


Birth of a Phoenix

by Olaf200474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Authorized Translation, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 108,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olaf200474/pseuds/Olaf200474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete. No pairings. Twin:Harry. Fatally ill Harry runs away for years only to return when his twin brother needs him the most. Being discovered he starts to crumble to his illness. Includes Character Death but that isn't the end for him.</p><p>Dies ist die Authorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von phoenix catcher.  Harry und sein Bruder sind gemeinsam die Jungen-die-lebten, aber Harry erkrankt nach dem Überfall von Voldemort und kann nicht geheilt werden. Er läuft von zu Hause weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1: A Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birth of a Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46190) by Phoenix Catcher. 



AN: Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der gleichnahmigen Geschichte. Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und damit zusammenhängenden Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling sowie dem entsprechenden Verlag.

Die Ideen an dieser Geschichte hingegen, genauer gesagt, die nicht zum normalen Roman gehörenden Figuren, sind meines Wissens nach geistiger Eigentum von dem ursprünglichen Author.

Birth of a Phoenix

Chapter 1; A Lost Cause

31\. Oktober 1981

James und Lily bemerkten gleichzeitig, das die Schutzzauber versagten, und beide dachten im selben Moment daran, das sie von Wurmschwanz verraten worden waren. Diese Gedanken wurden aber sehr schnell verdrängt, als sie beide mit grosser Sorge zu ihren Zwillingen sahen. Der Zeitpunkt war für Voldemort gekommen, jenen zu markieren, der ihn besiegen würde, aber sie würden dies nicht kampflos zulassen.

"Lily, nimm Harry und Ben und flieh!" rief James laut. Lily schaute nur kurz mit grosser Sorge zu James, bevor sie die beiden 15 Monate alten Kinder vom Boden aufhob, wo sie mit einander gespielt hatten. Sie lief die Stufen hinauf in das Kinderzimmer und legte die beiden Kinder in ihre gemeinsame Krippe, bevor sie sich der Tür zuwandte. Sie sprach jeden noch so erdenklichen Schutzzauber, den sie kannte, um ihre Söhne vor Voldemort zu beschützen, aber sie wusste, das es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit James geschah, aber sie wusste, das ihr Schicksal besiegelt war, al die Tür explodierte und die Trümmer sie derart heftig am Kopf trafen das sie ohnmächtig wurde. Voldemort sah sich im Raum um bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Jungen richtete, welche ihn von ihrem Bett aus beobachteten.

Wenn er aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, während der den tödlichen Zauber sprach, dann wäre ihm wohl aufgefallen, das beide Kinder sich an den Händen hielten, und auch beide ganz nahe aneinander gerückt waren. Der grüne Zauber traf beide zweieiigen Kinder gleichzeitig. Seine Augen weiteren sich entsetzt, als eine Stichflamme um eines der Kinder erschien und sich gleichzeitig eine Glocke aus Magie um das andere Kind bildete. Sie verschmolzen genau in dem Moment mit einander, als der Zauber sie treffen sollte, wodurch der Zauber auf Voldemort zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei wurde seine Seele aus dem Körper gerissen und der Körper fiel tod zu Boden.

Als der Orden des Phönix nach gut eineinhalb Stunden eintraf, fanden sie beide Jungen eng aneinander geschmiegt und unter einer brennenden magischen Blase. Erst nachdem James wiederbelebt worden war und Lily geheilt war, fielen die beiden Jungen in einen tiefen Schlaf, wodurch die Blase verschwandt und ihre besorgten Eltern sich um sie kümmern konnten.

Voldemort's Tod wurde binnen vier Stunden der Zauberergemeinschaft bekannt gegeben und genauso die Tatsache, das sowohl Harry als auch Benjamin Potter die Retter der Leute waren.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

1985

Harry öffnete zögernd seine Augen, als er durch das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür aufwachte. Er zwang sich selbst dazu, sich auf den schwachen Armen aufstützend aufzurichten, während er zusah, wie sein Zwilling gemeinsam mit ihrem drei Jahre alten Bruder Damien den Raum betrat. Sobald Damien ihn sah, überholte er seinen älteren Bruder und warf sich auf das Bett.

Harry sank in das Kissen zurück, bedingt durch das plötzliche Extra-Gewicht, aber da er nun sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten musste, schlang er seine Arme um Damien. Er lächelte zu Ben hinauf, als der braunäugige und rothaarige Junge ihn liebevoll anlächelte. Sie waren zwar Zweieiige Zwillinge, aber dennoch sahen sie sich äusserst ähnlich. Sie sahen fast identisch aus, nur besass Ben ein leicht rötliches Haar und die Braunen Augen von James, während Harry die Augenfarbe ihrer Mutter sowie das Haar ihres Vaters geerbt hatte. Der grösste Unterschied war jedoch ihre Körpergrösse und ihrer Muskelmasse, da Ben grösser und stärker gebaut war als Harry.

Damien besass nicht das schwarze Haar ihres Vaters oder dessen Augen. Genausowenig hatte er die roten Haare oder die grünen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt. Harry beobachtete seinen geringfügig jüngeren Bruder, der nun zwei Zaubertränke nahm und wartete, bis Harry einen seiner Arme unter Damien hervor nehmen konnte, so dass Harry die Tränke zusich nehmen konnte. Schlagartig ging es ihm besser, da die Schmerzen im Bauch nachliessen. Ausserdem kam etwas von der Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück, das trotz aller Schmerzen sein Aussehen verloren hatte. Seine Augen waren nie durch die Schmerzen getrübt worden, was auch der Hilfe seiner Brüder zu verdanken war.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Harry schob Damien vorsichtig zurück, so dass dieser sich so setzte, wie er es tat, wenn Harry ihm vorlass. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, mehrere Stunden." sagte Harry. Wenn irgend jemand der Unterhaltung zugehört hätte, hätten sie nie vermutet, das sich hier zwei fünfjährige unterhielten und nicht zwei Erwachsene. Sie hatten schon immer dieses Thema sehr ernst genommen, besonders in den letzten zwei Jahren, seit Harry so schwer erkrankt war. "Und es geht mir einigermassen gut." fügte Harry noch hinzu, als Ben ihn ernst ansah.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Ben's Gesicht und er setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry und umarmte seinen jüngeren Bruder. Ihr dreijähriger Bruder liess es sich nicht nehmen aussen vor gelassen zu werden, und kroch auf Harry's Schoss um sie beide zu umarmen.

"Sei vorsichtig, Damy!" sagte Ben schnell, als Harry zusammenzuckte. Damien zog sich etwas zurück, aber Harry zog ihn wieder zu sich heran.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Benji." sagte Harry lächelnd zu seinem Bruder, bevor er Damien einen Kuss gab. "Nur bitte überrumpele mich nicht erneut so."

Damien nickte kräftig und wollte etwas erwidern, als eine Laute Stimme ertönte.

"Ben!" Ihre Mutter, Lily, rief laut nach ihnen, vermutlich aus der Küche. "Damien! Beeilung, das Frühstück wird kalt."

Harry konnte ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern als er sie hörte, er hörte sehr sellten etwas von seinen Eltern und hatte auch keine Kontrolle über seine Reaktion über die Erinnerungen daran, das er eine Mutter und einen Vater besass, selbst wenn diese scheinbar vergessen hatten, das sie noch einen dritten Sohn besassen, besonders, da Lily erneut schwanger war

Harry schickte seinen jüngeren Bruder gen Küche und dieser verliess den Raum. Er sprang beinahe auf, als Ben ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, denn er hatte vergessen, das er noch dort war. "Ich habe erneut versucht mit ihnen über dich zu reden."

"Ich hab doch gesagt, das du dich nicht darum zu bemühen brauchst, Benji." sagte Harry seuftzend, während er sich an Ben's Schulter lehnte.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, das sie dich einfach vergessen!" sagte Ben ernst. "Für sie bist du nur eine Belastung für die sich sich Schuldig fühlen, da sie sich nicht um dich kümmern. Ich habe gehört, das sie dich in die Abteilung für unheilbare im St. Mungos abschieben wollen."

"Vielleicht wäre dies nicht mal das schlimmste?" fragte Harry obwohl er es nicht glauben wollte, denn er wollte nicht von seinen Brüdern getrennt werden, allerdings besass Ben keine eigenen Freunde, da er sich jeden Tag um Harry kümmerte.

"Nur weil sie nicht wissen, was mit dir nicht stimmt, haben sie kein Recht darauf, dich einfach aufzugeben!" meinte Ben. Diese Diskussion war schon sehr alt, denn seit bekannt war, das seine Krankheit unbekannt war und deshalb auch nicht zu behandeln war, hatten sie jedes Interesse an ihm verloren. Anfangs waren es so kleine Dinge gewesen wie das sie sich nicht zu ihm setzten, dann vergassen sie ihn zu füttern, aber diesen Sommer war das Mass voll für Ben, als sie Harry's Geburtstag gezielt vergessen hatten. Der Streit zwischen Ben und ihren Eltern vor allen Gästen hatte Harry sehr amüsiert, welcher jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Benji. Ich werde immer bei dir sein." Harry drehte nun seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

"Natürlich wirst du das!" erklärte Ben. "Weil ich dich liebe!"

"'Ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte Harry. "Du passt gut auf Damy auf, ja? Du wirst dafür sorgen das er mich nicht vergisst oder?"

"Worüber redest du?" Ben hasste es, wenn Harry so sprach, es bedeutete normalerweise, das er etwas plante. Beim letzten Mal hatte Harry vie4r Pepper Up Potions zusich genommen und sich aus dem Haus geschlichen. Er hatte den Knight's Bus genommen und war zur Winkelgasse gefahren. Ben war so besorgt gewesen, als Harry vom Eigentümer des Tropfenden Kessels, Tom zurückgebracht worden war, nachdem er dort zusammengebrochen war.

"Du weisst, worüber ich rede, Benji." sagte Harry seuftzend. Instinktiv wusste Ben das etwas nicht stimmte. Harry klang trauriger als sonst, aber er wusste nicht, das Harry bereits seine Sachen gepackt hatte, nachdem er von Ben's Streit mit seinen Eltern gehört hatte. Er hatte gehört, das sie Ben und Damien strikt verbaten, Harry jemals wieder zu besuchen, da sie sich ja anstecken könnten.

Ben hätte darauf reagiert, aber ein weiterer Ruf ihrer Mutter unterbrach ihn und als er zurückschaute, sah er, das Harry eingeschlafen war. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig vom Bett herunter und legte ihn vorsichtig auf die Kissen, bevor er den Raum verliess. Er erkannte nie, das Harry sehr wohl noch wach war.

Harry weinte leise. Es musste heute geschehen, denn er fühlte sich stärker als sonst die letzten Monate und er wollte diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen. Er liebte seine beiden Brüder mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, aber er konnte nicht weiter ihre Leben ruinieren, nur weil er krank war. Sie verdienten beide die Chance, ihre eigene und normale Kindheit zu erleben.

Bevor Ben zurückkehrte vom Frühstück, um zu schauen, wie es ihm ging, war er bereits mit dem Knights Bus soweit wie es nur irgendwie ging unterwegs, allerdings würde er diese frühen Jahre und seine Brüder niemals vergessen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	2. Kapitel 2: Returning Home

Birth of a Phoenix

Chapter 2; Returning Home

Godric's Hollow; The Following Evening

Ben hielt an der Küchentür inne und kämpfte mit seiner Entscheidung. Er konnte noch immer die Geräusche von Damy hören, obwohl sein Bruder mittlerweile tief schlief und sich 20 Meter entfernt über ihm befand. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem was sein Herz ihm empfahl und jenem was sein geliebter Bruder, Harry gewollt hätte und dem was sein kindliches Benehmen von ihm verlangte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Harry's Flucht geheim halten, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er seinen Bruder bei sich haben.

Am Ende siegten die Bedürfnisse des fünfjährigen und er betrat das Zimmer. Seine Eltern sahen zu ihm und hatten besorgte Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern, und bevor er auch nur reden konnte wurde er bereits fest umarmt. Er erkannte plötzlich das die Tränen die er mit Damy vergossen hatte, noch immer auf seinen Wangen brannten.

"Was ist los, Junge?" fragte seine Mutter ihn.

"Ben?" Sein Vater trat an seine Seite. "Warum weinst du? Stimmt etwas mit Damien nicht?"

Ben schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Harry ist weg." Er senkte traurig seinen Kopf und so entgingen ihm die schockierten Blicke die sich seine Eltern zuwarfen, bevor er seiner Mutter ein trauriger, aber auch erleichterter Laut entfuhr.

"Es tut mir so leid, Ben." sagte sein Vater. "Wir wussten, das dies passieren würde und wir versuchten dafür zu sorgen, das es nicht zu schmerzhaft für dich und Damien sein würde." Ben sah auf, und er sah echte Tränen in den Augen seiner Eltern.

'Sie denken das er Tod ist!' Ben erkannte dies mit plötzlicher Klarheit und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Harry ist nicht Tod!" Schrie er, verärgert über seine Eltern, die einfach annahmen, das ihre Versuche, die Familie von ihm fernzuhalten damit sein Tod nicht zu sehr schmerzen würde, erfolg hatten. 'Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder, es wird immer weh tun!'

"Es ist schon in Ordnung zu trauern, Ben." versuchte Lily tried ihn zu beruhigenm, während er sich gegen ihren Griff wehrte. "Harry ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort, wo ihm nichts mehr wehtun wird."

'Yeah, er ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort! Für Harry war jeder Ort besser als hier!' Dies dachte er wütend bevor er die Wahrheit aussprach. "Er lief davon!" Seine Eltern erschraken zutiefst und der Griff seiner Mutter löste sich genügend, um sich lösen zu können und aus dem Raum zu rennen.

Er rannte blind in das Zimmer seines jüngeren Bruders während ihm die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen. Er legte sich neben Damien welcher ihn in den Arm nahm, selbst jetzt wo er schlief, und er selbst schlief langsam ein.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

1994

Harry sass in einem Stuhl am Bett seines Mentors und der einzigsten Vaterfigur, die er je gekannt hatte. Der vierzehnjährige Junge war kaum noch von früher zu erkennen und während er den Mann vor ihm beobachtete, fragte er sich, wie sein Zwilling wohl nun ausschauen mochte. Er hatte mit Sicherheit noch immer das knallrote Haar um das Harry ihn immer beneidet hatte, während er wusste, das sein braunäugiger Bruder ihn immer um seine Augenfarbe beneidet hatte.

Harry war weit blasser als er es normalerweise war, egal wie lange er in der Sonne verbrachte, seine Haut wollte einfach nicht dunkler werden, sein Haar und seine Augen hingegen besassen noch immer ihre alte Farbe. Der Mann vor ihm war sein Retter.

Als Harry fortgelaufen war, wurde er von der Muggel Polizei gefunden, bevor ihn ein Magier fand und er wurde in ein Muggel-Kinderheim gebracht das in der kleinen Stadt Saint Ives in Cornwall lag. Obwohl sie ihn ins Krankenhaus brachten, nachdem klar wurde, das er krank war, konnten die Ärzte nicht feststellen, was ihm fehlte. Sehr wohl konnten sie ihm aber Arzeneien verschreiben, welche die Schmerzen verringerten und das Atmen erleichterten.

Er war für mehrere Jahre in einer kleinen Küstenstadt aufgewachen bevor er den wichtigsten Mann der Stadt kennenlernte. Er hatte sich umgehend zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt und hatte bald erkannt, das der Mann ein Magier war, allerdings gab es noch etwas an ihm, das regelrecht nach Alter und Weissheit schrie und da Harry Albus Dumbledore oft genug erlebt hatte, konnte er es erkennen. Nicolas Flamel hatte sich des Jungen angenommen, nachdem er erkannte, wer Harry wirklich war. Er half Harry bei dem Erlernen der Magie und konnte ihm sogar einen Zauberstab besorgen, obwohl Harry massive Probleme hatte, damit zu zaubern. Er war auch die erste Person der es gelang, zu erkennen, was Harry fehlte. Ihm gelang es einen Weg zu finden, die Schmerzen zu verringern und ihn am Leben zu erhalten.

Wenn nicht Nicolas Flamel gewesen wäre, wäre Harry wohl schon vor gut acht Jahren verstorben und nun hatten sich diese Rollen umgekehrt. Vor drei Jahren war jener Stein, der Nick seit über sechshundert Jahren am Leben hielt, vernichtet worden und Nick besass nun keinen Vorrat mehr an dem Elixier des Lebens. Vor einem Monat mussten Harry und Nick mit ansehen, wie Perenelle starb und jetzt beobachtete Harry wie Nick ebenfalls den Weg in das „Nächste grosse Abenteuer" antrat, wie Nick es nannte.

Als Nick zum letzten Mal seine Augen schloss, entstand ein brennendes Gefühl in Harry, ähnlich dem Gefühl, wenn er als Animagus unterwegs war. Nick hatte ihn davor gewarnt, das er als Phönix immer sehr starke Emotionen fühlen würde, besonders die des Schutzes und der Loyalität, aber auch Gerechtigkeit und Rache und jedesmal fühlte er genau dieses Brennen in seinem Bauch. Dies war aber das erste Mal, das er es als Mensch erlebte.

Er lag am Rand des Bettes, als die Hand die er hielt, schlaff wurde und er nahm nur am Rande wahr, das die Krankenschwester die Decke über das Gesicht von Nick schob. Harry blieb gut eine Stunde wo er war bevor er der Krankenschwester erlaubte, ihm in seinen Rollstuhl zu helfen und er wurde dann aus dem Haus geschoben. Er war schon zu lange in dieser Form verblieben; denn die Verwandlung in einen Phönix half dabei, seinem menschlichen Körper wieder neue Energie zuzuführen, allerdings war dieser Effekt nur temporär und half mit jedem Jahr weniger. Manchmal wünschte er sich, das er in der menschlichen Form bleiben könnte, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, das er eine Wiedergeburt als Phönix erlebte, da er nicht wusste, ob dies irreversible Veränderungen in seinem Körper hervorrufen würde.

Harry bewegte sich langsam in Richtung des Strandes während er nachdachte, denn es war ein warmer Tag und er wollte darüber nachdenken, was er nun tun sollte. Er war von Nick und Perenelle über seine Familie informiert worden. Seine Eltern hatten eine dreimonatige Suche nach ihm in Auftrag gegeben, aber mit der Geburt der Zwillinge hatten sie die die Suche abbrechen lassen und er war für Tod erklärt worden. Ben beendete gerade sein viertes Jahr in Hogwarts während Damy das zweite beendete. Die Zwillinge würden unzweifelhaft in gut einem Jahr in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden, wenn Damy sein viertes und Ben sein sechstes Jahr begannen.

Er hatte Ben während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts beobachtet und wusste, das an diesem Nachmittag die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turnierst stattfand, zu dem Ben gegen dessen Willen angemeldet worden war. Während Harry auf die sich brechenden Wellen starrte, und die Kinder beim Schwimmen beobachtete, entschied er sich zu etwas, mit dessen Durchführung er schon lange in Gedanken spielte, seit er davon gehört hatte, das ein Drache seinen Bruder beinahe gefressen hatte.

Harry rollte an eine Stelle, wo ihn niemand sah und ohne weiter an die Kinder im Heim zu denken, die er nie wirklich kennen gelernt hatte, verwandelte er sich in einen rot-goldenen Phönix welcher seine Animagusform war. Mit einem fröhlichen zwitschern hob er ab und verschwand in einem Feuerwirbel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hogwarts

Harry erschien in einem Feuerwirbel in Mitten der Nachmittagssonne. Es war hier Kälter als in Cornwall aber noch immer angenehm warm. Er sah sich die schöne Silhouette von Hogwarts an und hätte wohl lächeln müssen, wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre. Er wollte eigentlich schon vier Jahre vorher hier her kommen, aber Nick hatte ihm erklärt, das er dies vermeiden sollte, solange er nicht bereit sei, obwohl Harry keineswegs vor hatte, sich irgend jemanden zu offenbaren. Noch nicht.

Harry hörte Schreie und vermutete umgehend das etwas nicht stimmte, bis er erkannte, das es Anfeuerungsrufe waren, anstatt Angstschreie. Er wandte sich den Geräuschen zu und flog langsam in die Richtung. Er wollte seinen Bruder beobachten, und auch seinen kleinen Bruder wiedersehen.

Er spürte den plötzlichen Druck auf sich, als die Schutzzauber der Schule ihn umgaben. Er wusste von Nick, das sie es keinem Animagus in seiner Form erlaubten, sie zu durchqueren, allerdings konnte er sie durchschreiten, was er plante. Allerdings geschah in dem Moment wo er landen wollte das ungewöhnliche, denn die Schutzzauber liessen ihn ohne Probleme im Flug passieren. Er hätte irritiert mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn er die nötigen Muskeln besessen hätte. Als er allerdings den Pfiff einer Pfeife hörte, und den Aufschrei der Menge, änderte er seine Richtung und flog zum Quidditch-Stadion.

Die Menge war riesig. Die Schüler sassen in zwei der Tribünen während die Freunde in der dritten und die Lehrer und Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in der vierten Tribüne sassen. Harry flog sehr knapp über die Tribünen hinweg, wobei er aber bis dahin nicht bemerkt wurde, da gerade die letzten beiden Teilnehmer den Irrgarten betraten. Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber er sah nur Schatten die sich nur im zentralen Bereich mit dem Pokal lichteten.

Harry war davon enttäuscht, das er nicht in der Lage war, Ben zu beobachten, aber er wusste, das er ihn nach dem Turnier würde sehen können. Harry kreiste nun auf niedrigerer Höhe, wobei es ihn nicht störte, das jemand einen wilden Phönix über dem Irrgarten fliegen sah, aber selbst in dieser Höhe konnte er nichts erkennen. Sie waren eindeutig so angelegt worden, damit die Zuschauer nicht erkennen konnten, wer gewann, bis jemand den Pokal erreichte. Harry verlor beinahe die Kontrolle über den Flug, als er sehr rotes Haar erkannte, das aus der Menge hervorstach und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er auch die grünen Augen, die den seinigen so ähnlich waren.

Er gab einen traurigen Ton von sich, bevor er zur Landung von einem der beiden Löcher in seinem Herzen ansetzte. Der zwölfjährige starrte ihn schockiert an, als Hbarry seine Flügel einklappte nachdem er auf der Umrandung gelandet war. Es schien so, als wenn die meisten Anwesenden verstummt wären, während überall sonst geredet wurde. Harry wusste, das er etwas tun müsste, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht aus Damy's Nähe losreissen.

Er musste die Versuchung unterdrücken, sich zu verwandeln und seine Arme um seinen Bruder zu schlingen, allerdings wusste er auch, das die Reaktion der Menge sehr verschieden sein würde, selbst wenn Damien sich an ihn erinnern konnte. Er wusste, das Ben sich definitiv an ihn erinnern würde, aber auch, das sein Bruder wusste das er noch am Leben war. Harry konnte Ben's Lebensenergie neben der seinigen Fühlen und wusste, das dies auch für Ben galt. Harry hingegen war sich nicht so sicher, ob sein jüngerer Bruder sich noch an ihn erinnern würde.

Damien war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, und war nun ein gut aussehender Junge mit grünen Augen und rotem Haar, der eindeutig einige Freunde besass, wenn man die Zahl der Personen um ihn herum betrachtete, die allerdings zu meist älter zu sein schienen als Damien. Vermutlich waren es Freunde von Ben.

"Was ist das?" Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite in Richtung des Jungens der zwei Sitze weiter von Damien entfernt sass. Er hatte hellrotes Haar wie das Mädchen zwischen ihnen. Harry spürte eine Erkenntniss in seinen Gedanken. Er schaute wieder zu Damien und spürte wie die Gefühle wieder durch Trauer und Zögern ersetzt wurden.

"Also ehrlich Ronald!" sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen rechts neben Damien.

"Es ist ein Phönix."

"Fawkes?" fragte das Mädchen, die Schwester des ersten Jungen vorsichtig.

"Nein." flüsterte Damien und Harry bemerkte, das sein Herz hinweg schmolz, als er die so lange vermisste Stimme seines Bruders hörte. "Fawkes ist grösser. Dies ist ein junger."

Der ältere Junge, Ronald, stand auf und trat zu Harry vor, welcher als Warnung zur Seite ging. "Belästige ihn nicht, Ronald." sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen warnend.

"Keine Angst, Hermione." sagte Ronald grinsend. "Das ist nur ein kleiner Vogel, der niemanden etwas tun wird."

Harry verengte seine Augen und schnappte mit seinem Schnabel nach Ronald's Finger, so dass er diesen auch zufassen bekam. Der Schrei des Jungen aus reinem Schock und ein wenig Schmerz beruhigte Harry's Verlangen nach Rache und er schüttelte seine Federn aus um zu zeigen, das er sich keine Beleidigungen gefallen lassen würde. Er sah, das Hermione Ron besorgt beobachtete während sie seine Hand behandelte. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, das Damien und das andere Mädchen leise lachten.

"Ich denke, du solltest besser keinen Phönix beleidigen, Ron." sagte Damien kichernd, während er seine Hand ausstreckte, scheinbar damit Harry daran riechen konnte, ähnlich einem Hund.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf amüsiert herum und breitete seine Flügel aus. Damien blieb in der Bewegung stehen, aus Angst, das eine plötzliche Bewegung Probleme mit sich bringen würde, nahm aber seine Hand nicht von Harry fort. Es vergingen wenige Momente, bevor die beiden Mädchen Damien sagten, er solle zurückgehen, was auch von einem eingetroffenen Lehrer bestätigt wurde. Harry ignorierte alles um ihn herum und Sprang von der Umrandung herunter, über Damien's Hand hinweg und auf dessen Unterarm.

Damien lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, als Harry sich anlehnte, aber er lachte, als Harry an seinem Roten Haar zupfte. "Du bist ganz schön schwer!" sagte Damien während er seinen Arm langsam auf seinen Schoss herab senkte. Harry nahm das Angebot an und sprang hinab auf Damien's Schoss.

'Oh Gott, wie habe ich dich vermisst Damy.' spürte den Schmerz in seinem Bauch und wollte gerade seine Tabletten herausholen, als er erkannte, das es nur der Schmerz war, der ihn seit seinem Verschwinden bedrückte.

Harry blieb wo er war und ignorierte alles um sich herum bis auf die Bewegungen von Damien, von einer leichten Bewegung des Beines, bis hin zu einem Zucken im Finger, welche seine Federn durchfuhren. Er bemerkte nicht das immer mehr Personen ihn näher betrachteten und ebenso bemerkte er das herannahen des anderen Phönix nicht.

'Lass mich nie wieder los, kleiner Bruder.' sagte Harry traurig, was aber nur an einem leichten erschüttern unter Damien's Händen zu bemerken war. 'Nie wieder.'

Sie warteten bereits über eine halbe Stunde, bevor jemand in der Menge etwas rief. Ronald und Hermione rannten nach vorne an die Umrandung und schauten durch Ferngläser. "Es ist Ben!"

Harry zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, flog aber vom Schoss von Damien empor, als dieser aufzustehen versuchte. Er landete erneut auf der Bank, bemerkte dann aber, das er zu nah an dem Mädchen gelandet war, das sofern er sich richtig erinnerte, Ginny hiess. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus um ihn zu streicheln, während die anderen beschäftigt waren, aber Harry schnappte nur mit seinem Schnabel warnend nach ihr. Das einzigste was ihn interessierte waren Damien und Ben. Alles andere interessierte ihn derzeit nicht.

Harry flatterte mit seinen Flügeln um den Handlauf zu erreichen, wo er seine Flügel wieder anlegte nur um Ben dabei zu beobachten, wie er einen der Gänge des Labyrinths verliess. Die Schatten schienen zu verschwinden sobald sie den Mittelpunkt erreichten, so dass alle Zuschauer erkennen konnten, wer den Pokal in der Mitte erreichte. Noch waren sie gut 50 Fuss entfernt.

'Das war nicht sehr nett.' sagte eine Stimme auf einmal in seinem Kopf. Gleichzeitig war ein leichtes Trillern zu hören und Harry drehte seinen Kopf abrupt vom Irrgarten weg und sah nun den deutlich grösseren Phönix neben ihm. 'Sie wollte nur freundlich zu dir sein.'

Harry reagierte anfangs nicht, denn um Ehrlich zu sein, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte noch nie einen Phönix getroffen, geschweige denn das er wusste, wie sie sich unterhielten. Ausserdem wusste er nicht, ob dies auch für seine Animagusform galt.

'Ich kümmere mich normalerweise nicht um die einfachen Dinge der Menschen, aber als Albus deine Ankunft sah, bat er mich darum, mit dir zu reden.' sagte der Phönix zu ihm. 'Albus nennt mich Fawkes.'

'Wer ist Albus?' fragte Harry über seine Gedanken zurück an Fawkes, wobei sein Lied dazu eigentlich nicht nötig war.

'Albus ist jener Mensch, den ich als meinen Partner erwählte.'

'Kann er uns verstehen?' fragte Harry besorgt darüber, das der alte Magier, der für Nick's Tod indirekt verantwortlich war, ihn verstehen könnte.

'Er kann mich nur dann verstehen, wenn ich meine Gedanken direkt an ihn schicke.' erklärteFawkes. 'Ich habe ihn derzeit nicht in diese Unterhaltung eingebunden.'

Harry entspannte sich leicht. 'Kann ich ebenfalls mit den Menschen reden?' sagte er mit einem Trillern, weshalb auch Damien abgelenkt wurde.

'Nur jener, den du dir als zu Beschützenden aussuchst.' sagte Fawkes. 'Du bist noch jung, und hast dich noch für niemanden Entschieden. Ich frage mich...'

'Worüber wunderst du dich?' fragte Harry irritiert.

'Sei unbesorgt, Kleiner. Wir waren alle einmal so jung wie du es bist und mussten vieles erlernen und kennenlernen.' sagte Fawkes und schaute dabei in Richtung zu Damien der sie beobachtete. 'Ist dies der Mensch, den du zu deinem Partner erwählt hast?'

Harry senkte seinen Kopf leicht zu einem Nein, obwohl er ehrlich gesagt, garnicht wusste, in welche Probleme er sich gebracht hatte. Er wollte nur seine Brüder wiedersehen. Weiter waren seine Planungen garnicht gegangen.

"Sie ergreifen den Pokal zusammen!" rief Ronald im selben Moment aus, als die Menge aufstand und laut zu jubeln begann. Harry drehte seinen Kopf herum und beobachtete den Irrgarten, genau in dem Moment in dem Ben und der andere Junge ihre Hände um den Pokal legten. Bevor irgend jemand weiter jubeln konnte, verschwand der Pokal gemeinsam mit den beiden Jungen. Die Menschen um sie herum stöhnten auf vor Schock, welcher sich aber schnell in Panik verwandelte, da die Schüler erkannten, das auch die Lehrer dieses Geschehen nicht erwartet hatten.

Harry beobachtete das ganze vorsichtig, während Damien in seinem Stuhl zusammenbrach. Hermione sass neben ihm und hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Harry starrte noch immer in den leeren Irrgarten, der immer kleiner wurde, während Personen hindurchirrten. Die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen und das Licht wurde immer schwächer, so dass die Tribüne fast nur noch von dem orangenen Leuchten erhellt wurde, das von Harry und Fawkes ausging. Harry sprang von seinem Sitzplatz neben dem älteren Phönix und nahm wieder auf Damien's Schoss platz.

Damien streichelte fast automatisch die Seite seines Kopfes und Harry pfiff leise zufrieden, was zu einem leichten Lächeln auf Damien's Gesicht führte. "Es wird schon gutgehen, Damien." sagte Hermione dem Zweitklässler beruhigend. "Die Lehrer werden ihn finden und zurückholen."

Damien begann erneut zu weinen. "Ich will ihn nicht auch noch verlieren." sagte er flüsternd, aber laut genug, damit sowohl Harry als auch Hermine ihn verstanden.

'Wenn du nur wüsstest.' dachte Harry während er erkannte, das Damien sich sehr wohl an Harry erinnern konnte und nun Angst hatte, Ben ebenfalls zu verlieren.

"Fawkes." Dumbledore's unwillkommene Stimme unterbrach Harry's Versuche, den zwölfjährigen zu beruhigen. "Kannst du ihn finden?"

Harry wandte sich um, um den anderen Phönix anzuschauen, aber Fawkes' Aufmerksamkeit war auf seinen Partner gerichtet, während er mit ihm sprach, aber Harry konnte die Unterhaltung trotzdem verstehen. Fawkes schien ihn eindeutig mit einzubeziehen. 'Nein, das kann ich nicht. Er ist versteckt. Nur ein Phönix mit einer existierenden Verbindung könnte ihn finden.' Harry zuckte merklich zusammen. Er hätte früher hier erscheinen sollen, so dass er sich an Ben hätte binden können, denn dann wäre eine Rettung problemlos möglich gewesen, selbst wenn er dabei den Tod von Nick verpasst hätte.

Harry versuchte weiterhin, Damien zu beruhigen, während er über seine Möglichkeiten nachdachte. Er konnte sich zurückverwandeln und Dumbledore zu überreden versuchen, seine Verbindung mit Ben dazu zu nutzen, ihn zu finden, aber dies würde andere Probleme nachsich Ziehen. Würde Damien ihm dafür vergeben können, sie verlassen zu haben und wie würde Ben reagieren? Was würden seine Eltern tun, wenn sie ihn sahen? Würden sie ihn erneut einsperren und allen verbieten, in seine Nähe zu kommen? Er dachte auch an seine beiden jüngeren Schwestern, welche er noch nie getroffen hatte, was würden sie über ihn denken, wenn sie sahen, das sie einen dritten älteren Bruder besassen.

Nach etwas einer halben Stunde, während derer die Leute in Panik gerieten und andere versuchten, einen Rettungsplan zu entwickeln, knabberte er sanft an Damien's Ohr so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen hatte. Damien schaute in seine Augen und sah einen leichten Grünschimmer in den Tiefen der schwarzen Augen. Harry rieb seinen Schnabel an der Seite von Damien's Backe und fühlte die Tränen auf seinem Schnabel. Er drehte sich auf dem Schoss von Damien um und sprang auf die Absperrung.

Fawkes beobachtete ihn, genauso wie die meisten anderen Professoren und Studenten, während er sich auf die Zukunft vorbereitete, die unvermeidlich war, wenn sie sahen wer er war. Er war kurz davor sich in jenen schwachen Körper zu verwandeln, den er so hasste, als er einen starken Schmerz verspürte. Er dauerte nur eine Sekunde als wenn er nur das Echo eines grösseren Schmerzes wäre, aber trotz allem schrie Harry kurz auf, etwas das alle schockierte.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde für Harry um zu erkennen, das der Schmerz über seine Verbindung mit Ben kam und es dauerte nur eine weitere Sekunde, bis diese Energie ihn zu seinem Bruder an das andere Ende des Landes brachte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Graveyard

Harry wusste nicht, wo er ar, als er wieder auftauchte, nur das er in der Nähe seines Zwillings war, so nahe wie seit 9 Jahren nicht mehr. Harry schaute sich einmal um während er in der Luft erschien und er mochte nicht, was er sah. Ben wandt sich unter Schmerzen, während er sich mühsam aufrichtete.

Fünfzehn weitere Personen waren nun erschienen aber nur einer schien derjenige zu sein, der für die Schmerzen verantwortlich war, die Harry erlitt. Er wusste, das Ben das selbe fühlte und Harry flog hinab als Ben gerade den Entwaffnungszauber sprach, während Voldemort gleichzeitig den tödlichen Fluch sprach. Beide Zauber trafen mit einer gigantischen Explosion auf einander und ein gespinst aus Licht erschien in der Luft weshalb Harry ausweichen musste und auf einem Grabstein landen musste, damit er nicht getroffen würde.

Harry beobachtete schockiert, die sich die Magie der beiden Stäbe verband und wusste dank der Sinne des Phönix, das es in Voldemort's Körper kein Quentchen Gutes mehr gab. Ein Lichtstrahl traf auf Ben's Zauberstab, während dieser gegen den Geist des älteren kämpfte. Harry schickte seinen eigenen Geist aus und verschaffte damit Ben einen enormen Kraftschub, besonders als er laut zu singen begann, ein Lied, welches über den gesamten Friedhof zu klingen schien und die Todesser und Voldemort zusammenzucken liess, Ben aber gleichzeitig wieder moralisch aufzubauen schien.

Den beiden gelang es, Voldemort's Zauberstab zu bewegen und der nun zitternde Arm von Voldemort hielt den Stab wackelnd, während sie fasziniert beobachteten, wie immer mehr Zauber auftauchten, darunter der Geist jenes Studenten, der die Trophäe gemeinsam mit Ben ergriffen hatte. Harry schaute zur Seite und sah die Leiche des Jungen auf dem Boden liegen.

Ohne Vorwarnung bewegte Ben seinen Arm von Voldemort fort und während die Magie mit einem hellen Aufleuchten verblasste, brach die Glocke zusammen und Ben nutzte diesen Moment um in Richtung der Trophäe zu laufen, welche noch immer auf dem Boden, nur wenige Meter entfernt, lag. Ben hielt kurz inne, um den Körper zu ergreifen und Harry flog hinauf um Voldemort abzulenken, da dieser und seine Diener Ben zu erreichen versuchten, bevor dieser Fliehen konnte.

Harry wich einem Zauber aus nur um zu sehen, wie ein weiterer an ihm vorbei flog und Ben in den Rücken traf, wo er eine tiefe Wunde verursachte. Ben verlor den Halt um den Studenten, welcher genau auf die Trophäe fiel und beide verschwanden spurlos. Ben fiel vor Schmerzen auf seine Knie aber Harry wollte nicht loslassen. Er flog in die Luft und landere auf Ben.

Seine Klauen umklammerten die Schulter seines älteren Bruders sehr fest, während ein weiterer Zauber auf sie zuflog, allerdings, traf er nur die brennende Luft, da Harry sich und seine „Fracht" nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht hatte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. Kapitel 3: Reunited by Untruths

Chapter 3; Reunited by Untruths

Hogwarts Quidditch pitch

Harry wusste nicht, wo er ankommen würde, als er abreiste, denn alles was er wusste, war, das er jenen Weg nahm, auf dem er hier her gelangt war. In diesem Fall war es jener Weg, den auch der Portschlüssel mit dem Körper des anderen Schülers genommen hatte.

Das Quidditch-Stadion hatte sich verändert, seit er abgereist war. Der Irrgarten war verschwunden und das normalerweise sichtbare Gras war nun wieder da und auf diesem standen nun Erwachsene sowie vier Schüler. Ben fiel auf den Boden, kaum das sie angekommen waren und Harry landete auf dem Bauch von Ben, als dieser unsanft zu Boden ging. Harry schnappte mit seinem Schnabel nach einem Mann, welchem er misstraute, woraufhin dieser sehr vorsichtig wurde.

Er schnappte auch nach dem alten Mann, bei dem es sich nur um Albus Dumbledore handeln konnte, welcher von dieser Reaktion völlig überrascht wurde. "Damy!" schrie Ben weshalb Harry sich plötzlich auf dem T-Shirt umdrehte um zu seinem zwölfjährigen Bruder zu schauen, der schlitternd neben Ben zum Stehen kam.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Damien aber Ben stöhnte nur als Antwort. Harry sprang auf das Gras und breitete seine Flügel aus, bevor er immer wieder die Seite von Ben anstiess, als wenn er ihn umdrehen wollte. Damien schien das Verhalten zu verstehen und bekam ein schockiertes Gesicht. "Bist zu verletzt?"

Ben nickte schwach, bevor er versuchte, sich umzudrehen. Harry schnappte erneut nach Dumbledore da die Instinkte des Phönix im Bezug auf den Schutz seiner Brüder Überhand nahmen und es nicht zuliessen, das der Schulleiter sich ihnen näherte. Damy drückte und zog solange an seinem Bruder, bis dieser auf dem Bauch lag. Danach nahm er dessen Hand in die Seinige und drückte sie fest.

Dumbledore, Damien und einige andere, die nun herankamen, stöhnten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot auf und eine weiss gekleidete Frau zog bereits ihren Zauberstab. Harry schaute auf den Rücken seines Bruders und zog an dem Hemd, so dass dieses nach oben rutschte und den tiefen Schnitt im Rücken von Ben freigab. Er reagierte schneller als die Heilerin und beugte seinen Kopf über die Wunde. Normalerweise musste er sich an alle schrecklichen Erinnerungen erinnern, bevor er weinen konnte, aber da er nun so nahe bei seinen Brüdern war, nahmen die Emotionen überhand und sie reichten aus, damit er nur an die Tränen denken musste, damit sie erschienen. Vier weisse tränen fielen auf die Haut seines Bruders.

Sie wurden regelrecht von der Wunde aufgesogen und die Wunde begann sich umgehend zu schliessen und kurze Zeit später war fast garnichts mehr von ihr zu erkennen, selbst das Blut war verschwunden. Ben stöhnte leicht als die Heilung endete und Harry gelang es gerade so eben zurückzuspringen, bevor er von Ben heruntergeschleudert worden wäre, da sich dieser erneut umdrehte und sich aufsetzte. Damien schlang seine Arme um Ben und Harry verspürte eine gewisse Form von Eifersucht, allerdings wusste er nicht auf wen er eifersüchtig sein sollte, denn er wollte beide Brüder umarmen.

Damien lies Ben nun wieder los und Harry landete sanft auf Damien's Bein. Damien schien kurz davor zu sein, auch Harry umarmen zu wollen, aber der Phönix-Animagus wurde leider enttäuscht, da sich Damien doch beherrschen konnte

"Schulleiter?" Ben's Stimme brachte Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Ich verstehe es nicht. Ist das Fawkes?"

"Nein mein Junge." sagte Dumbledore und trat vor, aber Harry's nach ihm schnappender Schnabel lies ihn innehalten. Harry bemerkte aber, das der alte Mann an seinem Ärmel fummelte, wo er wohl seinen Zauberstab versteckt hielt, genau wie Nick es getan hatte. "Dieses junge Wesen tauchte kurz nach dem Beginn der letzten Aufgabe überraschend auf. Er scheint Damien sehr gern zu haben, aber er verschwand, nachdem du entführt wurdest."

"Ich denke ausserdem, das er Ron nicht wirklich mag." murmelte Damien weshalb ihn sein älterer Bruder irritiert anschaute. "Er hat ihm in die Hand gebissen."

Harry schüttelte zufrieden seine Federn als der Stolz wieder empor kam. "Und ich glaube das Mr. Weasley eine wichtige Lektion darüber gelernt hat, das man keinen Phönix als Pigeon bezeichnen sollte." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

"Albus, vielleicht sollte ich Mr. Potter zur Krankenstation nach oben bringen, um zu überprüfen, ob es andere...äh...Probleme bei ihm gibt und du dich um das andere...äh...Problem kümmern kannst." sagte der einbeinige Mann der hinter Dumbledore stand und deutete mit einer Hand und deutete auf das trauernde Elternpaar hinter ihm. Harry hielt inne und betrachtete den entstellten Magier misstrauisch, denn irgend etwas schien bei ihm nicht zu stimmen, aber leider konnte Harry nicht festestellen, was; er wusste nur, das dieser Mann log.

"Ah, ich denke das ist die Beste Lösung, Alastor. Vielleicht solltest du auch Damien mitnehmen. Ich glaube das James und Lily im Gryffindor-Turm sind und versuchen, die Zwillinge und die anderen Schüler zu beruhigen." sagte Dumbledore nickend, bevor er sich zum gehen umwandte. Er hielt inne und schaute zu Ben. "Ich denke wir werden über alles weitere sprechen, sobald du aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurdest."

Der Schulleiter war keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als Alastor, der narbengesichtige Zauberer, mit einer unlogischen Bewegung und einem irren Glitzern in den Augen vortrat. Harry hatte dieses Glitzern nur in den Augen jener verwaisten Kinder gesehen, wenn diese Schokolade oder Eiscreme bekamen. Es war Gier. Harry erhob sich mit erstaunlich starken Flügelschlägen in die Luft, obwohl er für Phönixverhältnisse noch sehr jung war und gab einen Warnschrei von sich, der dazu führte, das der Schulleiter sich sofort umdrehte und den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Alastar trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte den Schulleiter an, der ebenfalls verwirrt drein schaute. "Was ist los?" fragte Dumbledore, obwohl Harry sich nicht sicher war, mit wem er redete.

"Ich weiss es nicht, Albus, vielleicht ist der Phönix unberechenbar." Harry wollte ihn anstarren, aber er wusste, das dieses nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen sein würde. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn ruhigstellen, bis wir wissen, was mit ihm los ist."

"Unberechenbar!" Harry war beleidigt. "Nimm! das!" seine Flügelschläge wurden immer aggressiver und Alastor trat einen nervösen Schritt zurück, etwas, das definitiv Dumbledore's Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Scheinbar passte dieses Verhalten nicht zu Alastor.

Alastar griff nach einer Flasche an seinem Gürtel. Diese hielt er an seinen Mund um daraus zu trinken, und Harry wusste instinktiv, das der Inhalt der Flasche eben jene Sache war, die dafür sorgte, das er Alastor nicht in der Nähe seiner Brüder haben wollte. Er kreischte erneut laut und flog vorwärts. Alastor stolperte rückwärts und die Flasche entglitt seinen Fingern. Sie landete im Gras während Harry beschützend über Damien und Ben kreiste.

"Was ist das, Alastor?" fragte Dumbledore während er sich auf den Inhalt der Flasche konzentrierte, der nun auslief. Harry betrachtete ihn und erkannte das es definitiv kein Wasser war. Es war zu fest.

"Ich würde es überall erkennen, Schulleiter." sagte eine schleimige Stimme hinter Dumbledore. Ein Mann mit glattem Haar und einer unförmigen Nase erschien aus der Dunkelheit. "Das ist Vielsaft-Trank." Umgehend waren beide Zauberstäbe der Männer auf Alastor gerichtet.

Ein undefinierbarer und wohl wahnsinnig zu nennender Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht von Alastor. Dieser richtete völlig überraschend seinen Zauberstab auf . "Diffindo!" sagte er laut und ein dunkelblauer Fluch flog auf Ben zu.

Harry reagierte eher aus Instinkt heraus ohne auf seine eigene Gesundheit zu achten, denn er wusste, das keiner der beiden Magier schnell genug reagieren konnte und das Ben und Damien nicht einmal ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen hielten, geschweigedenn genügend starke Schutzzauber beherrschten. Er stiess direkt aus der Luft hinab und fing den tödlichen Schnittfluch mit seinem Körper ab. Alles was er noch sah bevor er ohnmächtig zu werden begann war, wie „Alastor" von zwei Zaubern in den Bauch getroffen wurde. Der Schmerz war überall in seinem gesamten Körper zu spüren und er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Flug und schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Er blinzelte kurz und schaute in Ben's und Damien's Gesichter, die ihn besorgt anschauten. Er sah das sein Zwillingsbruder keinerlei Schmerz in den Augen hatte, so dass er davon ausging, das Ben seinen Schmerz nicht spürte solang er ein Phönix war. War es nun der Schmerz oder die Erleichterung, es war ihm jedenfalls egal, wo oder warum, aber er rollte sich zufrieden in den Armen von Damien zusammen als dieser ihn aufhob und ansich drückte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Harry erwachte ohne jede Schmerzen, was sehr ungewöhnlich war für ihn. Normalerweise war das erste, was er beim Erwachen verspürte, der Schmerz im Bauch, das primäre Symptom seiner Krankheit, aber diesmal spürte er rein garnichts. Er hatte allerdings ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Rücken und er erkannte, das er auf eher unangenehme Weise auf seinem Flügel lag.

"Moment mal…Mein flügel?" Sofort war er komplett erwacht und versucht sich auf seine Krallen zu stellen, denn es war der erste mal seit langer Zeit, das er in seiner Phönixform erwachte und das Gefühl, ohne Schmerzen schlafen zu können, war noch immer ungewohnt für ihn. Die eingefalteten Laken die über ihn gelegt worden waren, behinderten ihn leider nun massiv und er krächtzte ungehalten, da er sich nur noch mehr verhedderte und erneut hinfiel.

Sanfte Hände falteten seine Flügel vorsichtig zusammen und er wusste instinktik, das er sich in keinerlei Gefahr befand. Die vorsichtigen Hände hoben ihn auf und zwei weitere Hände entfernten das Laken, in das er sich in seiner Panik verwickelt hatte. Die Personen hinter ihm setzten ihn nun auf einem sauberen Tisch ab und er drehte sich um und starrte überrascht in Ben's Gesicht. Er hielt inne.

Harry zwang sich dazu, seinen Blick von seinen beiden Brüdern abzuwenden und statt dessen den Raum zu begutachten, was ihn sehr viel Kraft kostete. Der Raum war leer aber es waren zwei Reihen von je zwölf Betten zu erkennen. Am Ende auf jeder Seite der Tür waren zwei Räume zu sehen deren Türen offen standen und in je ein Bad führten, während am anderen Ende des Raumes in ihrer Nähe waren zwei weitere Türen. Eine war mit dem Wort „Lager" beschriftet, die andere mit dem Namensschild „Madam P. Pomfrey".

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz enzwei brechen und wenn er das Gefühl nicht schon früher verspürt hatte, als er Damien zum ersten Mal nach neun Jahren erblickte, so hätte er gedacht, er würde Tod umkippen. Ben schaute erst irritiert zu ihm, bevor er sich erneut auf das Bett setzte. Damien setzte sich neben ihn.

Zwischen dem sechsten und siebten Bett auf ihrer seite des Raumes befand sich eine Doppeltür aus Glas, die auf einen grossen Balkon führte. "Ich denke ich muss dir von ganzem Herzen danken, das du mich geheilt hast?" Harry wandte sich erneut Ben zu, da es sein älterer Bruder war, der gesprochen hatte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er antworten sollte, so dass er sich dafür entschied, seine Flügel zu entfalten und die Federn mit seinem Schnabel zu richten.

Ein sanftes Lachen ertönte im Raum und Harry schaute zu Damien der dort lachte. "Er erinnert mich sehr stark an dich, Benji." sagte Damien kichernd. "Er ist auch einfach zu höflich."

Ben gab seinem jüngeren Bruder einen Klapps auf den Arm bevor er sich erhob. "Mum und Dad sagten, das wir dich mit hinunter bringen sollten, wenn du erwachst." sagt Ben zu Harry.

Harry starrte sie einen Moment an, bevor er seine Flügel ein paar mal bewegte und sich in die Luft erhob. Er landete auf Ben's ausgestrecktem Arm und erreichte mit ein paar vorsichtigen Sprüngen die Schulter des vierzehnjährigen. Harry starrte einen Moment auf Ben's wildes Haar und hörte dann das Lachen seines geliebten Bruders. Hier her gehöre ich.

"Du bleibst also vorerst bei uns?" fragte Damien und Harry erkannte, das er angesprochen wurde. Harry schaute ihn an bevor er sanft an Ben's Ohr zupfte. "Ich würde sagen, das heisst eindeutig Ja."

Ben bewegte seine Hand um Harry von seinem empfindlichen Ohr wegzuscheuchen, aber Harry hob nur seinen Flügel und begann diesen zu ordnen. Wenn er schon seine Eltern wiedersehen sollte, so wollte er doch vernünftig ausschauen. Harry verblieb auf Ben's Schulter während sie durch die Gänge liefen bis sie die Grosse Halle erreichten.

Als sie durch die offenen Türen traten, wurde es schlagartig Still während alle Anwesenden sich ihnen zuwandten. Harry schaute sich um und erkannte schnell die vier Haustische und den Tisch der Lehrer sowie die schwarzen Fahnen, welche die Wände bedeckten. Zwei kleine, neunjährige Mädchen erhoben sich vom Lehrertisch und rannten den Gang zwischen den Ravenclaw und Gryffindor-Tischen hindurch und Harry sah sich gezwungen abzuheben, da beide Mädchen die beiden Brüder umrannten. "Nun, so kann man das Wiedersehen auch feiern." dachte Harry mehr zu sich selbst während er immer höher flog um sich schliesslich auf einer der Verstrebungen niederzulassen.

Harry beboachtete seine vier Geschwister, "Meine Geschwister!" welche nun in Richtung Lehrertisch liefen und er fragte sich, ob die Zwillinge überhaupt wussten, das es ihn gab. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, sich selbst einen Klaps geben zu müssen. Ben hätte nie zugelassen, das sie ohne das Wissen um ihn aufwuchsen. Harry hatte von ihm das Versprechen erhalten, das er dafür sorgen würde, das Damien ihn nie vergass und Harry war sich nun eindeutig sicher, das sich Damien an ihn erinnerte und ihn erstrecht vermisste.

Harry beobachtete leicht amüsiert wie eine weisse Wolke vor seinem Gesicht entlang flog und machte sich einen Spass daraus, sie durch die Luft zu pusten, während seine Brüder die Umarmungen akzeptierten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt begannen die Unterhaltungen unter den Schülern wieder, währrend sie zu Abend assen, und entgegen den Schulregeln setzte sich die gesamte Familie Potter an das Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches. Die beiden Weasley-Geschwister setzten sich bald zu ihnen und das braunhaarige Mädchen von letzter Nacht folgte auch bald.

Harry verstand ihre Unterhaltungen von seinem Standort aus nicht, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies wollte, da er deutlich das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern sah, selbst als die Trauer noch immer in der Halle hing. Er spürte den Blick des Schulleiters auf ihm und dies während des gesamten Essens, aber erst gut eine Stunde später, nachdem die Schüler gegangen waren, ausser den Potter-Kindern, brachte er ihn wieder zur Sprache.

Die meisten Lehrer waren ebenfalls bereits gegangen, ausser einem Halbriesen und der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, welche sich zu dem Schulleiter gesellten, welcher nun zu den Potters ging und sich dort niederliess.

"Habt ihr euren neuen Freund jemals zuvor gesehen, Benjamin?" hörte Harry Dumbledore fragen. Harry sah wie sein älterer Bruder den Kopf schüttelte. "Und du, Damien?"

"Nein, Sir." sagte Damien. "Gestern war es das erste Mal. Ich dachte anfangs es sei Fawkes, bevor ich sah, das er noch sehr klein war."

"KLEIN!" dachte Harry mit einer Spur von Stolz, aber er unterdrückte diesen Kommentar erfolgreich, da es Damy war, der es gesagt hatte. Harry bewegte seinen Kopf vorwärts und breitete seine Flügel aus so das er langsam hinab zum Tisch gleiten konnte. Harry liess sich in der Mitte des Tisches nieder, in der Nähe von Ben und, die sich gegenüber sassen und je eine Schwester und einen Elternteil nebensich sitzen hatten. Die Lehrer sassen den Eltern gegenüber.

Damien griff hinüber zu ihm und Harry hüpfte über den Tisch zu ihm hinüber und akzeptierte die vorsichtigen Streicheleinheiten nahe seinem Nacken. Dumbledore entschied sich, das Gespräch fortzuführen. "Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, Lily." sagte er der zögernden Frau. "Ich bezweifele sehr stark, das dieser Phönix einem eurer Söhne etwas zu Leide tun würde. Ihr solltet ihm eher sehr dankbar sein, das er Ben's Leben gerettet hat."

Harry öffnete eines seiner Augenlider und beobachtete seine Mutter. Ihr Haar hatte etwas an Grautönen gewonnen, aber trotzdem sah sie mit 38 Jahren noch immer so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre grünen Augen sahen genauso aus wie seine und die von Damien. Sein Vater sah etwas älter aus als er es in Erinnerung hatte und die beiden Mädchen, Acacia und Crisanta folgten der Tradition ihrer Mutter und hatten Blumennamen, und ausserdem die gleichen braunen Augen und das Schwarze Haar wie ihr Vater. Harry konnte nicht sagen, welche welche war da beide eineiige Zwillinge waren, im Gegensatz zu Ben und ihm.

James hob seine Hand und versuchte ihn zu streicheln, und Harry wartete solange, bis seine Hand in Reichweite war, bevor er mit dem Schnabel zubiss. Er erwischte James' Finger und verursachte dort zwei tiefe Schnitte, bevor der Magier die Hand zurückziehen konnte. Harry hüpfte aus der Reichweite seines Vaters während er einem Schlag des verletzten Mannes auswich.

"Was sollte das bitte?" fragte Ben erschrocken.

"Er reagierte genauso bei Ron." sagte Damien, „Obwohl Ron ihn als Pigeon bezeichnete, weshalb ich das noch verstehen konnte."

Harry schaute seinen kleinen Bruder zufrieden an bevor er zu dessen Seite hüpfte. Dumbledore fing wieder an zu reden. "Er scheint es zu lieben, seine eigene Stimme zu hören, oder?" Ben und Damien kicherten vor Lachen und Harry erschrack. Konnten sie ihn verstehen?

"Ich verstehe seine Reaktion nicht, Fawkes kann schon recht aggressiv reagieren, wenn jemand ihn oder mich beleidigt, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie James ihn beleidigt haben könnte." sagte Dumbledore.

"Es scheint so als wüsstest du doch nicht alles, Alter Mann!" dachte Harry und beobachtete wie seine beiden Brüder ihn verwirrt anstarrten, denn sie hatten ihn anscheinend in der Tat gehört. "Könnt ihr mich verstehen?" sagte Harry und konzentrierte sich auf beide, aber sie reagierten nicht. Scheinbar konnte er ihnen etwas mitteilen, aber nicht umgekehrt. Harry seuftzte leicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, das er nur ein Animagus war und kein echter Phönix.

Harry beobachtete seine beiden Schwestern die er nie kennen gelernt hatte, da sie im Gegensatz zu Ben niemals im Tagespropheten aufgetaucht waren. Sie waren hübsche kleine Mädchen mit identischen Gesichtern und beide schienen sich auf die gleiche Art zu bewegen. Harry fragte sich, ob Ben und er genauso eng verbunden gewesen wären, wenn er nicht erkrankt wäre.

"Nicht!" warnte Lily eine der beiden Schwestern, die sich anschickte ihn zu berühren.

"Sei vorsichtig Acacia." sagte Damien während er eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte so dass er sie schnell ausser Reichweite hätte bringen können, wenn Harry sie ebenfalls hätte beissen wollen. Harry fand es interessant, das Lily nicht in der Lage war die beiden Ausseinander zu halten, während Damien und Ben dies gelang. Harry wandte seinen Kopf herum um die Hand zu beobachten und sie hielt inne, als Damien zögerte.

Harry zwitscherte beruhigend um den Jungen zu beruhigen, bevor er seinen Kopf in Richtung der Hand bewegte und sich in die Hand lehnte. Er hörte das überraschte Aufkeuchen von Acacia als sie ihn sanft zu streicheln begann. Er ging über den Tisch in ihre Richtung so dass auch Crisanta ihn streicheln konnte.

"Vielleicht mag er, weil er so jung ist, keine Erwachsenen." meinte Dumbledore. Harry hätte gekichert, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. "Ich hoffe aber eher, das er hier ist um sich vielleicht an Ben zu binden."

"Er scheint aber Damien genauso zu mögen wie mich." stellte Ben fest, ohne den Schulleiter anzusehen.

"Phönixe binden sich nicht an zwei Menschen." erklärte Dumbledore.

"Ich bin nicht hier um mich an jemanden zu binden, alter Mann." sagte Harry und starrte besagten Magier unter der streichelnden Hand hervor lange an.

"Vielleicht ist er nur zu Besuch hier?" fragte Damien weshalb Harry sich fragte, ob sie ihn nicht doch verstehen konnten.

"Richtig Jungs. Zeit für das Bett." sagte Lily bevor sie aufstand und ihre Töchter von Harry trennte während sie seinem Schnabel auswich. Harry flog empor, als Ben und Damien aufstanden und zu den Haupttüren gingen. Er flog aus einem der Fenster hinaus und entschied sich dafür, die Umgebung etwas zu erkunden.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gryffindor Tower Balcony

Harry musste nur der Verbindung zu seinem Zwillingsbruder und den Emotionen die er darüber erhielt zu folgen, um ihn zu finden und zu erkennen, das dieser einen Gesprächspartner benötigte. Harry landete auf der Reling des Balkons und sah das sein geliebter Bruder gegen eine Wand gelehnt dasass und die Knie gegen sein Kinn angezogen hatte, während seine Arme um diese gelegt waren. Sein Kopf lehnte gegen die Knie während er mit geschlossenen Augen ins Leere zu starren schien. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, das er schlief

Harry glitt sanft hinab auf den Balkon und landete auf den Boden vor Ben's Füssen. Er lehnte sich vorwärts und zog an Ben's schwarzen Hosen um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, woraufhin dieser ihn erstaunt anschaute. "Oh, Hallo. Damy und Ich fragten uns schon, wo du geblieben bist."

Harry bewegte sich leicht, als Ben seine Beine ausstreckte, diese aber leicht gebeugt hielt. Harry nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und hüpfte auf das linke Knie. Er entfaltete seine Flügel um die Balance zu finden faltete sie dann aber wieder zusammen um Ben zu beobachten. Er war nur gut sechs Inches entfernt von dessen Gesicht und schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen, so dass er leicht die Tränen in Ben's Augen sehen konnte

Harry lehnte sich vor und rieb sanft die Tränen mit dem Schnabel von der Backe. Als er sich zurückzog, rieb Ben sich die Augen mit dem Ärmel der Robe. "Entschuldige." murmelte Ben, "Ich bin sicher, das du nicht herkamst um solch einen Schwächling zu sehen."

Harry klapperte mit seinem Schnabel um deutlich zu machen das er dem nicht zustimmte. "Ich bin schwach; Ich brauchte dich um mich vor Voldemort zu retten oder nicht." Harry seuftzte mental da er nicht verbal antworten konnte. "Ich konnte weder Cedric onch Harry helfen."

Das genügte Harry. Er lehnte sich vor und tippte Ben etwas unsanft mit dem Schnabel an die Seite des Kopfes. "Was?" Ben starrte ihn irritiert an. "Du glaubst, das ich Harry hätte helfen können, aber mich dagegen entschied."

Harry lief vorsichtig über Ben's Bein hinab und Ben glich sein Gewicht nun aus. Harry stand nun auf Ben's Oberschenkel während er in dessen braune Augen starrte. Augen, die er niemals vergessen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie es funktionierte und ob es überhaupt funktionierte, aber er wusste einfach, das er etwas zu Ben sagen musste.

"Oh doch, du hast Harry sehr viel geholfen!"

"Du kannst ja reden!" Ben rammte mit seinem Kopf gegen eine Wand, als er erschrocken zurückwich. "Das war also jene Stimme die ich hörte, die sich über Professor Dumbledore lustig machte." Harry schüttelte seine Federn im Stolz als sein Werk anerkannt wurde. "Du kennst Harry."

Harry hielt zögernd inne, denn daran hatte er bisher noch nicht gedacht. Gestern, während er an Nick's Totenbett gesessen hatte, wusste er nur, das er Benji und Damy wiedersehen wollte, aber er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was danach geschenen würde, oder wie sie Reden sollten, da er ja keine Sprachmöglichkeiten besass. Er konnte sich so auch nicht zu ihnen ins Bett legen wie früher.

Er hatte Ben's erste Lebensjahre ruiniert da er für ihn Arzt spielen musste, nur weil er zu krank war, um sich selbst zu versorgen. Hatte er das Recht wieder aufzutauchen und die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu verlangen? Ben besass viele Freunde aber das war früher nicht der Fall gewesen. Wollte er erneut das Leben und die Chancen von Ben ruinieren, nur um glücklich sein zu können? Diese Fragen verursachten ein starkes Unwohnsein in seinem Bauch

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. Kapitel 4: Long awaited tears

Chapter 4; Long awaited tears.

Hogwarts School; Gryffindor Balcony

Harry starrte seinen geliebten Bruder an, während er zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten hinund her gerissen war. Anfangs waren seine Gedanken nur darauf ausgerichtet, Ben irgendwie Wissen zu lassen, das er noch lebte und er hätte sich beinahe in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt, aber dann hielt ihn irgend etwas davon ab. Die ersten fünf Jahre konnte Ben nicht jenes Leben führen, das er verdiente, da er sich geschworen hatte, Harry das Leben so angenehm wie irgend möglich zu machen und genau deshalb war Harry verschwunden und hatte sich all die Jahre versteckt. Eben um Ben dieses Leben zu ermöglichen. War es wirklich sein Recht, wieder in dieses Leben einzudringen?

Aber anders herum schien Ben derzeit seine Hilfe nicht zu benötigen, weshalb er wohl die meiste Zeit als Phönix in seiner Nähe verbleiben würde, was auch den Vorteil haben würde, das er keine Medikamente benötigte um den Schmerz als Mensch zu unterdrücken. Ben hatte einfach das Recht zu Wissen, das seine Opfer vor so vielen Jahren nicht vergessen worden waren. Harry lehnte sich nach vorn und leckte Ben sanft an der Nase bevor er sich umdrehte und mit mehreren Flügelschlägen sich in die Luft über Ben's Füssen erhob.

"Warte bitte!" rief Ben. "Bitte flieg nicht fort."

Gerade dieser Ausruf beseitigte die letzten Zweifel von Harry, als dieser diesen verzweifelten Ruf hörte. Er wandte sich zu Ben um und mit einer fliessenden Bewegung begann er immer mehr zu wachsen und schon bald schaute er nicht mehr hinüber auf den sitzenden Ben sondern als Mensch auf diesen Hinab.

"Harry?" rief Ben tränenerstickt bevor er versuchte aufzustehen und gleichzeitig so schnell wie möglich in Harry's Nähe zu gelangen. Harry musste ihn beinahe Auffangen, als er über seine eigenen Füsse stolperte aber zum Glück gelang es Ben, die Balance wiederzufinden, denn sonst wären beide gestürzt, da Harry in dieser Form zu Schwach gewesen wäre, beide zu Halten.

"Ja Benji, ich bin es wirklich." Harry spürte wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen und er wusste ehrlich nicht, ob sie neue Tränen waren oder noch immer die alten. Er hätte schon früher beinahe geweint, als er Damien auf dem Feld sah, aber Phönixe weinen leider nicht so wie normale Menschen.

"Es tut mir so leid." sagte Ben und umarmte ihn so fest, wie Harry es noch nie gespürt hatte.

"Was tut dir Leid, Benji?" fragte Harry.

"Dafür das du wegen mir fortgelaufen bist." flüsterte Ben in sein Ohr.

"Ich ging weil ich wollte, das du ein halbwegs normales Leben haben solltest." sagte Harry ihm. "Ich ging, weil ich genau das wollte, nicht weil ich nicht bei dir bleiben wollte. Ich wollte dich und Damy schon vor Jahren wiedersehen, aber erst nach dem Tod von Nick hatte ich den Mut dazu. Es gab dort nichts lebenswertes mehr für mich."

"Nick?" fragte Benji, der ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte.

"Nicolas Flamel," sagte Harry ihm mit einem gewissen Stolz. "Er hat sich all die Jahre um mich gekümmert, aber er starb gestern morgen."

"Oh mein Gott!" schien Benji kurz davor, zusammenzubrechen und es überraschte Harry, das dies nicht passierte. "Das ist mein Fehler."

"Nein, war es nicht." Ben drehte seinen Kopf abrupt zu ihm um und Harry küsste ihn auf das Kinn da Ben grösser war als er. "Ich habe ein jeden Bericht über dich oder Damy gelesen, seit ich fortging. Nick hat dir nie die Schuld gegeben, genausowenig Perenelle bevor sie starb. Sie waren bereit zu sterben, sonst hätten sie den Stein niemals freiwillig hergegeben."

"Du gehst nicht wieder weg?" fragte Ben hoffnungsvoll.

"Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig, grosser Bruder." sagte Harry lächelnd während seine Tränen in Ben's Genick fielen, während sie sich umarmten. "Ich freue mich so sehr, wieder hier zu sein."

"Wo? In Hogwarts?" fragte Ben wobei Harry seine Verwirrung nicht sehen konnte.

"Nein," sagte Harry kichernd. "Hier in deinen Armen."

Ben's Arme schlangen sich noch enger um ihn, bevor er kurz inne hielt und sich dann etwas entfernte. "Was ist mit Damy?"

"Denkst du, wir sollten es ihm sagen?" fragte Harry.

"Es wäre unfair wenn wir es nicht täten." stellte Ben fest.

"Ich weiss, aber das ist noch zuviel für mich." sagte Harry ehrlich. "Können wir noch ein paar Tage warten, damit ich mich wieder daran gewöhnen kann mit euch zusammen zu sein?"

"Natürlich, aber es wird schwer es für mich zu behalten." meinte Ben.

"Du darfst es aber weder Dumbledore noch Mum oder Dad sagen!" sagte Harry plötzlich, aber Ben schüttelte bereits seinen Kopf.

"Es gibt nicht eine Zelle in mir, die dies tun wollte." sagte Ben. "Genau genommen gibt es nur eine und die will es nur um ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie erkennen, das du noch lebst. Sie haben uns allen erzählt, du wärest vor langer Zeit verstorben aber weder Damy noch ich haben ihnen je geglaubt und wir haben auch Acacia und Crisanta erzählt, das du noch immer lebst. Mum hat sich jedesmal sehr geärgert, wenn die Zwillinge davon anfingen."

"Die beiden wissen also von mir?" fragte Harry.

"Sie wissen alles über dich, an das sich Damy und ich erinnern können." sagte Ben.

"Erinnert sich Damy denn an mich?" fragte Harry während er nervös mit den Fingern in seiner Hose spielte.

"Er erinnert sich nicht mehr an alles, aber er weiss die wichtigsten Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, das er dich liebt und das er dich vermisst genauso wie ich..wie ich es tat." sagte Ben.

"Herr Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr Ben, ich hasste mich fast dafür, euch verlassen zu haben." sagte Harry traurig.

"Ich weiss und ich liebe dich ebenso." versicherte Ben ihm. "Also... wie ist das mit dem Phönix?"

Harry lachte. "Nick meinte da es mein Körper ist, der krank ist, sollte ich doch aus ihm heraus können, um den Schmerz zu verringern. Er brachte mir bei, ein Animagus zu werden und zu unserem Erstaunen war es ein Phönix. Ich verspüre keinerlei Schmerzen wenn ich in meiner Form bin und die Schmerzen erreichen auch dich nicht."

"Ich dachte, ein Phönix als Animagus sei unmöglich, da sie rein magische Kreaturen sind." meinte Ben.

"Das selbe sagte Nick aber ich bin einer." sagte Harry. "Und ich bin froh darüber, selbst wenn es nur dazu diente, dich aus der Nähe von Voldemort zu retten."

"Danke." sagte Ben zögernd.

"Du hättest das selbe getan." Ben wollte dem gerade zustimmen, wenn der Schmerz durch Harry's Bauch schoss und Harry aufstöhnte, kurz bevor auch Ben aufstöhnte. Harry kämpfte den Schmerz nieder bevor er in seine Jackentasche griff und seine Dose mit Schmerzmitteln hervorholte. Ben war nicht an den Schmerz gewöhnt und knickte in seinen Knien ein. Harry hätte ihm gern geholfen, aber er wusste, das er nur jenes verspürte, das Harry spürte, und so nahm er zwei der Tabletten und schluckte sie herunter.

Sie wirkten bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken und Harry verstaute die Tabletten wieder bevor er zu Ben kroch. "Es tut mir leid, Benji. Ich wollte nicht, das du die Schmerzen verspürst."

"So schlimme Schmerzen habe ich noch nie gespürt." meinte Ben.

"Früher war es nie so schlimm besonders als wir noch jünger waren aber sie werden immer heftiger." Harry spürte noch immer einen leichten Druck im Bauch, aber er hoffte, das dieser nicht auch bei Ben spürbar war. "Kannst du es noch immer fühlen?"

"Nur noch ganz wenig, aber wie kannst du damit umgehen?" sagte Ben und schaute ihn so besorgt an, das Harry's Herz wieder vereinigt zu werden schien.

"Das hier hilft," sagte Harry während er ihm die Flasche mit den Tabletten zeigte. "Allerdings benötige ich sie in der Phönixform nicht." Ben lächelte ihn leicht an, bevor er sich auf den Boden setzte und Harry ebenfalls mit hinunter zog. "Was ich gelesen habe, hatte ich ein leichteres Leben als du."

Sie redeten noch fast die gesamte Nacht hindurch über ihre jeweiligen Leben und über ihre Zwillingsschwestern, aber Ben meinte, es sei eher Damien's Recht, über sich zu berichten und er würde dieses Recht nicht für sich in Anspruch nehmen. Harry stimmte dem zu und er stellte fest, das er sich auf das Zusammentreffen freute.

Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen, als Harry aufstand und sich in einer fliessenden Bewegung in einen Phönix verwandelte. "So ist es schon besser." Harry breitete seine Flügel aus und streckte sich.

"Ich kann dich verstehen." meinte Ben.

"Wirklich?" drehte sich zu ihm um. "Das würd manches sehr interessant gestalten. Ich werd dich in die Grosse Halle begleiten."

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte Ben während Harry vom Balkon abhob und in Richtung des Waldes flog.

"Ich will meine Fähigkeiten ein wenig austesten." sagte Harry zu ihm während er immer wieder wirre Kreise zog. Er hörte Ben's Lachen und verspürte seine eigene Genugtuung in seinem Inneren. "Und um unseren Vater ein wenig zu ärgern."

Harry vermutete, das Ben noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie er mit ihm in Gedanken reden konnte oder das er Harry nicht mit einer Antwort ärgern wollte.

Harry flog nach gut einer halben Stunde durch eines der oberen Fenster in die Grosse Halle welche nun gut gefüllt war. Er überflog alle Anwesenden einmal und landete dann direkt vor seinem Vater und fragte sich, was der Mann hier lehrte, vermutete aber das er der neue Verteidigungslehrer war. Sein Teller war voller Essen aber der Mann war komplett Steif geworden, für den Fall das Harry ihn angreifen würde.

Der Rest der Lehrer unterhielt sich unter einander und Harry konnte Ben's Lachen vom Tisch hinter ihm heraushören als dieser Harry's Plan erkannte. "Das wird witzig." dachte Harry an seinen älteren Bruder gewandt.

"Was wirst du tun?" fragte Ben vorsichtig, während er langsam begriff, wie die mentale Unterhaltung funktionierte.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen." meinte Harry übermütig mental zurück.

James Potter entschied sich in dem Moment dazu, wieder nach der Gabel zu greifen um weiter zu essen, allerdings war Harry schneller. James gelang es gerade noch vor dem Schnabel zurückzuweichen, bevor sich dieser wieder schloss und die Halle wurde schlagartig still. James fiel beinahe hinten über. Er zuckte zusammen bevor er erneut nach dem Besteck griff, aber Harry war dank der Reflexe des Phönix deutlich schneller und biss James in die Hand.

James fluchte leise, während Minerva McGonagall rechts von Harry die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um ein Lachen zu verbergen, während Harry seine Federn ordnete und übermütig zwitscherte. Die Schüler lachten nun ebenfalls während der Auror fluchte, aber hielt nicht inne und er konnte Ben's Lachen unter den Schülern vernehmen, aber auch in seinem Geist und dies hob seine Laune noch mehr. Jedesmal wenn James nach seiner Gabel oder einem anderen Besteckteil griff, schnappte Harry nach ihm bis James es aufgab und den Stuhl vom Tisch wegschob und die Arme verärgert verschränkte. Harry drehte seinen Kopf herum und schnappte sich eine Erdbeere von dem Teller seiner Mutter bevor er sich wieder in die Luft erhob.

Dabei durchkämmte er allerdings das Haar von James mit seinen Krallen bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Brüdern begab, welche Tränen vor Lachen in den Augen hatten. Harry landete mitten auf dem Tisch und traf aus versehen das braunhaarige Mädchen Hermine und verschüttete dessen Glas Wasser quer über den Tisch.

"Macht es spass, Harry?"

Harry schaute Ben mit einem übermütigen Ausdruck an und zwischterte ebenso übermütig, während er die Erdbeere in die Luft warf und sie auffing und auffrass. Ben schaute seitwärts zu seinem Vater und Harry sah sich ebenfalls um nur um festzustellen das dieser sich sehr langsam seinem Essen zuwandte und dabei sehr wütend drein sah. Der Rest der Lehrer schaute sehr amüsiert zu dem Mann hinüber.

"Also ehrlich, Ben." Hermione sprach ihn an, während sie versuchte, den Tisch mit eienr Serviette zu zu trocknen. "Es gibt keine Regeln, die es Tieren erlauben, am Tisch zu verbleiben, ausgenommen von Eulen und das auch nur, weil sie sehr sauber sind."

"Uh…Hermine." begann Ben, aber Harry kam ihm zuvor in dem er mit seinen Flügeln schlug und damit das Glas Orangensaft von Ron Weasley genau auf ihren Schoss umkippte. Die Schüler rund herum lachten erneut und Harry zwitscherte vergnügt, bevor er zu Damien hinüber hüfte wo er sich in Sicherheit wähnte. "Ach, egal." meinte Ben mit einem leichten grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Ben, schick diesen verdammten Vogel endlich weg!" schrie Ron nun und Harry wollte gerade etwas in Richtung von Ron schubsen, als er spürte wie Damien ihn vorsichtig festhielt. Er wehrte sich kurz dagegen bevor er sich mit einem genervten Tonfall beruhigte. Er beobachtete aber amüsiert, wie die beiden Viertklässler verzweifelt versuchten, das Chaos zu beseitigen.

"Man sollte meinen das sie sich daran erinnern könnte, das sie Magie beherrschen." meinte Harry lachend. "Warum Servietten benutzen wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe bei sich haben." Ben schnaubte amüsiert und sorgte damit für einen irritierten Blick von Seiten seines kleinen Bruders, der Ben schon lange nicht mehr so oft lachen gesehen hatte.

Ben holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Tischoberfläche. "Evanesco!" sagte er und mit einem sirrenden Geräusch verschwanden das Wasser und der Orangensaft vom Tisch. Hermine schaute ihn irritiert an bevor sie das selbe mit ihren Roben tat.

"Kannst du auch zaubern, Harry?" fragte Ben ihn auf mentaler Ebene.

"Nein, naja streng genommen kann ich es, aber nur in menschlicher Form und dann habe ich starke Schmerzen dabei." meinte Harry.

"Benji, sprichst du mit dem Phönix?" fragte Damien so ruhig, das beide zusammenzuckten.

"Bitte?" fragte Ben.

"Ich weiss nicht, ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl als wenn ich ihn verstehen konnte." meinte Damien so ernst, das Harry sich am liebsten verwandelt hätte um ihn zu umarmen, aber er konnte es verhindern.

"Wir werden es ihm zu Hause erklären." versprach Harry Ben.

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Ben.

"Schau ihn dir an, Benji, Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht vorenthalten." sagte Harry ernst, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob.

"Warte, du kommst mit uns mit?" fragte ihn Ben.

"Natürlich. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde euch jetzt alleinlassen?" fragte Harry.

"Du machst es wieder, Ben." meinte Damien ernst zu Ben.

"Ich weiss, Damy, ich werde dir alles zu Hause erklären." versprach Ben und Harry sprang vom Tisch und landete auf Damien's Schulter bevor er sich umdrehte und mit dem Haar seines jüngeren Bruders herumspielte. Er sah das traurige Lächeln von Ben und beide Standen auf um die Halle zu verlassenund in Richtung des Zuges zu gehen, der in Hogsmeade wartete.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Potter Manor; Cumbrian Mountains

Die Zugfahrt war komplett ereignislos. Harry hatte auf Ben's Schulter die meiste Zeit geschlafen und war nur erwacht, als ein Junge mit strohblondem Haar eintrat und seine Brüder und deren Freunde beleidigte, dieser aber daraufhin von der Gruppe verflucht wurde. Sein Kommentar über den Jungen der wie ein Frettchen roch, führte dazu das Ben solange lachte, bis er Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber die anderen verwirrte dies Verhalten nur.

Als Harry nach einer eher unangenehmen Reise mit dem Flohnetzwerk während derer Damien ihn fest ansich gedrückt gehalten hatte, zu Hause eintraf, setzte er sich erstmal auf die Lehne eines Stuhles in der Eingangshalle des Hauses. Harry konnte sich in der Tat nur an sein eigenes Zimmer und sein Badezimmer aus den frühen Kinderjahren erinnern da er sonst kaum unterwegs gewesen war und als er alt genug war um zu gehen, war er noch zu jung um sich an alles zu erinnern.

"Ich weiss nicht, wieso wir diesen Phönix mit untrbringen sollten." sagte James Potter wütend zu Lily.

Lily zögerte etwas. "Wir haben eigentlich keine echte Wahl, James. Phönixe können überall erscheinen wo sie wollen und dieser hier hat bisher niemanden wirklich verletzt."

"Wie bitte? Er hat mich heut morgen gebissen." Harry schüttelte seine Federn und er hörte das leise Kichern von Ben und Damien obwohl ihr Vater sie trotzdem hörte. "Jungs, geht nach Oben und räumt eure Sachen vor dem Abendbrot aus. Und nehmt diesen verdammten Vogel mit!"

"Ja, Dad." Ben lachte erneut bevor er eine Hand hoch hielt, so dass Harry auf dem Arm landen konnte und der dann mit dem Haar des Bruders spielte. "So ein süsser Phönix, meinst du nicht auch 'Cacia?" fragte Ben seine jüngere Schwester lächelnd, und sie nickte heftig. Während Ben hn trug und sie an seinem Vater vorbei gingen, schnappte Harry frech nach ihm woraufhin der Auror zurückwich.

Harry sprang von Ben's Schulter so Ben seinen Koffer anheben konnte, ohn von Harry behindert zu werden, aber statt dessen landete Harry auf dem Deckel des Koffers um mitgetragen zu werden. "Du bist echt nützlich."

"Oh, du möchstes helfen? Du hättest nur fragen müssen!" Harry kicherte bevor er den oberen Griff des Koffers umklammerte und zweimal mit den Flügeln schlug. Er benutzte die Magie des Phönix um das Gewicht des Koffers zu verringern. Er zielte dabei so, das Ben grummelnd in Deckung gehen musste und etwas von nervigen Schwalben murmelte. Harry pfiff unschuldig im Geiste und war einfach nur Froh, mit seinem Bruder Spässe treiben zu können, etwas, das sie eher sellten in jungen Jahren getan hatten.

Harry lud den Koffer am oberen Ende der Stufen ab, da er nicht wusste, welches Zimmer Ben gehörte und schwebte solange in der Luft, bis Ben den Koffer in das letzte Zimmer am Ende des Ganges gezogen hatte. Ein Schild hing an der Tür und auf diesem Stand, das es Ben's Zimmer war, aber darunter hing ein weiteres auf dem stand „und Harry's Zimmer." allerdings schien es immer wieder Montiert und demontiert worden zu sein, wodurch es kaum noch fest sass.

"Bettes Schild." meinte Harry lachend.

"Ich weiss, und Dad hasst es. Er denkt, ich solle endlich los lassen. Mum sagt, das, wenn es mich glücklich macht, es ihr egal sei." sagte Ben ihm, bevor er auf geistiger Ebene weiterredete. Er hatte endlich verstanden, wie dies ging. "Technisch gesehen ist dies auch dein Zimmer."

"Danke, Benji." Harry sagte und zwitscherte gleichzeitig bevor er in das Zimmer flog, das auf jeder Seite ein Fenster besass und ausserdem zwei Türen an der dritten Wand.

"Das sind die Ankleide sowie ein Badezimmer, die ich mir mit Damy teile. Es existiert auch eine Verbindung zu seinem Zimmer, also denke ich wird er bald ier auftauchen." sagte Ben kichernd.

"Wir werden bis heute nacht warten bis wir es ihm erklären. Wir können nicht das Risiko eingehen, das Mum und Dad mich in meiner menschlchen Form sehen, solange sie noch wach sind." sagte Harry.

"Ich weiss." sagte Ben bevor er zögerte. "Hast du sie gerade Mum und Dad genannt?"

"Ja, das habe ich schon immer getan, denn sie liebten euch beide damals und tun es eindeutig auch heute noch und ich habe auch nicht wirklich mehr ein Problem mit ihnen." sagte Harry ihm. "Naja, eigentlich ja schon, da sie mich damals aufgegeben haben, als ich sie am dringendsten gebraucht habe, aber sie taten es nur weil sie euch beschützen wollten."

Ben schaute ihn lange an die eigentlich ein Schulternzucken bei Harry verursacht hätten, wenn er die nötigen Muskeln in dieser Form besessen hätte, so dass Harry dazu überging, weiter zu erklären. "Sie sind heute grundverschiedene Leute im Gegensatz zu damals und ich werde sie auch als grundverschiedene Leute betrachten, das das heisst nicht, das ich ihnen so einfach vergeben kann und werde."

"In Ordnung, denn sie verdienen es, das sie leiden." sagte Ben.

"Aber du liebst sie noch immer, ich kann es fühlen." stellte Harry fest. "Das ist einer der wichtigsten Gründe, wieso ich bereit bin ihnen irgendwann zu vergeben. Weil wir beide das selbe fühlen."

"So wie es bei Zwillingen sein sollte." meinte Ben mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Hast du manchmal Acacia und Crisanta beneidet?" fragte Harry.

"Manchmal, besonders an ihrem Geburtstag. Sie tragen immer die selbe Kleidung und spielen mit Mum und Dad und geben vor die jeweils andere zu sein, wobei sie immer ihre Geschenke tauschen. Deshalb habe ich mir oft gewünscht, das wir das selbe hätten machen können."

"Wir sehen uns aber nicht so ähnlich." meinte Harry kichernd.

"Du weisst was ich meine. Wir hätten soviel unternehmen können, das nur Zwillinge tun können. Gemeinsame Dinge." sagte Ben zu ihm. "Tatsächlich wären wir zur selben Zeit aufgewachsen."

Harry flog durch den Raum und landete auf Ben's Schulter während der andere Junge einen grossen Teil seiner Kleidung in die unteren Schubladen des Schrankes räumte. "Wir waren immer Zwillinge, ich wusste immer das du gelebt hast und ich habe nie aufgehört an dich zu denken und was du wohl gerade gemacht hast. Ich war eifersüchtig auf sie, besonders beim Essen gestern, aber ich erkannte, das wir dies alles noch nachholen können, denn wir sind weiterhin Brüder."

Ben lächelte ihn an. "Ich weiss."

"Mit wem redest du?" erklang Damien's Stimme von der Badezimmertür her.

"Damien!" sagte Ben und sprang auf. "Warum klopfst du nicht an?"

"Warum sollte ich." meinte Damien gespielt verärgert. "Du hast doch mit irgend jemanden geredet."

"Ich versuchte den Vogel dazu zu überreden, meine Schulter zu verlassen, damit ich weiter ausräumen kann." sagte Ben und Harry wusste das er diese Lüge hasste. Harry half ihm, indem er von seiner Schulter abhob und auf den Eckpfosten des Bettes flog.

"Nun, das war einfach." meinte Damien grinsend aber Ben schaute ihn nur an bevor er seine Sachen in die verschiedenen Behältnisse war oder sie einfach auf den Boden legte. Damien setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und der Phönix war gezwungen mit den Flügeln zu schlagen um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. "Du sagtest du würdest einiges erklären, wenn wir zuhause sind."

"Aeh…" Ben hielt kurz inne bevor er seinen Bruder entschuldigend anschaute. "Später, wenn Mum und Dad denken, das wir schlafen und wir die Türen gefahrlos abschliessen können"

"Ist es so ernst?" fragte Damien und hob beide Augenbrauen an. "Und ich dachte du würdest nur wahnsinnig."

"Nein, aber das auch." meinte Harry und spürte wie Damien kurz inne hielt

"Stimmte er mir gerade zu?" fragte Damien seinen älteren Bruder.

"Ja. Aber später bitte, ich verspreche es dir Damy." sagte Ben seuftzend. "Und du, bitte behalt diesmal deinen Schnabel bei dir oder wir bekommen Probleme." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er damit begann, seinen Flügel zu reinigen während er scheinbar nachgab, etwas das beide Brüder amüsierte.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Tür und unterbach die Ruhe und als Ben „Herein" rief, steckte Acacia ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt. Harry nahm an, das er beide deshalb auseinanderhalten konnte, weil es Ben gelang. "Mum bat mich, dir mitzuteilen, das du Damien bitte bescheid geben mögest, dass das Abendbrot fertig ist."

"Damien sitzt hier neben mir, 'Cacia." sagte Ben seuftzend.

"Aber Mum sagte mir, das nicht ich Damien bescheid sagen soll, sondern du, weil er sonst verhungern würde." stellte Acacia fest.

"Ich bin sicher, er ist schlau genug um es selbst festzustellen, wenn ich den Raum in Richtung Abendbrot verlasse." meinte Ben.

"Aber Mum sagte…" begann Acacia als wenn sie verärgert wäre, aber Harry durchschaute es sehr schnell.

"Also schön…" sagte Ben seuftzend bevor er sich grinsend an Damien wandte, der neben ihm auf dem Bett sass. "Damien, das Abendbrot ist fertig."

Damien unterdrückte sein Grinsen während er an Ben vorbei ging und hinaus ging, dabei aber das Haar seiner kleinen Schwester durcheinander brachte.

"Darf ich den Vogel tragen?" fragte Acacia plötzlich während Harry seine Flügel ausbreitete und von Ben's Schulter abhob.

"Warum nicht?" meinte Harry in Gedanken als dieser Harry anschaute.

"Geht in Ordnung, 'Cacia, aber geh langsam und hüpf oder spring biotte nicht herum sonst fällt er herunter." sagte Ben. Harry flog nun hinüber und landete vorsichtig auf der Schulter der neunjährigen. Es war recht wackelig, denn Harry wollte sie mit seinen Krallen nicht verletzen, aber es gelang ihm.

Sie gingen langsam hinab zum Abendbrot und Harry erkannte, das, wenn Crisanta ebenfalls oben gewesen wäre, sie zum ersten mal zusammen gewesen wären, ohne das die Eltern dabei waren. Während sie das Esszimmer betraten, bekam Lily beinahe einen Schock, als sie Harry auf Acacia's Schulter sitzen sah.

"Ihr lasst den Vogel auf eurer Schwester sitzen?" fragte sie Ben schockiert.

"Ihr wart es, die sagtet, er würde uns nichts tun." stellte Ben fest. "nebenbei fragte Acacia ob sie ihn tragen dürfte und er war eindeutig einverstanden."

"Nun er kann aber nicht hier am Tisch sitzen." sagte James und sowohl Damien als auch Ben lachten leise als sie sich daran erinnerten, wie es beim Frühstück zuging. Harry setzte ich auf die Lehne von Ben's Stuhl und liess sich mit Früchten vom Tisch füttern. Ben versuchte ihm etwas Fleisch und Obst anzubieten, aber keines von beidem schmeckte ihm wirklich. Er trank etwas Orangensaft aus dem Glas von Ben , was aber zum Protest von Seiten Lily's führte.

Als das Abendbrot beendet war, wusste Harry, das Ben beinahe eingeschlafen war und nahm seine gesamte Stärke zusammen und stiess einen aufmunternden Gesang aus, während sie zwei Stockwerke nach oben zurück in die Zimmer von Ben und Damy im Westflügel gingen. Ihre Schwestern schliefen im Ostflügel genauso wie ihre Eltern, aber sie würden bald in den Südflügel umziehen sobald sie in Hogwarts anfingen.

"Du bist müde." sagte Harry während er sich auf dem Kopfteil von Ben's Bett niederliess, während sein Bruder die Schuhe und Socken auszog.

"Stimmt, ich wollte im Zug nicht schlaefn, während du geschlafen hast." sagte Ben.

"Entschuldige." meinte Harry. "Vergiss nicht, die Tür abzuschliessen."

"Dir macht es nichts aus, mich nur in Unterhosen zu sehen oder?" fragte Ben grinsend.

"Ben, real gesehen habe ich auch nichts an." meinte Harry kichernd.

"Du hast aber immerhin noch Federn am Körper." stellte Ben fest.

"Ausserdem haben wir so manche Nacht nackt gemeinsam im Bett verbracht, als wir jünger waren." meinte Harry.

"Stimmt, in Ordnung, ich wollte nur sichergehen, bevor ich mich ausziehe." Harry liess sich gemütlicher nieder während Ben genau das tat, um kurz danach die Vorhänge weit zu öffnen und die Tür zum Balkon zu öffnen. "so kannst du jederzeit hinaus, wenn dir daran ist. Ich möchte nicht aufstehen wenn du herumfliegen willst."

"Ich dachte daran, die Nacht als Mensch gemeinsam mit dir zu verbringen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?" meinte Harry und fühlte sich wie ein Trottel, weil er es sich wünschte.

"Echt?" Ben schaute erfreut auf. "Das ist Super. Ich würde mich freuen."

"Du weisst, das Damien in Kürze hier auftauchen wird um mit dir zu reden und du stehst hier halb nackt." meinte Harry bevor er bemerkte, das er leider fast garnichts über die Gewohnheiten seiner Brüder wusste.

"Damy wird es nicht stören," meinte Ben. "als wir noch jünger waren, wachten wir oft auf und dachten du wärest noch hier und am Ende schliefen wir beide im selben Bett um die Leere zu füllen. Ich fühle es noch immer hin und wieder und Damy hatte noch nie Probleme damit, wenn er mit mir neben sich aufwacht. Wir waren nie sehr scheu, zum Beispiel wenn wir beide Nackt unter der Dusche standen und keiner von uns hatte Probleme damit nackt in der Nähe des anderen herum zu laufem."

"Das wird sich komisch anfühlen." meinte Harry.

"Wenn du über Damien und mich nachdenkst, wüsstest du, das Damy und ich uns nicht so nahe stünden, wenn du dagewesen wärest." sagte Ben aber keiner von beiden dachte es sei Gut oder Schlecht. Die innere Tür öffnete sich und Damien trat ein, nur das er einen Schlafanzug trug über seinem T-Shirt und den Unterhosen.

"Wie soll ich es ihm erklären?" erklang Ben's Stimme laut und deutlich in Harry's Kopf, während Ben's Körper leicht zitterte. Damien sah dies noch vor Harry.

"Benji, warum zitterst du?" fragte Damien und hatte den Raum in sekundenschnelle durchquert.

"Sag ihm einfach, das du mit Sicherheit weisst, wo ich bin und das ich noch lebe." schlug Harry vor, "Den Rest übernehme ich."

"Bist du dir Sicher?" fragte Ben während er seinen jüngeren Bruder umarmte.

"Ja, es ist schliesslich mein Fehler, das wir in dieser Situation sind, also kann ich nicht verlangen, das du für meine Fehler geradestehst." versicherte ihm Harry bevor er im Bett auf einen Stuhl sprang. Damien schaute ihn aus der Umarmung heraus an, wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem älteren Bruder zu, zumindest dem Menschlichen.

"Damien, du weisst, das ich dir immer erzählt habe, das ich fühlen kann, das Harry noch lebt, oder?" fragte Ben und nickte langsam, während er sich aus der Umarmung herauszog und ihn verwirrt anschaute. "Nun jetzt weiss ich mit Sicherheit das er lebt."

"Bitte?" Damien erstarrte. "Wo ist er? Können wir ihn besuchen gehen?"

"Ja, Damy, das ist möglich." sagte Ben leise. Harry glitt zu Boden und verwandelte sich in einen Menschen.

"Damy?" Harry's eigenen Worte zitterten sofort, als er die Tränen in seinen Augen spürte. Harry befürchtete, das Damien ohnmächtig werden würde, als der dreizehnjährige sich abrupt umdrehte und Harry anstarrte.

"Harry?" Damien trat einen Schritt zurück aber seine Bewegungen wurden behindert, als er mit Ben zusammenprallte. Ben legte sanft seine Arme um Damien und Damien's Hände lagen nun auf ihnen. "Das kann nicht sein, das ist ein Trick. Du kannst nicht Harry sein!"

Harry trat erneut vor und hielt genau vor Damien inne, der nur geringfügig kleiner war als er selbst. "Doch ich bin es, Damy." sagte Harry und berührte sanft mit seinen Händen die von Damien die nun nach Harry's griffen. "Kein Trick, keine Lüge." versichte Harry assured ihm.

"Du bist es wirklich?" Tränen liefen nun seine Wangen hinab und Harry versagte die Stimme, da sein Herz wieder entzwei gerissen wurde, als er die Schmerzen erkannte, die er vor so vielen Jahren bei seinen Brüdern verursacht hatte.

"Er ist es wirklich, Damy." sagte Ben leise und liess den jüngsten nun Los, woraufhin dieser zu Harry rannte, der nun zurückstolperte, während er umarmt wurde. Damien vergrub seinen Kopf in Harry's Schulter und begann zu zittern, da seine Beine sich weigerten, sein Gewicht weiterhin zu halten. Harry schwankte deutlich unter diesem zusätzlichen Gewicht aber er wusste, das er Damien nicht mehr lange würde halten können.

"Benji, ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange halten." sagte Harry zu ihm, da er nicht mehr länger mental reden konnte. Ben verstand dies und trat hinter ihn und hob Damien's von Harry herunter, da er nun beide umarmte.

"Damien, du musst bitte Harry loslassen damit wir uns zum reden hinsetzen können." sagte Ben leise in Damien's Ohr aber Damien schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Damy, du musst mich nicht loslassen nur bitte gib mir die Gelegenheit mich hinzusetzen, bevor ich zusammenbreche." meinte Harry kichernd aber es hatte Erfolg, den Damien lies etwas los und Harry konnte sich hinsetzen bevor er auf dem Bett zusammenbrach.

Harry fühlte einen leichten Druck in seinem Bauch, von dem er wusste, das es nichts mit den Emotionen zu tun hatte, weshalb er schnell in seine Jackentasche griff und die Tabletten hervor holte. Er öffnete die Flasche und entnahm zwei Tablettendie er schluckte. Diese Bewegungen entgingen Damien nicht, da er genau in dem Moment seinen Kopf etwas zurück nahm un die Tränen fortwischte. "Was sind das für Tabletten?" fragte er.

"Schmerztabletten damit meine Schmerzen erträglich sind und Ben sie nicht spürt." erklärte Harry ihm.

"Also bist du noch nicht gesund?" fragte Damien.

"Leider nein, Damy." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Diese Medizin der Muggel schafft es aber, die Schmerzen in Zaum zu halten, aber sie können sie nicht entfernen. Deshalb bin ich meist als Phönix unterwegs, denn als solcher verspüre ich keine Schmerzen und auch deshalb bin ich noch nicht gestorben."

Harry zog sich etwas zurück und legte seine Jacke ab und zog das T-Shirt aus, da es sehr war im Zimmer war, bevor er sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte. Ben kroch auf die andere Seite des Bettes und Damien blieb auf seiner Seite, nachdem auch er seinen Schlafanzug ausgezogen hatte. Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein." sagte Harry lächelnd und beide schauten ihn an. "Wenn ich mich aber recht erinnere, bist du immer jeden Morgen um mich herum und über mich gesprungen, wenn Ben dich zu deinen Besuchen mitbrachte."

Damien sah sich mit geschocktem Blick um und Harry drehte sein Gesicht so, das er ihm auf die Stirn küssen konnte und war erleichtert, als die Tränen von Damien versiegten. "Du weisst nicht wie oft ich gerne zurückgekehrt wäre, seitdem ich fortging, Damy und ich habe euch beide immer geliebt."

"Lasst uns unter die Bettdecke kriechen und schlafen gehen." murmelteBen. Mit etwas Mühe und in Harry's Fall etwas entkleiden, so dass auch er nur die Unterhose trug, krochen alle unter die Decke und Harry drehte sich auf die Seite um Damien anzuschauen, der seinen Rücken nahe dem von Ben liegen hatte, das alle drei genau in das Bett passten. Keiner der Brüder schien ein Problem damit zu haben, so eng bei einander zu liegen und Harry wusste, das sie alle damit sehr nahe daran waren, mit der langen Trennung fertig zu werden.

"Ben und ich verbrachten die gesamte letzte Nacht damit, zu reden, aber er schlief leider nicht im Zug." erklärte Harry während Ben's Arm sich um Damien's Bauch schlang um ihn eg ansich zu drücken. Harry legte sich auf seinen Rücken und vor Damien während sein jüngerer Bruder sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Auf diese Weise redeten Harry und Damien leise während Ben tief, fest und ruhig schlief, über fast alles in ihrem jeweiligen Leben, und Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich geborgen, und bald schliefen auch die beiden tief und fest. Harry schlief zum ersten mal in seinem Leben mit einem Lächeln ein, während er jene beiden Personen umarmte, die er am meisten liebte und vermisst hatte.

Seine Brüder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Kapitel 5: Filling the Void

Chapter 5; Filling the Void

The next morning

Harry erwachte als erster am nächsten Morgen, wsa ihn aber nicht wirklich überraschte. Er war schon immer als einer der ersten morgend erwacht in der Regel war er weit früher in der nahe der Heimes gelegenen Stadt gewesen als die anderen Kinder, halt an jenen Tagen, an denen er nicht zur Schule gehen musste. Für einen kurzem Moment versuchte er sich zu erinnern, welcher Tag heute war, ob es nun in der Woche war wo er Schule hatte oder am Wochenende wo er in die Stadt gehen konnte um sich mit Nick zu treffen.

Erst als er etwas warmes an seinem Nacken spürte, erkannte er, das er sich nicht im Kinderheim befand, denn zum einen schlief er dort nicht in seiner Unterwäsche und zum anderen schlief in der Regel niemand auf seinem Bauch. Seine Augen weiteren sich, und sein Atem stockte, als er sich daran erinnerte, das er sich im Potter Manor befand, aber noch weit wichtiger war, das er sich mit seinen Brüdern im selben Bett befand. Harry hob seinen Kopf an und schaute nach unten, wo ein roter Kopf auf seinem Bauch lag und er lächelte, als er Damien erkannte. Nun drehte er sich zu Ben um.

Er drehte seinen Kopf nun nach Links und schaute in Ben's Gesicht das sich nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt befand. Sein älterer Bruder hielt Damien immernoch am Bauch fest, aber sie bewegten sich nun in eine Lage, in der Ben und Harry ohne Schwierigkeiten sich anschauen konnten. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor er erkannte, das sein schwarz-rothaariger Bruder langsam erwachte und Harry beobachtete ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Ben's braune Augen sich mit seinen grünen trafen und er wartete darauf, bis sie ihn erkannten, bevor Ben ebenfalls lächelte.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte ihn Ben.

"Ich weiss es nicht, ich denke aber recht früh am Morgen. Die Sonne ist erst vor gut einer Stunde aufgegangen." sagte Harry, denn aus welchem Grund auch immer wusste er instinktiv, wann die Sonne aufgegangen war.

"Meine Uhr müsste auf Nachttisch liegen." sagte Ben.

"Nein liegt sie nicht." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Ja tut sie, sie ist immer dort, ich lege sie immer dort ab, bevor ich zu Bett gehe." meinte Ben zu Harry als wenn sein Zwillingsbruder ihn nur ärgern wollte.

"Nein das hast du nicht getan, du hast sie zusammen mit deiner Kleidung in der Mitte des Raumes abgelegt." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Wirklich?" fragte Ben erschrocken.

Harry nickte. "Ich glaube nicht das du wirklich klar nachgedacht hast."

Ben stöhnte leicht und das grummelnde Geräusch schien Damien aufzuwecken, der sich senkrecht hinsetzte, bevor er sich in dem Zimmer seines Bruders umschaute. "Huh?" er schüttelte seinen Kopf und stöhnte ebenfalls. "Warte!" Er schaute sich im gesamten Zimmer um und schien etwas zu suchen. "Bitte sag mir das es kein Traum war!"

Harry spürte wie ihm das Lächeln verging als er den verzweifelten Ton von Damien hörte und ohne nachzudenken, richtete er sich auf, so das er Damien umarmen konnte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Kinn des jüngeren. "Hallo, Damy."

"Benji!" Damien versuchte verzweifelt sich umzudrehen, um zu überprüfen, ob es nicht ein mieser Trick war der ihm gespielt wurde. "Das ist jetzt besser kein Trick."

Harry hielt ihn einfach nur fest und liess seinen eigenen Kopf auf die Seite fallen um ihn neben Damien's Ohr ruhen zu lassen, da er wusste, das Ben bereits dabei war, aufzustehen. "Glaub mir bitte, Damien, ich habe noch nie Witze über Harry gemacht."

Damien drehte seinen Kopf nach links und von Harry's Kopf weg so dass er Ben dort stehen sehen konnte und er beruhigte sich deutlich. Harry fasste ihn wieder enger am Bauch. "Entschuldige, Ben." sagte Damien seuftzend. "Ich dachte nur, das dies alles ein Traum sei."

"Ich weiss." sagte Ben lächelnd, bevor er die Vorhänge öffnete und die Sonne hereinscheinen liess. Harry kniff seine Augen zu und stöhnte leicht. Damien kicherte bei Harry's unwohlsein, so dass Harry das einzigste tat, an das er als Rache denken konnte. Er drehte sich so um, das Damien nun neben ihm lag und begann ihn durchzukitzeln.

Ben lachte bei diesem Anblick, während Damien ebenfalls hysterisch zu lachen und zu kichern begann. Schliesslich beendete Harry die Rache. Er rollte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm sich zwei Tabletten, um den Schmerz im vornherein zu unterbinden.

"Wie lange kannst du gefahrlos in dieser Form bleiben?" fragte Ben mit ernster Stimme, während Harry sich wieder auf das Bett legte und sein Kopf durch Zufall auf Damiens Bauch landete. Er war leicht schockiert gewesen, über das Aussehen seiner beiden Brüder, denn keiner von ihnen war ein Bodybuilder, aber trotzdem waren sie eindeutig sehr gut in Form. Harry selbst war eher weniger stark bemuskelt, aber auch seine Muskeln waren gut entwickelt, selbst wenn sie relativ schwach waren. Lauftraining und Schwimmen waren Notwendigkeiten gewesen, um ihm ein Leben im Rollstuhl zu ersparen und da er kein Fett anbauen konnte, war der Aufbau der Muskeln der einzigste Weg, um sie zu erhalten.

"Sicher?" sagte Harry zögernd. "Ich benötige etwa zwölf Stunden als ein Phönix, um die Schäden von einem Monat als Mensch zu reparieren, wobei es egal ist, ob ich diese zwölf Stunden in halbstündigen Etappen absolviere oder an einem Stück."

Ben und auch Damien liessen sich aber nicht davon täuschen, das er zögerte und Damien sprach es an. "Du hast aber unsere Frage nicht beantwortet. Wie lange?"

"Was du mich fragst ist, wie lange ich in dieser Form verbleiben kann, wenn ich meine Phönixform nicht nutze." sagte Harry. "Um ehrlich zu sein, weiss ich es nicht genau. Die Mediziner konnten die Symptome leider nicht beenden. Ich denke, wenn ich mich nicht regelmässig in einen Phönix verwandeln würde, blieben mir noch geschätzte drei oder vier Monate."

Ben starrte ihn schockiert an und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. "So kurz?"

"Es tut mir leid, Benji, aber wenn Nick nicht die Erlernung der Animagusform vorgeschlagen hätte, wäre ich vermutlich schon vor langer Zeit gestorben und wenn ich kein Phönix wäre, wäre mein Körper auch nicht regeneriert worden. Aber da ich ein Phönix bin, kann sich mein Körper immer wieder regenerieren wenn ich die Form annehme, so dass die Zeit relativ ist die ich habe. Denke ich jedenfalls."

"Das ist für mich gut genug!" sagte Damien bevor er sich erhob und damit Harry zwang, das selbe zu tun. "Ich werde unter die Dusche gehen."

"Ja, mach das." meinte Ben grinsend. Harry kicherte und wünschte sich trotzdem, nicht so viel verpasst zu haben.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later

Harry glitt langsam durch Luft über dem Rasen von Potter Manor auf dem ein grob mit Seilen gezeichnetes Quidditch-Feld zu sehen war. Damien und flogen um ihn herum auf ihren Besen während sie sich gegenseitig nicht-magische Baseballs zuwarfen. Harry wusste, das Ben zu einem der Quidditch Teams in Hogwarts gehörte, aber er hatte ihn noch nie fliegen sehen, obwohl Nick ihn jeden Artikel gezeigt hatte. Die Gedanken an die Artikel führten dazu, das er an die Tatsache erinnert wurde, das alles, was er über seinen Bruder besass und was er noch an sonstigen Erinnerungen besass, sich noch immer im Büro von Nick befanden und erinnerte er sich an die Tatsache, das er seit gut drei Tagen vermisst wurde und er fragte sich, ob die örtliche Polizei bereits die Suche nach ihm aufgegeben hatte.

Harry wich aus, als Ben einen der Bälle nach ihm warf und er glitt schräg nach unten hinab, auf seinen älteren Bruder zu, so dass dieser einen Ball verfehlte. Harry nutzte statt dessen den Schwung aus um den Ball mit seinen Krallen zu fangen und flog dann mit ihm in Richtung Manor davon da er wusste, das seine Brüder weiterspielen würden und so das Essen verpassen würden.

"Hey!" rief Ben ihm hinter her.

'Es ist Mittagszeit und ich bin hungrig.' sagte Harry.

'Wieso bist du hungrig?' Harry hielt kurz inne und schwebte, als er Damiens Stimme vernahm.

'Hey!' rief Ben mental. 'Ich habe Damy gehört!"

'Wie ist das möglich?' fragte Damien.

'Vielleicht weil ihr beide im Geiste mit einander verbunden seid.' schlug Harry vor. 'Und ich bin hungrig, weil ich die gesamte Nacht als Mensch verbrachte und nur soviel ass wie ein Vogelmagen vertragen kann!'

'Oh.' war Ben's eher verwirrte Antwort und Damien musste kichern.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry verbrachte den Grossteil des Tages gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern und überwachte sogar in menschlicher Form ihre Hausaufgaben, während er auf dem Bett lag und döste. Es fühlte sich noch immer komisch an, mit seinen beiden Brüdern zusammenzusein, die nur wenige Fuss entfernt sassen, aber es überraschte ihn noch immer wie wohl er sich bei ihnen fühlte. Sie hatten keine Vorurteile unter einander wie manche Brüder sie hatten. Sie schämten sich nicht, wenn sie einander nackt unter der Dusche sahen, sie sprachen über alles, machten sogar Witze über ihre Erfahrungen mit Mädchen, etwas wie Harry wusste, was noch kaum vorhanden war. Damien hatte zugegeben, das ein jeder bescheid wusste, das Harry verschwunden war, aber auch das Ben keinerlei Gerüchte über seinen jüngeren Zwilling erlaubte. Sie waren eine Einheit, aber das hatte auch seine Nachteile, da sie nur schwer Freunde fanden, besonders unter jenen, die nur nach ihrem Ruhm trachteten.

Er lag auf dem Bett und das letzte Licht verschwand vor dem Fenster, während die Sonne unterging. Damien sass neben ihm nachdem er sine Hausaufgaben beendet hatte. "Bist du fertig?"

"Ich kann keinen Aufsatz beenden wenn es dunkel ist." meinte Damien. "Es gibt nur wenig Licht in unseren Zimmern."

Harry schnaubte kurz und murmelte etwas von elektrischem Licht was Damien aber nicht verstand. Harry betrachtete seinen Bruder kurz bevor er vorsichtig hinüber griff und seine Hand in die Seinige nahm. Es fühlte sich komisch an, den Kontakt nach so langer Zeit so zu benötigen, nachdem er solange den Kontakt im Heim vermieden hatten, aber Damien's verlangendes Lächeln beruhigte seine Nerven endgültig und er kuschelte sich an seinen jüngeren Bruder, während Damien sich flach hinlegte. Harry drehte die Position von heute Morgen um und legte seinen Kopf auf Damien's Bauch und schloss seine Augen um dem steten Herzschlag seines Bruders zu lauschen.

Er hörte wie Ben durch den Raum ging und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, während Damien sanft kreise auf Harry's Rücken malte und Harry wäre wohl eingeschlafen, wenn die Dinge nicht so schnell bergab gegangen wären.

Die Tür flog auf nachdem nur kurz geklopft worden war und Harry reagierte eher instinktiv. Noch bevor die Verwandlung komplett beendet war, konzentrierte er sich bereits darauf, sich selbst aus dem Raum zu transportieren, allerdings gemeinsam mit allem das ihn berührte und noch bevor seine Mutter erkennen konnte welcher ihrer Söhne auf dem Bett lag, verschwanden Harry und Damien in einer Stichflamme.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry erschien in einem Feuerball und musste umgehend mit den Flügeln schlagen um in der Luft zu bleiben, während Damien recht unsanft auf dem Flachdach des Hauses, zwei Fuss unter ihnen landete. Harry gelang es recht schnell sich wieder zu orientieren und er landete sanft auf dem Bauch seines Bruders.

'Das war knapp.' meinte er sanft.

"Autsch." meinte mit einem gewissen Mass an Humor. "War es wirklich nötig mich mitzunehmen? War die Flucht überhaupt nötig?"

Harry sah seinem Bruder leicht amüsiert in sein Gesicht obwohl er sich noch immer von dem Schock erholte, weil er beinahe von seiner Mutter entdeckt worden wäre. 'Ich weiss nicht, aber ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen.'

'Harry!' rief Ben's Stimme in ihrer beider Köpfe und beide zuckten merklich zusammen. 'Alles in Ordnung?'

'Wir befinden uns auf dem Hausdach.' sagte Damien. Sie hörten ein leichtes kichern in ihren Köpfen. 'Ist Mum noch immer im Raum?'

'Nein.' sagte Ben. 'Sie wollte nur bescheid sagen, das sie und Dad für ein paar Stunden zu Sirius gehen.'

Harry unterdrückte das komische Gefühl, als er an jemanden erinnert wurde, den er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Sirius und Remus hatten sich beide dafür entschieden, sich auf die Seite seiner Eltern zu stellen, wenn es darum ging, ihn aufzugeben, und er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, einen von beiden in der nächsten Zeit wiederzusehen. Harry transportierte sie beide zurück in den Raum. 'Opps.' murmelte er entschuldigend, als Damien erneut recht unsanft aus der selben Höhe wie vorher landete. Harry war einfach daran gewöhnt, auf einer bestimmten Höhe aufzutauchen.

Ben lachte einen Moment lang laut, selbst als Damien leise anfing zu fluchen. Harry lehnte sich hinüber und leckte Damien's Nase spielerisch, bevor er hinüber zu Ben sprang, da Damien sich als Rache plötzlich aufsetzte. Ben bückte sich hinab und ergriff Harry vom Boden und hob ihn hinauf zu seiner Schulter, wo Harry sich hinbegab.

'Ich bin es noch nicht gewohnt, Personen mitzunehmen. Ich vergesse immer wieder das die Distanz zum Boden für euch beide wichtig ist.' sagte Harry zu den beiden , während er seinen Kopf einzog.

"Du brauchst halt Übung." versicherte Ben ihm. "Aber bitte lass uns nicht aus gut eintausend Metern fallen."

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen bevor er seinen Kopf unter seinem rechten Flügel versteckte. Er hörte wie Damien lachte und fühlte dann, wie Finger begannen seinen Flügel zu streicheln. Er hob den Kopf und sah das Lächeln von Damien. "Wo sind 'Cacia und Crissy?" fragte seinen menschlichen Bruder.

"In Mum's Arbeitszimmer. Sie machen ihre Hausaufgaben, und wir sollen sie beschäftigen und sicherstellen, das sie vor elf Uhr im Bett sind." sagte Ben seuftzend sighed.

'Ja. Lass und ein wenig mit ihnen spielen gehen.' meinte Harry mit leichtem Sarkasmuss. Die anderen beiden konnten diesen nicht überhörten und schauten leicht amüsiert zu ihm, denn beide wussten, das er in Wahrheit die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, seine Zwillingsschwestern besser kennen zu lernen. Sie gingen aus dem Zimmer und Harry wandte sich weit ernsteren Dingen zu. 'Sie hat mich nicht gesehen oder?'

"Nein." sagte ihm Ben. "Ich sagte ihr recht unsanft sie könnten ruhig gehen, weil sie dich mit der Tür derart überrumelt hatte und sie akzeptierte, das sie der Grund war wieso du verschwandest. Sie hat dich nicht in menschlicher Form gesehen aber du warst noch zur Hälfte ein Mensch, als du verschwunden bist."

'Wirklich?' fragte Harry verwirrt. 'Das ist mir neu.'

"Warum ist das komisch?" fragte Damien.

"Phönixe benötigen normalerweise eine grosse Menge an Energie um zu reisen, darum können sie auch so viele Personen mitnehmen und durch Schutzzauber reisen, wie es Harry gerade tat." sagte Ben und beide Brüder schauten ihren älteren Bruder geschockt an, weil er darüber bescheid wusste. "Was? Ich lese nun einmal viele Bücher!"

"Besserwisser." meinte Damien hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Harry beschloss lieber nichts zu sagen, da er dies nur zu gut wusste und er Ben derzeit als Taxi benutzte.

"Wie auch immer." zog Ben die Worte in die Länge. "Es ist nicht nur komisch, das Harry ein magischer Animagus ist, sondern auch, das er auf die Fähigkeiten als solcher zurückgreifen kann, selbst wenn er nicht komplett verwandelt ist, und das ist erstaunlich."

"Was kannst du noch machen?" fragte Damien plötzlich.

'Hmm…' Harry hielt inne. 'Nach dem Turnier spürte ich zum ersten mal das reine Böse in einer Person. Mein Gesang wirkt ebenfalls, allerdings vom Zufall bestimmt, als wenn man eine Emotion an jemanden schickt, der einem lauscht. Und in sachen Transportieren, das beherrsche ich jetzt seit gut einem Jahr.'

"Cool." meinte Damien und sowohl Ben als auch Harry schauten ihn grinsend an. "Wieso? Stimmt doch!"

Während sie durch das Haus gingen, zögerte Damien und Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. 'Was ist los?'

Damien sprang einen guten Meter in die Luft und Ben kicherte über die Reaktion senies jüngeren Bruders. "Glaubst du, ich könnte ebenfalls ein Animagus werden?" fragte Damien nach mehreren Versuchen.

'Ich denke ich kann es euch lehren, aber nicht jede Person hat eine Form und selbst wenn du eine besitzt, ist es möglich, das du nicht die Kraft dazu hast, sie anzunehmen. Es hängt genau davon ab, welche es ist.' sagte Harry beiden, da er wusste, das es auch Ben's Wunsch war. 'Bedenkt, es gilt als unmöglich, ein magischer Animagus zu werden, obwohl ich wohl eine Ausnahme bilde.'

"Wann können wir anfangen?" fragte Damien.

'Sobald ihr beide die Reagenzien für den Animagustrank habt.' sagte Harry.

"Verdammt!" sagte Ben während Damien stöhnte. "Nicht schon wieder Tränke."

"Es ist mit Sicherheit eine gute Sache, das ich vermutlich deutlich besser als euer Lehrer bin, wenn ihr solche Probleme bei ihm habt." meinte Harry amüsiert.

"Was?" fragte Ben und versuchte seinen Kopf zu Harry zu drehen. "Wie kannst du besser als Snape sein?"

"Ich bin vermutlich sogar deutlich besser." gab Harry amüsiert zu. 'Vergesst nicht, das ich zwar nicht zaubern kann, aber Zaubertränke gehören definitiv nicht zu dieser Kategorie. Ausserdem war einer der besten Zaubertränkemeister aller Zeiten zehn Jahre lang mein Lehrer. Ich bin ein Naturtalent darin. Ich denke, das liegt wohl auch zur Hälfte daran, das ich ein Phönix bin, aber wir haben nie herausgefunden wieso."

Ben und Damien schauten ihn verwirrt an und Harry's Lachen erklang in ihren Köpfen, während sie in Richtung des Arbeitszimmers ihrer Mutter gingen wo sie Zeugen einer Kissenschlacht zwischen den Zwillingen wurden.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie auf ähnliche Art und Weise. Harry blieb in der Nähe seiner Brüder und Schwestern, da sie darauf bestanden und ihre Eltern schienen mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Harry dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und genoss stattdessen den Tag damit, mehr über seine Schwestern und ihre Ähnlichkeiten zu lernen, insbesondere über ihre Unterschiede. Er hatte weiterhin keine Probleme, beide auseinanderzuhalten, obwohl sie oft versuchten ihn zu verwirren und er ging weiterhin davon aus, das er sie dank Ben auseinanderhalten konnte.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, den Beweiss zu haben, das er wirklich in diese Familie passte, zumindest im Bezug auf die Kinder. Das die Verbindung zu seinem Zwilling immernoch existierte, machte ihn noch fröhlicher als alles andere, das er im Heim erlebt hatte.

Die Stimmung beim Abendbrot an dem Tag war sehr angespannt. Seine Mutter hatte versucht, ihn daran zu hindern, etwas vom Teller der Geschwister zu essen, indem sie die Hauselfen bat, ihm einen Teller mit Früchten zu bringen, aber Harry fand das unfair und während er von seinem Teller frass, schnappte er sich immer wieder ein Stück Pasta von Damien's Teller, was seinen Bruder immer wieder irritierte.

"Oh Ben, wir haben ein paar gute Nachrichten für dich. Wir sprachen heute Morgen imit Professor Dumbledore." sagte ihr Vater etwa zur Hälfte des Essens, das ansonsten sehr still verlief. "Er möchte uns besuchen und dir ein paar Dinge beibringen."

"Warum?" fragte Ben.

"Nun…" stotterte James bevor er zu Lily schaute.

"Wir denken, da Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer wieder da ist, das es das beste wäre, wenn wir sicherstellten, das du dich verteidigen kannst, wenn dich jemand angreift." sagte Lily.

"Was ist mit Damien?" fragte Ben. "Ich denke, 'Cacia und Crissy werden hier sicher sein, aber auch Damien wird in Hogwarts ein Ziel darstellen."

Lily schaute zu James und Harry trat zur Seite, so dass Damien an der Schulter anstuppsen konnte, da er wusste, das es ihn aufregen würde, wenn darüber geredet würde, das er ein Ziel sei. "Wir werden mit dem Professor reden müssen und sehen, was er dazu meint."

"Selbst wenn er nein sagt, werde ich ihm jene Dinge beibringen, die mir der Professor erklärt." sagte Ben. "Also sollte er besser auch Damien unterrichten."

"Ich denke nicht, es eine gute Idee ist, das du deinen Bruder unterrichten wirst, Benjamin." meinte James ernst.

"Und warum?" antwortete Ben. "Ich werde es trotzdem tun."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das der Phönix ihn beschützen wird." meinte James.

"Aber er kann auch nicht permanent bei ihm sein." sagte Ben.

"Hast du dir bereits einen Namen für ihn ausgedacht?" fragte Lily im Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

'Sag es nicht, Benji.' meinte Harry, als er den abenteuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders sah. 'Nimm etwas anderes als Harry. Es spielt keine Rolle, welcher.'

"Nein noch nicht." meinte Ben.

Das Abendbrot dauerte noch einige schweigsame Minuten an, bevor Lily sich wieder zu Wort meldete. "Molly meinte, das sie sich freuen würde, wenn du sie die vorletzte Woche der Ferien in ihrem Haus besuchen würdest, Ben." Ben drehte seinen Kopf mit einem grossen Lächeln herum. "Ich habe bereits zugestimmt, das Ron uns dann die letzte Woche der Ferien gemeinsam mit Hermine besucht. Es scheint so, als wenn sie die letzte Woche unterwegs sein werden und erst eine Woche nach Schulbeginn wieder da wären."

"Wir werden uns um den Besuch in der Winkelgasse in diesen beiden Wochen kümmern, um eure Schulsachen zu besorgen, so dass ihr uns dort treffen könnt, und wir gemeinsam zurückreisen." meinte James. "Wir haben versprochen, das Ron und Hermine sicher den Zug erreichen werden."

"Wirklich?" fragte Ben und vergass dabei seine Verärgerung über seine Eltern. "Das ist genial. Kann Damien ebenfalls mitkommen? Ron's ältere Brüder mögen ihn wirklich."

Lily schaute zu Damien mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das Harry Sorgen machte obwohl es nicht gefährlich wirkte. "Ich werde Molly fragen und ich bin Sicher, das Ginny sich über Gesellschaft freuen wird."

Damien stöhnte laut, bevor James erneut etwas sagte. "Ich denke nicht, das der Phönix mitgehen sollte. Wir wollen doch nicht, das Molly und Arthur sich auch um ihre Kinder sorgen machen müssen. Wir haben doch schon gesehen, wie er auf Ron und Hermine reagiert."

"Dann bleibe ich gemeinsam mit ihm hier." sagte Damien bevor das selbe sagen konnte. Nach allem, was Ben passiert war, benötigte er etwas Zeit mit seinen Freunden.

"Kann ich mich trotzdem Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse treffen? Hermione sagte, das sie und mit nach Muggel London nehmen würde." fragte Ben.

"Ich denke nicht, das dies eine gute Idee ist." sagte Lily.

"Aber ich durfte letztes Jahr in die Winkelgasse. Was ist, wenn wir versprechen, in der Winkelgasse zu bleiben?" fragte Ben. "Ich bin sicher, das ihre Eltern auf uns achten würden."

Harry sprang über den Tisch und liess sich vor seiner Mutter nieder als er die Sorge in ihren Augen erkannte. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen um London sondern um die Winkelgasse, aber erstaunlicherweise nicht wegen Voldemort. 'Sie verheimlicht etwas. Sie machen sich darüber sorgen, das du etwas herausfinden könntest, wenn ihr zur Winkelgasse geht. Sie machen sich schon den gesamten Tag über Sorgen.' sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme zu Ben, während Lily inne hielt.

"Entschuldigt mich." sagte Ben bevor er aufstand, nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte. Harry wandte sich ihm zu und er schaute Harry komisch an. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und landete auf der Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders, und nachdem er etwas geträllert zu Acacia und Crisanta getrillert hatte, verliessen sie den Raum.

"Was ist mit ihm los?" fragte Damien und meinte dabei Ben der in den Westflügel verschwunden war. Harry zuckte mit den Flügeln und knabberte leicht an dem Ohr seines Bruders. Damien strich sanft durch seine Federn und lachte, als Harry irritiert kreischte. Sobald sie den Raum neben dem von Ben betraten, und die Tür sicher verschlossen war, verwandelte sich Harry zurück. Er drehte sich sofort zu dem überraschten Damien um und trat an diesen Heran um ihm durchs Haar zu fahren.

"Mal schauen ob du das magst!" sagte Harry während Damien ihm auszuweichen versuchte. Harry brachte weiterhin das Haar seines jüngeren Bruders in Unordnung und begann ihn durchzukitzeln.

"In Ordnung! Es tut mir Leid!" japste Damien atemlos.

"Denk daran, wer hier der ältere ist!" meinte Harry grinsend.

"Ben?" fragte Damien.

Harry stöhnte gespielt geschockt und schaute sich im Raum um. Der Raum war genauso gross wie das von Ben, ebenfalls mit einem Doppelbett in der Ecke, so dass man es nur von einer Seite aus erreichen kann. Der Raum war dunkelrot gehalten mit einem weichen Teppich auf dem Boden. Muggel-Modellflugzeuge hingen überall von der Decke herab und Harry musste einen Moment lächeln, bevor er ein gerahmtes Photo anschaute, das auf er Seite des Tisches stand. Er ging hinüber um es sich anschauen zu können, während Damien sich wieder beruhigte wieder aufstand.

Es war ein nicht-magisches Photo von Damien, Ben und ihm selbstr, kurz bevor Harry verschwand. Damien war in Muggel-Dinge verliebt und seine seine Eltern hatten irgendwann seinen Bitten nachgegeben und ihm eine Muggelkamera geschenkt, die Damien dann Ben in die Hand drückte um ein Photo von ihnen zu machen, während sie auf Harry's Bett in dessen Zimmer sassen wobei Ben auf der einen Seite sass und Damien auf Harry's Schoss sass. Sie lächelten alle drei und umarmten sich gegenseitig. Harry lächelte während seine Augen feucht wurden.

Er spürte, wie sich Arme um seinen Bauch schlangen. Er drehte sich vorsichtig um und umarmte nun auch Damien. "Wir…Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst." sagte Damien.

"Du dürftest dich eigentlich noch nicht so sehr an mich erinnert haben." meinte Harry.

Damien wich leicht zurück. "Ich wusste, das du eigentlich hier sein müsstest. Ich wusste immer, das Benji die eine Hälfte von zweien war und ich besass immer Photos von uns dreien. Ich versuchte dich bei Ben zu ersetzen, aber es klappte selten."

Harry zog Damien wieder an sich heran und sie lehnten Kinn jeweils das Kinn auf die Schulter des anderen, während Harry seinen jüngeren Bruder drückte. "Ich bin jetzt wieder da." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und er spürte, wie Damien enthusiastisch nickte.

"Wo wirst du heute Nacht bleiben?" fragte Damien.

Harry hielt kurz inne, da er darüber noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. Es machte ihm nicht viel aus, in wessen Bett er übernachtete. "Ich weiss noch nicht Ich möchte erst nach Ben schauen. Er schien sich über etwas Sorgen zu machen."

"Ich werde unter die Dusche gehen und dann können wir drei wieder zusammen die Nacht verbringen, um dann morgen zu entscheiden, wo du bleiben möchtest." meinte Damien.

"Ja Sir." sagte Harry lachend, bevor er durch das Bad in das Zimmer seines anderen Bruders ging.

Ben stand auf dem Balkon und hatte Harry seinen Rücken zugewandt, woraufhin Harry leise durch den fast dunklen Raum ging und sich hinter seinen Bruder stellte. Er tat das gleiche wie Damien's vorhin, und umarmte Ben von hinten und legte sein Kinn an dessen Schulter da er nicht gross genug war, um das Kinn auf die Schulter zu legen.

Ben hielt kurz inne, bevor er sich beruhigte. "Hallo." sagte er flüsternd, als wenn Harry verschwinden würde, wenn er zu laut sprach.

"Was ist los, Ben?" fragte Harry genauso leise.

"Ich weiss nicht, irgendwie geschieht im Moment alles auf einmal." sagte Ben seuftzend und schaute zu Boden. Harry lehnte sich wieder an ihn und küsste Ben's Nacken bevor er losliess und um seinen Zwilling herum nach Vorne zur Reling glitt.

"Gutes oder schlechtes?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte, aber vielleicht viel es Ben dadurch leichter, darüber zu reden.

"Beides." sagte Ben seuftzend. "Erst werde ich zur Teilnahme am Turnier gezwungen, dann glauben alle, das ich jemand wäre, der nach Aufmerksamkeit regelrecht sucht. Schliesslich die ganze Sache mit Voldemort und jetzt dieser Unterricht mit Dumbledore um mich selbst und Damien zu schützen wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind, aber auch die Tatsache, das Mum und Dad mir irgend etwas verheimlichen. Was auch immer es ist, es verhindert, das wir nach London dürfen."

"Und das gute?" fragte Harry noch bevor Ben es vergessen konnte.

Ben lächelte Harry warm an und die Freude in seinen Augen war echt. "Ich bin so froh, das du wieder da bist, ich denke nicht, das ich mit all diesem klarkäme, wenn du nicht hier wärest." Der glückliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand aber wieder und wurde durch den Schmerz verdeckt, der in den Tiefen von Ben's braunen Augen zu sehen war.

"Ich bin auch froh, wieder hier zu sein." sagte Harry. "Ich bin nirgends lieber als hier."

Sie standen noch eine Weile ruhig dort, während Harry sich umdrehte um in den Garten zu schauen, wobei er noch so gerade eben den Scafell Pike erkennen konnte. Ben lehnte an der Reling auf seinen Ellenbogen neben ihm, und liess erneut seinen Kopf sinken. Harry lehnte sich zur Seite und lehnte sich leicht an Ben's Schulter, obwohl er nicht sein gesamtes Gewicht anlehnte.

"Ich habe Angst." flüsterte Ben während eines Schniefens, das Harry nur gerade so eben hörte. Harry zögerte kurz und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Was ist?" fragte Harry.

"Ich weiss nicht, was ich machen soll. Er ist soviel mächtiger als ich und er wird mich mit Sicherheit weiterhin jagen, bis er das bekommt, was er will. Er wird mich ermorden und das macht mir Angst." sagte Ben mit tränenerstickter Stimme, obwohl die Trauer überwog. "Ich bin so ein Feigling."

Harry ergriff Ben's linken Ellenbogen, der auf der Reling lag und zwang Ben so, sich aufzurichten und ihn anzusehen. Harry griff in seine Seiten und ergriff dann Ben's Genick. "Du bist bei Leibe kein Feigling, Ben!" meinte Harry. "Ein jeder hätte Angst, wenn er in deiner Situation wäre. Verdammt, sie wären noch verängstigter als du es bist und hinter dir ist er her."

Ben lies nur seinen Kopf erneut sinken und Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an den von Ben während er seinen Bruder umrundete. Ben spürte ein wohliges Gefühl von Harry' Körper ausgehend, aber es ging ihm zu schlecht um etwas zu sagen, statt dessen liess er das Gefühl auf sich überspringen. Harry fuhr dort. "Ich habe das Ende der Ereignisse auf dem Friedhof gesehen Benji, aber du wirst noch über alles reden müssen. Es ist wichtig, das du darüber redest."

"Ich habe bereits mit Dumbledore darüber geredet, an das ich mich erinnern kann." meinte Ben.

Harry zog seinen Kopf etwas zurück und führte Ben in das Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn dazu zwang, sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Harry legte ein Bein auf das Bett und sah Ben's Seite an. Er zitterte noch immer leicht.

"Du hast aber niemanden etwas darüber gesagt, wie es DIR geht. Er hat dich gefoltert, Benji. Darüber musst du mit jemanden reden, zum Beispiel mit mir."

"Ich kann es noch nicht." sagte Ben und seine Weinkrämpfe wurden endlich zu normalem Weinen während die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Harry seuftzte und zog Ben's zitternden Körper an sich heran und legte sich selbst auf die Kissen. Er zog sich das T-Shirt aus bevor sich Ben an seine Seite legte und den Kopf auf seinen Bauch legte, während ihn schliesslich die Emotionen übermannten. Fünf Minuten später weinte Ben noch immer und Damien trat in das Zimmer und er trug wieder nur die Unterhosen, während er sah, wie Harry sanft versuchte, seinen älteren Bruder zu beruhigen, der sich endlich nach so langen Jahren einer starken Person anvertrauen konnte.

Er ging hinüber zum Bett und auf Harry's leichte Bitte hin half er ihm, Ben auszuziehen so das sie nicht aufstehen mussten, bevor er die Decke anhob so dass beide darunter kriechen konnten und beide legten sich eng an Ben heran, der endlich eingeschlafen war, als er seine Brüder in seiner Nähe spürte.

"Ich werde Voldemort notfalls selbst töten bevor er einem von euch Wehtun kann." sagte Harry zu beiden, aber nur Damien verstand ihn und ergriff Harry's freie Hand.

"Ich werde das selbe tun." sagte Damien mit solcher Selbstsicherheit, das Harry wusste, das Voldemort einen grossen Fehler begehen würde, sie alle Drei zu belästigen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	6. Kapitel 6: Training with the best

Chapter 6; Training with the best

The next morning

Harry erwachte erneut als erster und da es die dritte Nacht war, wo er gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern erwachte, war er nicht mehr so überrascht. Allerdings war ihm doch noch immer zu warm, allerdings erkannte er recht schnell, das es nicht er war, der so heiß war. Ausserdem fühlte er sich eingeengt, und musste warten, bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten bevor, er erkennen konnte wieso. Damien hatte sich an seiner linken Seite zusammengerollt aber Benjamin lag in der ungewöhnlichen Lage. Er lag beinahe genau auf Harry und hatte Harry's rechten Arm zwischen sich eingeklemmt. Er hatte es auch geschafft, die gesamte Decke über sich zu ziehen, so dass Damien fast unbedeckt in der kühlen Morgenluft lag.

Nun erkannte realised warum ihm so heiß war und wieso er sich so geschwächt fühlte. Ben schien von innen heraus zu glühen und hatte eindeutig schlecht geschlafen, obwohl er wenigens jetzt schlief. Harry wusste, das seine Körpertemperatur in der Regel relativ niedrig war und Ben war eindeutig von seinem kühleren Körper praktisch angezogen worden. Harry befreite seinen linken Arm aus der Umklammerung zwischen ihm und Damy. Dadurch erwachte eben jener. Er murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung bevor er seine Hand an Ben's Stirn hielt.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte es sich einfach nur heiß angefühlt, aber Damien hatte seinen Arm so abgeklemmt, das dieses Gefühl genauer wurde. Selbst danach fühlte sich Ben unter Harry's Hand noch heiß an. "Du holst besser Mum oder Dad, Damien. Sag ihnen, das Ben hohes Fieber oder ähnliches hat."

Damien schaute ihn verwirrt an, aber stellte die Bitte seines älteren Bruders nicht in Frage. Anschliessend verliess er das Bett und ging durch seinen eigenen Raum um sich anzuziehen. Harry drehte sich langsam unter seinem Bruder hervor und legte den grösseren Jungen richtig auf das Bett, bevor er die verschwitzten Laken entfernte. Harry hätte normalerweise eine Dusche vorgezogen, da er noch immer den Schweiss seines Bruders auf der Haut spürte, und selbst wenn er keine Probleme damit gehabt hätte, und dieser auf seiner Phönixform nicht vorhanden gewesen wäre, so hätte es sich doch unangenehm angefühlt. Eine Dusche hätte ausserdem jetzt zu massiven Problemen führen können, weshalb er sich hinüber lehnte und seinem Bruder auf die Stirn küsste.

Ben bewegte sich leicht, aber Harry's ruhige Stimme sorgte dafür, das er wieder einschlief. Harry erhob sich nun aus dem Bett. Er zog sich schnell an und verwandelte sich ohne Probleme, damit seine eigenen körperlichen Probleme durch ihre Verbindung Ben nicht noch mehr belasteten. Er flog durch den Raum und landete auf dem Kopfteil über dem Kopf seines Bruders und begann leise zu singen um ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit in seinem Gesang zu vermitteln. Es schien zu gelingen, da sein Bruder sich sichtlich entspannte ohne aufzuwachen. Zufrieden wartete Harry einfach die wenigen Minuten, bis seine Mutter von der anderen Seite des Hauses gemeinsam mit seinem jetzt hellwachen und besorgten Bruder erschien.

Sie stürmten durch die Tür und Harry sah, das Damien sich entspannte, da Harry als Phönix auf dem Kopfteil sass. Harry gab besorgte Töne von sich da er nicht helfen konnte und Lily war binnen weniger Sekunden am Bett und fühlte genau wie Harry Ben's Stirn. Sie führte noch mehrere andere Tests durch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hervor holte und einen medizinischen Diagnosezauber aus dem siebten Schuljahr wirkte. Sie zögerte kurz und wandte sich dann an Damien.

"Hast du irgendwelche fiebersenkenden Tränke in deinem Schulkoffer?"

"Mum." sagte Damien. "Das sind Tränke aus dem vierten Schuljahr."

"Hat denn dein Bruder welche?" sagte sie fast wütend aber ihre Stimme senkte sich umgehend wieder.

Harry konnte nicht glaube, wie dumm er sich fühlte. Er selbst hatte mehrere fiebersenkende Tränke in seiner Jackentasche, wo sich auch mehrere andere Tränke befanden, welche zur Not seine schmerzlindernden Medikamente ersetzen konnten. Er bemerkte aber das er sie nicht hätte einsetzen können, da seinen Eltern dann bekannt geworden wäre, das sich eine unbekannte Person im Haus befand, weshalb er sich etwas entspannte. "Das hier ist Ben über den wir reden. Er hat fast kein Talent in den Zaubertränken, glaubst du also wirklich, das sie ihn das behalten lassen, was er herstellt?"

Lily kicherte leicht bevor sie einen kühlenden Zauber rund um das Bett sprach, da eine direkte Anwendung auf einen Menschen zu riskant war, denn der Schock konnte zu einem Koma führen. "Pass bitte auf ihn auf, während ich weitere Tränke hole und schaue ob Madam Pomfrey verfügbar ist."

"In Ordnung, Mum." sagte Damien nickend und glitt auf die Seite des Bettes, wo er Ben's Temperatur kontrollierte. Ihre Mutter verliess den Raum und Harry flog umgehend von seinem Standort herunter und verwandelte sich wieder. Er sass am Rand des Bettes und führte ebenfalls einige Tests durch. "Was stimmt mit ihm nicht?"

"Nichts, das ich als Phönix heilen könnte." sagte Harry zu ihm. "Ich würde es spüren, wenn dem so wäre."

"Er ist also nicht krank?" fragte Damien.

"Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, das es der Stress der gesamten Situation ist, und eher nichts anderes." sagte Harry bevor er eine Hand auf den Bauch seines Bruders legte. "Du hast ja gesehen, wie es ihm ging, bevor er eingeschlafen ist. Er ist verwirrt, verängstigt, hat Angst um uns beide." sagte Harry traurig.

"Wir machen uns lieber Sorgen um deine Gesundheit wenn du hier bist, als wenn wir nicht wissen wo du bist." Damien musste garnicht innehalten, um Harry dies zu versichern.

"Danke, Damy." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Ich denke dies ist eine eher ungewöhnliche Reaktion auf alle die Dinge, die passierten. Selbst wenn man die positive Tatsache nimmt, das ich zurück bin, so hat es doch viele Tränen verursacht und viele Emotionen hochkommen liess. Wenn man dann alles andere bedenkt, dürfte das alles zuviel für ihn gewesen sein."

"Also sollte ein fiebersenkender Trank helfen?" fragte Damien.

Harry griff mit seiner Hand in die Innenseite seiner Jacke und holte eine kleine, hellblaue Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank hervor. "Wenn ich ihm nur diesen hier geben könnte, ohne das es zu Problemen käme." meinte Harry traurig. "Ist Madam Pomfrey gut?"

Damien nahm seine Augen von dem Trank als er zurückgesteckt wurde. "Sie ist die Beste."

"Gut," sagte Harry. "Dann werde ich sie nicht beissen."

Damien lachte leise und Harry lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich erhob und sich wieder verwandelte. Er schob sich vorwärts und drückte seinen Kopf ähnlich einer Katze an Damien's Ellenbogen, woraufhin sein kleiner Bruder ihn sanft im Nacken kraulte. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und seine Mutter betrat das Zimmer. Sie hatte die Tür offen gelassen, während sie durch das Zimmer ging, aber sie beobachtete Harry trotzdem mit der gebotenen Vorsicht. Harry zog sich von Ben's Bauch in Richtung von Damien's Schoss zurück, so dass sehr deutlich wurde, das er ihre Gegenwart um Ben's Willen zuliess.

Sie überprüfte Ben erneut bevor sie ihm einen Trank einflösste, und dabei seinen Hals rieb, damit er ihn schluckte. Sie sass danach einige Zeit dort, bevor James gemeinsam mit der Heilerin den Raum betrat, welche Harry bereits auf dem Quidditch-Feld gesehen hatte, als Ben von dem Fluch auf dem Friedhof verletzt worden war. Sie lief an beiden Erwachsenen vorbei und begann Ben zu untersuchen.

"Nun." meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, während sie die Resultate betrachtete. "Es sind keine ernsthaften Krankheiten zu erkennen, ausser das er Fieber hat." Die drei Erwachsenen traten einen Schritt zurück, als Harry auf Ben's Bauch sprang und sich dort niederliess. Sie beobachteten ihn einen Moment lang, aber dann begann Damien zu kichern.

"Können wir garnichts tun?" fragte Lily.

"Wir können ihn nur immer wieder den fieberreduzierenden Trank geben, wenn dieser nachlässt." meinte die Heilerin. "Soweit ich sehen kann, ist es eine magische Reaktion auf massiven Stress. Wir wissen alle, was dieses arme Kind alles durchmachen muss. Ich habe ähnliche Symptome bei NEWT-Studenten gesehen, aber diese waren nie so massiv. Sie haben hin und wieder Magenprobleme oder starke Kopfschmerzen, aber sie nahmen nie solche Ausmasse an. Aber wir können diesen Stress leider nicht mit dem der NEWT-Prüfungen messen und ich weiss von einigen Fällen, die so schlimm wurden, das sie nach St. Mungo's mussten."

"Danke, Poppy." meldete sich James zum ersten Mal zu Worte. "Möchtest du noch eine Tasse Tee oder etwas zu essen, bevor du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst?"

"Ich würde mich über eine Tasse Tee freuen, wenn es keine Probleme bereitet." sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn der Phönix hier verbleibt, während Ben so krank ist?" fragte Lily bevor die beiden gehen konnten.

"Ich sehen keine Probleme wenn er hier bleibt. Eher im Gegenteil, denn er wird eher dabei helfen können, Benjamin's Magie wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Die Tatsache, das der Phönix ihn bisher nicht geheilt hat ansich schon, zeigt, das wir nicht wirklich etwas tun können." meinte die Heilerin mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Lasst ihn hier verbleiben. Phönixe sind erstaunliche Wesen, und er mag in der Lage sein, etwas von der Hitze des Fiebers zu absorbieren."

"Glaubst du wirklich." sagte Harry lachend zu Damien. "Die Hitze die von Ben ausgeht kocht mich fast

"Bedeutet das, das ich kein gebratenes Hähnchen zum Abendbrot bekomme?" meinte Damien kichernd.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Jungen um, während die drei Erwachsenen das Zimmer verliessen, nachdem sie Damien gesagt hatten, was zu tun war, und das sie mit Frühstück zurückkehren würden, sobald sie die Zwillinge geweckt hatten. "Weisst du noch, was mit dem Weasley passierte, als er mich eine Schwalbe nannte

"Du würdest deinem Bruder wehtun?" meinte Damien kichernd, während er zur normalen Sprache überging.

Harry sprang von Ben's Bauch und verwandelte sich wieder, während er Damien ergriff und ihn durchzukitzeln begann.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Es war eine Woche nach Ferienbeginn und rund vier Tage nachdem Ben erkrankt war, bevor Lily ihn für Gesund erklärte und ihm erlaubte, das Bett zu verlassen, allerdings erst nachdem er versprach, das er ihr umgehend sagen würde, wenn er sich wieder krank fühlte. Harry und Ben hatten sich während der vier Tage Bettruhe lange unterhalten und Harry hatte es geschafft, das sein älterer Bruder über sein Gefühlschaos sprach, aber auch über die Folter die er erlitten hatte.

Es war schon eine Ironie, das sie die ersten beiden Tage von Ben's wiedergewonnener Freiheit im Haus verbringen mussten, da England wohl der Meinung war, seinen Rekord für chaotische Wetterverhältnisse aufrechterhalten zu müssen und das Gelände des Manor wurde vom Regen regelrecht überflutet. Der Regen war so heftig, das sogar Harry nicht hinaus wollte. Sie entschieden sich in dieser Zeit für einen Namen für Harry's Phönixform, nachdem Lily und James darauf bestanden hatten, denn wenn sie schon diesen „verrückten Vogel" im Haus hatten, so wollten sie doch wenigstens, das sie ihren Gästen gegenüber einen Namen für ihn angeben konnten. Sie entschieden sich schliesslich für Eridanus oder abgekürzt Eri. Eridanus war der Name des göttlichen Flusses, einer Sternenkonstellation nahe dem Orion, dem grössten Jäger der Menschen nahe der Phönix-Konstellation.

Harry hatte seinen Brüdern erlaubt ihm einen Namen zu geben, aber war nicht wirklich enttäuscht über diesen Namen. Er meinte, er hatte einen gewissen Hintergedanken. Harry war praktisch eine Mischung aus Mensch und Phönix. Eines Tages würde er hoffentlich den Leuten erzählen können, das es schon eine gewisse Ironie besass, aber er hoffte, das es noch lange bis dahin dauerte.

Bei dem Mittagessen am Sonntag erhielten sie die ersten Informationen über den kommenden Unterricht bei Professor Dumbledore. Ursprünglich war dieser Unterricht wegen Ben's Krankheit zurückgestellt worden, aber trotz Lily's Argumenten, das Ben's Fieber genügend Beweiss dafür war, das er nicht durch och mehr Stress geschwächt werden sollte, wurde sie doch von James, Ben und Damien überstimmt. Überraschenderweise stimmten doch ihre Eltern zu, das Damien ebenfalls an den Stunden teilnehmen durfte, solange er nur jene Zauber versuchte, die der Schulleiter ihm gab und das Ben nicht versuchen würde, ihm irgend etwas anderes als aus den Stunden beizubringen, wenn der Schulleiter nicht einverstanden war.

Ben und Damien stimmten dem zu, da sie während der Jahre erkannt hatten, das der Schulleiter begriffen hatte, das Damien generell immer wieder einige der Probleme für Ben abgefangen hatte und das sich dies auch jetzt nicht ändern würde. Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf trafen Ben, Damien und Eri Abends um Acht Uhr am zweiten Sonntag der Ferien im Unterrichtsraum ein.

"Guten Abend." sagte der ältere Magier zu Ben und Damien während sie den Raum betraten, bevor er sich leicht vor Harry, oder auch Eri verbeugte. Harry lachte darüber, das Albus Dumbledore sich vor ihm verbeugte. "Ich bin froh, das euer neuer Freund bei euch blieb, hat er bisher irgendwelche Zeichen dafür gezeigt, das er sich mit einem von euch verbinden will?"

"Aeh…" Ben schaute zu Eri der noch auf seiner Schulter sass. "Nein, nicht wirklich, Sir. Er verbringt seine Zeit sowohl bei mir als auch bei Damien. Er scheint da keine Unterschiede zu machen. Da er sich wohl nicht mit uns beiden verbinden kann, wird er vielleicht versuchen und beide zu beschützen."

"Das bedeutet leider, das er euch nicht so effizient beschützen kann, wie mit einem Band." meinte Dumbledore seuftzend. "Obwohl er keine Probleme damit hatte, dich während des Turniers zu finden, kann ich nicht sagen, das ich alles über Phönixe weiss."

"Sein Name ist Eri." sagte Damien leicht grinsend, während er sich auf eine der Bänke setzte.

"Eri?" sagte Dumbledore irritiert und Harry schüttelte irritiert seine Federn.

"Das ist als Abkürzung für Eridanus gedacht, Sir." sagte Damien schliesslich.

"Ihr habt euren Phönix nach einem Fluss benannt?" sagte Dumbledore während seine Augen amüsiert glitzerten da er die Ironie hinter dem Namen erkannte.

"Es ist ein göttlicher Fluss, Sir." meinte Damien. "Er scheint ihn zu mögen." Harry zwitscherte zufrieden als wenn er Damien zustimmen wollte.

"Es scheint so." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Eridanus also. Nun ja, dann wollen wir einmal zum geschäftlichen kommen. Ich weiss, das deine Eltern dir verboten haben, Damien irgend etwas beizubringen, das ich gezielt dir zeige, weshalb ich mich erst einmal auf Dinge konzentrieren werden, die dir einen Vorteil in Kämpfen bringen werden."

"Ich verstehe das nicht, sir." sagte Ben und schaute nervös zu Damien.

"Ich bin sicher, das ihr von der fortgeschrittenen Magie gehört habt, die Professors Flitwick und Professor McGonnagal einigen ausgewählten siebtklässlern geben." sagte Dumbledore während beide nickten. "Nun, ich plane euch beiden genau dieses Material beizubringen, nur früher, als es normalerweise in der Schule der Fall wäre."

"Aber sind wir nicht noch zu Jung dafür, Sir?" fragte Damien während er überrascht aufstand.

"Es gibt kein „zu Jung" für diese Art der Magie, nur ein 'zu Unaufmerksam' und wir wissen alle, das ihr beide weit älter und zuverlässiger seid, als mancher anderer in eurem Alter." sagte Dumbledore. "allerdings werde ich auch keine Unachtsamkeit erlauben und ich erwarte von euch beiden, das ihr diesen Unterricht ernst nehmt und zwischen den Stunden trainieren werdet."

"Ja Sir." sagten beide Jungen gleichzeitig.

"Exzellent." sagte Dumbledore und klatschte zufrieden in die Hände, bevor er erst wurde. "Während diesen Unterrichts werde ich euch nur jene Dinge beibringen, die ihr beide lernen könnt. Neue Dinge, die euch auch ausserhalb von Hogwarts gelehrt werden können. Allerdings werde ich euch auch fortgeschrittenere Zauber beibringen weshalb mich dazu entschieden habe, euch beiden je ein Buch zu leihen, das ihr bitte durchlest und auch durcharbeitet. Einen Zauber hinter einander solange bis ihr ihn beherrscht und dann nur Zauber aus eurem eigenen Buch. Benjamin's Buch beinhaltet alles was auch in deinem steht, Damien, so dass ihr euch gegenseitig helfen könnt, wenn einer von euch bei einem der Zauber Probleme hat, oder ihr könnt euch an eure Eltern oder direkt an mich wenden."

Er holte zwei grosse Bücher aus einer Tasche hervor die bisher nicht bemerkt wordenwar und reichte sie den Jungen. Sie waren handgebunden und handgeschrieben und Harry schaute sie sich genauer an und erkannte mit Freude, das er diese Handschrift nur zu Gut kannte. Es waren Werke von Nicolas und Perenelle Flamel. Er beruhigte sich wieder und beschloss sich erst dann Sorgen darüber zu machen, wenn der Schulleiter nicht anwesend war.

"Zu Beginn einer jeden Stunde werdet ihr mir bitte sagen, welche Zauber ihr gelernt habt und ich werde sie überprüfen, um sicherzustellen, das ihr keine Fehler macht." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Die Stunden werden jeden Samstag, Sonntag, Dienstag und Donnerstag stattfinden. Montag morgens werdet ihr den gesamten Tag über einen anderen Lehrer haben der euch den Patronus-Zauber beibringen wird und Mittwochs und Freitags werdet ihr Duellieren erlernen. Ausserdem hat eure Mutter mir das Versprechen abgerungen, das ihr nicht nur Lernen sondern auch euren Spass haben sollt." er lächelte wieder mit dem glitzern in den Augen. "Dann lasst uns mal anfangen."

Beide Jungen sahen sich geschockt an bevor sie die beiden Bücher an die Wand lehnten, damit sie nicht beschädigt würden. "Der erste Schritt für die gesamte Magie die ich euch beibringen möchte, ist die Kontrolle über euren magischen Kern. Anfangs möchte ich lediglich, das ihr ihn sucht und ihn genau studiert."

Und damit begann der Unterricht. Er wies sie beide an, sich an entgegengesetzte Enden des Raumes auf die Matten zu setzen und sich nur auf ihren Köper zu konzentrieren. Als nächstes sollten sie sich auf ihren Herzschlag konzentrieren, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem leisen Pulsieren der Magie zuwenden sollten, das jeden Herzschlag folgte. Anschliessend sollten sie diesem Pulsieren zu ihrem Ursprung folgen. Es klang weit einfacher als es wirklich war. Harry wusste dies aus Erfahrung, da es eine der Stufen war, um ein Animagus zu werden, und Harry vermerkte sich mental, das hierdurch auch die Zeit für die Animagus-Verwandlung verkürzt würde, wenn sies dies beherrschten. Der Trank führte nur zur Bildung eines Wächters für den magischen Kern, der sich als Animagusform manifestierte und sobald diese Entstehung geschafft war, konnte man die Form studieren und an den eigenen Körper binden. In Harry's Fall waren es die Änderungen der Arme zu Flügeln, Zehen zu Krallen und so weiter.

Um etwa 11 Uhr abends und nach gut drei Stunden Meditation hatten sie es geschafft, alles andere um sie herum abzublocken, und sich komplett auf ihren Herzschlag zu konzentrieren, aber beide waren noch zu abgelenkt um sich auf die magischen Wellen zu konzentrieren.

Beide wurden aus dem Unterricht entlassen und erhielten noch ein paar Anweisungen. "Ich möchte, das ihr beide so oft wie möglich meditiert. Wenn ihr den magischen Puls findet, und ihm zurückfolgen könnt, studiert bitte euren Kern."

"Danke, Sir." sagten beide und Harry benmerkte, wie sein Vertrauen zu dem alten Mann sich ganz leicht verbesserte. Nick hatte dem jüngeren Magier immerhin vertraut und welche Probleme Harry auch immer mit ihm hatte, da er mit für den Tod der Flamels' verantwortlich war, wenn auch indirekt, so war Harry doch bereit, ihm um Ben's und Damien's Sicherheit Willen entgegenzukommen.

"Wer glaubst du hat diese Bücher geschrieben?" fragte Damien auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Er hielt sein Buch sehr vorsichtig um und deutete darauf, damit sein Bruder wusste, worüber er redete.

Harry spürte erneut einen schmerzhaften Stich als der Phönix seine eigenen Gefühle bezüglich des Verlusts vor weniger als zehn Tagen hinzufügte. "Ich weiss nicht." sagte Ben während er den Buchumschlag studierte. "Hier snd weder Author noch Titel verzeichnet."

"Halt, hier sind zwei Personen verzeichnet." erklärte Damien erfreut. "Schau dir die andere Schriftart an. Ich denke sie unterscheiden sich deutlich."

Harry erhob sich von Ben's Schulter und flog gen Boden, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte. Er drehte schaute sich kurz in Damien's Raum um bevor er sich mit Tränen in den Augen seinen beiden Brüdern zuwandte, die beide geschockt Harry ansahen. "Harry?" sagte Ben und trat auf ihn zu und wollte das Buch auf Damien's Bett legen, damit er seinen Bruder umarmen konnte. Harry ergriff das Buch und strich über die ihm nur zu bekannte Handschrift. Nun begann er ganz offen zu weinen. "Harry? Was ist los?"

"Diese Bücher sind einmalig. Ich habe allerdings die anderen beiden Versionen gesehen." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Eine ist für Heiler gedacht, die andere für Zaubertränkemeister. Diese beiden hier sind genau für solche Situationen wie jetzt gedacht. Für junge Erwachsene, die ein hartes, genaues und exaktes Training zum Überleben brauchen. Der einzigste Unterschied zwischen Damien's und deinem Buch ist, das Damien's nicht alle schweren Sprüche enthält, denn es ist als Vorbereitung für dein Buch gedacht, Ben."

"Wo hast du sie schon einmal gesehen?" fragte Damien während er sein eigenes Buch vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch ablegte.

Harry ignorierte ihn. „Ich selbst habe Zaubertränke aus jenem Buch für Tränkemeister gelernt, aber gleichzeitig half mir auch der Co-Author bei dem Lernen."

Ben stöhnte auf und starrte das Buch in Harry's Händen an, die so sehr zitterten, das Harry sich dazu zwang, das Buch auf das Bett zu legen und sich dann auf das Bett zu setzen um sein Gesicht in die Hände zu nehmen. "Die Flamels?" fragte Ben ihn und Damien stöhnte auf die selbe Art wie Ben vorher. Harry nickte, während er weiterhin weinte. Der Anblick dieser beiden Bücher hatte ihm den Tod seiner beiden Mentoren und einzigsten wirklichen Freunde wieder allzudeutlich vor Augen geführt, da diese beiden Bücher ursprünglich in der Bibliothek der Flamels' gestanden hatten. Entweder mussten die Flamels' diese Bücher in ihrem Testament Hogwarts vermacht haben, oder aber zumindest Dumbledore. Harry spürte, wie sich das Bett auf seine beiden Seiten bewegte, als zwei Armpaare sich um ihn schlangen. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach Rechts und legte ihn in tiefer Trauer auf den Bauch seines Bruders, während er der Trauer endlich freien Lauf liess.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry erwachte leicht verwirrt ob seiner Umgebung, da er bisher nicht im Bett seines jüngeren Bruders geschlafen hatte. Sie hatten die ersten drei Nächte gemeinsam in Ben's Bett verbracht und als er krank wurde, war Harry bei ihm geblieben, um seine Körpertemperatur stabil zu halten, da er wusste das seine eigene Körpertemperatur kühler war als die von Ben und auch das Ben ruhiger war, wenn Harry in seiner Nähe war. Damien allerdings hatte sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, da es unmöglich war zu schlafen, wenn sein Bruder sich unruhig bewegte. Harry hatte seinen Schlaf einfach als Eri tagsüber nachgeholt.

An diesem Morgen jedoch spürte er nicht den kräftigen Wind, der durch die offenen Fenster wehte und der Raum war weit dunkler als es in Ben's Zimmer der Fall war. Er erkannte, da er, da er sich nicht in der Mitte des Raumes befand, das er sich in Zimmer von Damien befinden musste. Der Körper, neben dem er lag, bestätigte dies, obwohl seine Augen sich noch nicht an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, aber er erkannte trotzdem die Unterschiede zwischen Ben und Damien. Damien lag mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Harry's Arme hielten seinen jüngeren Bruder dabei fest. Harry machte es nichts aus, das Ben nicht hier war, obwohl es das Gefühl des Aufwachens noch angenehmer gemacht hätte, aber es störte ihn nicht.

Harry wollte sich gerade erheben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er dachte anfangs, es wäre Ben an der Badezimmertür, bevor er erkannte, das dieses Geräusch von der Aussentür her kam. Es klopfte erneut und Harry kämpfte damit, sich zu befreien, um sich in Eri verwandeln zu können.

"Verdammt! Damy, wach auf!" sagte er so leise wie möglich, aber sie war voller Panik, so das sein Bruder sofort aufwachte. Sofort aufgewacht ja, aber nicht schnell genug um zu bemerken, was geschah, bevor sich die Tür öffnete. Damien, das musste man ihm zu Gute halten, geriet nicht in Panik sondern ergriff ihn vorsichtig und legte die Decke über ihn.

"Damien?" erklang Lily's Stimme. "Bist du schon wach?"

"Mmm…" erklang Damien's Stimme verschlafen, denn da musste er sich nicht verstellen. Harry hielt inne, da er wusste, das er erwischt worden war und das seine Anonymität und Freiheit vorbei war. Sie würden ihn wieder in einen Raum sperren und niemanden an ihn heran lassen, und diesmal würden sie auf magische Weise seine Flucht verhindern, und ausserdem würden sie sicher einen Weg finden, ihm Eri wegzunehmen und er würde dann sterben und seine Brüder würden verzweifeln.

"Gut." fuhr Lily fort. "Oh hallo Ben." Harry hielt geschockt inne. Sie verwechselte ihn mit Ben. "Hast du wieder unruhig geschlafen?" sagte sie mit besorgter Stimme, aber aus ihr war auch Liebe herauszuhören, und in diesem Moment konnte Harry sie nicht wirklich hassen.

"Er schläft noch." sagte Damien zu ihr und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. Harry legte sich enger an seinen Bruder, ohne das seine Mutter es erkannte und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen. "ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht einschlafen."

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Lily. "Vielleicht hast du die selben Probleme wie Ben sie hatte." sie kam durch den Raum herüber und Harry erzitterte erneut, da er fürchtete, das sie ihn erkennen könnte, denn sein Haar hatte keine roten Strähnen, aber zum glück war es zu dunkel für sie um das zu erkennen. Sie legte eine Hand auf Damien's Stirn aber erkannte, das es ihm gut ging, was Damien ihr bestätigte. "Nun, sag Ben bitte, sobald er erwacht, das Onkel Remus um Neun Uhr erscheint, um euch zu unterrichten."

"Onkel Remus!" sagte Damien und sprang halb auf, bevor er erkannte, dies diese Aktion Harry eindeutig sichtbar machen würde. "Er unterrichtet uns!" Harry konnte nicht umhin kommen zu lächeln, als er die Freude in der Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders hörte.

"Ja, Damien. Also steht bitte beide möglichst bald auf und kommt zum Frühstück, und ich möchte euch Bitten, das ihr beide so viel esst wie möglich. Der Patronuszauber ist sehr schwer und anstrengend." sagte sie ernst.

"Ja, Mum." sagte Damien und wartete ruhig, bis ihre Mutter aus dem Raum gegangen war, und die Tür geschlossen war. Ihre Schritte waren schon bald nicht mehr zu hören und Damien seuftzte erleichtert. Harry atmete tief aus und begann leise zu lachen. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Sie hat mich mit Ben verwechselt." sagte Harry fast schon mit hysterischer Stimme. "Ich dachte echt, sie würde mich erkennen."

"Selbst wenn sie dich erkannt hätte, würden Ben und ich es niemals zulassen, das sie dich erneut wegsperren." sagte Damien bevor er Harry umarmte. "Wir sollten besser Ben bscheid sagen, was passierte, für den Fall das er nach unten geht und für Chaos sorgt."

Nachdem sie einem schockierten Ben bescheid gesagt hatten, gingen alle drei zum Frühstück, wobei Harry als Eri unterwegs war. Sie sahen Remus, der am Tisch sass und Damien umarmte den Mann. Damien mochte Remus scheinbar sehr gern, während Ben leise kicherte und Eri's Bauchfedern streichelte.

"Guten Morgen, Jungs. Und das hier muss dann also Eridanus sein." sagte Remus und versuchte ihn zu streicheln. Harry schnappte zu und biss dem Mann heftig in den Daumen. Remus knurrte vor Schmerz und zog sich geschockt zurück.

"Es ist sicher nicht, weil du ein Werwolf bist, Remus." meinte James entschuldigend zu seinem Freund, während er Eri wütend anstarrte. "Wir wissen einfach nicht, warum er so auf Erwachsene reagiert."

"Er mag uns aber, Onkel Remus." erklärte Crisanta und Harry zwitscherte bestätigend und flog hinab zu ihr und ihrer Schwester damit diese ihn füttern konnten.

Harry schaute erfreut hinauf zu Remus der den Biss inzwischen geheilt hatte. "Warum hast du Onkel Remus angegriffen erklang Damien's Stimme, die verwirrt und verletzt klang.

Ben schaute Harry ebenfalls fragend an, aber Harry antwortete bereits. "Sirius ist Ben's Pate, während Remus meiner ist…war. Er stimmte allem zu, was Mum und Dad taten, da er meinte, es wäre für uns alle das Beste, wenn sie mich in meinem Raum einsperren würden und mich von euch beiden fern hielten."

"Was?" Damien bekam grosse Augen ud er schaute seinen Onkel geschockt an. "Das würde er nie tun

"Er tat es, Damy. Es tut mir leid, aber er und Sirius waren damals andere Menschen. Sie haben sich sehr verändert nachdem Harry verschwand." sagte Ben. "Ich weiss das es beiden zu tiefst leid tut, was sie taten, aber das ändert nichts daran, was sie Harry damals antaten

Damien war den Rest des Frühstücks über sehr ruhig, während er das neue Bild seines am meisten geliebten Erwachsenen zu verarbeiten versuchte. "Wie sind eure Stunden bisher mit dem Schulleiter verlaufen?" fragte James nach einigen Augenblicken.

"Sehr gut, denke ich." meinte Ben. "Er wird uns die Zauber der fortgeschrittenen Magie beibringen. Derzeit versuchen wir unseren Magischen Kern zu suchen."

James und Lily lächelten und Harry wusste, das sie sich sehr wohl im Klaren darüber waren, was der Schulleiter ihnen beibrachte. "Nun, wenn ihr jemals Probleme haben solltet, könnt ihr uns jederzeit fragen. Denkt daran, euch Zeit zu lassen. Ihr habt immerhin den gesamten Sommer über Zeit." meinte James.

"Ausgenoimmen sind lediglich die letzten beiden Wochen. Professor Dumbledore hat diese von jeglichen Stunden ausgenommen und nur wenn ihr es wollt, wird Remus seine fortführen." menite Lily.

"Mum, warum dürfen wir nicht in die Winkelgasse?" fragte Ben kurze Zeit später.

"Es ist zu gefährlich." sagte James bevor Lily antworten konnte.

"Sie lügen wieder." sagte Harry zu ihnen. Es war nich das selbe wie das Entdecken von rein Bösem, aber er konnte erkennen, wenn jemand log, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte.

"Warum?" fragte Ben.

"Da Voldemort wieder da ist, können wir das Risiko nicht eingehen, das ihr euch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt." sagte Lily seuftzend.

"Hat Voldemort denn bisher überhaupt etwas getan?" wollte Damien wissen.

"Nun, nein, aber es waren auch bisher erst 10 Tage." meinte James.

"Können wir wenigstens mit Hermine nach London?" fragte Ben.

Lily schien wenigstens darüber nachzudenken. "Wir werden es abklären."

"Sie lügt wieder." meinte Harry ohne zu Zögern. Sie verheimlichten definitiv irgend etwas vor ihnen und es hatte nicht alles mit Voldemort zu tun, und was auch immer es war, es hatte etwas mit dem Gespräch in Sirius' Haus zu tun. Falls das überhaupt ihr Ziel gewesen war. Harry entschloss sich, ihnen das nächste Mal zu folgen.

"Können wir wenigstens nach Merthyr Tydfil gehen?" fragte Ben und bezog sich auf die walisische Stadt in der Nähe.

"Nun ich wüsste nicht, wieso, solange ihr vorsichtig seid." sagte Lily. "Ich möchte aber, das ihr damit noch wartet, denn ich möchte erst sehen, wie ihr in den Stunden voran kommt."

"In Ordnung Mum." stimmte sie gleichzeitig zu bevor sie sich angrinsten und ihr Frühstück beendeten.

"Nun denn, last uns anfangen. Wir werden dazu nach Draussen gehen, da es dort einfacher ist zu üben." sagte Remus und schaute vorsichtig zu Eri bevor er ihnen bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen beide nach draussen und Harry ermöglichte es Crisanta und Acacia ihn mit ein paar weiteren Beeren zu füttern, bevor er aus dem offenen Fenster in den Garten flog, wo er Ben und Damien mit Remus reden sah.

Sie verbrachten den Morgen damit sich auf glückliche Gedanken zu konzentrieren und dann den Zauber zu sprechen. Er wusste aus ihren Gedanken, die herüber schwappten, das sie beide sich auf den Moment konzentrierten, als sie entdeckten, das er noch lebte und am Ende der Stunde gelang es Ben, einen silbernen Nebel zu erzeugen, während Damien nur silberne Funken verursachen konnte. Harry hatte sich auf der Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders niedergelassen und versuchte seine Selbstsicherheit zu fördern, aber glaubte nicht, das dies das Problem war. Damien's Vertrauen in Remus war erschüttert, vermutlich sogar irreparabel geschädigt und das bereitete ihn solche Probleme.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Die Wochen vergingen in genau diesem Stil bis zur letzten Woche im Juli. Am Samstag, Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag verbrachten sie drei bis vier Stunden nach dem Abendbrot gemeinsam mit Dumbledore, wo sie ihren magischen Kern studierten, den sie jetzt sehr schnell erreichen konnten, obwohl es noch immer einiges an Konzentration bedurfte. Harry war gezwungen gewesen, ihnen zu gestehen, das er diesen Schritt bereits erreicht hatte und sogar das, was sie lernten bereits beherrschte, nämlich den Kern so hervorzubringen, das die Aura der Macht erschien, welche manche Zauber abblocken konnte, jenachdem wie mächtig sie war. Als es Ben das erste Mal gelang seinen magischen Kern nach aussen zu bringen, erschien eine hellblaue Aura um ihn herum, die Harry sehr stark an das erinnerte, was Nick ihm darüber berichtete, wie sein Bruder und er den Todesfluch überlebt hatten.

Sie hatten beide instinktiv ihre magischen Kerne aktiviert und sie kombiniert wodurch der Zauber reflektiert wurde. Er erklärte dies alles Ben und Damien erklärte auch, das er eine Schutzblase um sich herum errichten konnte, etwas, das seine beiden Brüder sehr überraschte. Die Blase sah aus wie zwei Kugeln, die ihn umgaben, während Feuer im Zwischenraum zu liegen schien. Die Idee, ihre Magie zu einem Schild zu kombinieren, machte beide Neugierig, aber beide wussten, das es keinen Sinn machte, solang Ben nicht mehr über seine Magie wusste.

Damien fand seinen Kern etwa zur selben Zeit wie Ben und war ebenfalls in der Lage eine dunkelrote Aura hervor zu bringen. Harry war sehr erfreut über den Erfolg der beiden und hatte damit begonnen, die Zutaten für den Animagus-Trank zu sammeln. Es war problematisch, da der Schrank der Flamels geleert worden war, aber Harry gelang es doch, sich die Zutaten aus dem Labor von Hogwarts zu nehmen, dies mit der Begründung, das es ihm eigentlich erlaubt sein müsste, dort zur Schule zu gehen und das jemand von dort einfach die Zutaten von Nicholas genommen hatte. Der Trank würde zu der Zeit beendet sein, wo sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten und das bedeutete, das sie dort würden üben können.

Der Unterricht bei Remus war bis zu dem Punkt fortgeschritten, an dem Damien, mit Harry's Hilfe es geschafft hatte, ebenfalls einen silbernen Nebel hervorzubringen, der überraschenderweise zu Heulen schien, während der von Ben ein fast fest zu nennendes silbernes Licht produzierte, das zu singen schien. Harry hatte den Eindruck, das Ben's Form die von Eridanus sein würde und die von Damien ein Werwolf sein würde, der Remus ähnelte, da beide eine enge Beziehung besassen, selbst wenn Damien ihn derzeit zu meiden schien.

Sirius schien zu der ersten Stunde im Duellieren und begann jeden Tag mit einem langen Geländelauf rund um das Gelände des Manor, gefolgt von Übungen, bevor er damit begann, ihnen beizubringen, welche Zauber sie wissen sollten, um ein Duell zu gewinnen, egal wie kurios der Zauber zu sein schien. Er brachte ihnen aber nie Zauber bei, aber er bat sie, ihm zu sagen, welche Zauber sie aus den Büchern erlernten. Alle Erwachsenen waren von ihren Fortschritten beeindruckt Damien, dank Ben's Hilfe, hatte beinahe das Anfängerbuch beendet und würde bald mit dem Buch von Ben beginnen. Ben hingegen war etwa zur Hälfte mit seinem Buch durch, allerdings konnte Harry nicht den Zeitpunkt abwarten, wenn das Buch beendet hatte, denn dann würde er mehr Zauber beherrschen als so mancher Auror.

Ausserhalb des Unterrichts trainierten sie ihre Meditation, arbeiteten an ihren magischen Kernen oder übten für die Schule. Harry zwang sie dazu, zumindest einmal am Tag einfach nur Kind zu sein und ging oft auch mit ihnen zu Schwimmen an den Fluss, nachdem ihre Eltern zur Arbeit gegangen waren. Keine Zwei Tage bevor Ben und Harry Geburtstag haben würden, begannen die Dinge aus dem Lot zu laufen. Lily hatte Ben und Damien die Erlaubnis gegeben, in die nahe Stadt zu gehen um Geschenke einzukaufen und um etwas für Mrs. Weasley zu kaufen, da Ben dort die letzte Woche verbringen würde. Harry konnte sie leider nicht begleiten, selbst wenn er wollte, da ein Phönix nicht in einer Muggelstadt herumfliegen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden, da Tarnzauber nicht bei Phönixen wirkten.

Harry verbrachte unterdessen den Tag damit, unter Lily's Aufsicht im Garten zusammen mit Acacia und Crisanta zu spielen. Er spielte eine Weile Wurf und Fang mit ihnen bevor er sie hinein zum Essen schickte. Danach ging er mit ihnen schwimmen, natürlich als Eri. Während der gesamten Zeit überlegte er, wann Ben, Damien und er ihnen von ihm erzählen sollten, am Ende kam er aber zu der Lösung, die seine Brüder und er schon vor ein paar Wochen gefunden hatten. Sie wären nicht in der Lage, seine Anwesenheit geheimzuhalten, so dass sie das Geheimnis zumindest solange wahren mussten, bis sie im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts kamen.

Etwa zu Sonnenuntergang passierte es. Harry fühlte auf einmal Verzweiflung, Kälte und Angst, weshalb er sich fragte, was diese Gefühle auslöste. Er hörte wie Crisanta und Acacia in Tränen ausbrachen als diese Gefühle sie und ihre Mutter übermannten welche in sekundenschnelle bei ihnen war. Harry verschwand in einem Flammenball und glitt seiner Verbindung mit Ben nach, der eindeutig Schmerzen hatte. Sobald er ankam, spürte er auch Damien's Angst, Verzweiflung und Kälte. Er konzentrierte sich auf jedes noch so warme Gefühl, das er besass und begann zu singen, während er durch diese unnatürliche Dunkelheit flog.

Er konnte gerade so eben seine Brüder erkennen, die auf dem Boden vor einem Dementor knieten der sich ihnen näherte. Noch während er sie beobachtete mühte sich Ben auf seine Knie und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Expecto Patronum!" brachte er mühsam hervor, aber nichts passierte. Harry flog tiefer über den Dementorenkopf und als Ben ihn sah brach er seitlich zusammenbrach. Harry fuhr herum und leider erkannte der Dementor ihn als Animagus und konzentrierte seine Kraft auf ihn. Allerdings zeigte Harry in dem Moment keinerlei Emotionen sondern beschützte nur seine Brüder. Er mochte physisch schwach sein, tödlich erkrankt, aber das bedeutete nicht, das er sich nicht verteidigen konnte.

Er vewandelte sich zurück und spürte umgehend, wie jegliche Wärme verschwandt, ebenso das Licht. Ben und Damien weinten aus Angst, ihre letzte Hoffnung zu verlieren, aber nun holte Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor. Eine von Eri's Schwanzfedern, gemischt mit seinen eigenen Tränen und menschlichem Blut, eingehüllt in einen Stab aus Stechpalmenholz, bildete den Zauberstab. Er sah fast genauso aus wie der seines Zwillingsbruders, nur das seiner noch Phönixtränen und menschliches Blut enthielt, wodurch er besonders für das Heilen und Schutzzauber geeignet war.

"Expecto Patronum!" rief Harry und dachte dabei an jenen Moment, wo er die Animagusverwandlung geschafft hatte und erfuhr, das er wieder zu seinen Brüdern würde zurückkehren können. Licht durchflutete die Strasse und der Dementor schrie in Panik auf und wich vor dem Licht zurück. Das Licht wurde etwas dunkler und nahm die Form eines hüfthohen Panthers an der silbern leuchtete. Er warf ein Blick zu Damien und Ben und sprang dann zwischen beiden und dem Dementor hindurch. Er jagte den Dementor die Strasse entlang, bevor er zu Harry zurückkehrte.

Harry brach zwischen seinen Brüdern zusammen während sie sich soweit aufrichteten, das sie ihn sehen konnten. Der Schock vertrieb ihre Verzweiflung, da sie den körperlichen Patronus anstarrten. Ihre Fragen wurden von einem Schmerzensschrei von Harry unterbrochen, und auch Ben spürte bald die Schmerzen. Sein Bauch zog sich zusammen Harry's Atmung wurde schwächer. Trotz des Schmerzes weil er Magie mit einem Zauberstab anwendete, schaffte es Harry mit einem letzten Magieschub den Patronus fortzuschicken, damit er Hilfe in Form ihrer Eltern holte. Er rannte sofort nach Norden zum Manor.

"Verdammt nochmal, hör auf Magie zu verwenden!" schrie Ben beinahe während Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit sein Gesicht hinab liefen, die aber auch vom Schmerz herrührten.

"Ich muss sicherstellen, das ihr in Sicherheit seid." sagte Harry bevor er sich mit aller Kraft auf Eri konzentrierte. Sein Zauberstab fiel aus seinen Fingern während sich seine Arme wieder zu Flügeln verwandelten und kurz darauf befand er sich wieder in seiner Phönixform. Ben atmete erleichtert auf als der Schmerz verschwand.

"Wieso wusstest du, wie du das zaubern musst?" fragte Ben während er sich zurücklehnte

"Ich lebte gut zehn Jahre bei den Flamels, und ich beherrsche durchaus viele Zaubersprüche, nur weiss ich von den meisten nur die Theorie, da der Schmerz jede Übung überdecken würde. Der Patronuszauber ist den Schmerz allerdings wert, denn ich beherrsche ihn problemlos." sagte Harry und war über jeden Schmerz den er dabei erlitten hatte froh. "Ich habe jeden Zauber aus dem Buch durchgelesen und gelernt, aber bisher konnte ich keinen davon anwenden. Ich kenne allerdings einige Heilerzauber aber diese sind nur für den Notfall gedacht und wenn ich mich nicht verwandeln kann

"Wo kam das Wesen her?" fragte Damien geschockt. "Es war ein Dementor oder

"Richtig. Ihr beiden solltet unbedingt Schokolade essen." sagte Harry. "Ich weiss nicht, wo er herkam, nur das er sich eindeutig für euch interessierte. Jemand hat ihn euch auf den Hals gehetzt

"Hast du den Patronus zu Mum und Dad geschickt?" fragte Ben.

"Ja, er wird sie in wenigen Minuten per Apparition hier herführen." versicherte Harry ihnen. "Sagt bitte, das ein willkürlicher Magier euch zufällig fand, und ihn beschworen hat. Sie werden sich dann wohl sorgen über einen Stalker machen, aber wenigstens wissen sie weiterhin nichts über mich. Ausser sie erzählen Dumbledore von der Form."

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Damien.

"Der Panther ist die Animagusform von Nicolas Flamel gewesen und der Patronus von Perenelle Flamel. Und auch mein eigener." sagte Harry.

"Und wird wohl wissen mit wem er zusammenhängt?" fragte Damien.

"Er wird ihn sicher erkennen, aber er kennt keinen Zusammenhang zu dir herstellen." stellte Ben fest. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lily direkt vor ihnen auftauchte, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der hand. Schliesslich seuftzte sie erleichtert und lief zu ihren Söhnen.

"Sagt bitte, das es euch gut geht!" rief sie, während sie sich zu ihnen hinkniete und sie untersuchte. Harry sah wie Damien vorsichtig Harry's Zauberstab in die Tasche steckte, so dass niemand ihn sah und verfluchte sich selbst weil er ihn nicht eingesteckt hatte.

"Uns geht es gut Mum. Eri erschien und trieb ihn zurück und plötzlich erschien ein Patronus von dem wir nicht wissen woher er kam. Allerdings hörten wir wie jemand Apparierte." sagte Ben zum ersten mal, seit der Angriff vorüber war.

Lily schaute vorsichtig sich vorsichtig um, bevor er den beiden half aufzustehen. "Haltet euch an den Händen." sagte Harry told zu Damien und Ben bevor er ermutigend trillerte. Er wollte sie beide aus der Kälte schaffen und das Apparieren zum Manor hätte nur Zeit gekostet. Ben sagte seiner Mutter das sie seine Hand nehmen solle während Harry auf Ben's Schulter landete. Ben ergriff Damien's Hand und dann die von Lily, nachdem diese erkannt hatte, was angeboten wurde.

"Diesmal bitte auf dem Boden." meinte Damien. Harry konzentriert sich auf den Speisesaal des Manor und brachte sie innerhalb warmer Flammen dorthin.

Harry war gezwungen mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, da sein Sitzplatz auf einmal unter ihm nachgab, weil er sich erneut in der Höhe verschätzt hatte. Die drei stolperten und nur Ben, der dank Harry's Griff etwas leichter war, schaffte es, stehen zu bleiben. "Entschuldigung sagte Harry und trillerte entschuldigend, während Damien kicherte.

"Du brauchst noch Übung." meinte Damien lächelnd.

"In Ordnung Jungs, setzt euch und lasst euch von Doy etwas Schokolade bringen, während ich euren Vater hole." sagte Lily.

Harry würde sicher nicht zulassen das sie jetzt verschwand, während dort draussen noch immer ein Dementor herumgeisterte. Er gab einen Ton von sich, von dem er hoffte, das er wie ein Nein klang und verschwand in einem Feuerball. Er folgte dem Weg zu der Arbeitsstelle seines Vaters und suchte ihn dort. Obwohl er niemanden aus der Familie spüren konnte, ausser vielleicht Ben, so konnte er doch ihre Emotionen erspüren und sie fast überall finden, egal wo sie waren. Er erschien in einem hellen Raum, den er für ein Büro der Auroren hielt. Der Raum verstummte sofort, als gut zwei Dutzend Auroren James und eine Frau, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, besorgt anschauten.

"…Einsatz eines Patronus in einem Gebiet der Muggel." sagte die Frau und hielt dann inne

Harry zwitscherte einmal zustimmend, und landete dann auf Harry's Schulter woraufhin sein Vater zusammenzuckte. "Oh, Merlin, er versucht mich umzubringen." murmelte James. Harry gab ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich bevor er sich und seinen Vater aus dem Raum und Quer durch Englang nach Wales und in das Manor transportierte. Sie erschienen in einer grösseren Höhe als vorher und Harry hörte einen stöhnen, als James recht unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

"Oops." murmelte Harry und hörte das Lachen von Damien und Ben, die gerade Schockolade assen. Harry flog hinüber zu Ben und schnappte sich ein Stück Schokolade. Er schluckte es und leckte sich ein Stück Schokolade von den Händen seines älteren Bruders. Ben würde recht bald die Erfahrung machen und es auch von Professor Dumbledore hören, das es keine gute Idee war, einem Phönix Schokolade zu geben, denn diese platzten dadurch fast vor Energie. Harry würde es ihm aber nicht sagen, da er Schokolade regelrecht liebte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night

Harry war viel zu Aufgedreht, als das er wie seine beiden noch immer verängstigten Brüder würde schlafen können, weshalb er sich entschloss, ein wenig zu fliegen. Dies war auch eine Folge der Schokolade. Fast eine Stunde später sah er, wie Remus ausserhalb der Schutzzauber erschien und ins Haus lief. Wenige Augenblicke später traten Lily und James hinaus und verschwanden mit einem lauten, doppelten krachen. Harry hätte mit den Schultern gezockt, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, aber statt dessen entschloss er sich, Spion zu spielen. Er nutzte seine Phönixmagie dazu, die beiden in einer Muggel-Region von London zu finden und er transportierte sich selbst problemlos dorthin.

Der Raum, in dem er erschien, war schwach beleuchtet, allerdings sehr gut eingerichtet und erstaunlich still, denn sein erscheinen hatte die zehn Personen im Raum komplett überrascht. Professor Dumbledore war ebenfalls dort, genauso wie einige andere Professoren der Schule, die er kannte. Sirius war ebenfalls dort und so wie es aussah, gehörte ihm wohl das Haus. Natürlich waren seine Eltern dort und sie schauten derzeit irritiert zwischen dem Schulleiter und Eri überrascht hin und her.

"Wir haben ihn nicht eingeladen, Albus. Das schwöre ich." versicherte James ihm, während Harry vorsichtig sich einen Sitzplatz suchte, den er auf dem Tisch fand, bevor er eine Teetasse auf den Schoss seines Vaters fallen liess, was aber diesmal nicht geplant war. "Also ehrlich ich glaube er hat heute zuviel Zucker bekommen. Er hat fast die Hälfte der Schokolade von Ben und Damien gegessen."

"Also bitte, ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe bereits ein Dutzend mal versucht, mich vor Fawkes zu verstecken, aber es gelingt mir einfach nicht." sagte der Schulleiter während Harry jemanden erblickte, den er garnicht mochte. "Es dürfte fast nichts geben, was ihr hättet tun können um ihn aufzuhalten und ein Phönix ist generell hier Willkommen, oder, Sirius?"

Diese Frage bstätigte Harry's Vermutung, das dies Sirius' Haus war, allerdings hörte Harry nur zur Hälfte zu, als er sagte, das Phönixe einen Fidelius-Zauber durchbrechen könnten, da er über den Tisch gesprungen war und seine Flügel wütend vor einem vernarbten Mann ausbreitete, der einen Diffindo auf Ben und Damien geschleudert hatte. Der Mann lehnte sich so weit wie irgend möglich zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Eri. Er schien nicht ein zweites Mal nachzudenken, ob er einen Phönix verfluchen konnte.

"Eri, NEIN!" rief Lily aber Harry ignorierte sie.

"Alastar, nimm den Stab runter." sagte der Schulleiter. "Er glaubt, das du jener Mann bist, der Ben und Damien während des Turniers angriff. Er hat jenen Diffundo abgefangen, den Crouch Junior sprach."

Harry wandte sich leicht um und gab einen irritierten Blick von sich, der fast wie eine Frage klang bevor er sich erneut dem Mann zuwandte und seine Flügel so schlug als wollte er sagen 'Eine Erklärung oder ich werde dir das Auge auspicken.' er klackerte mit dem Schnabel als wenn er das Unterstreichen wollte.

"Ich habe noch nie einen solch aggressiven Phönix getroffen, aber man muss bedenken, das er noch sehr jung ist." meinte der Schulleiter zu allen Anwesenden die sich alle Sorgen um die Gesundheit eines ihrer Mitglieder zu machen schienen. "Eridanus, bitte, das ist der echte Alastar Moody. Er wurde um diese Zeit im letzten Jahr entführt und ein Doppelgänger, der auch Ben und Damien angriff übernahm seine Rolle mittels Vielsafttrank."

Harry betrachtete den Mann genauer, aber als er keine Lüge heraus hören konnte, faltete er seine Flügel wieder zusammen und schaute, ob eine der Federn ausser Form geraten war, bevor er zurück zur Zuckerschüssel hüpfte und sich bediente. 'Vielleicht sollte ich Ben und Damien davor warnen, mir Zucker zu geben, wenn ich als Eri unterwegs bin dachte er zu sich selbst, während er alles andere ignorierte, das bei dem Treffen des Ordens des Phönix, in das er geplatzt war, geschah und das nichts mit seinen Brüdern zu tun hatte. Schliesslich kam die Sprache unweigerlich auf die Ereignisse des Angriffs zur Sprache.

"Was ich wissen will,." sagte James fast knurrend, "ist, wie ein Dementor Azkaban verlassen konnte, ohne das es jemand bemerkte. Das letzte was ich hörte war, das das Ministerium sie noch immer kontrolliert."

"Soweit ich weiss gehorchen sie alle noch dem Ministerium." sagte eine ältere Frau. "Was bedeuten würde, das jemand im Ministerium einen entsprechenden Befehl gab."

"Könnte es Teil dieser Kampagne sein?" fragte Lily. "Das sie Ben wie einen Kriminellen darstellen wollen, indem sie ihn dazu zwingen, sich selbst zu verteidigen und zwar in einem Angriff, den das Ministerium dann verneint?"

"Es wäre möglch, aber es gibt bisher keine Beweise." sagte eine dunkelhaarige Frau leise. "Wir sollten eher froh sein, das dieser mysteriöse Mann oder diese Frau erschienen ist und den Patronus sprach, sonst hätten beide ihre Seele verloren."

"Das Büro für Magie Minderjähriger konnte nicht beweisen, das die Magie von Ben oder Damien genutzt wurde, da der Dementor die Sensoren des Ministerium blockierte, so dass sie Ben deshalb nicht vor Gericht stellen könne, so wie Fudge es verlangt." sagte die ältere Frau. "Für meinen Geschmack hat er sich zusehr darüber gefreut, das er dies hätte tun können, genauso wie diese froschgesichtige Frau in seinem Schatten. Sie waren sofort anwesend, als der Bericht hereinkam, als wenn sie ihn erwartet hätten."

"Alles nur Vermutungen." meinte Moody. "Wir haben keinerlei Beweise dafür, das dies Teil der Kampagne des Ministeriums ist um Benjamin zu schaden. Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, solche Geschehnisse zu verhindern."

"Es wurden bereits Massnahmen ergriffen." sagte Dumbledore. "Sie müssen im Manor bleiben, ausser für die Reise zu den Weasleys und ausserdem werden wir sie mit dem Unterricht beschäftigt halten. Lily und James können ihre Sachen für das Schuljahr besorgen, sobald Damien seine Klassen gewählt hat. Ich denke trotzdem das es das Beste ist, wenn diese Kampagne weiterhin von ihnen fern gehaltne wird. Ben's geistiger Zustand ist weiterhin fraglich."

"Das ist unser Sohn über den du da sprichst, Albus!" sagte James wütend.

"Es war mehr ein Kompliment als eine Beleidigung, das versichere ich euch James, Lily." sagte Dumbledore. "Jeder andere hätte schon aufgegeben, aber Benjamin und sein Bruder machen weiter und werden immer besser."

'Aufgabe Eins; alles was möglich ist über diese Verleumdungskampagne herausfinden und Ben und Damien davon berichten.' sagte Harry zu sich selbst.

"Ich möchte hiermit das Treffen gleich beenden." unterbrach Dumbledore alles Flüstern, das begonnen hatte. "Alastar, ich möchte dich bitten, etwas über den mysteriösen Magier herauszufinden."

"Und was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte Moody.

"Er mag ein Verbündeter sein, Alastar, also tu was nötig ist, aber bitte nicht mehr." Dumbledore schaute ihn kurz an, bevor er fortfuhr. "Leider kann ich die Berufung von Deloris Umbridge durch Minister Fudge zur Verteidigungslehrerin nicht mehr verhindern, obwohl James sich um die Stelle beworben hat, weshalb wir Hogwarts sehr genau beobachten müssen, sobald das Schuljahr beginnt, besonders wenn es um Dinge rund um die beiden Potter-Söhne geht."

"Einverstanden." sagte die ältere Dame, die ganz offensichtlich einen hohen Rang im Ministerium besass.

"Damit ist das Treffen beendet." sagte Dumbledore. Harry beobachtete, wie alle Apparierten und betrachtete die Zeitung auf dem Seitentisch. Er flog hinüber und grinste innerlich, als er das Foto von Ben kurz nach dem Zwischenfall auf dem Friedhof sah. Er landete auf ihr, bevor er sich selbst und die Zeitung in Ben's Zimmer transportierte.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens mussten im gegenüber nun nicht gerade misstrauisch werdenwenn sie so viel in seiner Gegenwart sagten, von denen fast alles niemals an Ben's Ohren gelangen sollte.

Ein Mann löste sich aus dem Schatten des Raumes, nachdem die letzten Flammen verloschen waren und schaute kurz auf den Tisch wo noch kurz zuvor die Papiere lagen. Warum sollte ein Phönix so unlogisch reagieren? Lange, helle Finger glitten über den Tisch bevor er ebenfalls verschwand, wobei er mehr Fragen im Kopf hatte, als Eridanus vermutlich Federn besass.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	7. Kapitel 7: Rebellion

Chapter 7; Rebellion

Harry wachte auf und stellte fest, das er gemeinsam mit Ben im Bett lag, wie so oft zuvor, allerdings lag diesmal sein Kopf auf Ben's Rücken und er stöhnte, weshalb Ben aufwachte. "Du weisst, das Damien mich normalerweise ausschlafen lässt oder?." fragte Ben grummelnd.

Harry stöhnte erneut während seine Migräne immer stärker wurde und er meinte, kleine Messer würden in seinen Kopf gestochen, weshalb er den Kopf auf Ben's Rücken liess da dessen Körperwärme den Schmerz zu mindern schien. "Hast du Kopfschmerzen, Harry?" fragte Ben während er sich im Bett umdrehte und Harry's Kopf auf seinen Bauch legte.

"Nein." meinte Harry. "Nur die Nachwirkungen von zu viel Zucker."

"Zu viel Zucker?" Harry konnte die Belustigung seines Bruders deutlich hören und piekste ihn schwach in die Seite, was diesen nur zum Lachen brachte.

"Das ist dein Fehler!" meinte Harry. "Du hast Eri Schokolade gegeben!"

"Also besser beim nächsten Mal keine Schokolade." meinte Ben kichernd. "Ich muss aufstehen, es ist fast Zeit zum Frühstücken. Bleibst du hier?"

"Nein." meinte Harry und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf während sein Bruder aufstand. Harry hörte wie er durch den Raum ging bevor sich die Badezimmertür öffnete und hörte ein leises Gespräch bevor die Dusche anging. Wenige Minuten später wurde die Decke von ihm fortgezogen während sich seie Brüder zu ihm legten. Hände legten sich um ihn und er spürte einen Bauch an seinem Rücken, es waren die von Damien.

"Also erst einmal keine Schokolade für dich?" meinte Damien lachend.

"Zumindest nicht solange ich Eri bin, und der Zucker den ich beim Treffen des Phönixordens ass, hat auch nicht wirklich geholfen." sagte Harry zu ihm während er sich umdrehte und seinen jüngeren Bruder auch umarmte.

"Du warst bei einem Ordenstreffen? Wie bist du hinein gelangt?"

"Phönixe können problemlos durch Fidelius-Zauber reisen, solange sie eine Verbindung mit jemanden im Innern besitzen, in diesem Falle also Mum und Dad." sagte Harry. "ich folgte ihnen letzte Nacht und erfuhr einiges recht interessantes."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Wie zum Beispiel den Grund wieso Mum und Dad nicht wollen, das wir beiden in die Winkelgasse reisen." sagte Harry seuftzend, "Es steht alles in den Zeitungsausschnitten, die ich mitnahm."

"Du hast einfach Zeitungsausschnitte vom Treffen mitgenommen?" fragte Damien.

"Ja, und niemand sah mich." versichte Harry ihm. "Vielleicht solltet ihr sie lesen."

Damien grummelte und missviel sein Vorschlag, als sich sein Bruder aus dem Bett erhob und zum Tisch ging. Harry setzte sich auf und entschloss sich, nach Ben eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Als er nach der Dusche nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet aus der Dusche kam, und begann sich anzuziehen, beobachtete er Ben, während dieser an seinem Tisch sass und seinen Kopf an die Wand gelehnt hatte. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry sobald er sich angezogen hatte.

Er ging zu Ben hinüber, während er sich sein Hemd anzog und legte seine Hände auf Ben's Knie. "Wo ist Damy?" fragte Ben.

"Ich denke er ist bereits zum Frühstück gegangen." sagte Harry.

"Gut." sagte Ben und hob seinen Kopf und glitt in Richtung von Harry's wartenden Armen.

"Ganz Ruhig." sagte Harry während er ihn vorsichtig an sich drückte. "Das sind alles Idioten. Niemand der dich kennt und liebt würde jemals glaube, das du ein nach Aufmerksamkeit suchender Idiot bist."

"Ich weiss, aber trotzdem tut es nach allem was geschehen ist noch immer weh." sagte Ben traurig. "Sie glauben wirklich, das ich für Cedric's Tod mit verantwortlich bin. Der einzigste Grund, wieso ich noch nicht verhaftet wurde, dürfte das Ansehen von Mum und Dad sein!"

"Mach du dir darüber Sorgen? Ich kann überall dorthin reisen, wo du bist, weshalb sie dich nirgendwo hinbringen können." meinte Harry und ergriff das Kinn von Ben. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen um alle Dinge machen, egal, was geschieht, ich werde niemals zulassen, das dir jemand etwas antut. Ich habe dich einmal verlassen, und das werde ich niemals wieder tun."

Ben legte seinen Kopf vor und Harry ahmte ihm diese Geste nach, so dass sich Ihre Stirn berührte. "Ich weiss, Harry. Wir sind Zwillinge und jetzt, wo wir wieder vereint sind, werde ich niemals zulassen, das irgendjemand dir jemals wieder etwas antut."

Harry grinste und umarmte Ben, bevor er zurücktrat und sich in Eri verwandelte. 'Ich habe HUNGERmeinte er übermütig zwitschernd.

"Ja Sir!" meinte Ben lachend, bevor er vom Tisch sprang und Harry mit seinen Händen empor hob und ihn auf seine Schultern hob. "Möchtest du etwas Übung?"

'Wirklich fragte Harry überrascht.

"Irgendwann musst du ja üben." meinte Ben. "Aber bitte keinen Sturz aus 1000 Fuss Höhe."

'Nein, und selbst wenn, ich könnte dich direkt wieder auffangen, bevor du aufschlagen würdest!' meinte Harry grinsend, bevor sie in einem Feuerball verschwanden.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

July 31st

Als Harry an diesem Morgen erwachte, geschah dies nicht wie sonst. Irgend jemand sprang auf Ben's Bett auf und ab. Die beiden Jungen drehten sich auf den Rücken und richteten sich geschockt auf, so dass sie den grinsenden Damien sahen. "Wie alt bist du denn, drei Jahre!?"

Er grinste Ben noch mehr an, als dieser sich zurückgleiten liess und seinen Arm über die Augen hielt. Harry war jetzt weit wacher als vorher und schaffte es, seinen jüngeren Bruder aufzufangen, da Damien sich auf ihn warf. Harry umarmte ihn.

"Was ist los, Damy?" fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, obwohl das Verhalten von Damien eigentlich nicht weiter störte.

Ben lachte laut. "Es ist unser Geburtstag." murmelte er und spürte, wie Damien auf seiner Schulter nickte.

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry und schaute zu Ben, der nun grinsend nickte.

"Ja." meinte Ben lachend. "Aber ich werde ihn erst in gut zwei Stunden feiern!"

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, das die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen sein musste, woraus er schloss das es vielleicht gerade einmal fünf Uhr am Morgen war. "Exakt." meinte Harry lachend und legte sich wieder zurück auf das Bett. Damien quietschte Überrascht auf, aber kroch dann halb auf Harry und halb in die Mitte zwischen Harry und Ben. Ben umarmte nun beide.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry." sagte Ben und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Dir auch alles gute zum Geburtstag, Benji." sagte Harry grinsend bevor er Damien auf die Stirn küsste und dann sich zurücklehnend wieder die Augen schloss.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, geschah dies durch ein Klopfen an der Tür. Er stuppste seine beiden Brüder an, während sich der Türgriff bewegte, allerdings war die Tür verschlossen. "Wacht gefälligst auf!" knurrte Harry beide leise an, während er seine Arme befreite und Damien in die Seite piekste, wodurch dieser endlich aufwachte.

"Was ist los?"

"Mum oder Dad stehen an der Tür!" flüsterte er.

"Jungs!" erklang Lily's Stimme hinter der Tür und Ben stöhnte, als er aufwachte.

"Damy, bitte steh auf, so dass ich mich verwandeln kann." bat Harry während Damien erkannte, das seine Mutter kurz davor war, Harry als Menschen zu sehen. Er kroch so schnell es ging von ihm herunter wobei er auch die Decke mit sich nahm. Harry grinste ihn an bevor er sich in Eridanus verwandelte. 'Stellt bitte sicher, das meine Kleidung versteckt ist bat er die beiden, während Damien seinen Schlafanzug anzog und zur Tür ging.

Ben schob Harry's Jacke, T-shirt, Hosen, Schuhe und Socken unter das Bett, bevor er seinen eigenen Schlafanzug anzog, während Damien die Tür öffnete. Harry setzte sich auf einen der Eckpfosten des Daches über dem Bett. Lily lächelte sanft als sie den Raum betrat und ihn dann umarmte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Danke Mum." sagte Ben grinsend und umarmte sie ebenfalls.

Harry beobachtete das Geschehen mit trauriger Mine und wusste, das er, wenn er in menschlicher Form wäre, weinen würde. Seine Brüder waren eben jene Dinge, die er am meisten vermisst hatte, aber jetzt wo er zurück war, spürte er auch wieder den Schmerz weil seine Eltern ihn aufgegeben hatten.

"Die Geschenke warten unten auf dich." sagte Lily. "Beeil dich und zieh dich an, bevor deine Schwestern sich an ihnen vergreifen."

Ben kicherte, stimmte dann zu, und verschloss die Tür. "Harry?" Harry schaute auf ihn herab, aber er kam nicht zu ihm herunter. "Ich kann es fühlen, das weisst du. Komm herunter, bevor ich dich mit meinem Zauberstab herunter hole."

"Was fühlst du?" fragte Damien irritiert und schaute zwischen beiden hin und her.

"Harry." meinte Ben knurrend. "JETZT!"

Harry breitete seine Flügel aus und flog hinab. In dieser Form war er durchaus Emotionen gegenüber gefeit, aber er wusste, was geschehen würde, nachdem er das Geschehen eben beobachtet hatte und er freute sich nicht darauf. Allerdings konnte un dwollte er seinen Bruder nicht einfach ignorieren. Er landete und verwandelte sich zurück, wobei er fast umgehend anfing zu weinen, und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

"Oh Gott, Harry." meinte Ben besorgt, da Harry scheinbar die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen verloren hatte und sank traurig in sich zusammen. "Ich weiss, das es schmerzt, denn ich spüre es ebenso."

"Was ist denn los?" fragte Damien.

"Trotz allem was damals geschehen ist, vermisst er Mum." sagte Ben seuftzend und zog Harry in eine enge Umarmung. "Das stimmt doch oder?"

Harry nickte leicht auf Ben's Schulter und fühlte, wie ein Schauer seinen Rücken hinab lief und erneut Tränen flossen. Damien umarmte ihn von hinten während Ben seine Umarmung noch verstärkte. "Mir ist es egal, Mir ist es egal." murmelte Harry immer wieder.

"Nein, dir ist es ganz eindeutig nicht egal." sagte Ben seuftzend. "Ich kenne dich und gerade diese Gefühle sind es die dich zu dem Harry machen, den ich als meinen Zwillingsbruder so sehr liebe."

"Das ist alles, was ich sein möchte, der Bruder von dir und Damien. Ich möchte nicht mehr ihr Sohn sein." sagte Harry zu beiden. "Sie werden mir nur wieder weh tun."

"Wenn sie das tun, sind sie auch nicht mehr meine Eltern!" erklärte Ben und Harry's Kopf fuhr heftig nach oben, da ihn dieser Satz schockierte.

"Das meinst du nicht Ernst oder?" fragte Harry.

"Ich würde dich immer über die beiden stellen, Harry. Für mich gibt es ausser dir und Damien nichts wichtigeres." sagte Ben.

"Dem stimme ich zu." sagte Damien und Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung noch einmal. "Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Harry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry sass auf Ben's Bett und las die Beschreibung von einigen der Zauber im hinteren Teil von Ben's Buch, während er sorgfältig auf den Gang lauschte, für den Fall das jemand erschien. Er wollte einige der Zauber studieren, die er noch nie genutzt hatte. Jene Sachen, die einmal nützlich sein könnten, sollten Ben, Damien und er einmal in Bedrängnis geraten. Jene, die vermutlich nur dann funktionieren würden, wenn er wirklich verzweifelt war, aber gerade dadurch würde er zu einem massgeblichen Teil des Kampfes werden können, egal wieviele Schmerzen es ihm bereitete.

Plötzlich erklangen Fusstritte im Gang und in einer fliessenden Bewegung legte Harry das Buch zurück und stand auf, bevor er sich verwandelte. Danach flog er wieder auf das Dach des Bettes hinauf. Ben und Damien kamen in das Zimmer gelaufen und grinsten dabei breit, während sie mehrere Stücken Kuchen in ihren Händen hielten. Nun flog Harry wieder hinab und Ben verschloss die Tür. Er verwandelte sich zurück und hatte seine Hände erhoben, was beide Brüder zum lächeln brachte.

"Also, wer von uns hatte zu viel Zucker?" fragte Harry.

"Wir haben dir welchen aufgehoben." meinte Damien und schon ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen zu Harry hinüber.

"Dann vergebe ich euch gerne." meinte Harry grinsend und schnappte sich lachend den Schokoladenkuchen aus Damien's Händen.

"Du isst ihn besser als Mensch, denn ich möchte nicht nochmal einen Bruder mit zu viel Zucker im Blut erleben." meinte Ben grinsend bevor er aus dem Zimmer in das von Damien lief, bevor Harry reagieren konnte.

"Kannst du bitte mal die Schachtel von der Kommode herbeirufen?" fragte Harry seinen jüngeren Bruder, der nickte und seinen Zauberstab zog.

"Accio Schachtel!" murmelte er und die Schachtel kam sofort von der Komode angeflogen und landete in seiner Hand.

"Du wirst immer besser." meinte Harry während er die Schachtel entgegen nahm, die er aus Hogwarts hatte mitgehen lassen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, wo die Dinge aus Nick's Bibliothek gelandet waren. Er versteckte sie in seiner Tasche als Ben mit einer verzierten Schachtel zurückkam, und Damien holte ebenfalls eine hervor die beide dann Harry gaben.

"Hier, für dich." sagte Damien lächelnd, und Harry nahm sie entgegen und öffnete sie. Im Innern befand sich ein kleiner Anhänger. Er bestand allem Anschein nach aus Platinum und war wie ein fliegender Phönix geformt. Er hob die Kette heraus und dreht sie um damit er die Rückseite betrachten konnte. Sie war genauso gearbeitet wie die Vorderseite, und jede Feder war fühlbar. Obwohl sie komplett flach war, so fühlten sie sich doch absolut echt an und auf der Rückseite waren Worte eingraviert. 'Für den Besten Bruder aller Zeiten.' Harry lächelte Damien an der die Kette nahm und sie ihm umlegte, bevor Harry sie unter dem Hemd versteckte.

Harry gab Damien einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte ihn. "Aller Herzlichen Dank, kleiner Bruder."

Damien lächelte und zog sich dann zurück, damit Ben ihm ein grosses, Buchförmiges Geschenk geben konnte. Harry drehte es kurz um, bevor er es öffnete. Im Innern war ein ledergebundenes Photo-Album. Harry öffnete die erste Seite und auf dieser war ein Photo von Harry und zu sehen, als sie gerade einmal drei Jahre alt waren. Sie hielten ihren neugeborenen Bruder in den Armen. Harry musste grinsen. "Wir waren damals so süss!"

"Ja, und schau dir Damien an!" meinte Ben kichernd und bekam einen Klapps auf den Arm von eben jenem. Blätterte weiter und auf den nächsten Seiten waren sowohl Muggel- als auch magische Photos zu sehen, die alle drei Brüder zeigten, aber auch später Bilder von Ben und Damien, die sie zeigten, wie sie mit ihren Zwillingsschwestern zusammen aufwuchsen. Harry lächelte Ben dankbar an und umarmte ihn fest, bevor er ihm im Gegenzug die kleine Schachtel überreichte.

"Was ist das?" fragte Ben.

"Ich denke du solltest es öffnen." meinte Damien kichernd und setzte sich neben Harry. Harry lehnte sich an ihn und spürte, wie Damien's Arm sich um ihn legte.

"Sehr witzig." meinte Ben und rollte mit den Augen, bevor er die Schachtel öffnete. Im Innern war ein goldener Ring mit einem Diammanten darauf. "Ist das ein Diamant?"

"Ja." sagte Harry während er die Runen auf dem Ring betrachtete, die nun aktiviert waren. "Er ist so verzaubert, das er dich beschützt. Alle Schildzauber, die du zauberst, sind damit doppelt so stark wie normal, allerdings verbrauchen sie auch doppelt so viel Energie. Ausserdem besitzt er Portschlüssel-Fähigkeiten, die aber bisher nicht festgelegt wurden."

"Wo hast du es herbekommen?" fragte Ben.

Harry wurde leicht rot und schaute hinab auf das Bett. "Nick und ich haben ihn gemeinsam vor ein paar Jahren hergestellt." sagte Harry seuftzend.

"Dann kann ich ihn nicht annehmen, Harry." sagte Ben.

Harry schob die Hand weg. "Wir haben ihn gezielt für diesen Tag hergestellt, damit ich ihn dir geben kann." sagte Harry zu ihm und lächelte.

"Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll." meinte Ben seuftzend nach ein paar Augenblicken. "Ich werde ihn niemals ablegen."

Er legte den Ring an seinem rechten Ringfinger an und er verschwand aus dem Blickfeld, allerdings wusste Harry das Leute ihn durch Zufall noch erfühlen konnten. Ben grinste ihn an. "Wenn du nicht willst, das er mit mehr Magie aufgeladen wird, verhindere, das er deinen Zauberstab berührt."

Ben nickte um anzuzeigen, das er es verstand und plötzlich wurden Harry und Damien nach hinten geworfen, als ihn fest umarmte. Harry schloss seine Augen als er zehn Minuten später einschlief, während er beide Brüder in den Armen hielt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three weeks later

"Das glaub ich nicht!" knurrte Ben wütend und seine Magie entglitt seiner Kontrolle und als Folge dessen flog ein Stuhl durch das Zimmer. Harry musste seine eigene persönliche Magie einsetzen, damit der Stuhl nicht Damien traf, während dieser sich zu Boden warf. Harry ging zu Ben und ergriff ihn an den Schultern. Seine eigene Aura übertrug sich auf Ben und während dessen blaue Magie sich zurückzog, tanzten rote Flammen über dessen Haut, weshalb Harry seine Magie wieder zurückzog, da Ben seine eigene wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Sag bitt das es dir leid tut." meinte Harry grinsend.

"Bitte?" fragte Ben irritiert. "Es tut mir leid?"

"Nicht zu mir." meinte Harry und schnippste ihm auf die Stirn. "Zu Damy, den du beinahe mit einem fliegenden Stuhl zu Boden geschickt hättest."

"Damy?" Ben schaute sich besorgt um und sah dann Damy der sich zwischenzeitlich hinter dem Bett versteckt hatte.

"Ja, ich bin halt noch nicht so gut in den Schutzzaubern, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab nicht habe." meinte Damien. "Danke Harry."

"Verdammt." fluchte Ben. "Es tut mir leid, Damy."

"Ist schon in Ordnung." sagte Damien lächelnd. "Was hat dich so dermassen aufgeregt?"

Sowohl Harry als auch Damien hatten sich in Ben's Zimmer befunden, als der, die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend, in das Zimmer kam und Harry so überraschte, das er sich verwandelte. Harry seuftzte und schaute zu ihm, denn er wusste bereits, was ihn so aufregte.

"Unser Besuch in der Winkelgasse ist gestrichen." meinte Ben wütend und Harry nickte. "Wir dürfen nur zu den Weasleys!"

"Wusstest du davon, Harry?" fragte Damien woraufhin Ben zu ihm schaute.

"Ich habe davon gehört." sagte Harry seuftzend und Ben schaute ihn irritiert an, was dazu führte, das Harry zurückzuckte. "Es tut mir leid, das ich es euch nicht sagte, aber wenn ich es getan hätte, wäre meine Tarnung aufgeflogen."

Ben lies seinen Kopf wieder heruntersacken bevor er sich umdrehte und auf den Balkon ging. "Er ist nicht sauer auf dich." sagte Damien zu Harry.

"Ich weiss." sagte Harry seuftzend, bevor er auch auf den Balkon ging, wobei er sicherstellte, das er gerade soweit hinaus ging, das ihn niemand sah. "Benji?"

"Ich bin wirklich nicht sauer auf dich." sagte Ben.

"Ich weiss das du es nicht bist." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Du bist lediglich darüber erbost, das du wieder einmal manipuliert wirst. Das jeder dir vorschreiben will, wie du zu Leben hast."

"Das ist es nicht allein." begann Ben aber Harry hob seine Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen.

"Ausserdem bist du beleidigt, weil sie dich nicht dein Leben leben lassen. Ausserdem hast du Angst, das dieses Leben früher endet, als du es willst." sagte Harry seuftzend und öffnete seine Arme so dass Ben zu ihm kommen konnte. Er kam tatsächlich erhüber und umarmte Harry fest.

"Du kennst mich wirklich gut, es ist als wenn du nie fort gewesen wärest." meinte Ben grinsend.

"Du wirst nicht sterben, Benji." sagte Harry seuftzend und drückte ihn fest. "Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

Sie blieben noch eine Zeit lang so stehen, bevor Ben Harry's Backe küsste und sich etwas zurücklehnte. "Danke Harry."

"Das weiss ich doch." meinte Harry grinsend, allerdings verschwand das Grinsen fast sofort wieder, als eindeutig ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck auf Harry's Gesicht erschien, der Ben Sorgen bereitete. "Mein Jackentasche." sagte Harry stöhnend, während der Schmerz sich immer mehr von seinem Bauch aus ausbreitete.

"Harry?" fragte Ben irritiert. "Ich kann nichts verspüren."

"Es ist eine schwere Schmerzwelle." konnte Harry mühsam hervorbringen, bevor die erste Welle ihn ergriff. "Bleib bei mir!" bat er während der Schmerz seinen Körper ergriff. Ben zuckte zusammen und schrie vor Schmerz. Harry sah ihm in die Augen und anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Schmerz zu bekämpfen, wie er es normalerweise tat, konzentrierte er sich darauf, wie die Phasen als Phönix diese Schmerzen unterbanden. Obwohl er wusste, das er sich nicht in Eridanus während eines solchen Anfalls verwandeln konnte, so wollt er doch vermeiden, das Ben die Schmerzen verspürte.

Harry schaute durch tränennasse Augen hinauf zu Ben, als dieser ebenfalls fast in Panik geriet. Es bereitete ihm Sorge, das er auf einmal Harry's Schmerzen nicht mehr spürte. "Damien! Seine Tabletten!"

Er spürte zwei Hände auf seinem Bauch während jemand an ihn heran kroch und er drehte seinen Kopf trotz der Schmerzen herum und sah Damien, der ihn zwang, zwei Tabeltten zu schlucken. "Was passiert hier?" fragte Damien während er sich neben Harry's Kopf setzte.

"Ich weiss es nicht, er hat den Schmerz unterbunden!" sagte Ben während an Harry's Hals nach dessen Puls fühlte, und gleichzeitig dessen Hand hielt und drückte, um ihn zu zeigen, das er da war, während dieser unter den Schmerzwellen zitterte. "Oh Gott, Harry. Ich kann dies nicht mit ansehen." sagte Ben und legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Bauch.

"Er verschwindet nicht." hörte Harry Damien sagen. Sie hatten mehrere Dutzend normale Schmerzwellen bei ihm erlebt, aber noch nie eine dieser massiven Wellen, die nicht bekämpft werden konnten sondern nur ausgestanden werden konnten. "Legen wir ihn auf das Bett." schlug Damien vor.

Harry spürte, wie er von seinem älteren Bruder hochgehoben wurde und er genoss die Umarmung, obwohl er sich derzeit eher auf die Schmerzen konzentrierte. Es wurde langsam wieder besser und er wusste, das sein Bruder dies ebenfalls bemerkte, während sie ihn langsam auszogen und unter die Decke steckten. Er zitterte noch einen Moment während sie sich zurückzogen, aber dann beruhigte er sich sichtlich besonders als seine Brüder ihn eng umarmt hielten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few days later

Harry starrte noch immer zur Decke empor. Er hatte gerade das erste mal wieder drei Stunden durchgeschlafen, nachdem er den Anfall überstanden hatte, und seine Körpertemperatur war langsam wieder auf normalen Werten. Damien auf der einen und Ben auf seiner anderen Seite. Sie hatten seit dem Tag jede Nacht bei ihm geschlafen, während er gegen das Fieber und die Schmerzen ankämpfte, und auch tagsüber war immer einer von ihnen anwesend gewesen, um sicherzustellen, das niemand ihn im Bett sah.

Sie hatten eindeutig ebenfalls nicht schlafen können, während sie ihn berührten, denn sie hatten sich etwas von seinem überhitzten Körper entfernt, aber er wusste, das beide damit klar kamen, denn irgendwann schliefen auch sie ein. Nun allerdings hatte er eine niedrigere Körpertemperatur als bei Menschen normal war, und er spürte auch keinen Schmerz. Er spürte wieder Schmerzen, diese dauerten allerdings nur 6 Stunden, anstatt der zwei Tage vom letzten mal.

Harry rollte sich zur Seite so das er Ben anschaute und glitt in dessen Richtung, so dass sein Kopf auf Ben's Bauch lag. Harry seuftzte und sein Atem kitzelte auf der Haut von Ben. "Ieks! Das ist kalt!" Harry kicherte und spürte, wie Ben aufwachte. "Das ist mein Ernst, dein gesamter Körper ist eiskalt. Dir geht es also wieder gut!"

"Ja." sagte Harry. "Danke für alles, was ihr getan habt."

"Kein Problem." sagte Ben lächelnd. "Wie oft hast du diese Attacken?"

"Etwa zwei Mal im Jahr allerdings werden sie jedesmal länger." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Was für ein Tag ist heute?"

"Samstag." murmelte Damien bevor er seine Arme um Harry legte. "Herr Goitt, bist du Kalt!"

Ben lachte leise, wandte sich dann aber wieder Harry zu und umarmte ihn, so dass seine Körperwärme ihn aufwärmte. "Du reist morgen zu den Weasleys oder?" fragte Harry.

"Ja." meinte Ben unsicher.

"Geh zu ihnen." sagte Harry. "Hab Spass. Damien wird mir schon Gesellschaft leisten."

"Sicher, Grosser Bruder." meinte Damien grinsend. "Harry und ich werden unseren Spass haben!"

Ben lachte leise und griff um Harry herum um durch Damien's Haare zu fahren. Harry reagierte in dem er hinunter griff seinem älteren Bruder in die Seite piekste woraufhin er zurückwich und sowohl Harry als auch Damien in zu kitzeln begannen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day

Harry beobachtete von Damien's Schulter aus wie es Ben erneut gelang, einen körperlichen Phönix als Patronus herbei zu rufen, der um sie herumflog bevor er nach gut einer Minute verschwand. 'Nimm es nicht persönlich sagte Harry zu Damien. 'Selbst den meisten Erwachsenen gelingt nicht das, was du bereits erreicht hast

'Aber er ist einfach noch besser als ich meinte Damien grummelnd.

'Bedenke, das er auch zwei Jahre älter ist als du, Damy. Du kannst nicht erwarten, das du so schnell die Zauber lernst wie er.' sagte Harry zu ihm bevor er ihm liebevoll in den Finger kniff.

'Du weisst doch, das es nichts damit zu tun hat sagte Damien. 'Ich habe gehört, wie Ben und du über meine Probleme mit Remus geredet habt

Harry zuckte zusammen und versteckte seinen Kopf entschuldigend unter dem Flügel. 'Stimmt das

'Ich denke du hast recht sagte Damien seuftzend. 'Ich kann ihm einfach nicht mehr so leicht Vertrauen wie früher

'Du musst einfach wieder lernen ihm zu vertrauen. Es war die Liebe zu dir, die ihn diese Entscheidung treffen lies." sagte Harry seuftzend. 'Er ist ein guter Mensch, egal welche Probleme ich vielleicht mit ihm haben mag. Diese sind persönlich und ich möchte nicht, das sie dich unglücklich machen

"Also los, Jungs, es ist Mittagszeit. Ben du musst aufgegessen haben, um rechtzeitig bei den Weasleys zu sein." sagte Remus. Damien drehte sich um und und folgte einem grinsenden Ben zum Haus. Remus bat ihn aber noch kurz zu warten. "Sei bitte nicht so traurig das dir die Dinge noch nicht gelingen, die Ben schafft. Er ist einfach erfahrener"

Harry schaute wütend zu ihm, während Remus Damien sanft auf den Kopf klopfen wollte und bevor Damien ihn warnen konnte, schnappte Harry mit dem Schnabel zu und verursachte eine grossflächige Wunde auf dem Unterarm des Werwolfs. Remus stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als Harry's Schnabel bis auf den Knochen eindrang. Remus zuckte zurück und Harry schnellte zurück, wobei er sich mit Flügelschlägen stabilisierte.

"Verdammter Vogel!" knurrte Remus wütend. "James hatte recht im Bezug auf dich!"

"Onkel Remus!" sagte Damien während er mit seiner Hand Harry zu beruhigen versuchte.""Es ist nicht sein Fehler. Er muss der Meinung sein, das du etwas schlimmes getan hast!"

Remus schaute Damien irritiert an, während er versuchte, die Blutung zu stoppen. Damien schaute ihn herausfordernd an. "Was haben die Leute dir denn erzählt, Damien?"

Damien trat einen Schritt zurück während Remus wieder auf ihn zukommen wollte. Harry schrie mental nach Ben der bereits weiter in Richtung Haus gegangen war, da er erkannt hatte, das Remus allein mit Damien reden wollte. "Warum hast du dein Patenkind aufgegeben?" knurrte Damien.

Remus hielt überrascht inne. "Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

"Beantworte bitte die Frage!" sagte Damien wütend.

"Was auch immer du gehört hast, Damien, es stimmt nicht." versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen und wollte ihn erneut berühren, was allerdings durch Harry verhindert wurde. "Dieser Vogel ist wirklich irritierend." meinte Remus.

"Lass es bitte, Harry!" sagte Damien und Harry beruhigte sich. "Warum willst du mir nicht antworten?"

"Du weisst rein garnichts darüber, Damien, also lass die Sache ruhen." sagte Remus und Damien trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

"Du bist nicht mehr jener, für den ich dich hielt." Harry wäre besorgt zusammengezuckt, wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, als er diese Worte seines jüngeren Bruders hörte und dessen Zauberstab sichtbar wurde, der auf einen jetzt wirklich wütenden Remus gerichtet war. Er gab einen besorgten Ton von sich, bevor er mit den Flügeln schlug und sich selbst und Damien aus der Reichweite seines ehemaligen Paten brachte. Beide landeten in der Nähe von Ben auf den Stufen des Hauses.

Damien ging gezielt durch die Türen ins Haus, während Harry gezwungen war, sich von seiner Schulter zu erheben, da Damien durch die Flure in Richtung seines Zimmers zu laufen begann. "Was ist denn nun los?" fragte Ben.

"Er hat Remus gefragt, wieso er mich fallen liess sagte Harry seuftzend. "Du solltest besser Remus beruhigen gehen. Ich habe ihm recht hefitg in den Arm gebissen. Ich werde mich um Damien kümmern."

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Ben und streichelte einen Moment lang seine Bauchfedern, während Harry vorsichtig an seinem Ohr knabberte. Er schlug erneut mit den Flügeln um genug Höhe zu gewinnen, bevor er zu Damien reiste, der sich in der Ecke mit dem Bett zusammengekauert hatte.

Harry verwandelte sich, verschloss die Türen zum Badezimmer und Flur und kroch dann zu Damien auf das Bett. Damien liess sich auf Harry's Bauch fallen, bevor Harry sich vollständig zurücklehnen konnte, wodurch ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde. "Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, was du gerade getan hast." meinte Harry.

Damien drückte ihn sanft und Harry drückte ihn ebenfalls sanft, während Damien anfing zu weinen. Hoffentlich gelang es jetzt seinem kleinen Bruder, darüber hinwegzukommen, das sein geliebter Onkel Harry praktisch aufgegeben hatte, und ihm die Chance geben würde, das Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen. Obwohl ein wichtiger Teil davon sein würde, das Remus Damien endlich die Wahrheit sagen würde.

Ben betrat den Raum um sich zu verabschieden, nachdem er zu Mittag gegessen hatte und umarmte beide, wobei aber Harry und Damien ihn nicht verabschiedeten, sondern den ganzen Tag im Zimmer blieben, und sich dann abends zu Schlafen umzogen, wobei Damien sich neben Harry legte während Harry in seinem neuen Photoalbum zu blättern begann und mit Damien alle Photos noch einmal durchging.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	8. Kapitel 8: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 8; Back to Hogwarts

Potter Manor - South Wales

Harry seuftzte und stand so vorsichtig aus dem Bett auf, das er Damien, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, nicht aufweckte. Selbst wenn er allein in Ben's Bett hätte schlafen wollen, wäre es zu riskant gewesen, denn Lily hätte das mit Sicherheit bemerkt. Er hatte kein Problem damit, gemeinsam im Damien's Bett zu schlafen, da er dadurch viel stabiler und ruhiger schlief, und Harry hatte auch recht schnell bemerkt, das keiner seiner Brüder einen sehr tiefen Schlaf hatte.

In den drei Tagen, die Ben nun bei den Weasley's für die letzte Ferienwoche war, hatte Damien sehr sellten sein Zimmer verlassen. Dumbledore hatte seinen Unterricht beendet, wie er es versprochen hatte und auch Sirius hatte den Duellierunterricht für Damien beendet. Seine Stunden bei Remus sollten eigentlich fortgeführt werden, aber als seine Mutter dies vorschlug, hatte er sich schlicht geweigert.

Harry bezweifelte, das Remus bei dieser überhaupt aufgetaucht wäre, aber das war nur seine eigene Meinung über seinen Paten. Damien hatte ganz offensichtlich seine Gründe, den Werwolf zu lieben und Harry fragte sich immer wieder, ob es ihn wirklich nicht störte, wenn Remus sich um Damien kümmerte.

Harry nahm eine schnelle Dusche und zog sich dann an, wobei er darauf achtete, das es keine Zeichen seiner Anwesenheit gab bevor er sich an Damien's Schreibtisch zum Nachdenken setzte. Er merkte, wie er immer wieder über den immer näherrückenden Schulbeginn nachdachte. Sehr zur Verärgerung von Damien war ihre Mutter in die Winkelgasse gereist und hatte die nötigen Dinge für Ben und ihn besorgt und als sie zurückkehrte, hatte Harry sie und James damit überrascht, indem er ein aufmunterndes Lied erklingen liess um beide aufzumuntern. Sie hatte sich eindeutig über jene Dinge aufgeregt, die sie dort gesehen hatte. Die ganze Welt wusste wer sie war und die Ansichten über ihren ältesten Sohn hatten sie sehr aufgeregt.

Vier Tage vor der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts blieben noch und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er darüber denken sollte. Er hatte die Ferien genossen, in denen seine Brüder ihm die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, aber er wusste, das sich dies dann ändern würde, wenn sie Hogwarts erreichten. Zum einen konnte er die Nacht nicht bei ihnen verbringen, denn er konnte sich dort nicht verwandeln, ausser sie wussten einen guten Ort.

Um sich abzulenken, griff Harry über den Schreibtisch nach Damien's Traingsbuch. Als er es anhob, verschob er eines von Damien's fein gearbeiteten Schiffsmodellen und Harry sah etwas, das einfach nicht in das Schlafzimmer passte. Harry schluckte, als er erkannte, was dort lag. Etwas aus einer lange vergangenen Zeit. Er schob das Schiff vorsichtig zur Seite und griff dahinter und holte es vorsichtig hervor.

Jedes von Damien's Modellen, egal ob Schiffe oder Flugzeuge, waren sehr sauber gebaut. Sie waren mit soviel Vorsicht gebaut worden, das man nicht dachte, das es ein Teenager oder Kind war, der sie gebaut hatte. Viele von ihnen waren nicht mal fertige Bausätze aus Läden sondern Dinge, die aus Holz und Plastik selbst gebaut worden waren. Dieses eine Flugzeug allerdings war durcheinander. Es bestand in manchen Bereichen aus den falschen Teilen und es war eindeutig nicht mit Sorgfalt gebaut worden. Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Flugzeug. Es war eine Spitfire aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ein einfaches Modell das schlecht zusammengebaut worden war und nur zur Hälfte bemalt war. Harry wusste auch noch warum es nur halb bemalt war. Harry war an dem Tag zu müde gewesen um es zu beenden und die drei danach folgenden Tage über waren seine Hände zu sehr geschwächt, so dass Damien erklärt hatte, das es warten müsste, bis es ihm besser ging.

Harry war allerdings eine Woche danach fortgelaufen.

Harry spürte, wie die Tränen sein Gesicht herab liefen, während er auf einen der wenigen Hinweise starrte, die noch Kindheitserinnerungen hervorriefen, die allein mit ihm und Damien zu tun hatten. Jener Beweiss, das Harry ein wichtiger Teil von Damien's frühem Leben gewesen war. Harry hatte Damien's Vorliebe für Muggeldinge wie eben dieses Modell immer unterstützt und Ben gebeten, eben diese Spitfire zu besorgen, so dass Harry und Damien sie als Damien's aller erstes Modell zusammen bauen konnten.

Und nun stand eben dieses Modell hier vor ihm. Es war von fünf verschiedenen Schiffen verdeckt gewesen, weshalb Harry es bisher nicht entdeckt hatte, allerdings war es auch nicht staubbedeckt und es schien stark abgenutzt, als wenn Damien es immer wieder berührt und in die Hand genommen hätte. Harry stich mit zitternden Händen die Flügel entlang, aber dann zog der seine zitternden Hände wieder zurück, da er nicht wollte, das es beschädigt würde. Weitere Tränen liefen seine Wange hinab, während er an eines der weiteren Dinge dachte, die er genauso wie sein jüngerer Bruder geliebt hatte.

"Du bist schon wach?" fragte Damien und Harry hörte, wie sich die Decke bewegte, als Damien sich aufsetzte und seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang. "Harry?"

Harry drehte sich halb herum und schaute ihn an, aber ihm versagte die Sprache, weshalb er sich wieder umdrehte und das Flugzeug anstarrte. Erst nachdem Damien sich angezogen hatte schaffte es Harry, zu sprechen, allerdings konnte Damien die Worte kaum verstehen. "Du hast es behalten."

Damien zögerte, trat dann aber neben Harry und schaute nach was Harry meinte. Sein Atem stockte, als er das Flugzeug sah. "Ich kann mich schwach daran erinnern, es gebaut zu haben." sagte Damien. "Es war schon immer in meinem Zimmer und stand auf meinem Schreibtisch, solange ich denken kann."

"Du hast die Bemalung nicht beendet?" fragte Harry.

"Ich dachte darüber nach, aber jedesmal wenn ich beginnen wollte, sagte mir ein Gefühl, das ich es nicht wolle." sagte Damien bei dem Gedanken daran. "So sieht es nicht wirklich schön aus."

"Ich liebe es." sagte Harry grinsend. "Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran, wie du es bekamst, oder?"

Damien schüttelte den Kopf und Harry bewegte sich etwas vom Tisch weg und zog Damien auf seinen Schoss. Harry lachte leise, während er ihn umarmte. "Harry? Was hast du?"

"Ben hat dir nie erzählt, wer es dir gekauft hat?" fragte Harry.

"Nein. Ich habe ihn aber glaube ich auch nie danach gefragt. Ich habe Mum gefragt, aber sie schaute mich nur völlig verwirrt an." sagte Damien.

"Als du drei Jahre alt warst, hast du dich regelrecht in Dinge aus der Muggelwelt vernarrt und du sagtest zu mir das du unbedingt so ein Flugzeug haben wolltest." sagte Harry leicht grinsend, während er das Modell anschaute. "Ich überlegte und schickte Ben dann los, ein Modellflugzeug zu kaufen. Ich weiss nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, aber er kam mit diesem Modellsatz zurück und wir beide verbrachten viele Stunden damit, es zusammenzubauen. Wir waren damals noch nicht sehr gut darin."

"Du?" fragte Damien ihn fasziniert.

Harry nickte. "Du hast das meiste gebaut, da meine Hände damals zu sehr zitterten, um etwas zu machen, aber wir konnten die Bemalung nie beenden, da ich zu erschöpft war, weshalb wir beschlossen, zu warten." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Ich sagte zu dir, das du es ruhig beenden könntest, aber du hast dich geweigert und mir gesagt, das wir es gemeinsam beenden würden."

"Warum taten wir es nicht?" sagte Damien und versuchte sich eindeutig daran zu erinnern.

Harry zuckte zusammen und schaute zu Boden. "Wir bekamen nie die Gelegenheit. Ich lief eine Woche später davon." Er konnte Damien jetzt nicht ansehen, aber er fuhr vorsichtig mit der Hand den Flügel des Modells entlang, allerdings zitterte seine Hand zusehr, und er schloss sie zu einer Faust. Damien beobachtete diese Bewegung, allerdings sah Harry den mitfühlenden Blick von Damien nicht. Sein jüngerer Bruder ergriff seine andere Hand und löste Harry's Finger bevor er ihrer beider Hände zu dem Modell führte, wobei seine Hand verhinderte, das Harry's Hand zusehr zitterte.

Harry seuftzte erleichtert, während er den Flügel mit Damien's Hilfe entlangfuhr. "Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, das du gegangen bist und ich liebe dieses Flugzeug mehr als alles andere. Besonders, weil ich nun weiss, wieso." sagte Damien und lies Harry's Hand los woraufhin Harry Damien eng umarmte.

Damien lehnte sich an ihn, nachdem er das Flugzeug wieder in seine Schutzzone zwischen den Schiffen zurückgeschoben hatte, die gerne bereit zusein schienen, die Spitfire zu beschützen, obwohl es nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sein schien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That afternoon

Harry, diesmal als Eridanus, hatte seinen Kopf unter seinen Flügel gesteckt und schien etwas zu schlafen, während er auf der Lehne von Damien's Stuhl in der Bibliothek sass, während Damien in seinem Buch las und einige der Sprüche sich einzuprägen versuchte, die er nun problemlos beherrschte. Damien hatte sich dazu entschieden, das sie wieder einmal ihr Zimmer verlassen sollten, und so gingen sie hinaus auf die Ländereien, aber nachdem es zu windig wurde, gingen sie wieder hinein.

Harry erwachte umgehend, als sich die Tür öffnete und er nahm sofort den Geruch von Remus wahr, als dieser dem Raum betrat. Er pfiff leise, um Damien zu warnen, der so in das Lesen vertieft gewesen war, das er das Eintreten nicht bemerkt hatte. Sein Bruder sah misstrauisch auf.

"Damien?" fragt Remus nervös. "Können wir mit einander reden?"

'Er scheint wirklich nervös zu sein sagte Harry ruhig. 'Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, das du verstehst, das er jetzt ein anderer Mensch ist

"Dann antworte mir bitte erst." sagte Damien während er aufstand. Harry blieb auf seinem Sitzplatz und beobachtete die Szene, wobei er sich fragte was sein Bruder machen würde. "Ist alles, was du sagen wirst, das Wert gewesen, was du Harry angetan hast?"

Harry war ob dieser Frage irritiert und gleiches galt wohl auch für Remus. Remus wurde deutlich weisser im Gesicht, konnte Damien aber trotzdem nicht in die Augen schauen, denn diese ähnelten denen von Harry fast vollständig. "Nein, Damien." sagte Remus seuftzend und setzte sich in den Stuhl, der Damien gegenüber stand und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. "Nichts was ich je tun könnte, würde das wieder gut machen, was ich Harry angetan habe. Oder besser gesagt, was ich nicht für ihn tat."

"Unter diesen Bedingungen können wir gerne reden." sagte Damien nickend und setzte sich wieder hin. Harry landete auf der Stuhlkante von Damien und begann ein unterstützendes Lied zu singen, das dazu führte, das Remus Damien etwas hoffnungsvoller anschaute. "Solange du niemals versuchst, mir zu erklären, das jenes, was ihr tatet, das richtige war, werde ich es auch nie glauben."

"Ich weiss." sagte Remus seuftzend. "Wir wussten, das er sterben würde und damals begingen wir den Fehler zu glauben, das, indem wir euch nicht in seine Nähe liessen, es für euch einfacher machen würde, seinen Tod zu akzeptieren. Es war falsch, sowohl euch gegenüber als auch uns selbst gegenüber."

Harry lehnte sich zu Damien hinüber und strich sanft mit seinem Schnabel an der Seite seines Kopfes entlang bevor er sich mental an ihn wandte. 'Ich bin bei den Zwillingen sagte er ihm und schlug ein paar mal mit den Flügeln bevor er hinaus auf das Gelände flog um das Fenster zu suchen, wo er seine Zwillingsschwestern spürte.

Er fand sie recht bald und sah wie sie sich über eine dunkelblaue Hose stritten während sie durch das Wohnzimmer hüpften, dabei auch über das Sofa sprangen, während Lily das ganze von einem Stuhl am Kamin aus beobachtete, obwohl dieser nicht entzündet war. Harry flog hinab zu den beiden Mädchen und landete auf Acacia's Schulter, bevor sie Crisanta wieder ärgern konnte. Acacia hielt völlig überrascht inne, denn sie wollte Harry nicht erschrecken, den sie wirklich mochte, woraufhin Harry sanft mit einer Strähne ihrer Haare spielte.

Harry sah auf, als er jemanden kichern hörte und sah auf einmal zu Lily. Harry flog hinüber zu Crisanta und machte das selbe bei ihr, bevor er auf Lily's Lesesessel landete. Die Neugier hatte überhand genommen und er war bereit, zumindest für eine Zeit sich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten.

"Du scheinst ja doch nicht so aggressiv zu sein, wie alle denken?" murmelte Lily leise während sie ihn betrachtete. "Du beisst und kratzt uns aber das scheint nicht wirklich deine Art zu sein, oder?"

Harry reagierte darauf indem er sie ruhig anschaute. In seinem Innern allerdings fühlte er sich hin und her gerissen. Er war damals noch zu jung gewesen, um sich an jene Momente zu erinnern, als seine Mutter und sein Vater ihn wirklich geliebt hatten, ihn beruhig und im Arm gehalten hatten. Seine wirklichen Erinnerungen setzten ein, als Lily mit den Zwillingen schwanger wurde, im Alter von fünf Jahren. Er hatte nie eine Mutter besessen, aber wusste auch, das er eine brauchte. Er war noch nicht erwachsen, nein er war noch ein Kind und wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst sein sollte, so reichte es nicht, mit seinen Brüdern zusammen zusein. Sie mochten alles sein, was er benötigte, um zu überleben, aber sie waren nicht alles, was er zum Leben ansich benötigte.

"Ich habe heute morgen mit Molly Weasley gesprochen und ich denke dich wird freuen zu hören, das Ben sich wohlfühlt." sagte Lily und Harry wandte seinen Blick von den Mädchen ab und schaut sie erneut an. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur seite und Lily lächelte auf eine Weise, die Harry tief ins Herz ging. Er würde alles dafür geben, um in die Zeit zurückreisen zu können, als er fünf Jahre alt war, in der Hoffnung das diese Frau in sein Zimmer käme um ihn zu füttern, ihm die Medikamente zu geben, um ihn zu küssen und ihm alles gute zu wünschen. "Sie hat auch Damien zum Abendbrot heute Abend eingeladen. Nimmst du ihn netterweise mit und bringst ihn sicher zurück? Keine Abenteuer bitte?"

Harry bewegte seinen Kopf auf ihre Frage hin und sie lachte. "Er muss auch wieder einmal raus gehen und die Weasleys sind genau das, denke ich, das er jetzt braucht." meinte Lily und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. "Molly schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, wenn du ihn begleitest. Ich denke, sie glaubt, das du nicht schlimmer als ihre Kinder sein kannst."

Harry nickte leicht um zu zeigen, das er verstanden hatte und stimmte damit zu, Damien mitzunehmen, allerdings würde noch über das Lächeln nachdenken müssen. Lily wollte ihn sanft streicheln und Harry war fast versucht, es zuzulassen. Sein Schnabel endete wenige Milimeter von ihr entfernt. Er hätte sie mit Sicherheit nicht gebissen, aber es sollte ein Zeichen sein. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, halb beleidigt, halb amüsiert und flog durch den Raum zu den Mädchen. Das Lächeln war gut und Schön, aber das hiess noch lange nicht, das Harry ihr die Tatsache vergessen würde, das sie ihn allein liess, als er im Sterben lag.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Late afternoon

"Damien, wann willst du los?" fragte Harry während er seinen Kopf in das Badezimmer steckte, in dem Damien duschte. Sein Bruder war von beschlagenem Glas verdeckt aber trotzdem störte es Harry nicht. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, da beide Brüder sich so verhielten.

Sein Bruder kam aus der Dusche heraus und band sich ein Handtuch um. "Ich möchte mich nur noch eben umziehen, dann können wir los." sagte er. Harry nickte und trat wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus und setzte sich auf das Bett, während Damien durch das Zimmer lief und seine Kleidung zusammensuchte.

Harry lachte über Damien als der Junge rief, er sei fertig. Sein Haar war zwar trocken, aber Damien, der recht aufgeregt war, hatte vergessen, es zu kämmen. Sowohl Harry als auch Ben hatten ein Haar, das wirr abstand, egal was sie versuchten, aber Damien hingegen hatte das flache und gerade Haar ihrer Mutter. Harry benutzte seine eigene Magie und Aura dazu, um die Bürste vom Tisch herüberschweben zu lassen. Damien grinste überrascht über diese Fähigkeit, die eigentlich nur Schüler der siebten Klasse beherrschten. Ben war auch dazu in der Lage, aber nicht in solchem Mass wie Harry.

Harry an, herüber zum Bett zu kommen und Damien setzte sich als Folge dessen auf den Boden, während Harry aufstand und sein Haar zu kämmen begann. Harry seuftzte und Damien drehte sich halb herum um ihn fragend anzuschauen. "Ich hab das schon getan, als wir noch jünger waren. Allerdings solltest du nicht zulassen, das ich es länger als nötig tue."

Damien kicherte. "Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, was du machen wirst, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind?" Fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

"Möchtest du nicht, das dein Grosser Bruder dein Haar ordnet?" fragte Harry kichernd.

"Ich denke, Ben hat es bereits geschafft, hier Chaos hinein zu bringen." meinte Damien kichernd. "Aber ich denke, du weisst, was ich meine."

Harry seuftzte und dachte darüber nach. "Ich denke, ich werde wohl in der Phönixform bleiben müssen. Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, irgendwo als Mensch in Hogwarts zu erscheinen."

"Du kommst aber definitiv mit uns?" meinte Damien und hinderte Harry daran, sein Haar weiter zu bearbeiten. Harry bewegte nun nur noch sanft den Kamm durch das Haar.

"Natürlich." sagte Harry und nickte. "Ich werd aber wohl hin und wieder 'Cacia und Crissy besuchen gehen."

"Gut." sagte Damien nickend. "Wir werden aber noch ein Paar Dinge besprechen müssen."

"Zum Beispiel?" fragte Harry.

"Zum Beispiel die Marauders Map." sagte Damien. "Dad hat sie noch immer und sie zeigt eine Karte von Hogwarts und auch die Namen aller anwesenden. Er wollte sie schon vor Jahren Ben geben, aber Mum hat es bisher verhindern können."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er nickte und aufstand. "Erzählt ihnen doch, das ihr glaubt, das sie für euch nützlich wäre, sollte Ben oder dir einmal etwas passieren. Auf diese Weise könnt ihr euch immer gegenseitig finden, ohne jegliche Verzögerung."

Damien lächelte ihn an bevor er grinste. "Das ist genial."

"Ich weiss. Leider ist es etwas, das wir den Zwillingen leider nicht sagen können." sagte Harry lachend, bevor er sich in den Phönix verwandelte. 'Können wir los

"Aber bitte möglichst auf Bodenhöhe?" fragte Damien. Und so reisten sie in einem Feuerball ab.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Burrow

Harry griff sanft mit seinen Krallen zu, damit Damien nicht zu hart landete. Damien streichelte leicht die Brustfedern und flüsterte ein Danke. Er hatte es geschafft und wenn er mit Ben gereist wäre, hätte die Höhe gepasst.

"Damy!" rief Ben begeistert. Harry hatte diese Reaktion erwartet, da er sie beide in die direkte Nähe seines Zwillingsbruders gebracht hatte, da ihm nicht bekannt war, wo die Weasleys lebten. Zumindest sass Ben im hinteren Teil des Gartens, anstatt im Badezimmer oder sonst irgendwo.

"Hallo Ben." erwiderte Damien grinsend die Begrüssung. "Hallo Ron, Ginny, Fred, George."

Die vier rothaarigen Geschwister schauten zwischen Damien und Harry hin und her. "Wir dachte, du kämest über das Flohnetzwerk? Mum sitzt im Wohnzimmer und wartet auf dich." sagte der jüngste der Weasley-Jungen während er aufstand. Harry schnappte mit seinem Schnabel nach ihm, da sein innerer Phönix ihn daran erinnerte, das dieser Junge ihn als Schwalbe bezeichnet hatte.

"Sei vorsichtig Ronnie-kins." sagte einer der Zwillinge.

"Der grosse Vogel könnte dich wieder beissen." sagten beide und fingen an zu lachen.

"Vorsicht ihr beiden." warnte Ben während er Harry sanft streichelte. "Er reagiert da recht empfindlich und es könnte dir passieren, das du mitten auf einem Eisberg oder in etwa auf der halben Höhe eines Berges landest."

Harry schaute bei der Idee amüsiert zu den vier Weasleys, bevor er zustimmende Töne von sich gab und sprang hinüber auf Ben's Schulter. Damien grinste ihn an, um ihm zu zeigen, das er keine Probleme damit hatte, das Harry hinüber geflogen war. Harry hatte seinen Zwillingsbruder vermisst.

Das kleine Mädchen, Ginny, drehte sich um und rannte zum Haus, während Ben, Damien und die anderen ihr langsamer folgten. Ben streichelte weiterhin Harry. 'Wie ist es dir ergangen

'Damy's hat auf mich aufgepasst.' sagte Harry leise, denn er wusste, das Damien ihm zuhörte.

'Er hat dich aber vermisst sagte Damien zu Ben und Harry knabberte vorsichtig an Ben's Ohr um zu zeigen, das es stimmte.

'Ich weiss, aber sobald wir in Hogwarts sind, haben wir alle Zeit der Welt.' versprach Ben.

'Ja, wobei ich eine Schwalbe bin meinte Harry grummelnd mit einem leisen Trillern, während sie das Haus betraten. Nun war Harry froh, das er den Standort gewechselt hatte, da die recht massiv gebaute Frau nun Damien regelrecht in einer Umarmung erdrückte.

"Und du bist dann Eridanus!" stellte die Frau fest. "Mein Name ist Molly."

Harry war überrascht davon, das sie sich ihm vorstellte. "Das ist nur ein Vogel, Mum." sagte Ron und gab irritierte Töne von sich.

"Ronald!" sagte Molly wütend zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn. "Ich werde solche Sätze über einen Phönix nicht gestatten. Ein Phönix ist ein hoch angesehenes und mächtiges Wesen mit einer grossen Menge an Wissen und Weissheit."

'Habt ihr das gehört, Damy, Benji?' sagte Harry lachend. 'Grosse Menge Wissen und Weisheit

Ben unterdrückte mühsam ein Lachen, besonders als Molly ihrer Neugier nachgab und versuchte Harry zu streicheln, welcher mit seinem Schnabel nach ihr schnappte. Sie zog sofort ihre Hand zurück und kicherte nervös. "Ben hab mich vor dir gewarnt." sagte sie lächelnd. "Solange du die armen Jungen beschützt, bist du hier jederzeit willkommen."

"Nun, Mum glaubt nicht recht daran." meinte Ben.

"Deine Mutter macht sich nur Sorgen um dich, Benjamin." sagte Molly. "Aber nun los, das Essen ist in einer halben Stunde fertig, also warum geht ihr nicht gemeinsam in das Wohnzimmer und macht es euch gemütlich. Eridanus, du bleibst auch zum Essen?"

Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf, da er genau das vor hatte. "Bitte nur ein paar Beeren oder etwas ähnliches für ihn, Mrs. Weasley. Blos keinen Zucker." meinte Ben kichernd, als er sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, wo Eri Zucker gegessen hatte. "Er wird sonst übermütig und hyperaktiv, wenn er zu viel Zucker bekommt."

Damien lachte, als Harry Damien leicht ins Ohr biss. Sie setzten sich in das Wohnzimmer, wobei Damien neben Ben auf dem Sofa sass. Harry liess sich auf der Lehne des Stuhls nieder und beobachtete seine Brüder, während sie mit einander redeten. Ginny versuchte immer wieder, Damien's Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber Damien schien es nicht zu bemerken.

"Wie lief es mit Remus?" fragte Ben und Damien schaute die vier Weasleys zögernd an.

"Wir haben uns heute morgen ausgesprochen." sagte Damien zu seinem Bruder und lächelte leicht. Harry schaute auf und gab aufmunternde Töne von sich, der nur mit den Augen rollte. "Ausserdem kann ich nun ebenfalls einen festen Patronus zaubern."

Harry gab zufriedene Töne von sich, aber Ben schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Er darf hier nicht zaubern, Eri. Wir sind hier nicht durch solche Zauber geschützt wie zu Hause und das Ministerium würde es sofort bemerken."

"Und wir werden nicht extra zurückreisen, damit ich es zeigen kann." sagte Damien zu Harry. Harry ärgerte sich anfangs, gab dann aber nach, um anschliessend seine Federn zu reinigen.

"Verstehst du wirklich, was er sagt?" fragte Ron neugierig.

"Manchmal." meinte Ben. "Man kann ihn relativ einfach interpretieren, sobald man ihn besser kennt."

"Ausserdem war er heute Morgen äusserst glücklich, als es mir zum ersten mal gelang." sagte Damien lächelnd. "Es war dann doch nicht so schwer, herauszufinden, was er meinte."

"Und, was ist seine Form?" fragte Ben seinen Bruder neugierig, obwohl Damien wusste, das sich Ben und Harry bereits während des Trainings darüber unterhalten hatten.

"Du hattest recht." sagte Damien und rollte mit den Augen, um anzudeuten, das er mit „du" „Harry und du" meinte. "Es ist ein Werwolf."

"Warum möchtest einen Werwolf als Beschützer haben?" meinte Ron. Harry klapperte wütend mit dem Schnabel und Ron schaute ihn ängstlich an.

"Er repräsentiert Onkel Remus." sagte Ben ernst zu seinem Freund. "Werwölfe sind nichts schlimmes, Ron."

"Ich weiss, Ich weiss. Aber ein Patronus ist doch normalerweise keine dunkle Kreatur." meinte Ron. "Deiner ist immerhin ein Phönix."

"Ein Patronus nimmt die Form dessen an, von dem man sich am meisten beschützt fühlt." sagte Ben. "Bei Damien ist das nun einmal Onkel Remus."

"Und der Phönix?" fragte Ron.

"Nun, Eri hat mich letztes Jahr auf dem Friedhof gerettet und Fawkes rettete mich vor dem Basilisken." sagte Ben obwohl Damien und Harry wusste, das dies nicht die wahren Gründe waren. Ben wusste, das Harry ihn immer beschützen würde und er würde ihn immer in seinem Herzen behalten, und genau deshalb nahm sein Patronus die Form an.

"Jungs! Ginny!" erklang Molly's Stimme aus dem Nebenraum. "Das Essen ist fertig!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

September 1st - King's Cross

Harry hätte auf die verschiedensten Arten nach King's Cross reisen können, entweder hätte er fliegen können, er hätte auf jemanden der Familie warten können und dann dorthin reisen können, allerdings entschied er sich dafür, bei Ben und Damien zu verbleiben, weshalb er sich nun auf dem Bauch von Damien wiederfand, während dieser aus dem Kamin auf der Plattform 9 ¾ kam. Das erste, was Damien machte, war nach Harry zu schauen, da weder Ben noch er sehr gut beim Reisen per Flohnetzwerk waren.

Harry erhob sich sofort in die Luft und landete auf der Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders, wobei er ihm sanft am Ohr zwickte, um zu zeigen, das alles in Ordnung war. Lily, die als erste hindurch gereist war, lachte als sie das sah, während Ben nun aus dem Flohnetzwerk kam und dabei über seinen Koffer stolperte. Harry gab ein amüsiertes zwitschern von sich und Ben schaute ihn irritiert an. Ben war am Abend zuvor nach Hause zurückgekehrt, so dass er seine Dinge für das Schuljahr zusammenpacken konnte, wodurch die drei Brüder noch eine Nacht gemeinsam verbringen konnten, bevor Harry in seiner Phönixform vorerst gefangen war.

James war zuhause geblieben, um auf die Zwillinge aufzupassen, von denen sich Harry bereits verabschiedet hatte, was nicht ohne Tränen von Seiten der Mädchen abgegangen war.

"Denkt an das, was ich gesagt habe, Jungs." sagte Lily warnend zu ihnen. "Lasst eure Köpfe nicht hängen und haltet zusammen. Erinnert euch daran, wer wahren Freunde sind…"

"Und redet mit Dumbledore wenn etwas sein sollte." Beide Brüder nickten und sagten gemeinsam "Geht klar, Mum."

"Gut." sagte Lily und nickte. "Also, Ben, einige Leute werden sicher schlimmes über dich sagen, aber denk an die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben. Wir lieben dich alle und solange wir zusammen halten, wirst du wirst du am Ende die Nase vorn haben."

"Was meinst du? Was für schlimme Dinge?" fragte Ben obwohl er genau wusste, was über ihn gesagt wurde.

"Es ist nichts wo drüber du dir Sorgen machen musst, es sind nur ein paar Leute, die nicht daran glaube, das Voldemort zurück ist." sagte Lily beruhigend, bevor Ben sie unterbrach und sich verabschiedete. "Passt auf euch auf."

"Natürlich, Mum."

"Und pass bitte auf deinen Bruder auf." sagte Lily. Ben nickte kichernd. "Und Damien. Ben's wird dich mehr als je zuvor brauchen, was aber nicht heisst, das du nicht dein eigenes Leben leben kannst. Habe auch du deinen Spass, aber bitte sei für ihn da."

"Natürlich, Mum." sagte.

"Und Eri?" Lily schaute zu Damien's Schulter und lächelte ihn an. "Passt du bitte auch auf Ben und Damien auf, ja?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und warf alle vorsicht über Bord und flog von Damien's Schulter hinüber und landete vorsichtig auf der Schulter seiner Mutter. Er lehnte sich vor und spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Haar. 'Ach, Harry.' sagte Ben seuftzend aber erleichtert. Harry sah zu seinen Brüdern und sah ihr Lächeln, bevor er es zuliess, das Lily ihn vorsichtig am Kopf streichelte.

Harry gab trotzdem eine leise Warnung von sich, bevor er zu Ben hinüber flog. Lily akzeptierte die Warnung. "Keine Angst, ich werde James nichts sagen." woraufhin Harry ein erleichtertes Geräusch von sich gab.

Lily umarmte ihre Söhne ein letztes Mal, bevor sie die beiden in den Zug schickte, gemeinsam mit ihren Eulen, Hedwig und Thor, die sich in ihren Käfigen befanden. Harry hatte kaum Zeit mit den beiden Eulen verbracht, da sie über den Sommer keine Aufgaben hatten. Beide hatten ihre Zeit in der Eulerei verbracht und nur Lily hatte sie hin und wieder dazu benutzt, um sie bei Laune zu halten.

Die Käfige wurden auf leere Sitze gestellt und Harry setzte sich auf das Gepäcknetz, nachdem Ben und Damien ihre Koffer in diesem verstaut hatten. Die beiden winkten ihrer Mutter noch einmal zu bis sie in der Menge verschwunden war. Der Zug fuhr fünf Minuten später ab und Ben und Damien machten es sich in den Sitzen gemütlich. Harry flog hinunter auf Damien's Schoss und sein Bruder begann damit, seine Federn zu streicheln.

"Ich werde dich als Mensch vermissen." murmelte Damien.

"Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst, Damien." warnte Ben ihn, obwohl es keine wirklich ernste Warnung war.

'Verschwinde von meinem MenschenHarry drehte seinen Kopf überrascht herum. Es war nicht in seinem Kopf sondern in seinen Ohren erklungen. Als wenn er plötzlich eine neue Sprache erlernt hätte.

'Harry?' fragte Ben verwirrt. 'Was ist los

'Jemand sagte gerade, ich solle von Damien herunter gehen sagte Harry zu beiden, wober er nicht bemerkte, das er dabei auch ein trillern von sich gab.

'Natürlich habe ich gesagt, du sollst von meinem Menschen herunter gehen sagte die Stimme erneut und dieses Mal konnte Harry das Geräusch aus seinem Rücken hören. Harry drehte sich in die Richtung um und schaute direkt in den Käfig von Thor. 'Warum verschwindest du nicht sagte Thor wütend.

'Thor, was habe ich dir in Sachen Manieren gesagt?' diese andere Stimme stammte nun eindeutig von Hedwig, die zufrieden in ihrem Käfig neben Ben sass. Harry schaute beide geschockt an. Gewiss, er hatte sich mit Fawkes unterhalten, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, das er auch mit Eulen sprechen konnte. Obwohl er ja eigentlich nur ihre Sprache übesetzte, anstatt sie nur mental zu hören, wie es bei Fawkes der Fall gewesen war. 'Er ist ein Phönix. Er kann sich hinsetzen, wo er möchte

'Warum braucht er dann keinen Käfig fragte Thor.

'Hör auf dich wie ein Kücken zu benehmen, Thor meinte Hedwig. 'Er kann sich mit ihnen unterhalten, also kann er ihnen klarmachen, das er nicht einfach herum fliegt

Harry schaute erst Ben und dann Damien an. 'Sie redensagte , wobei er sicherstellte, das er sich nur Mental unterhielt.

'Wer kann reden?' fragte Damien mental.

'Thor und Hedwig.' sagte Harry beiden. 'Sie streiten sich, weil Thor von mir verlangte, seinen Menschen in ruhe zu lassen und Hedwig ihn deshalb zurecht wies

Ben fing an zu lachen. "Das ist typisch Hedwig." sagte er mit Stolz.

Hedwig schaute ihn an und schlug zustimmend mit den Flügeln. 'Hallo Phoenix.' sagte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken.

'Hallo Hedwig sagte Harry freundlich. 'Ich wusste nicht, das ich mit dir reden kann. Ich habe dich auch sehr sellten gesehen in diesem Sommer

'Du bist noch jung sagte Hedwig als wenn dies alles erklären würde.

'Ich hoffe, du hast kein Problem damit, das ich dir deinen Menschen stehle sagte Harry.

'Du nimmst ihn mir nicht weg sondern du beschützt ihn sagte Hedwig ernst.

'Hört auf zu reden und lasst uns endlich hinaus sagte Thor squawked zu Harry der sich ihm zuwandte. 'Ich will meinen Menschen wieder haben

Harry gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich, bevor er zu Damien schaute. 'Thor möchte aus seinem Käfig raus und zu seinem Menschen. Gleiches gilt für Hedwig.'

"Eigentlich sollen wir die Eulen nicht im Zug freilassen, Eri." meinte Ben.

'Dann sagt halt, das der Phönix sie freigelassen hat sagte Harry und flog hinüber zu Hedwig's Käfig und nach ein paar Versuchen gelang es ihm, die Tür zu öffnen, allerdings mit Ben's Hilfe. Er drehte sich herum und sah, das Damien Thor bereits freigelassen hatte und die braune Eule nun auf seinem Schoss sass. Harry starrte ihn genervt an und schlug drohend mit den Flügeln.

'Du kannst dich gern auf dem Schoss meines Menschen niederlassen sagte Hedwig leicht amüsiert zu ihm. 'Ich erlaube es dir gern

Harry nickte leicht und sprang auf Ben's Schoss. 'Hedwig lässt dir ihren Dank ausrichten.' sagte er zu Ben während sie hinauf zu der Gepäckablage flog. Ben und Damien streichelten Harry und Thor sanft und Harry schaute zu Thor, der zurückschaute. 'Glaub ja nicht, das dies schon ausdiskutiert ist, Flohkissen sagte Harry trillernd und sagte es gleichzeitig zu allen Anwesenden, die ihn verstanden.

Sie waren im Übrigen nicht lange allein. Wenige Minuten später trat ein Mädchen ein, das eine Zeitung las und ihren Koffer eher genervt hinter sich herzog. Damien setzte Thor ab und stand auf, um ihr zu helfen, aber weder Ben noch Damien schienen zu wissen, wer sie war. Sie setzte sich kommentarlos und Damien zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder hin. Bevor Thor seinen Sitzplatz wieder einnehmen konnte, flog Harry durch den Raum und landete auf dem Schoss seines jüngeren Bruders.

Thor fing wild an auf ihn einzuschimpfen, aber Harry reinigte in seelenruhe seine Federn. "Du weisst, das du mit einer Eule wegen mit streitest." Meinte Damien frech. Harry gab nur ein übermütiges Trillern von sich, in Richtung von Thor, der ziemlich beleidigt drein schaute, bevor er Damien seinen Rücken zuwandte. Ben machte einige Handbewegungen und die braune Eule flog auf Ben's Schoss.

'Ich liebe diesen Menschen sagte Thor.

'Mach dir aber da keine allzulangen Hoffnungen, Thor kam es warnend von Hedwig während Harry sich mental köstlich amüsierte.

Wenige Augenblicke später betrat Ginny Weasley das Abteil, gefolgt von einem Jungen, den Harry nicht kannte, der aber nach Pflanzen roch und wohl recht scheu war, allerdings lächelte er, als er Ben und Damien erkannte.

"Ich hoffe euch macht es nichts aus, wenn wir uns zu euch setzen?" fragte Ginny obwohl sie bereits ihren Koffer in die Ablage gewuchtet hatte, bevor Ben überhaupt reagieren konnte. "Alle anderen Abteile sind voll. Oh…Luna, ich hab dich garnicht gesehen. Wie war dein Sommer?"

Luna schaute auf und betrachtete alle Anwesenden bevor sie Ben anschaute. "Ja. Er war interessant." sie nahm dabei ihre Augen nicht von Ben, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Du bist also Benjamin Potter."

"Ich weiss." meinte Ben trocken. Der andere Junge schnaubte amüsiert und Luna starrte ihn an.

"Ich weiss nicht, wer du bist."

"Ich bin niemand." sagte der Junge.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht." sagte Ginny. "Neville Longbottom, Damien Potter, dies ist Luna Lovegood. Sie ist in meinem Jahrgang aber in Ravenclaw."

"Das Wissen ist bisweilen das grösste Wissen eines Mannes." sang Luna bevor sie sich Harry zuwandte. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Luna drehte ihn zur anderen Seite und Harry folgte wieder dieser Bewegung. Ginny kicherte und Damien lachte leise.

"Luna, dies ist Eridanus." sagte Damien.

"Das ist ein wunderhübscher Phönix." sagte Luna bevor sie sich wieder umwandte, und das nun verkehrtherum gehaltene Magazin wieder zu lesen begann. Ginny kicherte erneut und Harry gab ein irritiertes Trillern von sich, da sie über jemanden lachte, der ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

Damien streichelte seine Federn und Harry schnappte irritiert nach ihm, bevor er auf die Gepäckablage flog. Er setzte sich neben Hedwig bevor er anfing, seine Federn zu richten. Als er wieder hinab schaute, hatte Thor sich erneut auf Damien's Schoss gesetzt. Die Eule gab ein triumphierendes Geräusch von sich, über das Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder seinen Federn widmete.

Nach gut einer Stunde stiessen auch Ron und das ihn so irritierende Mädchen, Hermine zu ihnen, gemeinsam mit ihren Haustieren, einer Katze und einer kleinen Eule in einem Käfig. Zum Glück besass das Abteil acht Sitze, ansonsten wäre es sehr voll geworden. Beide erschienen kurz nach dem der Essenswagen vorbei gekommen war und Ron setzte sich umgehend neben Ben auf die Bank und begann einen der Schokoladenfrösche zu essen. Hermione setzte sich neben Ginny, welche neben Damien sass, während Luna welche sie verwirrt anschaute. Neville sass neben der Tür auf der Seite von Ben und Ron.

"Wo ward ihr beiden denn?" fragte Ben zögernd.

"Wir waren bei dem Treffen der Präfekten, hat dir das Ron letzte Woche nicht gesagt?" fragte Hermione.

"Nein, das habe ich vergessen." murmelte Ron während er den Schokoladenfrosch ass. "Ich habe aber Ginny gesagt, das sie es ihnen sagen soll."

"Nein, hast du definitiv nicht!" sagte Ginny wütend. "Ich dachte du hättest es ihnen gesagt. Deshalb habe ich es nicht erwähnt!"

"Also seid ihr beiden die Präfekten dieses Jahr?" fragte Ben und man hörte deutlich, das er zu tiefst enttäuscht war.

Harry hatte nicht gehört, was gesagt wurde, da er sich mit Ben unterhielt, wobei auch Damien aus Gewohnheit mithörte. 'Du weisst, das sie sich darüber unterhalten haben. Dumbledore will dir nicht noch mehr aufladen.'

'Ich hätte das geschafft meinte Ben ohne dabei Harry anzuschauen. Harry gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und flog hinunter auf Ben's Schoss.

Ben unterhielt sich weiter über die Präfekten, während Harry ihn sanft über die Hand fuhr. Ben war sehr verletzt gewesen, als er hörte, das neben der Tatsache das ihm praktisch nichts mehr erzählt wurde, ihm dank Dumbledore die Chance verwehrt wurde, einer der Präfekten zu sein.

"Ben, glaubst du wirklich, das es gut war, Thor und Hedwig aus den Käfigen zu lassen?" fragte Hermione. "Das ist eigentlich verboten."

"Willst du uns direkt Punkte abziehen, Hermione?" fragte Damien von ihrer Seite her. Er war ein Jahr unter Ginny und Luna aber er war weit grösser gebuaut als beide, wenn aber auch nicht sehr viel.

"Vor allem, da uns keine Schuld trifft." meinte Ben verteidigend. "Eri war es, der sie hinaus lies."

"Natürlich war er es." sagte Ron. Harry schaute ihn mit einem wütenden Trillern an.

"Sie haben sich seit heut morgen unterhalten." meinte Ben weiter, als wenn Ron ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte. "Er scheint sich gut mit Hedwig zu verstehen, während es mit Thor einige territoriale Probleme zu geben scheint, besonders wenn es darum geht, wer auf Damien's Schoss sitzen darf.

'Welche ich gewonnen habe sagte Thor mit einem Huten, das nur Hedwig, Eri und vermutlich die kleine Eule verstanden.

'Du hast nicht gewonnen sagte Harry. 'Ich war nur genervt

'Natürlich meinte Thor. Harry schnappte daraufhin nach Thor und die braune Eule flatterte beleidigt mit den Flügeln.

"Nun wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich Pig ebenfalls hinaus lassen." erklärte Ron nachdem alle erkannt hatten, das die Unterhaltung zwischen Thor und Eri beendet war.

'Bitte nicht sagte Hedwig genervt.

'Er ist wahnsinnig sagte Thor hutend, wobei er seinen Streit mit Harry zu vergessen schien, da alle drei die kleine Eule anstarrten, die im Käfig im Kreis flog.

'Lasst mich raus, lasst mich raus, lasst mich raus! zwischerte diese.

'Ich denke nicht, das ihr das tun solltet meinte Harry mental zu Ben und Damien, während er nervös auf Ben's Schoss sprang. 'Sie ist wahnsinnig

Ben und Damien mussten mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, aber keiner von beiden hinderte Ron daran, die verrückte Eule freizulassen, welche herausschoss und direkt Thor rammte, der mittels Flügelschlägen den Vogel verjagte. Pig entschied sich dann dazu, im Raum herumzufliegen, wobei er immer schneller um Hedwig's Kopf herum flog. Hedwig klickte verärgert mit dem Schnabel, besonders als Ben und Damien anfingen zu lachen.

Harry schlug warnend mit den Flügeln, während Pig sich ihm zuwandte, und wenn man nach dem Wortschwall der kleinen Eule glauben durfte, war er von diesem neuen, farbigen Vogel begeistert. "Pig, sei vorsichtig! Er könnte dich aufessen." warnte Ron seine Eule.

'Ihn Harry drehte seinen Kopf abrupt herum um Ron anzuschauen und gab ein irritiertes Geräusch von sich. 'Obwohl das vielleicht keine schlechte Idee ist sagte er mental zu Ben und Damien aber auch zu den anderen Vögeln.

"Sei nicht dumm, Ron. Phönixe sind keine Fleischfresser." sagte Hermione kopfschüttelnd und holte ein Buch hervor, das sie lesen wollte.

'Du fängst mich so oder so nicht kam es singend von Pig während er um Harry herumschwirrte.

'Ich weiss nicht, Ben meinte Harry mental und sagte dann laut. 'Er mag vielleicht nicht gut schmecken, aber es würde sicher meine Kopfschmerzen beheben

Ben lehnte sich zurück, als Pig eindeutig zu nah an seinem Gesicht vorbei flog, aber schaute Harry neugierig an, weil er nicht wusste, was dieser plante. Als Pig das nächste Mal an ihm vorbei kam, schnappte Harry schneller als eine Viper mit seinem Schnabel zu und erwischte die kleine Eule mitten im Flug.

Harry hielt ihn so vorsichtig, das der kleine Vogel sich nichts brach, während es verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien und dabei wütend zeterte. 'Es ist aber recht übermütig, das kleine Dingmeinte Harry während er seinen Schnabel so hielt, als wenn er die kleine Eule herunterschlucken wollte. Pig hielt augenblicklich still.

"Ben, sag deinem dämlichen Vogel, er soll Pig in Frieden lassen!" rief Ron und versuchte an Harry heranzukommen, um seine Eule zu retten.

"Pig hat regelrecht darum gebeten." meinte Ben. Thor und Hedwig stimmten eindeutig diesem Satz zu. "Wenn du ihn vielleicht höflich bittest, lässt er ihn vielleicht frei."

"Ich werde ihn sicher NICHT darum bitten. Dieses dämliche Vieh!" knurrte Ron.

"Ron. Ich denke, das Pig das dämliche Vieh ist." sagte Ginny, während sie Damien und Ben beobachtete, welche ihren Bruder scheinbar gleich verprügeln wollten.

"Es klingt sehr danach. Armer Eridanus, das er solchen Beleidigungen zuhören muss." sagte Luna und schon schaute sie jeder an. Harry gab trotz des vollen Schnabels ein trillern von sich.

"Ron frag Eridanus einfach höflich." sagte Hermione.

"Ich werde sicher nicht…" sagte er, hielt dann aber inne, als alle im Raum ihn anstarrten, während Hedwig und Thor frustrierte Töne von sich gaben. "Na Gut! Eri, würdest du bitte Pig freigeben?"

Harry drehte kurz seinen Kopf bevor er sich dem offenen Fenster zuwandte und dorthin sprang. "Eri!" sagte Damien lachend. "Hier her bitte!"

Harry sah ihn an und schien zu überlegen. 'Gib ihn bitte mir so dass ich ihn wieder in seinen Käfig stecken kann sagte Thor zu Harry der seinen Kopf zu ihm drehte, bevor er zu Damien hüpfte und das Bündel in Damien's Schoss fallen liess. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig zu Thor hinüber, der nun das sich wehrende Bündel erfasste und dann zu dessen Käfig hinüber flog und ihn dort hinein beförderte. Hermione bückte sich nach vorne und schaute in den Käfig.

Harry setzte sich auf die linke Armstütze von Damien, während Thor sich rechts niederliess und Damien schien mit dieser Lösung sehr zufrieden zu sein, da sie scheinbar eine Einigung über den Eigentum an ihm gefunden hatten. "Vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn Pig in seinem Käfig bleibt, ansonsten gibt es noch eine Art Kleinkrieg." meinte Ben zu allen, wobei alle ausser Ron, zustimmten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sie wurden nur einmal gestört, als ein blonder Junge ungefragt das Abteil betrat und dabei permanent fies zu grinsen schien. Er wurde von zwei sehr gross gebauten jungen begleitet. Ben hatte ihn nur gefragt, was er hier wolle, und Harry war überrascht davon, das sein Zwillingsbruder bei der Anwesenheit des Jungen so wütend wurde.

'Wer ist das fragte Harry Hedwig so leise, das er weder Damien noch Ben störte, die gerade dabei zu sein schienen, einen Krieg zu beginnen.

Hedwig schaute genervt zu dem blonden Jungen, besonders als dieser mit einer Bestrafung drohte, da er im Gegensatz zu Ben ein Präfekt war. Ben meinte daraufhin mit einer ähnlichen Beleidigung, das der Junge ein Volltrottel sein und befahl ihm dann zu verschwinden. Harry bemerkte, das Ben eine blaue Aura um sich herum hatte die seine Haare so bewegte, als wenn er eine Aura um sich herum hätte. 'Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Er beleidigt mit Vorliebe Muggelgeborene sobald er sie trifft, ausserdem beleidigt er liebend gern die Weasleys. Seitdem sie auf einandertrafen, beleidigen und verletzen sie sich permanent gegenseitig.'

'Verletzen fragte Harry besorgt.

'Malfoy ist ein absolut arroganter Junge, aber er hat es in Ben's drittem Jahr geschafft, Damien mit einem brutalen Fluch zu belegen. Damit begann ein regelrechter Krieg, der das gesamte Jahr über andauerte.

'Und sein Vater war einer von jenen auf dem Friedhof beendete Harry die Erzählung und schaute verstehend zu seinem Bruder, denn nun wusste er, wieso er so wütend wurde, sobald er Draco traf. Der Stimmungswechsel war so abrupt, das Damien davon überrascht wurde. Harry wollte gerade dazwischen gehen, und den jungen attackieren, als Hermine aufstand und sich zwischen Damien, Ben und Malfoy stellte und diesem befahl, das Abteil sofort zu verlassen.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief friedlich, und während die anderen sich unterhielten, schlief Ben an die kalte Scheibe gelehnt ein. Harry liess sich müde auf seinem Schoss nieder und Ben's Hand streichelte ihn die gesamte Zeit. Sie redeten mit einander und zwar darüber, warum Ben so mies gelaunt war. Darüber, das er kein Präfekt war, obwohl er doch die eindeutige Wahl gewesen war, und wie er darüber dachte, das sie seine Freundschaft belasten würde, der die Wahrheit sehr wohl zu kennen schien. Selbst Ron konnte nicht abstreiten, das Ben die bessere Wahl als Präfekt gewesen wäre.

Luna, Ginny und Hermine verliessen kurz vor Ende der Fahrt den Raum damit die vier Jungs in Ruhe sich umziehen konnten, und danach verliessen die Jungs den Raum damit die Mädchen sich umziehen konnten. Das Schloss kam langsam in Sicht, während sie in die Station einfuhren. Während sie den Zug verliessen, wurde Ben immer unruhiger. Erst verschwanden Hermine und Ron in der Menge um die Schüler zu unterstützen und dann verschwand Damien um einige seiner Freunde zu begrüssen. Neville, Ginny und Luna blieben bei Ben und Harry fuhr mit ihnen auf Ben's Schulter zum Schloss empor.

Ben zuckte zusammen, als er den Lehrer sah, der sich um die neuen Schüler kümmerte und Harry spielte sanft mit Ben's Haar. "Wo ist Hagrid?" fragte Ben Ginny nervös.

"Ich weiss es nicht." sagte Ginny.

Harry strich mit seinem Kopf an Ben's Backe entlang um ihn um eine Erklärung zu bitten, die er später erhalten sollte, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machten. Ben hielt plötzlich inne, nachdem er die Kutschen sah. Seine Schultern zitterten und Harry schaute zu ihm. 'Was ist los, Benji

'Die Kutschen werden von keinen normalen Pferden gezogen sagte Ben. Harry schaute hinüber und sah sich die Kreaturen vor den Kutschen genauer an. Sie wirkten abweisend und tödlich, denn sie besassen grosse Flügel, die auf ihrem Rücken gefaltet waren.

Harry wurde im Gespräch unterbrochen, als Hermine, Ron und Damien plötzlich wieder auftauchten. Harry gab Damien gegenüber einen Laut der Begrüssung, da Ben noch immer die Kreaturen anstarrte. Ron regte sich noch immer über Malfoy auf, der seinen Status als Präfekt missbrauchen sollte, aber Ben unterbrach ihn. "Was sind das für Wesen?"

"Welche Wesen?" fragte Ron und schaute sich nervös um.

"Diese Pferde…" meinte Ben bevor Luna sie unterbrach und Ron seine Eule zurückgab.

"Was meintest du?" fragte Ron.

"Ich fragte, was das dort für Pferde sind?" fragte Ben irritiert. Er folgte nun den anderen zu den Kutschen und Harry hielt seinen Mund, denn er wollte es erklären, wenn nicht alle durcheinander redeten. Ginny, Hermine und Luna stiegen in die Kutsche, und Damien, Neville, Ron und folgten ihnen.

"Worüber redest du?" fragte Ron seinen Freund.

"Ich meinte diese…" sagte Ben knurrend, bevor er mit seiner Hand auf die Pferde deutete. "Schau einfach hin." Harry schlug mit seinen Flügeln, um den Halt zu behalten, woraufhin Ben entschuldigend die Hand senkte.

"Auf was soll ich schauen?" fragte Ron und der Rest der Passagiere schaute ihn verwundert an.

"Genau dort, zwischen den Stangen, sie sind genau dort." sagte Ben und schaute zu Damien der ihn besorgt beobachtete. "Kannst du sie auch nicht sehen?"

"Was sehen?" fragte Hermine.

"Geht es dir gut, Ben?" fragte Ron besorgt darüber, das sein Freund verrückt würde.

Ben sackte leicht zusammen und schien aufzugeben. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich sehe sie auch." sagte Luna. "Du bist noch genauso klar im Kopf wie ich."

Ron und Ginny kicherten und Harry flog hinüber um sich geruhsam auf dem Rücken des Pferdes niederzulassen. Ben grinste glücklich, als Harry sich ihm zuwandte, schaute dann aber irritiert, als das Thestral sich neugierig dem Phönix zuwandte. Es schnaubte leicht und begann loszulaufen. 'Es ist ein Thestral, Ben.' sagte er zu seinen Brüdern. 'Du kannst es nur sehen, wenn du jemanden sterben gesehen hast

'Oh.' sagte Damien. 'Entschuldige bitte Ben.'

'Schon in Ordnung. Also kann Damien sie nicht sehen weil er bisher keinen Tod gesehen hat, während das bei uns beiden der Fall ist?'

'Und Luna offensichtlich auch sagte Harry nickend und flog wieder hinüber auf Ben's Schoss, was alle anderen irritierte. 'Idioten

'Du weisst, das dies meine Freunde sind meinte Ben.

'Sie hätten dir lieber glauben sollen, anstatt dich in Frage zu stellen meinte Harry.

'Wieso kennst du sie fragte Ben.

'Ich hatte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek der Flames zu lesen, die nicht viel kleiner als die von Hogwarts ist.' sagte Harry. Ben streichelte liebevoll die Seite seines Kopfes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry hob ab um zur Grossen Halle zu fliegen, als sie schliesslich ankamen. Er landete wieder auf einem der Kronleuchter, um alle anwesenden zu beobachten, bevor er den Schülern zeigte, das er bei Ben geblieben war. Harry beobachtete den Raum, während Ben, Damien, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny ihre Plätze am Tisch der Gryffindor einnahmen und Luna hinüber zu den Ravenclaw ging.

Harry blieb ruhig, bis alle in der Halle waren. 'Harry? Bist du da?' fragte Ben ihn.

'Ich bin hier. Auf dem zweiten Kronleuchter auf der linken Seite sagte Harry zu ihm und schaute seinem Zwillingsbruder in die Augen. Ben seuftzte erleichtert bevor er sich wieder der Unterhaltung widmete. Harry konzentrierte sich auf Ben's Worte.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Ginny plötzlich und zeigte diskret zum Lehrertisch. Die anderen schauten ebenfalls dorthin und Harry tat es ihnen gleich. Es war eine kleine Frau die einfach zuviel Pinke Kleidung trug. Um ehrlich zu sein, ähnelte sie einer Kröte. Harry erkannte sie ebenfalls wieder.

'Ihr Name ist Deloris Umbridge sagte Harry zu Ben und Damien. 'Sie befragte Dad gerade, als ich ihn nach dem Angriff auf euch kidnappte, allerdings erfuhr ich ihren Namen erst während des Ordenstreffens. Sie ist die Lieblingsmitarbeiterin von Fudge. Sie hat immer wieder auf provokante und beleidigende Weise in Zeitungen deine Intelligenz in Frage gestellt, Ben

Er murmelte ausserdem einige heftige Flüche, die dazu führten, das Ben und Damien beinahe laut lachen mussten. Harry machte sich aber mehr Sorgen darüber, was diese Frau während des Treffens gesagt hatte. Darüber das Umbridge und Fudge sich fast schon zusehr darüber gefreut hatten, das Ben angeblich Magie benutzt hatte. Sie war auch derjenige, der James wenige Minuten nach dem Angriff befragt hatte. Das war für seinen Geschmack zu schnell. Sie erschien Harry als keine sehr effiziente Person, was nur bedeuten konnte, das sie bereits vorher vom Angriff gewusst hatte.

Harry sass während der Einteilung durch den sprechenden Hut und den vorherigen Gesang, in dem er die Shcüler davor warnte, das sie in Gefahr wären, wenn sie nicht zusammenarbeiteten, friedlich auf dem Kronleuchter und wenige Augenblicke später begann McGonagall mit der Einteilung. Das nächste Jahr würden auch Acacia und Crisanta dort unten sein und Harry entschied sich dafür, das er dieses Ereignis um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollte und wenn es nach ihm ging, würden sie wissen, das ihr dritter Bruder auf sie aufpasste und sie beobachtete.

Nach dem Ende der Einteilung stand Dumbledore auf und begann seine normale Ansprache, aber nachdem er Deloris Umbridge vorgestellt hatte, begann sie ihre eigene Ansprache. Harry hörte die ersten Minuten zu aber er verlor in der selben Zeit das Interesse wo dies auch bei den Schülern geschah. Die Gespräche begannen unter den Schülern erneut, aber Umbridge schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Erst einige Worte in der Mitte der Ansprache erregten Harry's Interesse. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, wurde kurz applaudiert und sie setzte sich, während Harry sich Sorgen zu machen begann.

Während der Ansprache hatte sie angekündigt, was sie hier zu tun gedachte. Unter all dieser Langeweile in der Ansprache hatte sie auch die Ankündigung versteckt, das das Ministerium langsam die Kontrlle der Schule übernehmen wollte. Es wollte die vollständige Kontrolle über die Schule erlangen. 'Hermione denkt, das sie hier ist, um Probleme zu bereiten.' sagte Ben zu ihm.

'Kluges Mädchen sagte Harry. 'Du hast nicht zugehört, oder? Es kam irgendwo in der Langeweile. Pass nur bitte auf dich auf, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist.'

'Ich bin immer ruhig sagte Ben.

'Du hast den Malfoy-Jungen im Zug beinahe kastriert sagte Harry. 'Mach dir keine zu grossen Sorgen darüber. Selbst bei den ganzen Gerüchten über dich, gibt es nicht viel, was sie tun kann, wenn sie es sich nicht mit Mum und Dad verscherzen will.'

Ben stimmte ihm leise zu und begann zu essen. Harry machte auf sich aufmerksam, in dem er in Kreisen durch den Raum flog und die Schüber beobachtete. Harry gab seiner Phönixseite nach bis seine Kreise über Dumbledore endeten und er ihm die Schale mit Kirschen stahl. Leider stiess er dabei einen Krug mit Wasser um, als er wieder abhob und das Wasser ergoss sich direkt über Umbridge und McGonagall. Harry flog in niedriger Höhe über den Gryffindor Tisch hinweg und landete vorsichtig auf dem Tisch.

'Hast du vor, die neue Lehrerin so schnell zu verärgern fragte Damien.

Harry schluckte die Kirsche herunter bevor er seinen Kopf einzog. 'Das war wirklich keine Absicht.'

"Ich denke nicht, das er es absichtlich getan hat." sagte Ben zu Hermione welche sich über dien fehlenden Respekt vor Lehrern aufregte und darüber, das Ben sich bei Umbridge in eine schlachte Lage brachte. "Hermine? Du kannst ihn einfach nicht für alles verantwortlich machen."

"Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, dir noch mehr Feinde im Ministerium zu machen, Ben." flüsterte Hermione. Harry schaute zu den Lehrern, welche insgesamt mühsam ein Grinsen sich verkneifen mussten, oder Harry grinsend beobachteten. McGonagall hatte sich bereits mit einem Zauber getrocknet aber Umbridge schaute ihn wütend an, während sie sich mit Dumbledore stritt. Anscheinend über Harry's Anwesenheit in Hogwarts.

'Ich denke, das ich es eher bin, um den wir uns sorgen machen müssen sagte Harry zu Ben und Damien. 'Wir werden nicht zulassen, das dir jemand wehtut.' sagte Damien in dem Moment wo Ben sagte. 'Ich werde niemanden an dich heran lassen

Harry sprang über den Tisch und stellte sich zwischen beide und er wurde von beiden verwöhnt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry blieb während des Weges in die Schlafräume auf Ben's Schulter sitzen und achtete nicht weiter auf seine Umgebung, während die Jungs sich zum Schlafen umzogen. Jedenfalls oslange, bis Ben sich mit einem der anderen Jungs, Seamus Finnigan darüber zu streiten begann, ob die Geschichten in den Zeitungen gelogen waren. Harry beendete diesen Streit recht radikal, indem er ein wütendes Trillern ausstiess, das den Streit beendete.

Harry entschied sich auf dem Kopfteil von Ben's Bett zum schlafen niederzulassen, während er und die anderen Jungs sich umzogen und die Vorhänge schlossen. Ben seuftzte und rieb sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Harry flog hinunter auf seinen Schoss und rieb seinen Schnabel an Ben's Backe um ihm klar zu machen, das selbst wenn er es nicht riskieren konnte, sich zu verwandeln, er trotzdem für ihn da war. Ben sah aus, als wollte er ihn am liebsten umarmen, und es machte beide traurig, das dies so nicht möglich war.

Harry gab ein fast zu leises Trillern von sich um es hören zu können, bevor er sich auf dem Kopfteil des Bettes niederliess. Ben wäre vielleicht mit diesen Emotionen fertig geworden, aber da er wusste, das Harry hier war, ihm aber leider nicht helfen konnte, machte die Sache noch schwerer für ihm. Besonders der Verrat, die Verdächtigungen, die Beleidigungen und die Angst.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	9. Kapitel 9: Fear of the Inevitable

Chapter 9; Fear of the Inevitable

Harry war bereits lange vor Ben am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht und schlug anfangs irritiert mit den Flügeln, als er als Eridanus aufwachte. Er wartete noch gut eine Stunde, bevor er, indem er mit seinen Federn raschelte, Ben aufweckte, und dabei die verschobenen wieder gerade rückte. Phönixe unterschieden sich von normalen Vögeln darun, das ihre Federn nie ausfielen. Die Wiedergeburten sorgten dafür, das ihre Federn stets in Ordnung waren, und obwohl Harry bisher nicht das Erlebnis gehabt hatte, einen solchen Tag zu erleben, hiess das nicht, das er sich in diesen Dingen von normalen Phönixen unterschied.

Ben wachte grummelnd auf, wie es bei ihm normal war, und Harry flog hinab um auf seinem Bauch zu landen. Ben zuckte überrascht zusammen, und Harry schlug mit den Flügeln, um sicher zu stehen, ohne Ben mit den Klauen zu verletzen. Ben beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als er erkannte, das es nur Harry war, nur um ihn dann direkt anzuschauen und ihm zuzulächeln. Harry setzte sich richtig hin, etwas, das Vögel sehr selten taten, und Ben streichelte sanft Harry's Kopf. Harry trillerte sanft.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, recht gut." sagte Ben lächelnd.

"Ich werde dann mal Damy wecken gehen, und werde dich dann beim Frühstück sehen." versprach Harry promised ihm. Ben nickte und zog sein Hand zurück, damit Harry zu Damy reisen konnte. Harry gab ein dankbares Trillern von sich und verschwand.

Damien schlief auf seiner Seite, als Harry direkt über seinem Bett erschien. Er flog hinunter und landete auf dem Bett vor seinem jüngeren Bruder, bevor er sich vorlehnte und mit seinem Schnabel an dessen roten Haar zog. Damien kicherte leise, weshalb Harry aufschreckte, da er nicht bemerkt hatte, das Damien bereits wach war.

"Guten Morgen'" sagte Damien und drehte sich auf den Rücken bevor er sich aufsetzte. Seine Vorhänge waren offen und er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. "Du begleitest mich zum Frühstück?"

"Mit wem redest du, Damien?" fragte eine Stimme hinter geschlossenen Vorhängen. Die Vorhänge öffneten sich nun und ein braunhaariger Junge schaute herüber und sah Damien und Eridanus.

"Ich habe mit Eridanus geredet, Andy." sagte Damien lachend und drehte sich halb zu Harry um.

"Das ist der Phönix deines Bruders oder?" fragte eine zweite Stimme. Harry wandte sich um und sah einen blonden Jungen, der auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bett sass. Es gab auch nur drei Betten in diesem Raum.

"Er gehört derzeit keinem von uns beiden. Er hat genauso viel Zeit mit mir wie mit Ben verbracht, allerdings glaube ich, das er meist bei Ben bleiben wird." sagte Damien seuftzend. Harry gab ein beruhigendes Trillern von sich und schlug mit den Flügeln um zum Schrank hinüber zu fliegen.

"Ich beneide deinen Bruder dieses Jahr nicht gerade." sagte der unbekannte Junge. "Mit alle dem, was in den Zeitungen über ihn stand."

"Ja," sagte Damien. "Allerdings haben uns Mum und Dad rein garnichts darüber erzählt."

"Du warst aber nicht überrascht, als wir es dir gestern erzählten." meinte Andy.

"Eri hat uns hin und wieder Zeitungen besorgt." meinte Damien lachend. "Aber sagt das bitte nicht meinen Eltern."

"Ich liebe diesen Vogel jetzt schon." sagte der andere Junge grinsend.

"Vorsicht Ryan, er nimmt es bisweilen sehr übel, wenn er als Vogel bezeichnet wird." meinte Damien warnend. Harry klapperte zustimmend mit dem Schnabel. Er mochte ein Vogel sein, das stimmte, aber er war auch gleichzeitig mehr als ein einfacher Vogel und seine Phönixseite sorgte dafür, das die Leute das nicht vergassen. "Kommst du zum Essen mit mir hinunter?" fragte Damien nun Harry.

Harry nickte leicht, bevor er sich niederliess, um zu warten, während die drei Jungen unter die Dusche gingen und sich dann anzogen. Schliesslich wusste Harry das er ebenfalls demnächst Duschen sollte, allerdings war er nicht dreckig geworden, allerdings konnte er den Schmutz seines menschlichen Körpers fast schon spüren. Wenn er schon duschen würde, dann hier in diesem Raum anstatt in denen mit fünf Jungen. Damien und er würden sich etwas überlegen müssen, damit die Dusche nicht genutzt wurde, wenn Damien nicht im Badezimmer war, und Harry hatte so oder so keine Probleme mit der Offenheit seiner Brüder, wenn er dabei war.

"Ben hat sich gestern abend noch mit Seamus gestritten." sagte Harry Damien sanft, während er auf Damien's Schulter hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. "Es gab viele Worte, aber zusammenfassend hat Seamus Ben als Lügner beschimpft."

Damien zuckte zusammen, denn er wusste, das nach den Ereignissen des Friedhofs das Wort „Lügner" Ben am meisten schmerzen würde. "Ich werde jeden Bestrafen, der etwas derartiges sagt."

"Das weiss ich." sagte Harry während er sein Kinn auf Damien's Kopf legte. Sie zogen einige erstaunte Blicke auf sich und es gab geflüster, während sie gemeinsam mit Damien's Zimmergefährten hinunter zur Grossen Halle gingen. Harry landete zwischen Ben und Damien auf dem Tisch, als Damien sich neben seinen älteren Bruder setzte. Sie assen in erstaunlicher Ruhe ihr Frühstück, obwohl beide Brüder sich wohl fühlten. Ben wurde hin und wieder durch Fragen nach den Quidditch-Auswahlspielen unterbrochen, aber erst, als die Stundenpläne verteilt wurden, gab es Aufruhr.

"Schau dir den heutigen Plan an!" stöhnte Ron. "Geschichte der Magie, zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen und zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Binns, Snape, Trelawney und dann diese Umbridge, und das alles an einem Tag!"

Harry gab ein sanftes Trillern von sich bevor er sich eine Erdbeere schnappte. Diese Schale war auch schon gestern abend hier gewesen. Und es gab auch nur eine einzige hier in der Halle. Die Hauselfen hatten wohl erkannt, das Eridanus diese Beeren liebte, vermutlich weil Dumbledore's sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht ahtte. "Ich habe Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, zwei Stunden Care of Magical Creatures nach dem Mittagessen, danach Geschichte der Magie sowie Arithmancy." meinte Damien.

"Ich werde dich zu Kräuterkunde begleiten, Damien, danach werde ich mit Ben zu Zaubertränke gehen, dann wieder Care of Magical Creatures mit dir Damien und anschliessend Verteidigung mit Ben." sagte Harry. "Ich liebe Zaubertränke und ich werde dich mit Sicherheit nicht mit Umbridge allein in einem Raum belassen, solang ich dies vermeiden kann."

"Das ist gut." sagte Damien. "Ich werd jetz etwas an die frische Luft gehen. Kommst du mit, Harry?"

"Sicher." sagte Harry und sprang hinüber zu Ben, dem er sanft in den Finger kniff und dann zu einem der oberen Fenster hinauf flog, so dass ihm viele hinterherschauten. Er setzte sich ruhig auf den metallenen Fensterrahmen von einem der Gewächshäuser während Damien's Unterrichtsstunde stattfand, welche von Professor Sprout gegeben wurde, die keinerlei Probleme mit seiner Anwesenheit zu haben schien.

Anschliessend reiste er zu Ben nachdem er sich von Damien verabschiedet hatte und erschien in der Mitte eines Hofes der Schule. Hier waren bereits gut ein Dutzend Schüler anweesend, die etwas frische Luft schnappten, und Harry sah, wie Ben gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine herumlief.

Er flog in den überdachten Gang, der am Rand des Hofes entlangführte und schlug mit seinen Flügeln vor Ben's Gesicht, bevor er auf dessen Schulter landete. Ron war gut vier Fuss zurückgewichen und schien zu überlegen, ob er noch weiter zurückweichen sollte. "Ron, sei nicht so kindisch." meinte Ben lachend, als er Ron's Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Er hat mich gebissen!" erklärte Ron.

"Aber erst, nachdem du ihn als Schwalbe bezeichnet hast, Ron." sagte Hermione. "Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn dich jemand als Affe bezeichnete?"

"Das ist nur ein Vogel, Hermione. Die sind nicht so intelligent." sagte Ron. Harry gab einen warnenden Ton von sich, und Ben kicherte.

"Denk daran, was er Pig antat, Ron." erinnerte Ben ihn. "Er hat sich mit Hedwig und Thor unterhalten, also dürfte klar sein, das Vögel bei leibe nicht so Dumm sind, wie du denkst. Und ja, Eri, ich weiss, das du kein einfacher Vogel bist." fügte er hinzu, als Harry mit seinem Schnabel klapperte.

"Zugegebenermassen ist das ein wunderschöner Phönix." sagte Hermione grinsend. "Ich hab mir einige Bücher über Phönixe in der Winkelgasse gekauft, und du glaubst garnicht, wie wenig über sie bekannt ist. Niemand weiss, wie sie geboren werden und noch weniger ist bekannt, wieso sie sich für eine Bindung mit Zauberern entschliessen. Sie haben nie einen Grund dafür ihren Partnern gegenüber angegeben oder irgend eines ihrer Geheimnisse ihnen offenbart, obwohl die Zauberer seit langem versuchen sie zu ergründen."

"Du sagtest, sie haben sich unterhalten?" fragte Ron, als er sich an die Probleme mit Thor und Hedwig sowie Pig erinnerte. "Ich meine mit Menschen."

"Es ist durchaus bekannt, das sie sich telepathisch unterhalten können, wenn sie gebunden sind. Ich denke, das auch Fawkes sich mit Professor Dumbledore unterhalten kann." erklärte Hermine. "Ben? Kann er sich mit dir unterhalten?"

"Ich weiss es nicht." sagte Ben. Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, das es so aussehen würde, als wäre er weder an Ben noch an Damien gebunden, damit es keine Probleme damit gab, das er bei beiden war, da keiner wusste, wie sich das auf sie auswirken würde, wenn sie gebunden wären. Nur Dumbledore würde das erkennen können und wie würden in starke Probleme kommen, wenn sie das vorzugeben versuchten. Hermine wurde allerdings unterbrochen, als ein Mädchen um die Ecke kam und sie erblickte. Sie änderte ihre Richtung auf sie zu, aber Harry erkannte sie nicht.

"Hallo Ben." sagte sie lächelnd.

"Hi." sagte Ben. Harry gab einen irritierenden Ton von sich. "Entschuldige, Eri, dies ist Cho Chang." Harry sah ihn an und gab fast einen amüsierten Ton von sich. Ben's Gesicht wurde rot. "Also, er...wie war dein Sommer so?"

"Oh," Cho zuckte zusammen und Harry war verwirrt. "Er war schon in Ordnung, weisst du..." Sie schien sehr nervös zu sein, genauso wie Ben.

"Ist das das Abzeichen der Tornados?" fragt Ron plötzlich. "Du bist doch kein Fan von denen oder?"

"Doch bin ich." sagte Cho abwehrend.

"Warst du schon immer in Fan von ihnen, oder erst seit sie dabei sind, die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen?" fragte Ron anklagend.

"Ich bin ein Fan von ihnen, seit ich sechs Jahre alt bin." erklärte Cho kalt. "Wie auch immer, bis später, Ben."

Sie ging weiter und Hermine wandte sich wütend an Ron. "Was ist los mit ihr?" fragte.

"Was meinst du?"

"Okay, Benji, ich mag zwar keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen haben, aber selbst ich erkenne, das da etwas kurioses zwischen euch beiden läuft. Wie kommt es, das du mir nicht von ihr erzählt hast?" fragte Harry und wusste das er verletzt klang und entspannte sich erst, als Ben's Hand umgehend damit begann, ihn zu streicheln.

"Es war nur eine kleine Episode letztes Jahr. Ich hatte...okay, habe Gefühle für sie, aber sie war die Partnerin von Cedric. Jetzt allerdings weiss ich nicht, wie ich reagieren soll." sagte Ben.

"Oh, das ist verwirrend." stimmte Harry zu.

"Danke." sagte Ben und rollte mit den Augen, während Harry sich vorlehnte und sanft an einer roten Strähne seines Haares zog. Die Glocke klingeste und alle drei gingen hinab zu den Kellern, selbst als Ron und Hermine sich weiter über die taktlosigkeit von Ron stritten. Harry konnte die Kugel der Hoffnung im Innern von Ben spüren, wenn es um Cho ging und hoffte, das es gut gehen würde, allerdings irritierte ihn etwas an dem Mädchen. Es war aber deutlich, das sie keine Doppelgängerin war.

Sie wurden von dem dunkel gekleideten Professor regelrecht in den Klassen raum gejagt und mussten sich setzen. Ben sass zwischen seinen nun nicht mehr streitenden Freunden im hinteren Teil des Raumes, während Harry sich niederliess, um zuzuhören. Kräuterkunde war interessant, da er von diesem Fach dank Perenelle etwas verstand, die eine Meisterin dieses Faches gewesen war, während Nick ein Meister der Alchemie gewesen war. Auch die für die Zaubertränke interessierte sich Harry, die er regelrecht liebte. Ausserdem wurden weder Zauberstab noch Magie im eigentlichen Sinne benötigt, weshalb es für ihn keine körperlichen Probleme gab.

"Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen," sagte Snape, und liess dabei seinen Blick über alle anwesenden gleiten, und schaute dann Harry direkt an. "Denke ich, ist es wichtig, euch daran zu erinnern, das Ende Juni nächsten Jahres einige wichtige Prüfungen anstehen, während derer ihr beweisen müsst, was ihr gelernt habt, und wie man diese Tränke anwendet. Natürlich werden einige versagen, aber ich erwarte, das der Grossteil zumindest ein „Akzeptabel" in seinen OWL erreicht, oder ich werde wütend."

Harry kam nicht umhin, ein amüsiertes Trillern von sich zu geben. Alles, was seine Brüder über diesen Professor erzählt hatten, stimmte also. Er war unfreundlich, und das war noch milde ausgedrückt. Snape starrte weiterhin Harry an. "Am Ende diesen Jahres werden natürlich einige nicht hier in dieser Klasse sein. Ich akzeptiere nur die Besten in den NEWT-Zaubertränkeklassen, was bedeutet, das einige mit Sicherheit nicht mehr anwesend sein werden." sagte er und schaute Ben und Harry an, welcher sich im Innern ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, da Ben mit seiner Hilfe mit Sicherheit ein „Outstanding" in Zaubertränke erreichen würde, aber wusste, das Ben Zaubertränke am Ende des Jahres so oder so aufgeben würde.

"Aber bevor das geschieht liegt noch ein weiteres Jahr vor uns, und ich rate allen sich auf die Versuche zu konzentrieren, diese hohen Ansprüche zu erfüllen, die ich an alle OWL-Studenten stelle," fuhr Snape fort. "Heute werden wir einen Trank herstellen, der oft Teil der OWL ist; den „Draught of Peace", einen Trank, der dazu dient, hyperaktive Personen zu beruhigen."

Harry hörte den kurzen Erklärungen nicht zu, und beobachtete statt dessen die Tafel und stellte dabei fest, das dies ein Trank war, den er bereits seit drei Jahren mit geschlossenen Augen beherrschte. Harry flog von Ben's Schulter hinab und landete auf der Kante des Kessels, während dieser sich über dem Feuer erwärmte.

"Mr. Potter." kam Snape's öhlige Stimme keine fünf Minuten später von hinten, während sich das Wasser im Kessel noch erwärmte. Harry drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. "Der Schulleiter hat...darum gebeten...das dieser Phönix während des Unterrichts bei ihnen bleiben darf und ich bin nicht begeistert ihn im Unterricht zu haben, allerdings habe ich da keine Wahl. Allerdings werde ich ihn als Tränkezutat verwenden, wenn er mich nur einmal belästigt."

Harry gab einen wütenden Ton von sich und klapperte mit dem Schnabel in seine Richtung. "Ich werde sicher zu keinen Tränkezutaten, dämlicher Trottel. In deinen Haaren sind genug um deine Tränke zuzubereiten!" sagte Harry beleidigend und Ben musste husten.

"Ist etwas, Mr Potter?" fragte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue, wobei er aber immer wieder zu Harry schaute.

"Es war nichts, Sir." sagte Ben. "Ich habe nur etwas in die Nase bekommen und musste husten."

"Ich frage mich, wo dieser Geruch her kam." meinte Harry kichernd und Ben musste sich auf die Lippe beissen. Snape schaute Harry ein letztes Mal an und drehte sich wieder nach Vorne.

"Harry! Bitte mach nicht solche Dinge!" bat Ben. "Du bringst uns noch in Probleme."

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, das er mir damit droht, mich als Reagenzien zu verwenden, Benji." sagte Harry.

"Ich würde das auch nicht zulassen." sagte Ben seuftzend und streichelte Harry.

"Eridanus, wirst du dich nicht verbrennen, wenn du da stehen bleibst?" fragte Hermione plötzlich, während die drei damit begannen, ihre jeweiligen Tränke zuzubereiten. Ron bearbeitete bereits die ersten Zutaten, allerdings auf die falsche Art.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf über sie während er es Ben überliess, es zu erklären, während er Ben auf Ron's Fehler hinwies. "Er ist ein Phönix, Hermione. Ihm wird es gut gehen und Ron, du schneidest die Zutaten auf die Falsche Art und Weise."

Hermione blinzelte erst irritiert Ben an und danach Ron, bevor sie selbst das Zuschneiden der Zutaten übernahm. Harry beobachtete wie der Trank vorsichtig zubereitet wurde und ging seinen eigenen Unterricht noch einmal im Kopf durch, und zwar, welche Zutaten welche Wirkung auf den Trank hatten. Ben beschwerte sich anfangs, aber schliesslich erkannte er das Harry Zaubertränke einfach liebte.

"Warum magst du eigentlich Zaubertränke? Ich hatte diese Stunden." fragte Ben.

"Ich liebe sie, weil ich darin sehr gut bin und ich dabei keinen Zauberstab benötige." sagte Harry. "Wenn ihr einen anderen Lehrer hättet, würdest du mit Sicherheit auch keine Probleme haben. Sieh bitte zu, ob du nicht einige dieser Finch-Wurzeln mitgehen lassen kannst, die du gerade nutzt."

"Warum?" Ben asked.

"Wir genötigen sie für den Animagus-Trank." sagte Harry. "Ich werde zusehen das ich diese Woche den Rest der Zutaten beschaffen kann, und den Rest dann am Wochenende entwenden kann."

"Wie wirst du ihn zubereiten, wenn du dich nicht verwandeln kannst?"

"Ich werde sie zu Hause zubereiten. Die Zubereitung wird nur drei Stunden dauern, allerdings nur zu drei verschiedenen Zeiten an zwei Tagen." erklärte Harry. "Findet bitte beide einen Ort, wo ihr ungestört üben könnt, und das wird sicher nicht einfach. Ihr müsst den Trank jetzt umrühren, Benji, bevor er grau wird."

Ben blinzelte einmal und hob dann den Löffel an um den Trank umzurühren, wie es in der Beschreibung stand. Der Trank war so schwer, weil es nicht einfach war, auf die Anweisungen an der Tafel zu schauen, die Zutaten richtig zuzubereiten und gleichzeitig sich um den Trank zu kümmern. Harry hingegen schaffte dies im Schlaf.

"Ein leicht silberner Rauch sollte nun von dem Trank ausgehen," sagte Snape von der Vorderseite des Raumes her. Ben's und Hermione's Tränke gaben genau diesen Rauch von sich, allerdings war Ron's Trank bzw. Dessen Rauch nicht korrekt. Leider trat Snape nun fies grinsend an Ben's Kessel heran. "Potter, was soll das bitte sein?"

Nun gab es gekicher von der Vorderseite des Raumes. "Der „Draught of Peace"." sagte Ben . Harry schaute auf den Trank und wusste, das er absolut korrekt war.

"Vielleicht kannst du dann nicht richtig lesen. Der Trank ist zu dick, was bedeutet, er ist FALSCH und Nutzlos." Harry schnappte mit seinem Schnabel verärgert über diese Unterstellung gegenüber Ben, aber es brachte nichts. Es war ein perfekter Trank, und die einzigsten Fehler waren die Kleinigkeiten, die immer auftraten, wenn jemand den Trank das erste mal braute. "Ich ich denke, ihr Phönix weiss definitiv mehr über Zaubertränke als ich, oder?"

"Stimmt genau, du Idiot! Der Trank ist absolut Perfekt und das weisst du auch!" sagte Harry verärgert. Der Mann suchte regelrecht nach einem Grund um Ben zu ärgern und das nervte Harry. Er schlug verärgert mit den Flügeln.

"Ich denke nicht." sagte Snape und kümmerte sich nicht weiter über Harry's Verärgerung. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Trank. "Evanesco!" Der Zaubertrank verschwand und es war kein Zeichen mehr dafür zu erkennen, das Ben erfolgreich gewesen war, da Snape scheinbar genau dies beabsichtigt hatte. Selbst der schlechteste Zaubertrank im Klassenraum würde benotet werden, aber Ben würde nun null Punkte bekommen, da er ja keinen Zaubertrank nachweisen konnte. Es war eindeutig Betrug und Harry war mehr als wütend.

Ben's Hände schlossen sich um Harry's zeternden Körper und Harry erkannte, das er wütende, beleidigende Trillertöne von sich gab. "Vergiss es, Eri." sagte Ben, während er den Raum verliess.

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Ben?" meinte Ron. "Dein Trank war genauso gut wie der von Hermine und er hat ihn einfach vernichtet, damit er einen Grund hatte, dich als Arbeitsverweigerer einzutragen."

"Ron hat Recht, Ben." sagte Hermione. "Er hatte kein Recht dazu. Es ist Betrug und schlimmeres. Du solltest das McGonagall melden."

"Ich werde mich sicher nicht bei einem Lehrer beschweren, nur weil Snape mit zu tiefst hasst." sagte Ben seuftzend und hob Harry auf seine Schulter hoch. "Ich werde es übersehen."

"Du vielleicht, ich jedenfalls nicht." sagte Harry noch immer wütend und schlug mit den Flügeln.

"Nein, Eri." sagte Ben seuftzend. "Bitte vergiss es einfach."

Harry würde dies aber nicht tun und breitete seine Flügel aus um in der Eingangshalle empor zu fliegen. "Wo fliegt er hin?" fragte Ron.

"Vermutlich will er sich bei Fawkes beschweren, denn ich denke die beiden können sich unterhalten." vermutete Ben richtig. "Und Fawkes kann mit Dumbledore reden. Eri, vergiss es endlich!" rief Ben ihm nach, aber Harry gab nur ein wütendes Trillern von sich und verschwand.

Er tauchte im Büro von Dumbledore auf, der sich gerade zu seinem Schrecken mit Professor McGonagall unterhielt. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung hatte eindeutig eine Freistunde. Harry landete neben Fawkes auf dessen Sitzstange und erkannte erneut, wie jung er doch verglichen mit Fawkes war, der gut vier Inches grösser war, als er.

"Was hat dich so verärgert?" fragte Fawkes ihn mit einem leisen trillern.

Harry liess sich recht lautstark über Snape aus und gab dabei einige Worte von sich, die selbst Fawkes, wenn er nicht bereits rot gewesen wäre, die Röte in die Federn getrieben hätte, wobei er aber nicht bemerkte, das Dumbledore und McGonagall ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen hatten, um seinen wütenden Tönen zu lauschen. "Was ist denn mit ihm los?" wunderte sich McGonagall und Harry wandte sich ihr zu, während er seinen Bericht an Fawkes beendete.

Dumbledore beobachtete Fawkes einen Moment lang bevor er seuftzte und Harry ahnte mehr als das er es gehört hatte, das Fawkes seinen Bericht an den Schulleiter weitergegeben hatte. "Es scheint so, als wenn Severus den Phönix der Potters äusserst verärgert hätte."

"Warum überrascht es mich nicht?" sagte McGonagall stöhnend und hob eine Hand an ihre Stirn um die Seiten leicht zu reiben. "Was hat er diesmal zu Benjamin gesagt?"

"Es ist wohl mehr was er getan hat als was er gesagt hat." erklärte Dumbledore. "Es scheint so, als wenn der junge Benjamin den Draught of Peace korrekt ohne Fehler beendet hatte, aber Severus hat wieder einmal seinen Trank schlecht gemacht und nicht bewertet. Was noch schlimmer ist ist die Tatsache das er den Trank anschliessend Ohne Grund vernichtet hat und Benjamin damit nochmals einen Eintrag geben konnte wegen Arbeitsverweigerung."

"Das ist doch Unglaublich." sagte McGonagall äusserst verärgert. "Selbst wenn es grobe Fehler gegeben hätte, wäre eine Vernichtung nicht gerechtfertigt gewesen. Selbst ein teilweise..."

Sie hielt inne, als Harry sich ihr zuwandte und wütend trillerte. Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Bitte, Eridanus, Ich glaub dir ja." Er wandte sich nun McGonagall zu. "Nach Fawkes' Bericht sagte Eridanus das der Trank zu einhundert Prozent korrekt war. Severus hat ihn ohne Grund vernichtet."

"Das ist Mies." sagte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd. "Wenn Benjamin schon jetzt in der Lage ist den so schweren Draught of Peace zu brauen, sollte er dafür belohnt werden, und nicht derart beleidigt und dann als Arbeitsverweigerer eingetragen werden."

"Bitte, Minerva." sagte Dumbledore seuftzend. "Ich weiss das Severus seine Fehler hat, und ich weiss auch das er seine Wut generell an den Potter-Brüdern auslässt, aber es gibt nur wenig, was ich tun kann. Severus wird hier gebraucht, trotz seines miesen Verhaltens."

"Wenn er es schafft, Benjamin's Willen hieran zu brechen...kindliches Verhalten hin oder her...werde ich ihn dem Schulrat melden." sagte McGonagall wütend. Harry gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und sie lächelte leicht zu Harry.

Dumbledore seuftzte und trank etwas Tee. "Ich werde wohl ein ernstes Gespräch mit Severus führen müssen, aber ich denke nicht, das es etwas bringen wird."

"Sag ihm wenigstens, das er seinen Hass innerhalb der Schulregeln ausleben soll. Er darf keine Fehler erfinden, wo keine sind." sagte McGonagall.

"Ich fürchte, das Gespräche über Fehler nicht weiter möglich sind, da der Trank ja nicht mehr existent ist. Selbst wenn Eridanus schwört, das der Trank richtig war." sagte Dumbledore seuftzend. Fawkes gab ein sanftes Trillern von sich und der alte Zauberer lächelte leicht.

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, das ein Phönix den Unterschied zwischen einem guten Trank und einem schlechten erkennen kann?" fragte McGonagall.

"Nun, Minerva." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Fawkes war der Gefährte von Godric Gryffindor und später von einigen anderen Leuten. Er unterbricht mich immer wieder, wenn ich Fehler beim Zaubern mache, selbst in der Alchemie und Verwandlungen. Ich weiss nicht, wie ein so junger Phönix wie Eridanus so viel von Tränken versteht, aber seine Erklärungen zu Fawkes über den Draught of Peace waren sehr genau."

"Ja, das frage ich mich auch." erklang Fawkes Stimme. "Wer hat dir soviel über diese Tränke beigebracht?"

"Ich darf dir das nicht sagen." sagte Harry sich verteidigend. Er durfte den echten Phönix nicht wissen lassen, was er war. Fawkes würde das Dumbledore sagen und dieser dann seinen Eltern, welche ihn wieder einsperren würden, um das Wohlergehen seines Bruders zu sichern. Er kam mittlerweile einigermassen mit seinen Eltern aus, aber auch nur weil sie seine Geschwister so sehr liebten, allerdings war er nicht bereit, ihnen wirklich zu vergeben, egal was ihre Motive hinter dem gewesen waren, was sie taten.

"Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Kleiner." sagte Fawkes lachend und gab ein sanftes Trillern von sich. "All like us were once as young as you." Es schen etwas hinter den Worten von Fawkes zu stehen, aber es war eindeutig, das Fawkes dieses Thema nicht ruhen lassen würde, bis er Bescheid wusste, und das würde auch Harry in seiner Situation nicht tun. "Obwohl, ich denke Nicholas und Perenelle Flamel war deine Lehrer." sagte Fawkes dann. "Stimmt das, Kleiner?"

Harry fand gerade noch die Kraft sich auf eine Antwort zu konzentrieren. "Woher weisst du das denn?"

"Du bist kurz nach dem Tod von Nicholas hier aufgetaucht. Mein Partner was sehr vom Tod seines Freundes betroffen. Er ist der einzigste, der dir diese Tränke hätte beibringen können und sein Tod passt ebenso in dieses Zeitfenster. Wie auch einige andere Fakten." sagte Fawkes amüsiert und Harry versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem Flügel. "Ich werde meinem Partner nur sagen, wer dir diese Dinge beibrachte, denn es wird sein Herz erleichtern, das Nicholas in seinen letzten Momenten nicht allein gewesen ist. Er verzweifelt fast daran, das er ihn allein sterben liess und wenn er hört, das ein Phönix in dem Moment neben ihm sass, wird es sein Herz erleichtern."

Harry sah nun Fawkes an, der auf seine Erlaubnis zu warten schien, bevor er genau das tat, was er gesagt hatte. Harry sah keine Probleme in dieser Erklärung, welche Dumbledore auf seine echte Identität hinweisen würden und Dumbledore sah weit müder und geschwächter aus, als beim Treffen des Ordens nach der Dementorenattacke. Fawkes schaute wieder zum Schulleiter und eine Unterhaltung zwischen beiden begann, die gut zwanzig Sekunden andauerte, bevor ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes erschien und dieser sich wieder zurücklehnte und glücklich seufzte.

"Albus?" fragte McGonagall. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Es scheint so, das Fawkes erfahren hat, das unser neuer Phönix früher ein guter Freund von Nicolas und Perenelle Flamel war. Dort erlernte er auch die Kenntnisse über die Zaubertränke, und das von einem echten Meister dieses Faches, der sogar das Können von Severus' übersteigt." erzählte Dumbledore. "Fawkes sagte mir auch, das Eridanus an ihren Totenbetten sass, als sie starben. Tatsächlich muss er wohl an dem Bett von Nicholas erschienen sein, bevor das Turnier begann. Es erwärmt mein altes Herz zu wissen, das er nicht allein war. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nach dem Turnier besuchen, sobald ich mich aus der Schule hätte loseisen können, aber dann erfuhr ich von ihrem Tod."

"Oh, das tut mir Leid, Albus." sagte McGonagall. "Ich weiss, das du an seiner Seite sein wolltest, wenn er stirbt."

"Es kann nicht immer alles so laufen, wie man es sich wünscht, deshalb bin ich froh, das wenigsten ein Wesen des Lichts bei ihm war."

Harry musste fast lachen. Es war das erste mal, das ihn jemand als Wesen des Lichts bezeichnete. Der Witz allerdings verging recht schnell, als er eine Welle der Wut und Verwirrung spürte, die ihm erschütterte und er dadurch einen Ton des Unwohlseins vonsich gab.

"Es ist dein Partner." sagte Fawkes plötzlich.

"Ich habe mich bis jetzt noch nicht gebunden." sagte Harry ihm. Fawkes gab nur ein aufmunterndes Trillern von sich. Harry vermutete, das Fawkes wohl recht hatte, da diese Welle von seiner Verbindung zu seinem Zwillingsbruder kam und es um Snape ging. Er schaute zur Wand und bemerkte, das die Mittagspause bald enden würde, weshalb er seine Flügel ausbreitete und zum Fenster hinüber flog. Er hielt vor dem geschlossenen Fenster inne und schaute beide Menschen an. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und öffnete das Fenster mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs. Harry gab ein dankbares Zwitschern von sich und flog aus dem Fenster hinab auf das Gelände.

Er flog zu Damien hinüber, der ihm sagte, wo Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stattfand und sah die Käfige auf dem Boden vor der Hütte von Hagrid, denn sowohl Damien als auch Ben mochten den Halbriesen sehr gerne. Harry flog um die Hütte herum und landete auf einem der Käfige, in dem sich eine Waldnymphe befand, einer kleineren Art von Pixies die sehr beliebt waren. Sie unterhielt sich mit ihm angeregt und Harry konnte sogar einige der Worte verstehen, während die Waldnymphen sich unterhielten. Er würde sich an allen Stunden beteiligen müssen, und mehr über jene Wesen erfahren müssen, mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte.

Er folgte der gemeinsamen Verbindung zu Ben und fragte ihn. "Ben? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Natürlich, Harry." sagte Ben und klang dabei leicht genervt.

"Nein. Ich bin dein Zwilling, Ben. Du bist wütend und irritiert zugleich." sagte Harry zu ihm. "Ich habe deine Wut bis hier hin gespürt. Was ist passiert?"

"Ron und Hermione diskutieren wieder einmal über Snape's wahre Loyalität." sagte Ben.

"Du weisst, das selbst Dad Snape zumindest für bedingt glaubwürdig hält." stellte Harry fest.

"Fang bitte nicht damit an, Harry." sagte Ben wütend.

"Schrei mich bitte nicht an, Ben. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich." sagte Harry nun.

Nun gab es eine recht lange Pause, bevor Ben reagierte. "Tut mir leid, Harry. Können wir das Thema nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Ich bin nicht wegen dir irritiert, sondern ich habe Kopfschmerzen und auch noch Wahrsagen als nächstes."

"Möchtest du, das ich dich begleite?"

"Nein, du hast Damy versprochen, ihn zu begleiten und wir beide wissen, das du die anderen magischen Wesen gerne beobachten und erforschen möchtest." sagte Ben seuftzend, obwohl es deutlich war, das er nichts lieber täte, als Harry zu umarmen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Harry. Ich liebe dich."

"Ich bin dein Zwillingsbruder, Benji, Ich werde mir immer Sorgen um dich machen." meinte Harry kichernd. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Harry kehrte wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und schaute Hagrid direkt an. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und gab ein warnendes Trillern von sich. "Entschuldige." sagte Hagrid grinsend. "Es schien nur so, als würdest zu schlafen." Harry gab wieder ein Trillern von sich, nur diesmal war es deutlich, das er die Entschuldigung akzeptierte. "Du möchtest also meine Klasse beobachten? Oh, stimmt ja, der kleine Damy ist in ihr. Du wachst also über die beiden. Sie werden jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen können."

Harry gab ein fröhliches Trillern von sich und knabberte sanft an der Hand, die aus einem Käfig unter ihm erschien und nach seinem Bein griff. Die kleine Nymphe quietschte wütend und verschwand wieder im Käfig. Harry gab einen nicht erfreuten Ton von sich und wehcselte auf einen anderen Käfig, damit er ausser Reichweite war. "Ich kann dich nicht davon überzeugen, allen meinen Stunden beizuwohnen, ausser denen wo Ben daran teilnimmt, oder?"

Harry gab vor darüber nachzudenken, aber schliesslich gab er Hagrid mit einem Trillern zu verstehen, das er dazu bereit war. "Das ist erfreulich." Harry hörte Fussschritte hinter sich und drehte sich um, so dass er eine Gruppe von Drittklässlern beobachten konnte, die herantraten. Damien war einer von ihnen und die anderen trugen das Wappen von Ravenclaw. Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hagrid um, der versuchte, ihn zu streicheln. Obwohl seine Brüder den Halbriesen gerne mochten, so war Harry sich seines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber noch nicht so sicher, weshalb er ihn derzeit nicht in seine Nähe lassen wollte. Er schnappte deshalb mit dem Schnabel nach ihm und biss ihn leicht in den Finger.

Hagrid zuckte zurück und hielt sich den Finger, allerdings schien er nicht wütend zu sein. "Ich hätte wohl Damien besser glauben sollen. Nein, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld, du bist noch jung und solange du die beiden Jungen beschützt, sehe ich keine wirklichen Probleme zwischen uns beiden." erklärte Hagrid während er seinen Finger mit einem Taschentuch abband.

"Du hast nicht zufällig versucht, ihn zu streicheln, oder, Hagrid?" fragt Damien lachend, genauso wie seine Freunde.

"Doch habe ich." sagte Hagrid.

"Das ist nichts persönliches, Hagrid. Er reagiert auf jeden so, ausser auf Ben und mich, sowie 'Cacia und Crissy." sagte Damien entschuldigend und hob seinen Arm für Harry hoch. Harry bedankte sich und flog hinüber, wobei er auf dem Arm landete, bevor er zur Schulter hinauf kletterte. Er durchplügte Damien's Haar als begrüssung zärtlich und schnappte dann nach einem Mädchen als sie ihn streicheln wollte. "Er mag es nicht, gestreichelt zu werden, Mel." sagte Damien warnend zu dem Mädchen. "Und er mag Berührungen generell nicht, ausser sie sind von Ben, meinen Schwestern oder mir."

Harry blieb die gesammte Stunde über auf Damien's Schulter oder auf dem Grassboden, als sie die Nymphen in den Käfigen studierten. Erst kurz vor Ende der Stunde gelang es einer Nymphe, zu entwischen und diese flog dann übermütig quietschend zu Harry herüber. Harry sprang zurück und versuchte abzuheben, aber dieses irritierende kleine Wesen war zu schnell und heftete sich an sein Bein. Harry gab ein wütendes Trillern von sich und starrte Damien an, der vor Lachen sich am Boden wältzte. Harry hob vom Boden ab und flog in immer engeren Runden und versuchte die Nymphe abzuschütteln, was ihm erst knapp 10 Fuss über dem Boden gelang und Harry landete auf dem Käfig, während Harry die Nymphe genervt auf Damien's Schoss fallen lies und weigerte sich dann beleidigt, sich noch einen milimeter weit zu bewegen, selbst auf Damien's Bitten hin. Hagrid sagte zu Damien das er sich nicht über einen solch schönen Phönix lustig machen dürfe, aber trotzdem bewegte sich Harry bis zum Ende der Stunde nicht vom Platz weg. Er schnappte auch nach Damien und zog an dessen Haar, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und zu Ben reiste.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ben neugiuerig, als Harry recht hart auf seiner Schulter landete, während sie nach dem Wahrsage-Unterricht durch die Gänge liefen.

"Damien hat sich über mich lustig gemacht." meinte Harry sowohl zu Ben als auch zu Damien.

"Es war einfach nur witzig." meinte Damien. "Wenn du das gesehen hättest, wie eine kleine süsse Waldnymphe einen mächtigen Phönix fast zur Verzweiflung gebracht hat, hättest du auch nur noch lachen können. Die gesamte Klasse hat im übrigen gelacht."

"Das klingt wirklich witzig." sagte Ben und zog den Kopf ein, als Harry nach ihm schnappte. "Ich meine, das war nicht sehr nett von dir, Damien, deinen mächtigen Bruder so zu ärgern, wenn er doch eindeutig solche Angst vor einem so kleinen Waldbewohner hat."

"Das reicht, ich rede erst einmal mit keinem von euch mehr." sagte Harry und steckte den Kopf unter den Flügel. Er griff fester mit den Klauen zu, um sicher auf Ben's Schulter bleiben zu können.

"Das wird aber sehr langweilig für dich." sagte Damien lachend.

"Damy bitte hör auf ihn zu ärgern, seine Klauen dringen schon durch meine Robe." sagte Ben. Damien lachte aber seine Stimme verklang, als sie den Klassenraum erreichten. Ben begann damit, Harry sanft am rechten Flügel zu streicheln, während Ron und er wortlos durch die Gänge liefen. Harry spürte, das Ben etwas ruhiger geworden war, aber das würde wohl nicht lange vorhalten.

Sie betraten den Klassenraum und sahen, das die froschartige Frau an ihrem Schreibtisch sass. Sie trug ein pinkfarbenes Kleid, das Harry fast dazu brachte, sich zu übergeben. Ein Band befand sich in ihren Haaren. "Das sieht wie eine Fliege aus, die auf einer Kröte sitzt." meinte Ben, weshalb Harry lachen musste.

"Hier sind keine Tiere erlaubt, Mr. Potter." sagte Umbridge ohne jede Regung und mit einer sehr leisen Stimme.

"Er ist kein Haustier, Professor, und ich kann ihm auch keinerlei Befehle geben." entschuldigte sich Ben apologised ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen, allerdings bemerkte die Frau das eindeutig nicht.

"Wenn er den Raum nicht verlassen will, dann soll er sich aber bitte auf den Fensterrahmen setzen und sich ruhig verhalten." sagte sie nun lauter, so dass es alle verstanden. Harry schüttelte leicht seine Federn. Er bewegte sich nicht. "Mr. Potter? Zum Fenster bitte."

Harry hatte nicht vor, zuzulassen, das sie ihm Befehle erteilte, weshalb er zuliess, das Ben ihn hinüber brachte und er bewegte sich erst nach einem bittenden Blick von Ben. Harry gab einen unzufriedenen Ton von sich und setzte sich an eines der Fenster nahe der Decke. Umbridge lächelte nun, nachdem Ben sich gesetzt hatte. "Guten Tag, Schüler." sagte sie.

Diese plötzliche Veränderung im Verhalten brachte alle anwesenden durcheinander. "Also, das war wohl nichts?" fragte sie seuftzend. „Ich soll euch mögen, also bitte verhaltet euch auch so" „Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge". Einmal bitte noch. Guten Tag, Schüler!"

"Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge." sagten sie alle gleichzeitig und wieder überhörte sie den Sarkassmus in ihren Stimmen.

"Na endlich, das war doch nicht schwer, oder? Steckt eure Zauberstäbe sofort wieder weg und holt die Federn hervor." sagte sie. Harry stöhnte mental und steckte seinen Kopf unter einen Flügel. Er wollte eigentlich die Stunde nicht ignorieren, aber er bezweifelte, das sie interessant würde. Da er keine Magie durch einen Zauberstab verwenden konnte, ohne das es schmerzhaft wäre, hatte er mehr als gengu die Theorie gelernt. Selbst Perenelle war es irgendwann zu langweilig geworden, ihn nur die Theorie beizubringen, aber immerhin hatten sie einen Grund dafür.

Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, das er eingeschlafen war, als er die Irritation durch ihre Verbindung spürte. Er schaute zu Ben hinab, machte sie nicht über sein Befinden aufmerksam. "Wir werden also auf rein garnichts vorbereitet, das uns dort draussen erwarten könnte?" fragte Ben sehr wütend.

"Dort draussen gibt es nichts gefährliches, Mr. Potter." sagte Umbridge.

"Ach ja?" Ben kochte fast vor Wut, aber Harry hielt sich noch heraus. Er war kurz davor, auszurasten.

"Wer denken sie Kinder wie sie angreifen wollen?" fragte sie erstaunlich ruhig. Harry versuchte Ben zu beruhigen, aber ausser ein paar Schülern, die ihn überrascht ansahen, reagierte niemand.

"Hmm, lassen sie mich nachdenken..." Ben hielt inne. "Vielleicht Lord Voldemort?"

Ron stöhnte geschockt auf, während Lavender Brown aufschrie und Neville von seinem Stuhl rutschte und auf dem Boden landete. Die Veränderung von Umbridge machte Harry sorgen. Sie schaute zufrieden aus und Harry erkannte, das sie Ben genau dorthin getrieben hatte, wo sie ihn haben wollte. "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Sie dachte wohl, das sie mit diesem Punktabzug Ben ruhigstellen konnte. "Und lassen sie mich einige Dinge klarstellen. Euch wurde gesagt, das ein gewisser Dunkler Lord von den Toten zurückgekehrt sei..."

"Er ist nicht tod!" sagte Ben wütend. "Aber ja, er ist wieder da."

"Mr. Potter. Sie haben schon zehn Punkte verloren, möchten sie die Dinge noch verschlimmern." sagte sie ohne ihn auch nur anzuschauen. "Wie ich sagte, ja, das Gerücht über einen gewissen Dunklen Lord ist im Umlauf, aber ES IST EINE LÜGE."

Da war das Wort wieder. Die einzigste Beleidigung, die Ben wirklich traf. "DAS IST KEINE LÜGE!" sagte Ben knurrend. "Ich sah ihn, ich kämpfte mit ihm!"

"Strafarbeit, Mr. Potter." sagte sie und schien sehr erfreut darüber zu sein, diese vergeben zu können, und Harry gab einen warnenden Ton von sich. "Morgen abend, fünf Uhr in meinem Büro." sagte sie bevor sie sich wieder der Klasse zuwandte. "Ich wiederhole noch einmal, all dies, was er sagt, ist eine LÜGE. Das Ministerium garantiert euch, das es keine Gefahr durch einen Dunklen Lord gibt. Wenn ihr euch trotzdem noch Sorgen macht, warum auch immer, kommt ruhig zu mir, auch ausserhalb des Unterrichts. Wenn jemand euch auf einem angeblich wiedergeborenen Dunklen Lord anspricht, möchte ich umgehend davon hören. Ich bin hier, um euch zu helfen. Ich bin euer Freund. Und jetzt schlagt bitte alle Seite fünf von „Basis for Beginners" auf und beginnt zu lesen."

Ben stand auf, selbst als Umbridge hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sass. Ein jeder drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ben. NEIN." flüsterte Hermione zu ihm, aber Ben starrte nur zu Umbridge.

"Also laut ihrer Aussage fiel Cedric Diggory ohne Fremdverschulden einfach Tod um, oder?" fragte Ben. Harry gab erneut ein Trillern von sich, aber Ben ignorierte ihn erneut. Ben war scheinbar nicht in sehr guter Stimmung.

"Cedric Diggory's Tod war ein bedauerlicher Unfall." sagte sie mit kalter Stimme.

"Es war MORD." sagte Ben genauso kalt wie sie. Harry konnte gut erkennen, das sein Bruder zitterte. "Voldemort hat ihn getötet, und das wissen Sie sehr genau."

Umbridge schaute Ben sprachlos an. "Kommen sie her, Mr. Potter." bat sie ihn nun. Ben schob wütend seinen Stuhl nach hinten und trat an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie gab ihm einen pinkfarbenen Zettel, auf den sie etwas geschrieben hatte. "Bringen sie das zu Professor McGonagall." sagte sie zu ihm und reichte ihm den Zettel.

Ben griff nach der Notiz, drehte sich zu seinem Tisch um und ergriff seine Tasche und seine Bücher, bevor er aus der Tür ging und diese Lautstark schloss. Harry flog von dem Fenster hinab und zerfetzte wütend das Band in den Haaren von Umbridge. Er zerriss es mit seinen Klauen, noch während er sich zu Ben transportierte. Es störte ihn nicht, ob dies Umbridge verärgern würde, denn er würde alles tun, um seinen Bruder zu beschützen.

Er landete auf Ben's Schulter und drückte seinen Schnabel sanft an Ben's Backe. "Bitte nicht jetzt, Eri." sagte Ben noch immer wütend, allerdings war dieser nicht auf Harry gerichtet, und das wusste dieser acuh. "Wir müssen zu McGonagall."

Harry gab ein trauriges Trillern von sich und drückte erneut seinen Schnabel an Ben's Wange, weshalb Ben ihn sanft streichelte, während sie durch die Gänge gingen. Sie wurden allerdings von einem kichernden Geist aufgehalten, der aus dem Boden vor ihnen auftauchte. "Nun, ist das nicht Potty Wee Potter!" sagte der Geist kichernd.

"Verschwinde, Peeves." Harry hatte schon von diesem Geist gehört und er verstärkte seinen Halt auf Ben als der Junge sich ducken musste, um einem explodierenden Tintenfass auszuweichen, das vor seinen Füssen landete.

"Oooh, ein Crackpot's fühlt sich cranky." ärgerte Peeves ihn und Harry spürte wie die Wut seines Bruders erneut aufstieg. Nachdem der Sommer verhältnismässig friedlich verlaufen war, überraschte es ihn doch, wie leicht Ben die Kontrolle über seine Wut verlor, aber wenn man alles bedachte, was bisher geschehen war, überraschte es ihn auch wiederum nicht. "Was ist diesmal passiert, mein Potty Freund? Hörst du wieder Stimmen? Hast du wieder Visionen? Sprichst du wieder in unbekannten Sprachen?"

Das er erneut als Wahnsinniger bezeichnet wurde, tat Ben's Temperament nicht gerade gut. "Ich habe gesagt, VERSCHWINDE!" rief Ben nun wütend und lief an dem Geist vorbei, der nun zu singen begann.

Harry ging nun zu einem Sturzflug auf den Geist zu und er spürte überrascht das seine Klauen die Haut des Geistes berühren konnten. Der Geist schrie überrascht auf und flog aus dem Weg, gerade als die Tür aufflog und McGonagall aus ihrem Büro trat und sich die Szene mit einem überraschten Aufseuftzen anschaute, da ein schreiender Peeves gerade vor Eridanus auf der Flucht war. Harry hielt kurz inne und Peeves nutzte die Gelegenheit, durch eine Wand zu verschwinden.

"Was machen sie hier, Potter?" fragt McGonagall Ben während Harry auf dessen Schulter landete und seinen Schnabel sanft an Ben's Wange rieb, um ihn weiter zu beruhigen.

"Ich wurde zu Ihnen geschickt." sagte Ben ernst zu ihr.

"Hergeschickt?" sagte sie irritiert. "Was meinen sie mit „Hergeschickt"?"

Harry strich erneut sanft mit seinem Schnabel an Ben's Wange entlang. "Ich werde dich nun mit McGonagall allein lassen und werde Damien etwas ärgern." sagte er. "Ruf mich bitte, wenn sie dich gehen lässt, ja?"

Ben streichelte ihn sanft als Antwort und Harry reiste aus dem Flur hinaus zu Damien. Er sass derzeit in dem Unterricht Geschichte der Magie und Harry's Erscheinen weckte die gesagte Klasse auf, die bis dahin friedlich geschlafen hatte. Binns, der Geisterlehrer, hatte Harry garnicht erst bemerkt, aber Harry entschied sich dazu auf der Schulter des Geistes zu landen, wobei er sich irritiert umschaute, denn Phönixe konnten ganz offentsichtlich mit den Körpern von Geistern interagieren, etwas das auch für ihn neu war, genauso wie für die Klasse. Was ihn wirklich amüsierte war, das Binns es nicht einmal bemerkte.

Damien machte eine einladende Handbewegung und Harry flog von der Schulter des Professors hinüber zu Damien's Tisch. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf ihn gelenkt. "Hast du Ben bei Umbridge allein gelassen?"

"Diese Kuh hat ihn aus der Klasse geworfen." sagte Harry ihm wütend. "Er ist ausgerastet, als sie ihn als Lügner bezeichnete weil er sagte, das Voldemort zurück sei und er ist fast auf sie los gegangen. Er ist derzeit bei McGonagall."

"Du solltest trotzdem bei ihm sein." meinte Damien unsicher.

"Ich werde wieder zu ihm gehen, sobald das Gespräch mit McGonagall beendet ist." versprach Harry. "Wir werden den Schlafraum für uns allein haben und ich kann mich ohne Probleme verwandeln."

"Ich könnte auch die nächste Stunde schwänzen." bot Damien an. Während dieses Anstarr-Wettbewerbs hatte die Klasse das Interesse an ihm verloren und sich wieder zur Ruhe gelegt.

"Du willst doch nicht deine erste Arithmatik-Stunde verpassen." sagte Harry. "Es wird ihm gut gehen, er hat im Moment halt nur Probleme mit seinem Temperament."

"Das habe ich gemerkt, aber es überrascht mich nicht wirklich." sagte Damien seuftzend und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand während er Harry streichelte. Damien lehnte sich nun im Stuhl zurück und Harry landete auf seinem Schoss während sein Bruder ihn weiter kraulte.

Gegen Ende der Stunde hörte Harry, wie Ben nach ihm rief. Er folgte der Verbindung zu Ben in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und zog kurz am Ärmel von Damien um ihm zu zeigen, das er abreiste. "Sag ihm bitte, das ich ihm liebe." sagte Damien, denn er wusste eindeutig, wie wütend Ben nach einer solchen Aktion sein würde.

Harry nickte kurz, sprang in die Luft und reiste aus einem sehr irriterten Raum fort. Er fand Ben auf einem Sofa sitzend vor und landete sanft auf der Lehne des Stuhls. "Hallo." sagte Ben ohne aufzustehen.

Harry gab ein besorgtes Trillern von sich. "Komm schon Benji. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

"Ich brauche keinen Schlaf, Harry."

"Doch brauchst du. Ich geb dir hiermit den Befehl, in deinen Schlafsaal zu gehen und dich auszuruhen." Harry sagte. "Und du wirst genau das tun, weil ich dein kleiner Bruder bin."

"Das ist der wohl schlechteste Grund den ich je gehört habe." meinte Ben ohne sich zu bewegen.

"Würdest du bitte tun, worum ich dich bitte?" sagte Harry genervt und bereute es sofort wieder, als Ben eher irritiert drein schaute. Er stand dann aber doch auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. Harry trillerte entschudligend aber ignorierte ihn einfach und verschwand nach oben. Harry folgte ihm und landete, bevor er die Tür erreichte, auf seiner Schulter. "verschliess bitte die Tür mit dem Zauber aus Kapitel 9 aus dem Buch."

Ben schaute ihn irritiert an, aber holte dann seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er den Zauber im Kopf durchging und sich dann zur Tür umdrehte. Er zauberte leise, aber trotzdem gelang es problemlos und die Tür leuchtete deutlich Rot auf. Jeder, der nun die Tür beruhrte, würde einen Schock bekommen und es würden keine Geräusche nach aussen dringen und nur wirklich starke Magier würden den Zauber aufheben können.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte Ben.

"Tu das gleiche bitte auch mit den Fenstern." sagte Harry zu ihm. Ben schaute ihn zuerst irritiert an, aber dann machte er, worum er gebeten wurde. Er seuftzte müde, nachdem er das noch dreimal bei den Fenstern tat, die nun rot leuchteten. Sie konnten nun nicht länger hinausschauen, aber auch keiner hinein. "Deshalb." sagte Harry bevor er zu Boden glitt und sich zurückverwandelte und sich zu seinem älteren Bruder umwandte. Sein Körper schien in Feuer zu stehen, aber er war froh, seinem Bruder wieder als Mensch gegenüber zustehen.

"Harry!?" sagte Ben überrascht. "Was machst du?"

"Niemand kommt mehr hier hinein und alle anderen haben noch bis zum Abendbrot Unterricht." sagte Harry. "und mir ist das Risiko relativ egal, denn du brauchst mich hier und jetzt."

"Was meinst du? Ich brauche meinen Bruder?" fragte Ben irritiert.

"Ben." sagte Harry seuftzend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nachdem, was Snape dir antat, nachdem du beinahe die Nerven Ron und Hermine gegenüber verloren hast, nachdem man dich erneut als Lügner bezeichnete, und was sonst noch geschah, darunter das, was Seamus dir letzte Nacht antat. Du brauchst mich jetzt in dieser Form und ich werde noch mehr tun ohne dafür gewichtige Gründe zu haben."

Ben sackte leicht zusammen und liess sich auf das Ende des Bettes sinken. "Du bist sicher, das es hier sicher ist?"

"Der Rest der Jungs aus dem Raum werden noch gut eineinhalb Stunden Unterricht haben und Damien weiss, was ich vor habe. Niemand sonst wird uns stören und nach dir sehen, und selbst wenn jemand die Tür sieht, so weiss Dumbledore doch, das du diesen Zauber beherrscht so dass niemand dir Vorwürfe machen wird, das du deine Ruhe haben möchtest." sagte Harry. "Und im Ernstfall kann ich mich binnen weniger Sekunden in Eri verwandeln."

"Stimmt, da hast du rect, danke Harry." sagte Ben lächelnd, allerdings war es ein eher schwaches Lächeln.

"Damien bat mich, dir zu sagen, das er dich liebt." sagte Harry zu ihm und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Ich weiss, das er es tut." sagte Ben seuftzend. "Ich bin froh, das du dieses Jahr zurückgekehrt bist. Ich denke, ich hätte Umbridge wohl heute getötet, wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärest."

Harry lachte leise und legte sich auf den Rücken. Ben legte sich an seine Seite und legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Bauch und seuftzte deutlich. "Ich liebe dichBen. Das weisst du, richtig?" Ben nickte. "Manchmal bereue ich es, damals weggegangen zu sein, aber dann denke ich wieder daran, das, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, ich vermutlich schon längst tod wäre."

Ben zögerte. "Sag bitte so etwas nicht."

Harry's fing an zu schmerzen und er setzte sich auf. Ben zögerte einen Moment dann zuckte auch er zusammen und wurde blass, während Harry nach Luft schnappte und nach seinen Tabletten griff. Er wusste, wenn er sich konzentrierte, würde die Verbindung, welche den Schmerz bei Ben verursachte, gekappt und sein Zwillingsbruder wäre ihm dankbar dafür. Er schluckte zwei Tabletten und schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, bis diese zu Wirken begannen und den Schmerz sehr schnell reduzierten, so das Ben keinen mehr verspürte. Sein Zwillingsbruder rieb seinen Bauch unbewusst und beobachtete Harry zu tiefst besorgt.

"Ben." sagte Harry seuftzend. "Ich muss mit dir über etwas ernstes reden."

"Über etwas ernstes?" fragte Ben vorsichtig.

"Es wird solange nicht geschehen, bis Voldemort tod ist. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, aber ich muss es realistisch sehen." sagte Harry. "Es war nicht vorgesehen, das ich überlebe und irgendwann wird mich mein Schicksal einholen."

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." sagte Ben und legte sich rückwärts auf das Bett. Harry seuftzte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor seinen Bruder.

"Nun dann werde ich wohl reden und du wirst bitte zuhören." sagte Harry zu ihm. Ben blinzelte, aber öffnete sie wieder um Harry anzuschauen. Dessen Augen waren feucht. Selbst nach allem, das heute geschehen war, Leute die ihn als Lügner bezeichneten und so weiter, hatte er nicht geweint, aber über Harry's Tod zu sprechen, löste genau dies aus. "Bitte Ben, sie es so. Es stimmt, ich spüre diese kleinen Anfälle als Phönix nicht, aber egal in welcher Form ich mich befinde, die schweren Anfälle spüre ich immer, und sie treffen mich etwa alle sechs Monate. Wenn ich ein Phönix bin, werde ich aus meiner Form gezwungen und jedesmal dauern sie länger und sind schmerzhafter. Irgendwann wird einer von ihnen tödlich sein, und wir beide wissen das auch."

"Sag bitte nicht so etwas, Harry!" sagte Ben. "Es wird auch nichts bringen."

"Nicht darüber zu reden wird auch nicht helfen, Benji." sagte Harry seuftzend und ergriff eine der Hände von Ben, nur um zu zeigen, wie Kalt seine wieder waren. Sie zitterten auch leicht. Er wusste, das dies Ben und Damien jedesmal schockierte wenn er ein Mensch war und deutlich wurde, wie schwach er war. "Ich werde sterben, Ben. Ich weiss dies schon so lange wie ich denken kann. Ich habe nur einen Weg gefunden, um es solange hinauszuzögern, bis Voldemort besiegt ist und damit du dabei nicht alleine bist."

Ben weigerte sich, weiterzusprechen und schloss seine Augen wieder. Harry seuftzte laut und legte sich neben ihn. Ben drehte sich sofort und legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Bauch. "Ich weiss das alles, Harry. Vergiss nicht, das ich es jedes mal spüre, wenn du einen Schmerzanfall in meiner Nähe hast. Ich weiss, wie sie sich anfühlen und ich spüre jedesmal deine Verzweiflung." sagte Ben und ignorierte das Zusammenszucken von Harry, als er das sagte. Harry hatte nicht erkannt, das Ben auch dies gespürt hatte. "Ich werde dich nicht ohne Kampf gehen lassen. Ich werde die gesamte Zeit an deiner Seite sein. Du willst mir bei meinem Kampf helfen? Nun, sosehr ich auch Voldemort hasse, desto mehr hasse und fürchte ich deine Krankheit, ich ich werde jetzt nur noch mehr für dich kämpfen."

Harry war sehr berührt von diesen Worten und griff nach unten, um das Haar seines grossen Bruders zu streicheln, wobei er erleichtert seuftzte, allerdings wusste er auch tief im Innern, das Ben irgendwann sich seinem Tod würde stellen müssen, allerdings wollte er Ben nicht die letzte Hoffnung nehmen. Er würde Ben das unausweichliche solange wie irgend möglich ignorieren lassen, denn es gab ihm etwas Hoffnung.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	10. Kapitel 10: Maliciousness and Retributio

Chapter 10; Maliciousness and Retribution

Hogwarts – Räume des fünften Schuljahres

Harry wachte sehr früh auf, als die Sonne gerade aufging. Seine Knochen schmerzten aber er bereute diese Nacht nicht. Er stand vorsichtig auf und wechselte seine Form, bevor er seinen Bruder wecken würde. Als Eridanus landete er sanft auf dem Bett neben seinem Bruder und dachte über ihre Unterhaltung am Abend zuvor nach. Harry musste zugeben, das er die Tatsache, das er sterben würde seit seiner Rückkehr zu seiner Familie ignoriert hatte, aber er wusste das dies unvermeidlich war, selbst mit den Vorteilen die seine Animagusform ihm gab.

Es erfreute ihn, das sein Bruder seine Krankheit bekämpfen wollte, aber schlussendlich wollte er nicht, das Ben sein eigenes Leben aufgab um einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu führen. Ben würde bald zugeben müssen, das es aussichtslos war und Harry hoffte das es schon bald der Fall sein würde, damit es nicht zu spät für seinen Bruder war sich zu erholen.

Harry weckte Ben rechtzeitig damit dieser pünktlich zum Frühstück kam und da beide sehr spät dran waren, blieb Harry auf Ben's Schulter in der Menge der anderen Gryffindors aber nachdem sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten, wünschte er sich er wäre im Zimmer geblieben. Die Halle wurde schlagartig Still, bevor sich alle vorbeugten und Ben anstarrten, der nun zu Hermine, Ron und Damien hinüber ging. Damien grinste ihn leicht an.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los?" fragte Ben.

Hermione sah ihn ernst an und sagte. "Jeder weiß, was gestern im Unterricht geschehen ist."

Harry nahm sich eine Erdbeere die Damien ihm reichte bevor er wütend über einen Kommentar eines Schülers zu diesem schaute. Ben zuckte zusammen so dass Harry seinen Kopf an die Seite von Ben's Kopf lehnte. Er legte seinen Kopf und seinen Schnabel auf den von Ben und spürte wie sich Ben entspannte.

"Wen wirst du heute begleiten?" fragte Ben als die ersten Schüler aufstanden. Harry hab seinen Kopf und sah zwischen Ben und Damien hin und her.

"Ich werde Damy zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe begleiten und anschließend zu Kräuterkunde." sagte Harry zu beiden formulierte es aber wie eine Frage, für den Fall das Ben ihn bei sich haben wollte. Ben nickte leicht und Harry verunstaltete Ben's Haare erneut. "Ruf mich bitte wenn du mich brauchst, in Ordnung?"

"Und zeigen den Leuten das wir mit einander reden können?" fragte Ben leise.

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein." versprach Harry während Damien aufstand. Harry richtete sich auf und mit einigen Flügelschlägen landete auf Damien's Schulter. "Versuch mit deinen Freunden zu reden, Benji."

Er knurrte eher unzufrieden während Damien gemeinsam mit ihm den Raum verliess wobei er sich kurz umdrehte und sah wie Ben versuchte sich mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten, die einander ignorierten.

Der morgen war erstaunlich friedlich und Harry schlief fast während der gesamten Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe-Stunde von Damien auf einem Baum während Damien etwas über eine Rasse der Grassschlangen lernte. Kräuterkunde war etwas interessanter, da sie über Zaubertrankzutaten sprachen, aber Harry wusste bereits alles über diese.

Er teleportierte sich von Damien fort als dieser zu Spät beim Mittag essen landete und Ben hatte bereits gegessen und war gegangen. Harry fand seinen Bruder begraben unter einem Haufen von Büchern in der Bibliothek, neben Ron sitzend. "Wo ist Hermine?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" sagte Ben bevor er sich selbst unterbrechen konnte.

Harry landete als wenn ihn sein Bruder nicht angefahren hätte und schaute auf den Aufsatz den Ben zu schreiben versuchte. "Ich nehme an das sie noch immer Sauer auf Ron ist, weil dieser sich über diese dämlichen Hüte lustig gemacht hat?"

"Was auch immer, Harry." sagte Ben. "Willst du mir helfen oder einfach nur auf dem Aufsatz stehen bleiben?"

Harry sah ihn an und gab ein beruhigendes Trillern von sich, wonach sich Ben und Ron entspannten. "Der Nutzen von Mondsteinen?" fragte Harry seufzend und sprang auf den Bücherstapel so das Ben weiter schreiben konnte, bevor er begann Ben zu helfen, ohne das Ron etwas davon ahnte.

Ihre Rückkehr am Nachmittag zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe führte dazu, das Harry wieder auf einem der Bäume schlief, da er dieses Mal den Bowtruckles ausweichen wollte, die Hagrid heute durch nahm. Der Unterricht verlief eher gut, wenn man von den Kommentaren der Slytherins absah die Ron's Wut nur steigerten. Erst gegen Ende des Unterrichts entschied sich Harry dazu, einzugreifen als Ben's Temperament erneut aufflammte, befolgt von einem Schmerz der aus Ben's Hand stammte. Harry schlug mit den Flügeln und sprang auf die Schulter seines Bruders und zwar genau als es zum Streit mit Draco Malfoy kam.

Dieser Knilch hatte etwas gesagt das Ben nicht mochte, weshalb dieser den armen Bowtruckle in seiner Hand so fest drückte, das er eine tiefe Wunde davon trug. Er gab ein wütendes Trillern in Richtung der lachenden Jungs ab, aber Draco Malfoy grinste nur fies.

Harry begann Ben's Nacken zu streicheln während dieser etwas wütend murmelte. "Das muss sich jemand ansehen." sagte Hermine.

"Es ist in Ordnung." sagte Ben genervt, weshalb Harry ebenfalls genervte Töne von sich gab.

"Eridanus sieht es nicht so." sagte Hermine.

Harry fuhr sie wütend an um ihr zu sagen das er nicht wollte das sie ihn so missbrauchte, bevor er den Arm hinab kletterte um die Wunde zu erreichen. Er lehnte sich hinab und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, als er Ben von dem Friedhof zurückgebracht hatte. Dieses mal war es einfacher und binnen weniger Sekunden erschienen zwei Tränen die in die Wunden fielen, die sich binnen weniger Sekunden schlossen.

"Das ist irre Ben!" sagte Ron während Harry wieder auf Ben's Schulter flog, während Ben seine Finger bewegte.

"Ja, ich weiß nicht was ich ohne Eridanus hier tun würde." sagte Ben seufzend aber Harry wusste das er nicht über die Heilung seiner Finger sprach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An diesem Abend

Als Ben zu seiner Strafarbeit ging gelang es ihm mit Damien Harry davon zu überzeugen, das es am Besten für Ben war, wenn er nicht mit Eridanus dort auftauchen würde. Stattdessen entschied sich Harry dazu bei seinem jüngeren Bruder zu bleiben, der an einer Hausaufgabe in Zaubertränke arbeitete, und das gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron, die sich gegenseitig ignorierten, während Hermine komische kleine Hüte strickte, um die Hauselfen zwangsweise zu befreien, während Ron gegen sich selbst Zaubererschach spielte, anstatt an seinen Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten.

Es waren gerade knapp 15 Minuten vergangen, seit Ben zur Strafarbeit gegangen war, als Harry einen leichten Schmerz verspürte. Anfangs dachte er es wäre seine Krankheit, die nun auf seine Phönixform übergriff, aber er erkannte recht schnell, das es nicht so schlimm war und sich nur auf einen Flügel konzentrierte. Er sah zu Damien hinüber, der gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron überrascht herüber schaute, während sein jüngerer Bruder erkannte, das dieser Schmerz durch seine Verbindung mit Ben kam, die zwar in der Phönixform reduziert war aber nichts desto trotz vorhanden war.

Der Schmerz verschwand wenige Augenblicke nachdem er begonnen hatte und Harry wollte sich gerade wieder entspannen als er erneut begann, und zwar genauso wie zuvor. Harry schlug mit den Flügeln und sprach Ben mental an. "Was machst du Benji?" Er fragte es erneut als der Schmerz verschwand.

"Vergiss es Harry." sagte Ben. "Es ist nichts mit dem ich nicht fertig werde und wenn du wieder wie eine übergroße Schwalbe auftauchst, werden die Dinge nur noch komplizierter."

"E...?" fragte überrascht. "Eine WAS?"

"Vergiss es einfach Harry. Ich bin der große Bruder, ich brauche nicht jedes mal deine Hilfe bei allem." Harry war einen Moment lang ruhig und spürte wie Ben erneut versuchte ihn erneut auszuschließen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Sie waren zu tief mit einander verbunden so dass keiner von beiden die Gedanken des anderen abblocken könnte. Schmerzen abzublocken war etwas anderes, und beide wollten nie alleine sein, sehr wohl konnten sie aber die Schmerzen abblocken. Es war Teil ihrer Seelen.

Harry zog sich zurück als er erkannte das er dort nicht mehr erwünscht war und steckte seinen Kopf unter seinen Flügel und bewegte sich erst als er spürte wie Damien anhob und auf seinen Schoss setzte. Er schaute auf und zu ihm, bevor er zum Feuer schaute. "Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Damien.

"Damien er lässt sich von dieser verdammten Frau foltern!" sagte Harry. "Und er sagte mir das er keine "übertrieben große Schwalbe" dort haben will."

"Oh Harry, das ist nicht so wie es klingt." sagte Damien und streichelte seine Federn wobei er sich bewusst war, das Ron und Hermine ihn beobachteten.

"Wieso ist er dann immer so wütend wenn ich es nicht bin?" fragte Harry. "War er schon immer so temperamentvoll?"

"Ich weiß nicht wieso er immer so wütend ist, aber es liegt nicht an dir." sagte Damien. "DENK DAS NIE Harry!"

"Er versuchte unsere Verbindung zu unterbrechen." sagte Harry seufzend und steckte seinen Kopf erneut unter den Flügel, und ignorierte die Umgebung, während dieser Gedanke immer wieder in seinem Kopf umher schwirrte.

"Ich werde ihm umbringen!" hörte er Damien leise fluchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Am nächsten Abend

Harry schlief in einer Art Rache an diesem Abend bei Damien, wobei er aber in der Phönixform blieb und blieb auch den Tag über bei Damien und ignorierte mehr oder weniger Ben. Als der Abend endlich anbrach ging Harry erneut mit Damien schlafen, aber er konnte nicht einschlafen. Während sein jüngerer Bruder schlief, flog er aus dem Fenster und drehte einige Runden über dem Schloss bevor er gegen halb Zwei nachts in den Gemeinschaftsraum flog.

Er hatte nicht erwartet hier noch jemanden zu finden und war umso mehr überrascht als er erkannte das er seinen Zwilling lange genug ignoriert hatte um nicht zu bemerken, das dieser noch immer Wach war und Hausaufgaben machte. Er landete recht lautstark auf dem Tisch vor seinem Bruder griff scheinbar nach dem Traumtagebuch, das Ben scheinbar las. "HEY!" rief Ben und schlug mit der Hand nach Harry, nur das dieser recht heftig nach seinen Fingern schnappte.

"Schrei mich noch ein mal so an, mein lieber Bruder, und ich werde dich beißen!" warnte Harry ihn. "Ich meine es ERNST!" Ben war so geschockt das ihn sein Zwilling so anschreien würde das er den Phönix fassungslos anstarrte und die Feder fallen lies. "Yeah, ich kann meinen Zwilling genauso anschreien. Wie gefällt dir das?"

Ben zuckte zusammen und legte den Kopf auf den Arm. "Entschuldige, Harry. Ich hatte einfach keinen guten Tag." er wollte nun die Feder wieder aufheben aber Harry schnappte sie sich mit dem Schnabel. "Ich muss das fertig bekommen, Harry."

"Nicht heute Nacht." sagte Harry. "Du bist erschöpft und ich bin es Leid die ganze Zeit auf dich Wütend zu sein. Ich will meinen Bruder zurück und deshalb brauchst du Schlaf."

"Harry, ich muss das tun!" sagte Ben und nahm Harry die Feder aus dem Schnabel. "Lass mich nur noch damit fertig werden."

"Ben, du musst akzeptieren das du manchmal Hilfe benötigst." sagte Harry.

"Wie soll mir jemand Helfen wenn ich Träume vorschiebe?" versuchte es Ben.

"Ich habe etwas anderes gemeint. Du hast die letzte Woche damit verbracht Ron und Hermine anzufahren, und während ich denke das sie es verdienen, so solltest du das nicht tun." sagte Harry seufzend. "Und was noch schlimmer ist, das du Damien und mich mittlerweile genauso anfährst."

"Das habe ich nicht!" Ben sah geschockt aus.

"Du versuchst mich seit deiner ersten Strafarbeit mit Umbridge gestern systematisch auszusperren." sagte Harry. "Was tut sie dir an das du so reagierst?"

"Es ist nichts, Harry." sagte Ben. "Ich muss damit alleine fertig werden."

Harry seufzte und und hob ab um auf das Fensterbrett zu fliegen und auf seinen Zwilling zu warten. Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde bis dieser fertig war und beide zu Bett gingen (Harry saß auf dem Kopfteil des Bettes wohlgemerkt).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Freitag Nacht

Harry wartete am Donnerstag Abend auf Ben, aber als Ron und Ben eintraten wurde deutlich, das es zwischen beiden einen Streit gegeben hatte und als Ron auch noch Eridanus mit einbrachte, reichte es Ben, der Harry in die Arme nahm und in ihr Zimmer ging.

Es war erst am Freitag nach der Strafarbeit das Ben für Harry klar erkennbar sich Sorgen zu machen begann. Er flog zu ihm hinüber und landete sanft auf der Schulter und ignorierte dabei die große Menschenmenge die schrie, während Ron herüber kam um ihm zu sagen das er der neue Hüter wäre. Ben sah aus als wollte er anfangs Ron etwas wichtiges sagen, hielt dann aber inne, als erst Ron und dann Katie Bell wie Idioten zu murmeln begannen.

Erst als Ben zu einer vor sich hin dösenden Hermine hinüber ging um mit ihr zu reden, achtete Harry genauer auf das Gespräch. "Hallo, Ben!" sagte Hermine. "Ich bin wirklich müde in letzter Zeit aber ich mache derzeit viele Hüte."

"Idioten." sagte Harry, nur das dieses Wort nur Ben erreichte, der ihn sanft streichelte.

"Hermine, ich muss mir dir über etwas sprechen." sagte Ben und sie setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. "Vor kurzem als ich bei Umbridge war berührte sie meinen Arm und ich spürte wie meine Narbe schmerzte. Es war genauso wie damals bei Quirrell in meinem ersten Schuljahr aber nicht so stark."

"Du machst dir Sorgen das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer sie so wie Quirrel kontrolliert?" fragte Hermine bevor Harry reagieren konnte.

"Es ist nicht unmöglich." sagte Ben.

"Aber tat dir deine Narbe nicht schon weh, als niemand dich berührte?" fragte Hermione. "Könnte es nicht ein Zufall sein das es genau jetzt passiert, wenn sie dich berührt? Es muss nicht unbedingt etwas mit ihr zu tun haben."

"Sie ist BÖSE!" sagte Ben. "Wahnsinnig."

"Sie ist fürchterlich, ja." Hermine nickte. "Ben, vielleicht solltest du mit Dumbledore darüber reden?"

Ben setzte sich auf und Harry war überrascht darüber das er diese Idee nicht mochte. "Ich werde ihn sicher nicht damit belästigen." sagte Ben zu ihr und Harry wusste das diese Worte auch an ihn gerichtet waren. "Wie du schon sagtest, es tat dir schon im letzten Jahr weh. Es war letzte Nacht nur noch schlimmer."

Ben ging eher abrupt und Harry begleitete ihn in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, während Ben sich zur Nacht umzog. "Du musst es jemanden sagen, Ben." sagte Harry. "Mum und Dad? Dumbledore? Es ist egal wer, nur sag es irgend jemanden."

"Ich habe es dir und Hermine gesagt oder?" sagte Ben und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Oh als wenn ich irgendwie helfen könnte." sagte Harry. "Wenn Voldemort dich erneut angreift wirst du es jemanden sagen MÜSSEN."

"Harry, bitte lass es einfach auf sich beruhen, okay?" bat Ben.

Harry zögerte, entschied sich dann aber dazu das er es nicht tun würde. Er hob ab und verschwand in einer kleinen Flammenwolke. Er reiste direkt in das Büro von Dumbledore und erschien in der Mitte des Raumes wobei er den dort lebenden Phönix ziemlich überrumpelte so das dieser ein irritiertes Geräusch von sich gab. "Hallo mein junger Freund." sagte Fawkes amüsiert. "Hat jemand deinen Partner erneut verärgert?"

"Er ist nicht mein Partner." sagte Harry umgehend während er auf der Lehne eines der Stühle landete. Dumbledore schlief eindeutig noch, da der Raum noch dunkel war.

"Sie sind deine ersten Partner." sagte Fawkes. "Das kannst du nicht vor mir verstecken."

"Was auch immer." sagte , denn er war nicht in bester Laune. "Ben hat Schmerzen in seiner Narbe und er weigert sich es Dumbledore zu sagen und so sehr ich diesen alten Trottel hasse so muss er es doch wissen."

"Du magst meinen Partner nicht?" fragte Fawkes.

"Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest." sagte Harry.

"Vielleicht weiß ich es." sagte Fawkes und klang leicht melancholisch. "Ich werde "dem Trottel" sagen, was du mir gesagt hast, sobald er aufwacht. Bedenke aber dies, mein junger Freund, das mein Partner alles tut das ihm möglich ist um Benjamin zu beschützen selbst wenn du seine Methoden nicht gut heißt."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Harry und schüttelte irritiert seine Flügel.

"Du magst ein Phönix sein, aber das macht dich nicht perfekt, mein junger Freund, denn auch du hast, wie wir alle, deine eigenen Schwächen. Gewiss Benjamin besitzt viel Stolz und Mut aber irgendwann muss er lernen, das auch andere Entscheidungen für ihn treffen müssen." sagte Fawkes.

"So wie sie ihm gesagt haben, das er seinen Zwilling aufgeben soll während er stirbt?" Harry konnte nicht mehr anders. "Genau das war zum Teil Dumbledore's Schuld oder? Er hat einen kleinen Jungen dazu verdammt einsam zu sterben. Ich bin froh das Ben seine eigene Entscheidung traf und nicht auf deinen ach so mächtigen Partner hörte!"

"Und ich dachte du hättest deine eigenen Gefühle darüber unterdrückt." sagte Fawkes. "Du überraschst mich Harry Potter, das du hier an diesem Ort bist anstatt deine Eltern oder Dumbledore laut anzuschreien."

Harry hätte beinahe die Balance verloren als Fawkes sein Geheimnis ausplauderte und er schlug mit den Flügeln um notfalls sofort verschwinden zu können, bevor Dumbledore irgendwo her erschien und ihn einfing. "Woher weisst du das?"

"Wie ich schon zuvor sagte, mein junger Freund, sind wir jetzt genauso wie du." sagte Fawkes.

"Und wann planen Dumbledore und du mich irgendwo einzusperren wo ich dann sterben kann?" fragte Harry.

"Mein Kleiner, mein Partner weiß absolut nichts darüber wer du bist." Fawkes musste fast schon lachen. "Und ich denke nicht das wir es irgend jemanden sagen müssten. Dies ist dein Geheimnis und es hilft ihm weit mehr als wenn er Bescheid wüsste."

"Du wirst es ihm nicht sagen?" Harry war geschockt.

"Es würde dir nicht helfen und nicht gut tun." sagte Fawkes. "Geh jetzt und ruhe dich aus, junger Freund, und beruhige deinen Geist. Solange Ben hier im Schloss ist, ist er in Sicherheit."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ein Paar Tage später

Harry war nicht sehr zufrieden, als Damien, gemeinsam mit Harry auf seiner Schulter, am Montag Mittag die Halle betreten hatte und die Gerüchte gehört hatte, das Ben wieder einmal sich in einer Stunde bei Umbridge über Voldemort ausgelassen hatte und erneut eine Woche Strafarbeiten bekommen hatte, und obwohl Harry den Rest des Tages bei Ben verbracht hatte, hatte er ihn zu der Strafarbeit gehen lassen und auf ihn gewartet.

Als Ben schließlich zurückkehrte war es fast Mitternacht und er sah gar nicht gut aus. Er hielt seine Hand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und in der Dunkelheit konnte Harry nur einige Blutstropfen erkennen. Er atmete tief durch, denn sein Phönixkörper konnte das Blut problemlos riechen.

"Wieso blutest du, Ben?" fragte Harry, weshalb Ben heftig zusammen zuckte.

"Ich blute nicht." sagte Ben.

Harry flog auf Ben's Schoss und pickte ihm in den Bauch. „Ich weiß das du etwas versteckst. Was ist mit deiner Hand geschehen?"

"Es ist nichts." sagte Ben und steckte seine linke Hand unter die Decke. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hüpfte von Ben herunter und verwandelte sich zurück, denn seine Sorge um seinen Bruder überrang jedwedes Sicherheitsdenken. Ben's Augen wurden sehr groß und er sprach sehr schnell einen Schutzzauber auf die Vorhänge des Bettes. "Was zur Hölle tust du Harry!? Man wird dich noch erwischen."

"Derzeit kümmert mich das nicht. Du kannst mich nicht so anlügen oder mich einfach ausschließen." sagte Harry. "Also, was ist mit deiner Hand los?"

Harry wollte nun die Hand ergreifen aber Ben versuchte sie noch mehr zu verstecken. Harry konnte keinen Kampf der Kräfte gewinnen, weshalb er es nicht versuchte. Er seufzte und drehte sich herum. "Wieso behandelst du mich auf einmal so, Ben?" fragte Harry und drehte den Kopf von Ben weg.

Ben stöhnte ergeben und drehte sich so das sein linker Arm über Harry's Bauch lag, so wie sie so oft zu Hause geschlafen hatten. Sein Handrücken war für Harry deutlich erkennbar und Harry ergriff die Hand um sich die Wunden genauer anzuschauen. Mit jedem zu entziffernden Wort stieg seine Wut. Er starrte die Worte "Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen" an, bis er mit den Zähnen knirschte und er bemerkte, das seine Hände die Hand von Ben sehr fest hielten.

"Diese verdammte KUH!" wandte sich Harry fluchend zu Ben um. "Ist es das was sie während der Strafarbeiten einsetzt. Eine Blutfeder?"

"Du weißt was es ist?" fragte Ben.

"Sie basieren auf Zaubertränken." sagte Harry. "Und auf absolut dunkler Magie. Du MUSST es jemanden sagen."

"Was könnten sie tun?" fragte Ben. "Sie ist die neue Hochinquisitorin. Sie würden einfach die Regeln entsprechend anpassen."

"Sie foltert dich!" erkannte Harry nun, der zu weinen begann als er das sagte und bemerkte das Ben's Augen immer größer wurden.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry." sagte Ben sanft. Harry kuschelte sich an ihn und ergriff Ben's verletzte Hand während er langsam einschlief. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, das sein älterer Bruder, sein Stein der Ruhe so sehr von der alten Kuh namens Umbridge misshandelt wurde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Am nächsten Morgen

Harry erwachte als Ben sich bewegte und wartete bis der andere Junge saß, bevor er sich bewegte. Ben's Hand berührte ihn und in einer überraschenden Bewegung führte er den Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Ben zuckte leicht zusammen und lies die Hand los. "Was hast du getan?" fragte Ben.

"Nichts!" sagte Harry und schaute zu ihm. "Ich kann es nicht heilen, solange ich kein Phönix bin."

"Nun es sieht aber so aus als wenn etwas passiert wäre." sagte Ben. "Ich spüre gar nichts von der Stelle so wie sonst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Spielt es eine Rolle?" fragte er. "Wenigstens ist es fort."

"Sie wird heute Abend nach der Strafarbeit wieder da sein." sagte Ben. "Es ist nur ein geistiges Spiel zwischen Umbridge und mir. Eines das ich gewinnen will."

"Ben, das ist nicht so und das weißt du. Du willst beweisen, das du durch nichts besiegt werden kannst." sagte Harry.

"Und was ist falsch daran?" fragte Ben und Harry musste kurz grinsen.

"Du kannst meine Krankheit nicht besiegen, Benji." sagte Harry ohne ein Lächeln. "Vergeude deine Zeit nicht damit."

Ben zuckte zusammen und sah fort. "Das ist es nicht nur." gab er zu. "Ich fühle einfach das ich dir einfach nicht gerecht werden mit jedem Tag den du dich verstecken musst und nicht genauso glücklich sein kannst wie wir. Es ist als wenn du deine verbleibenden Tage mit uns vergeuden würdest."

"Ich vergeude sie nicht solange ich bei dir und Damien bin." sagte Harry und gab ihm einen sanften Klapps auf den Hinterkopf. "Also hör bitte auf an solche Dinge zu denken und lerne etwas nützliches."

"Ja Sir." Ben rollte mit den Augen und wartete bis Harry sich in Eridanus verwandelte bevor er die Zauber auf den Vorhängen aufhob und aufstand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oktober

Nach Harry und Ben's kleiner Streitserie beruhigten sie sich wieder und alles lief wie früher, wobei Damien von Harry dabei beobachtet wurde wie er erleichtert auf seufzte. Ben redete noch immer nicht über die Strafarbeiten bei Umbridge und weigerte sich zu Dumbledore zu gehen und da der alte Trottel nichts tat obwohl Harry alles an Fawkes weitererzählt hatte, entschloss sich Harry das er Ben wenigstens jedes mal heilen würde, wenn er verletzt wurde und Ben war ihm dankbar dafür, denn so funktionierte Umbridge's Plan, Ben permanent mit einer Narbe zu versehen nicht.

Harry konnte aber Ben immerhin gegen Ende September davon überzeugen, seinen Vater von seinen Kopfschmerzen zu unterrichten, wobei er hoffte das dieser irgend etwas unternehmen würde, anstatt das sein Sohn weiter verletzt würde, aber sie erhielte erst in der zweiten Woche des Septembers eine Antwort. Harry schlief auf Ben's Schoss während des Geschichtsunterrichts, da Binns wieder nur über die Riesen berichtete. Nun war ein leises Klopfen zu hören das ihn aufweckte. Er schaute neugierig hinüber und erblickte Hedwig, die Ben nervös anschaute.

"Sie unterbricht normalerweise nicht deinen Unterricht." sagte Harry. Das war korrekt, denn wann immer Ben einen Brief mit Thor oder Hedwig abschickte so wartete die Antwort in der Regel erst nach Unterrichtsschluss im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn.

Ben zuckte zusammen und bemerkte, das sich Binns so normal wie sonst auch benahm, bevor er durch den Klassenraum zu dem Fenster ging. Er öffnete es und mit einem müden zwitschern hüpfte Hedwig hinein und erlaubte es Ben, sie vom Fensterbrett aufzuheben, bevor er es wieder schloss.

Er trug sie zum Tisch hinüber und legte sie auf seinen Schoss. Harry flog hinüber und berührte ihren Geist mit seinem, wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte. "Bist du in Ordnung, Hed?" fragte Harry. Sie waren nach den Erlebnissen im Zug sehr schnell Freunde geworden und sowohl Hedwig als auch Thor wussten, das Harry der Bruder von Ben und Damien war und nicht irgend ein Phönix, wobei Hedwig darauf bestand trotz allem immer höflich zu ihm zu sein.

"Ich habe noch nie so etwas erleben müssen!" sagte Hedwig. "Abgefangen mit einem Zauber und dann gefesselt. Ich denke mein Flügel wurde dabei verletzt."

"Du denkst es!?" sagte Harry und sprang vom Tisch um sich neben die noch immer zitternde Eule zu setzen. Er legte einen Flügel um sie und so komisch es für die Klasse aussehen musste, da sich Hedwig an ihn lehnte, so sehr half es ihr scheinbar. "Was haben sie getan?" fragte Harry.

"Das schlimmste was man einer Eule meines Standes antun konnte!" sagte Hedwig wütend. "Sie haben den Brief gelesen den Benjamin von seinem Vater erhalten sollte, bevor sie mich wieder losschickten ohne mich zu versorgen."

"Ben!?" Harry drehte sich mit einem gezielten Zwitschern zu ihm um, so dass es nicht aussah als wenn sie Worte wechseln würden. "Sie muss versorgt werden, denn jemand hat versucht sie abzufangen und den Brief von Dad zu lesen. Ich denke ihr Flügel ist gebrochen und sie ist sehr kalt."

Ben biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, nachdem er zu Hermine und Ron gesehen hatte welche ebenso verwirrt wirkten. "Ich denke Eri möchte das ich sie zu jemanden bringe, der ihr helfen kann." sagte Ben. "Hedwig sieht recht mitgenommen aus."

"DANN LOS!" sagte Hermione, und alle Verdachtsmomente waren aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden als sie daran dachte das Hedwig verletzt war.

Harry sprang vom Tisch herunter und teleportierte sich fort um herauszufinden wo Hagrid war, während Ben sich entschuldigte und Hedwig aus dem Klassenzimmer trug. Hagrid war nicht in seiner Hütte, und auch nicht im Unterricht, weshalb er direkt in das Lehrerzimmer reiste, wo er ihn gemeinsam mit McGonagall vor fand. Beide standen sofort auf, da sie wissen wollten was er wollte, nur das Harry wieder fort teleportierte. Harry suchte nun Ben und sagte ihm wo Hagrid war und binnen weniger Minuten waren sie vor der Tür des Lehrerzimmers und klopften.

Minerva öffnete die Tür und schaute Ben ernst an. "Sagen sie mir bitte nicht das sie wieder Strafarbeiten haben, Mr. Potter!"

"Nein, Ma'am." sagte Ben und schaute sehr unschuldig drein. "Es ist Hedwig, ich denke ihr Flügel ist gebrochen."

"Arme Hedwig?" Hagrid's großer Körper erschien hinter McGonagall und sie trat zur Seite. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Ja." sagte Ben. "Sie erschien sehr spät und ihre Flügel wirkten sehr komisch. Und Eridanus reagiert genauso komisch und wir gehen davon aus das er sich mit ihr unterhalten kann."

"Der Flügel ist also verletzt?" fragte Hagrid Hedwig sanft. "Sehen wir ihn uns an." Hagrid drückte sanft einige Federn zur Seite um die Verletzung besser sehen zu können. "Dich scheint jemand sehr rabiat ergriffen zu haben. Er würde nur so etwas tun? Vielleicht ein Tier?"

Harry gab ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "jemand könnte versucht haben meine Nachricht abzufangen?" überlegte Ben.

"Von wem war sie?" fragte Minerva.

"Meinem Vater." sagte Ben.

"Nun ich denke sie wird in Kürze wieder bei voller Gesundheit sein, Ben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie muss sich nur ein paar Tage ausruhen." sagte Hagrid bevor er von der Tür zurück trat.

Ben wollte sich zum Gehen umdrehen nachdem er Hedwig kurz angeschaut hatte, aber McGonagall hielt ihn auf. "Sie sollten vorsichtig mit dem sein, was sie in die Nachrichten schreiben, Mr. Potter, wir können nicht sicher sein, wer sie derzeit liest."

Harry gab ein Trillern von sich und ergriff den Brief in Bens Hand den er Hedwig abgenommen hatte. "Ich denke Eridanus bietet sich an den Brief zu überbringen." sagte Ben kichernd. "Ich wüsste niemanden der ihn abfangen könnte."

"Ich denke das ist die beste Lösung." sagte McGonagall. "Und denk daran das dies nun für jede Nachricht von Hogwarts hinaus und zu dir gilt."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

November

Harry dachte das er sich selbst übertraf, weil er die Beleidigungen von Umbridge in Richtung von Ben zu ignorieren in der Lage war. Er begann aber nun damit, Damien in dessen Stunden zu begleiten, da sie ihn ebenfalls zu beleidigen begann. Harry erwartete das es eine Regel gegen Phönix geben würde aber das störte ihn nicht, denn sie konnte ihm nichts anhaben und er glaubte nicht das das Ministerium eine Kreatur des Lichts aus einer Schule verbannen würde.

Als der November begann, näherte sich auch Bens erstes Quidditch Spiel. Harry war bei jeder Übungseinheit dabei gewesen, da er Ben bisher nur gemeinsam mit Damien fliegen gesehen hatte und er musste zugeben das Ben sehr gut war. Harry wusste das die Dinge sich verschlechtern würden, als er die gezielte Vernichtung von Ron's Selbstbewusstsein sah und während Harry zugeben musste das Ron wirklich kein guter Hüter war, so war es doch eindeutig Betrug, was die Slytherins taten. Trotzdem, als Ben den Schnitt fing und damit alle Pläne der Slytherin ruinierte, flog Harry zu seinem Bruder um ihm zu gratulieren und zwar genau in dem Moment als sich Draco Malfoy zu Worte meldete.

"Oder vielleicht ist euer Haus so dumm, das deine Mutter sich bei euch an sich selbst erinnert fühlt." Draco schnaubte dabei nur kurz. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen bei so einem Weibsbild zu leben. Es ist nie zu früh die Welt von solchen Schweinen zu befreien wie es eure Mutter und eure Schwestern sind..."

Draco kam nie dazu den Satz zu beenden, da Ben George nicht mehr zurückhielt sondern beide nun frontal auf Draco los gingen, bevor die anderen überhaupt reagieren konnten. Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit seiner Rückkehr wütend genug, das er versucht war sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln und diesen kleinen Bastard in das Nirgendwo zu verfluchen, konnte sich aber davon abhalten und trillerte laut und wütend genug das alle zu ihm sahen.

Ein Zauber traf Ben bevor er landen konnte und es war mehr als nur eine Art Schlag, weshalb Hooch mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand vor ihm stand. "Was geht hier vor!?" rief sie und wartete nicht auf die Antwort, während sie den Zauber von Ben nahm. "Stehen sie auf und gehen sie zum Schloss, Ja, beide! Und zwar direkt zu ihren Hauslehrern! SOFORT!"

Ben starrte Malfoy an, aber George und er drehte sich um und gingen zum Schloss. Ben legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Damien, der Rasend vor Wut war und spürte wie sein Bruder vor Wut zitterte, selbst als Hermione und Ginny ihn zu beruhigen versuchten. Harry unterdrückte seine Wut und versuchte Damien zu beruhigen in dem er ihm durch das Haar fuhr, während sich die Menge auflöste.

"Ihr solltet alle hingerichtet werden." Draco räusperte sich nun kurz denn dieser Kommentar war nicht nur für seine Freunde gedacht gewesen. Harry sah auf und bemerkte wie Draco Damien direkt ins Gesicht grinste. "Schaut euch nur an, was für Nachkommen diese sogenannte Mutter zeugte. Wenigstens der jüngere Zwilling hat es eingesehen und starb sehr früh."

Damien zerbrach praktisch wie ein Zweig und es waren drei Personen nötig um ihn aufzuhalten, während er Draco anbrüllte. Harry würde dies sich allerdings nicht gefallen lassen und schwang sich in die Luft und verschwand in einer Flammensäule, nur um direkt über Draco's Kopf wieder zu erscheinen, bevor er diesen mit den Klauen ergriff und mit ihm verschwand, wobei er ein geschocktes Quidditch-Stadion zurückliess.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eine Stunde Später

Harry kehrte zu einer Schule zurück die sich im Chaos befand, zumindest in einigen Fällen, welche nach dem verschwundenen Malfoy-Erben suchten. Die Schule aß gerade zu Mittag in der Großen Halle und sowohl Ben als auch Damien wirkten sehr nachdenklich aber auch verärgert. Das jemand sich ihm gegenüber über Harry's angeblichen Tod lustig machte war zuviel für beide. Hermione und Ginny saßen daneben und redeten leise, während Ben und die anderen Gryffindor sich wütend unterhielten. Harry gab ein arrogantes Trillern von sich, als er in dem Raum auftauchte und flog zu dem Tisch direkt vor Ben der ihn geschockt anschaute.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht Eridanus?" fragte Hermione.

Harry hob sein Kinn hoch in die Luft und gab ein amüsiertes Trillern von sich. "ich würde zu gerne wissen was er sagt." erklang Snape's Stimme, die Harry innerlich zusammen zucken ließ, aber seiner Stimmung nicht Abbruch tat. Malfoy hatte das verdient, was er ihm angetan hatte, und er war sicher, das Malfoy die kleine Insel wo er sich nun befand genoss. Er hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab gelassen so dass das Ministerium ihn wohl bald finden würde, allerdings war es fraglich in welchem Zustand er dann war.

"Wie sollen wir das herausfinden, Professor?" fragte Ben. "Er kann mit niemanden reden."

"Die Entführung von Schülern ist ein ernstes Verbrechen, Mr. Potter." erklang Umbridge's nervige Stimme, als sie gemeinsam mit McGonagall erschien.

"Das war ich nicht!" sagte Ben, der sich mühsam zurückhalten musste um nicht zu rebellisch zu klingen, besonders als McGonagall ihn ernst ansah.

"Wie kann er etwas derartiges getan haben wenn er bereits auf dem Weg in mein Büro war?" fragte McGonagall. "Und wie sie selbst gesehen haben, litt der arme Damien sehr unter dem was Mr. Malfoy sagte. Er kann derzeit definitiv keine Entführungen planen."

"Ich werde dies zu Bestimmen haben." sagte Umbridge. "Sei es drum, dieser Phönix darf nicht länger hier bleiben."

Sie klang so zufrieden das Ben und Damien nachdenklich zu Harry sahen. "Ich fürchte, das es unmöglich ist ihn zu entfernen, Professor Umbridge." sagte Dumbledore. "Ein Phönix fällt nicht unter unsere Gesetze. Er kann tun und lassen was er will."

"Und trotzdem müssen Haustiere in dieser Schule als Harmlos eingestuft werden." sagte Umbridge grinsend zu Dumbledore.

"Er ist nicht unser Haustier." sagte Ben wütend.

"Wenn der Minister hiervon erfährt!" spie Umbridge regelrecht hervor und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

"Vergessen sie nicht die nötigen Unterlagen für Mr. Malfoy's Schulverweis auszufüllen." rief McGonagall ihr hinterher. "Ich fürchte allerdings das jenes, was er sagte, im Bezug auf das Ministerium und die Schule durchaus im Bereich des möglichen liegt."

Es gab lautes Gelächter als er dies sagte und Umbridge verliess den Raum, vermutlich um weitere Regeln zu erfinden die ihr mehr Macht gaben. Snape verschwand ebenfalls mit einem sehr wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, während Harry sich eine Erdbeere schnappte und dann zu Damien hinüber hüpfte um ihn mit sanften Berührungen seines Schnabels zu beruhigen.

"Ich denke nicht das sie losgehen möchten um Mr. Malfoy zu holen?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry ignorierte ihn völlig.

"Professor. Malfoy sagte das es etwas gutes sei, das Harry so jung starb, denn so müsste er nicht in meiner Familie leben." sagte Ben sehr ernst. "Ich werde meine Eltern davon informieren müssen und sie werden erwarten das sie etwas unternehmen und vor allem das es nicht wieder diese Lasche Bestrafungsart wie sonst ist."

"Es gab viele Zeugen für das was er sagte, Professor." sagte Hermione.

"Das werden wir sehen wenn er zurückkehrt." sagte Dumbledore und führte McGonagall hinaus.

"Es dürfte einige Zeit vergehen bis wir wieder auf unserer kleinen Insel in der Mitte des pazifischen Ozeans sind." sagte Harry zu seinen Brüdern und das sehr zufrieden. "Dieser verdammte kleine Bastard!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	11. Kapitel 11: For all to see

Kapitel 11: For all to see

21\. Dezember, Hogwarts

Die Monate in Hogwarts hatten sich langsam auf die drei Brüder auszuwirken begonnen, insbesondere auf Benjamin, der mit jedem Tag immer mehr in Stress geriet. Er fuhr immer wieder Leute um ihn herum grundlos an, und das galt auch für Harry und Damien, und während seine jüngeren Brüder damit fertig wurden, da sie wussten das er sie liebte, so sorgte es doch für massive Probleme mit den anderen Gryffindor.

Die Dinge in Hogwarts hatten sich deutlich verschlechtert, seit Eridanus den Malfoy Knilch seinen Zwangsurlaub auf der einsamen Insel verpasst hatte, und nach drei Tagen hatte das Ministerium ihn gefunden und zurück gebracht, und obwohl sich Benjamins massiv beschwerte, im Übrigen gefolgt von fast allen Lehrern und Schülern, wurde es ihm erlaubt in der Schule zu verbleiben und dies unter der Aufsicht einer vom Ministerium bestellten Person, namentlich Deloris Umbridge, wodurch er immer unberechenbarer wurde und mit jeder Woche mehr Freiheiten bekam. Harry hatte bereits mehr als einmal seine Geduld nach einem Kommentar des blonden Jungen verloren, und Malfoy hatte einige Schnittwunden durch Eridanus' sehr scharfen Schnabel davon getragen.

Die größten Probleme aber entstanden durch die Versuche von Umbridge und dem Ministerium, Eridanus zu einem gefährlichen Wesen zu erklären, das umgehend aus dem Schloss zu entfernen wäre. Bisher war er fünf mal aufgefordert worden, das Schloss zu verlassen, Anweisungen die er geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, und welche später von Dumbledore aufgehoben wurden, da der Phoenix offiziell als Wächter des Schlosses eingestuft wurde. Das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet waren allerdings sehr erfolgreich darin, die Glaubhaftigkeit von Ben und Dumbledores zu unterminieren und es gelang ihnen auch, die Eltern der Schüler davon zu überzeugen, das die neuen Regeln und Praktiken der Schule nur dem Schutz der Schule dienten, aber zu ihrem Pech gelang es ihnen nicht, die Bevölkerung davon zu überzeugen, das ein Phoenix, das Symbol alle Guten und des Lichts, auf einmal eine Gefahr für die Kinder sein sollte.

Als es an der Zeit war, die Sachen für die Weihnachtsferien zu packen, konnte es für Ben und Damien nicht schnell genug gehen und als sie den Zug in Hogsmeade bestiegen, warteten sie lange genug damit Harry sich auf einem der beiden niederlassen konnte. Am Ende entschied er sich dazu auf die leere Gepäckablage hinauf zu fliegen, wo er die Käfige von Thor und Hedwigs öffnete.

Hermine, welche mit Ben, Damien, Ron, Neville und Seamus im Abteil saß, seufzte ob dieser so offenen Regelverletzung, aber am Ende ignorierte sie diese doch. „Sie ist so ein..."

„Thor, wage es ja nicht den Satz zu beenden." Harry's Trillern hinderte die Eule daran den Satz zu beenden.

„Wo hast du so ein Wort gehört?" fragte Hedwig ernst.

„Harry?" Fragte Damien mental, da er die Diskussion halbwegs mitbekommen hatte.

„Thor sagte nur etwas wirklich unhöfliches über Hermine." Dies sagte Harry zu seinen Brüdern.

„Glaubst du das sie über uns reden?" Fragte Neville. Damien schnaubte nun kurz.

„Wenn dem so ist dann vermutlich über nichts erfreuliches." Sagte Damien lächelnd.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Pig hinaus lassen." Meinte Ron und wollte aufstehen. Harry stöhnte mental denn alleine die Nennung des Namens von Pig rief bei ihm Kopfschmerzen hervor, während besagte Eule in ihrem Käfig herum hüpfte.

„Dieses mal werde ich sie auffressen." Warnte Harry Ben und Damien mit ernster Stimme.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Hedwig, Thor und Eri füttern bevor wir ihn hinaus lassen." Sagte Ben mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Pig wird schon nicht dein Essen stehlen." Sagte Ron während er den Käfig aufhob und ihn auf dem Boden abstellte.

„Weißt du nicht mehr wie knapp Eri beim letzten Mal davor war ihn aufzufressen?" Fragte Ben seinen Freund.

„Ich denke nicht das er schmackhaft genug ist, es noch einmal zu versuchen." Sagte Hedwig während Ron den Käfig öffnete und Pig frei ließ. Er schaffte binnen der ersten drei Sekunden sogar acht Runden durch den Raum.

„Du wirst doch nicht alt meine liebe Hedwig?" Fragte Thor. „Vielleicht sollte dein Mensch seine Post lieber mir geben wenn du mehr Schlaf benötigst."

Hedwig erhob sich nun in die Luft und schlug heftig mit den Flügeln, weshalb Harry und Thor in Deckung gehen mussten. „Sei vorsichtig Thor, du hast genügend Fleisch und Fett an dir um dich schmackhaft zu machen."

„Ron, ich denke Pig verärgert Hedwig." Sagte Seamus und deutete auf Hedwig.

„Streng genommen hat Thor sie ihres Alters wegen beleidigt als sie sagte das Pig nicht genügend Fleisch an sich hätte um schmackhaft zu sein." Sagte Harry zu seinen Brüdern, aber so das die beiden Eulen ihn nicht verstanden.

„Sag ihnen das sie sich benehmen sollen." Sagte Ben.

Harry lehnte sich zu Hedwig hinüber und richtete ihr eine Feder welche außer Form geraten war. „Ben bittet darum das ihr euch benehmt." Sagte Harry. „Das gilt auch für dich Thor."

„Sag bitte Thors Menschen das, sollte er wollen das er schneller fliegt, das ich ihm gerne ein paar seiner Federn ausrupfen werde." Sagte Hedwig und drehte den Kopf weg.

Harry gab diese Nachricht leicht amüsiert fast wörtlich weiter, bevor er sich eine Ecke suchte und etwas zu schlafen versuchte, aber Pigs überaus nervige Schreie während des Fliegens hielten ihn noch zehn Minuten lang Wach. Dann reichte es Harry und er handelte. Es reicht. Sagte Harry genervt und sprang regelrecht von der Ablage wobei er Pig mitten im Flug sich mit seiner rechten Kralle schnappte, sich umdrehte und wieder landete, und zwar genau zwischen Thor und Hedwig.

„Wag es ja nicht ihn zu fressen!" Schrie Ron ihn an.

„Dieses kleine Vieh benimmt sich genauso wie ich wenn ich Zucker gegessen habe. Ist sie etwa permanent auf Zuckerdiät?" Fragte Harry seine Brüder und die beiden Eulen, bevor er Pig mit seiner rechten Kralle zu Boden drückte, und zwar genau so fest das er nicht fliehen konnte, bevor er wieder versuchte zu schlafen, wobei er Pig wie das Küken einer weiblichen Eule behandelte. Als Pig zu fliehen versuchte, gab Harry einen wütenden Ton von sich und schnappte mit dem Schnabel nach Pig, worauf dieser ruhig blieb.

„Er tut ihm nicht weh Ron." Sagte Ben. „Vielleicht tut es Pig mal ganz gut, für eine Weile an einem Platz zu bleiben."

„Aber er hat kein Recht dazu ihn so zu behandeln." Sagte Ron.

„Soweit ich weiss werden Phönixe von allen Tieren respektiert, auch von Eulen." Sagte Hermine. „Eridanus ist vermutlich einfach wütend darüber das Pig ihn nicht genauso respektiert wie Thor und Hedwig."

„Eridanus ist nicht so eingebildet Hermine." Sagte Ben. „Er möchte nur schlafen und Pigs Verhalten während er fliegt verhindert das."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Potter Manor Brecon Beacons

Harry bekam am Ende in der Tat ein wenig Schlaf aber erst, nachdem er Pig losgeworden war und sich auf Bens Schoss niedergelassen hatte. Ihre Mutter holte sie am Bahnhof ab und als es hieß das sie per Flohnetzwerk reisen würden, gab Harry einen negativen Ton von sich und nachdem sie sich an den Händen gefasst hatten und ihre Eulen und ihr Gepäck parat hatten, transportierte er sie in das Wohnzimmer, wobei sie knapp 50 Zentimeter nach unten fielen.

„Das war gar nicht schlecht." Meinte Harry während ihre Mutter kurz überrascht aufschrie.

„Ich für meinen Teil ziehe meine eigene Reiseart der hier vor." Sagte Hedwig hutend, während sie und Thor sich von den Schultern ihrer Besitzer erhoben und aus den offenen Fenstern flogen.

„Wie kannst du das sagen?" Hörte Harry noch Thor sagen. „Das war witzig."

„Du klingst ja wie dein Mensch." Sagte Hedwig hutend, während sie hinaus flogen. Harry gab nun ein amüsiertes Trillern von sich.

„Das ist interessant." Sagte Lily. „Kann er sie verstehen?"

„Sie scheinen sich recht viel zu unterhalten wenn sie sich treffen." Sagte Damien. „Leider bestand Ron im Zug darauf, auch Pig frei zulassen, weshalb Eri ihn bereits zweimal beinahe aufgefressen hätte."

„Nun Jungs, wieso geht ihr nicht eure Sachen auspacken und wascht euch dann." Sagte Lily bevor sie beide umarmte und sie kurz küsste. „Es ist schön euch wieder hier zu haben. Cacia und Crisanta haben schon seit Wochen darüber geredet."

„Wo sind sie denn?"

„Sirius ist mit ihnen in den Zoo gegangen, so das ich euch abholen konnte." Sagte Lily lächelnd. „Remus und er werden zum Abendbrot hier sein. Das ist in knapp einer Stunde."

Harry begleitete Ben auf dessen Schulter in das Zimmer von ihm und flog dann, sobald die Tür geschlossen war zum Bett hinüber. Ben verschloss die Tür und setzte sich seufzend auf das Bett. Harry sprang vom Bett und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Menschen. Er streckte sich bevor er sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. „Nun ließ er sich hinten über fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf den Bauch von Ben. Hast du Pläne für die Ferien?" Fragte Harry.

„Nein." Ben hob leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich würde sie gerne mit dir hier verbringen."

„Du musst nicht jede Minute mit mir verbringen." Sagte Harry.

„Nein, das muss ich nicht." Sagte Ben kichernd. „Aber mir fällt derzeit nichts besseres ein als jeden Moment von Weihnachten mit dir zu verbringen."

Harry drehte sich zur Seite um und legte sich auf seinen rechten Arm. „Du kannst nicht jeden Teil deines Lebens auf mir aufbauen. Sagte Harry zu seinem Bruder."

„Das kann ich wenn ich es möchte." Sagte Ben. Harry schnaubte nur und stand auf.

„Du wirst mit Ron und Hermine an Weihnachten feiern." Sagte Harry ihm und hob einen Finger als Ben widersprechen wollte. „Ich mag das Gefühl nicht das ich dir deine Freunde und dein Leben genommen habe."

„Ich möchte aber bei dir sein!" Sagte Ben.

„Einen Tag mit deinen Freunden zu verbringen wird dir nicht schaden Ben." Sagte Harry seufzend. „Du brauchst dein eigenes Leben Ben. Wenn du alles aufgibst, was wird dann sein wenn ich einmal fort sein werde."

„Ich möchte nicht daran denken!" Sagte Ben und setzte sich auf.

„Es kann noch sehr lange bis dahin sein, Ben." Sagte Harry. „Ich hätte schon vor langer Zeit Tod sein sollen. Solange ich Eridanus habe, so kann ich es vermeiden."

„Wieso sollte ich dann mein Leben nicht an dich anpassen?" Fragte Ben. „Wenn du alle Zeit der Welt hast?"

„Selbst wenn ich die ganze Zeit bei dir gewesen wäre, hättest du trotzdem dein eigenes Leben gehabt." Sagte Harry.

„Da hast du Unrecht Harry." Erklang nun Damiens Stimme aus dem Durchgang zum Badezimmer. „Wir hätten nie unsere eigenen Leben gehabt wenn du hier gewesen wärst. Besonders Obwohl ich mich kaum an dich erinnern konnte, so habe ich dich doch in jedem Teil meines Lebens gespürt. Wir geben keinen Teil unseres jetzigen Lebens auf, denn du warst seit jeher ein Teil unserer Leben. Dieser Teil ist nur jetzt real geworden."

„Was er auch gesagt hat." Sagte Ben kichernd und Damien wurde hochrot.

Harry lachte bevor er aufstand. „Ich gehe unter die Dusche. Ich fühle mich fürchterlich."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Weihnachtsabend

Ben und Damien irrten sich wenn sie dachten das sie die meiste Zeit alleine mit Harry im Zimmer verbringen könnten. Sirius und Remus hatten den Großteil des Tages in Potter Manor in Wales verbracht und Harry vermutete, das Lily und James ihn um Hilfe dabei gebeten hatten, wieder an ihren ältesten Sohn heranzukommen, denn dieser schien für die meisten zu einem ernsten Problem zu werden. Die einzigste Zeit der nicht in seiner eigenen Welt zu verbringen schien war, wenn Harry bei ihm war und es war für die meisten offensichtlich das sie ihn zu verlieren schienen. Sirius und Remus sprachen Ben auf andere Weise an als alle anderen. Anstatt die Zeit alleine mit ihm und Damien beim Training zu verbringen, halfen sie ihnen bei den Zaubern aus ihren Büchern und auch bei dem fortgeschrittenen Kurs, den Dumbledore im Sommer begonnen hatte und bei dem Damien noch Probleme hatte, insbesondere wenn er mit seiner Magie einen Schild stabilisieren sollte, wobei Ben bereits eine so effektive Barriere aufbauen konnte, das selbst Remus und Sirius Probleme hatten sie zu durchdringen. Dank ihrer Experimente hatten sie festgestellt, das Harry auch bei aufgebautem Schild Ben noch über ihre Verbindung erreichen konnte. Harry hatte die Vermutung aufgestellt, das Bens Magie Harry nicht verletzen könnte und ihm auch nichts abschlagen könne.

Es kam der Weihnachtsabend und Ben und Damien waren mit der Aufsicht über Acacia und Crisanta betraut worden, während Lily und James auf eine Weihnachtsfeier im Hauptquartier der Auroren gingen. Harry beobachtete seine vier Geschwister, wobei er auf einem der oberen Äste des Weihnachtsbaums saß, während Damien und Ben langsam etwas frustriert waren, weil ihre Schwestern sie regelmäßig in einem Kartenspiel schlugen. Die beiden neunjährigen Mädchen schienen regelrechte Meister in diesen Spielen zu sein.

Harry wünschte sich in solchen Momenten das er die Gelegenheit hätte, als großer Bruder für Acacia und Crisanta zu agieren anstatt nur eine Geschichte ihrer älteren Brüder zu sein, während seine Eltern ihn ganz ignorierten. Er wusste außerdem nicht was sie von ihm dachten. Wie konnten sie sich wirklich für ihn interessieren wenn sie ihn noch nie getroffen hatten? „Wie könnt ihr beiden nur so schlecht in diesen Spielen sein?"

„Sei bitte ruhig!" Brummte Ben mental.

Acacia und Crisanta steckten so nahe die Köpfe zusammen das selbst Harry sie nicht verstand. „Hey! NICHT BETRÜGEN!" Sagte Damien grummelnd.

„Ich denke nicht das die beiden betrügen müssten um euch zu schlagen." Sagte Harry übermütig.

„Benji?" Fragte Acacia. „Spricht Eridanus zu dir?"

Ben zögerte. „Natürlich nicht, er gibt nur ein Trillern von sich."

„Aber er macht sich über euch lustig." Sagte Crisanta.

„Wobei er durchaus seine Gründe haben könnte." Sagte Acacia.

„Äh..." Harry zögerte. „Könnt ihr beiden mich verstehen?"

Alle vier drehten sich zum Baum um und sahen Harry auf der Sitze sitzen. „Natürlich können wir das" sagte Acacia grinsend.

Harry erkannte nun das er bei seinen Sätzen zuvor an die vier gedacht hatte. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf Ben und Damien wie er es tat wenn er nur mit einem von ihnen reden wollte. „Ich denke es hat etwas damit zu tun, das ich genügend Zeit mit ihnen verbracht habe."

„Aber du dürftest doch eigentlich mit niemanden reden können an den du nicht gebunden bist." Sagte Damien mental.

„Können wir nicht auch an ihn gebunden werden?" Fragte Crisanta nun.

„Ihr habt mich sprechen gehört?" Fragte Damien seine Schwestern, welche nickten. Oh je.

„Cacia? Santa?" Ben hatte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ihr dürft es Mum und Dad nicht sagen das ihr ihn versteht. Oder das Damy und ich es können."

„Wieso nicht?" Fragte Crisanta. „Es macht Spaß."

„Mum und Dad würden es nicht verstehen. Ihr müsst es uns versprechen." Sagte Ben.

„Ist es ein Geheimnis?" Fragte Acacia.

Harry flog vom Baum herunter und landete sanft auf dem Schoss von Acacia und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihre Hand so das sie ihn streicheln konnte. „Ich bin hier um Ben, Damien und euch beiden zu beschützen. James und Lily dürfen nichts darüber wissen das wir uns unterhalten können. Es ist unser Geheimnis. Schafft ihr das?" Fragte Harry so das alle ihn verstanden.

Acacia und Crisanta nickten beide und Harry lehnte sich hinüber so dass Crisanta ihn auch streicheln konnte. „Erinnert euch ihr beiden. Ben sah beide ernst an. Ihr habt es versprochen. Ihr dürft es niemanden sagen."

Harry wollte sie gerade beruhigen, als er spürte wie sich die Luft regelrecht abkühlte, weshalb er gerade etwas zu Ben und Damien diesbezüglich sagen wollte, als beide zusammen zuckten. Die Mädchen hatten allerdings noch nichts bemerkt. Etwas stimmt nicht. Ben zögerte, bevor das Gebäude erzitterte und die Tür aus ihren Angeln flog.

„Ich bringe die Mädchen nach Hogwarts." Sagte Harry schnell und während die Mädchen noch verängstigt aneinander hingen, teleportierte Harry sie fort, direkt durch die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts und in die Mitte des Büros des Direktors. Die Mädchen fielen zu Boden und Harry schlug mit den Flügeln um wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen, bevor er sich umdrehte und bemerkte, das Fawkes ihn von seiner Stange aus beobachtete. Das Manor wurde angegriffen. Ben und Damien sind in Schwierigkeiten. Sagte Harry zu dem älteren Phoenix, bevor er wieder nach Potter Manor teleportierte, unter die Decke des Wohnzimmers. Überall herrschte Chaos, es gab überall Rauch und Staub war überall, so dass Harry Probleme hatte sich zu orientieren, bevor er auf einem zerstörten Stuhl landete. Es befanden sich sechs Todesser nahe der Tür, die hinter umgestürzten Möbeln in Deckung gegangen waren, während Ben und Damien sich hinter den Resten des Weihnachtsbaums befanden. Damien lag auf dem Rücken und eine Kugel aus der Magie von Ben umgab sie, so das sie halbwegs gegen die Zauber der Todesser geschützt waren. Harry versuchte zu ihnen zu gelangen, aber ein Zauber traf ihn beinahe. Die Todesser hatten ihn bemerkt und versuchten nun mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern, das er mit ihren Zielen fliehen konnte.

Harry wich ihnen aus, aber sie schienen alles versuchen zu wollen, das er seine Brüder nicht erreichte. Gewiss, er war sehr flink um die Angriffe zu umgehen, aber Damien schien verletzt zu sein und Ben konnte nicht ewig durchhalten, und definitiv nicht bis Fawkes Dumbledore unterrichtet hatte und dieser dann Lily, James, Sirius und Remus. Er musste sie solange ablenken bis Hilfe eintraf und das konnte er nicht als Eridanus. Er war zu klein und er wurde langsam immer weiter von Ben und Damien weg getrieben. Er klappte nun seine Flügel ein und stürzte gen Boden. Sobald er gelandet war, verwandelte er sich. Er sprang zur Seite und ließ seine Magie erscheinen, wodurch eine Magieblase um ihn herum entstand, die aber fast in Flammen zu stehen schien. Sie absorbierte mehrere Treffer, weshalb Harry sich Deckung suchte und seinen Zauberstab hervor holte.

Dies würde weh tun. Dachte Harry und erwartete fast, das seine Gedanken Ben und Damien wie sonst auch erreichen würden. Er erhob sich nun leicht über den Rand des umgestürzten Tisches, der ihm Deckung bot und rief „Inflamareous!" Er zuckte zusammen als die Magie durch den Zauberstab floss, und dabei auch seinen Arm durch floss. Eine regelrechte Feuerdecke flog von Harry's Position aus zu den Todessern hinüber die gerade noch in Deckung gehen konnten. Harry's Sicht wurde leicht getrübt, als ein Zauber ihn streifte, aber er ignorierte ihn. Er wusste, das er besonders bei feuerbasierenden Zaubern sehr effektiv war und da er Zauber einsetzte, die er vorher nie genutzt hatte, musste er darauf aufbauen.

Ein Zauberspruch durchbrach zwar seinen Zauber, aber fast der gesamte Raum stand nun in Flammen. Der Tisch hinter dem Harry in Deckung gegangen war, zerbrach und nur seine Blase schützte ihn vor den Splittern. Er rollte nun aus dem Weg der nächsten Zauber, bevor er sich wieder hin kniete. „Protronis Flamaris!" Rief er und sein Protronis erschien aus seinem Zauberstab, wobei die Panther in flammen standen. Sie sprangen direkt in das Kampfgetümmel und einer landete auf dem ersten Todesser, wobei er an jedem Berührungspunkt Brandspuren hinterließ, besonders als er über den Teppich lief, allerdings war sehr viel vom Boden bereits angekokelt. Ein brennendes Gefühl erschien in Harry's Bauch und sein Magen schmerzte, und er hatte Atemprobleme. Er hatte noch nie zuvor soviel Magie auf einmal eingesetzt. Seine Schutzblase flackerte leicht als Harry die Konzentration zu verlieren begann, aber er zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen und die Blase stabilisierte sich, obwohl sein Körper vor Schmerzen schreien wollte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut um einen neuen Zauber zu sprechen, wobei es ihn nicht störte, das dieser ihn töten könnte. Solange er die Todesser beschäftigen konnte, bis Ben und Damien in Sicherheit waren, war er jederzeit bereit sich zu opfern und er würde es immer wieder tun.

Bevor er aber einen Zauber sprechen konnte, löschte eine magische Welle die Feuer im Raum und die Todesser drehten sich zur Tür um und begannen einen Fluchtversuch. Die Hilfe war angekommen. Harrys Erleichterung war aber nur kurzer Natur, denn er spürte nun die schmerzhaften Folgen seines Magieeinsatzes. Er fiel vorn über auf den Boden und seine magische Blase brach zusammen. Er spürte wie jemand ihn schüttelte und ihn umdrehte. Er sah zwar Ben und Damien aber er hörte nicht was sie sagten. Er schloss nun seine Augen und wurde bewusstlos, wobei er sich nicht wieder in Eridanus verwandeln konnte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Als Harry aufwachte stellte er fest, das er nicht mehr in Potter Manor war. Die Art der Steine stimmte nicht und die Luft war anders. Einige Momente des Nachdenkens brachten ihn zur Erkenntnis, das er in Hogwarts sein musste und zwar auf Grund der Möbel in einem der kleineren Räume des Krankenflügels. Er seufzte leicht, denn er ahnte, das seine Existenz nicht länger ein Geheimnis war, weshalb er sich zwang, sich aufzurichten. Er trug einen hellblauen Schlafanzug, also musste ihn jemand umgezogen haben. Er trug außerdem ein metallisches Armband das recht schwer auf seinem Handgelenk auf lag. Er betrachtete es einen Moment lang, bevor er sich dazu entschied, sich damit später zu beschäftigen.

In seinem Inneren fühlte er sich so Müde wie immer und sein Bauch schmerzte noch etwas vom Einsatz der Magie aber es war zu ertragen. Da er kein Interesse mehr an dem Raum hatte, konzentrierte er sich um sich in Eridanus zu verwandeln und musste kurz darauf schockiert feststellen, das dies unmöglich war. Er konnte sich nicht verwandeln, denn jemand hatte ihn mit einem Anti-Animagus Zauber belegt, was auch bedeutete, das er sich nicht mental mit seinen Brüdern unterhalten konnte. Er sah sich nach seiner Kleidung um und fand auch alles, die Jeans, das Shirt, die Jacke sowie die Unterwäsche, die auf einem Stuhl lagen. Er zwang sich dazu aufzustehen und nachdem er wieder richtig stand, ging er durch den Raum und zog sich an. Nachdem er sich dank seiner Kleidung wieder etwas sicherer fühlte, durchsuchte er die Taschen nach dem Zauberstab, aber dieser war genauso wie seine Medikamente verschwunden. Wenn das Fehlen von Eridanus und seinem Zauberstab nicht schon gereicht hätte so war der Verlust seiner Medizin noch dramatischer.

„Mr Potter!" Poppy Pomfreys Stimme erklang von der anderen Seite der Tür her und er bemerkte recht schnell das sie nicht ihn meinte. „Sie werden sich beruhigen oder ich werde sie aufhalten müssen. Der Direktor hat jeglichen Besuch bei ihm untersagt!"

„Ich bin sein Bruder!" Rief nun Ben. „Es interessiert mich nicht was Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hat. Er hat hier keine Rechte!"

Harry trat zur Tür und legte die Hand auf den Türknauf, aber er bekam einen leichten Stromschlag. Sie hatten ihn eingesperrt. „Der Junge ist seit 10 Jahren Tod und du glaubst das er dein Bruder ist?" Snapes verhasste Stimme klang nun durch die Tür.

Harry wusste, das Ben kurz vor einem ernsten Wutausbruch stand, weshalb er sich auf seine Magie konzentrierte und die Blase entstand. Er griff erneut mit der Hand nach dem Knauf und die Magie vernichtete nun die Verschlusszauber. Er ließ die Magie nun wieder verschwinden, bevor er die Tür öffnete und hindurch trat.

„Seien sie Still!" Rief Ben nun in Richtung von Snape wobei niemand bemerkte, das Harry eingetreten war. Ben, Snape und Pomfrey waren allerdings nicht alleine im Raum, denn Damien saß auf einem der Betten und beobachtete die Szene besorgt, während Remus und Sirius noch in der Tür standen, um notfalls einzugreifen.

„Ich werde mich sicher nicht so behandeln lassen." Sagte Snape. „Ich bin ihr Lehrer."

„Sie sind nichts weiter als ein voreingenommener Idiot, der noch weniger Rechte hat als jeder andere hier im Raum." Sagte Harry mit wütender Stimme. „Niemand sperrt mich in einen Raum und niemand verhindert das mein Zwilling mich besucht wenn ich krank bin."

„Mr. Potter." Poppy drehte sich um und atmete tief ein, als sie ihn angezogen und außerhalb des Bettes sah.

„Harry!" Rief Ben und kam durch den Raum gerannt und umarmte Harry. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht." Flüsterte er.

„Mr. Potter. Ich muss darauf bestehen das sie wieder in das Bett gehen." Befahl Poppy.

„Ich bin hier kein Schüler und wie Snape hier schon sagte, bin ich offiziell seit 10 Jahren Tod, was bedeutet, das ich niemals Teil der magischen Welt war, also lasst mich in Ruhe..."

„Harry!" Damien unterdrückte mühsam ein Lachen. Er kam nun ebenfalls durch den Raum und umarmte Harry, als Ben ihm etwas Platz ließ.

„Mir geht es gut, kleiner Bruder."

„Du wirst einiges erklären müssen." Sagte Sirius von der Tür her.

Harry sah mit kalten Augen zu Sirius und Remus. „Es gibt nichts was ich euch erklären müsste. Besonders nicht meinem ach so geliebten Paten." Sagte Harry mit vor Hass triefender Stimme, weshalb Remus mit bleichem Gesicht zurück wich.

„Du wirst noch den nötigen Respekt lernen Junge!" Sagte Snape und ergriff seinen Arm. Harry ließ seine Magie erscheinen und die Blase selbiger stieß Snape von ihm weg. Snape knurrte und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Severus. Das reicht." Dumbledores Stimme erklang nun im Türrahmen. Harry drehte seinen Kopf dort hin und sah das nicht nur Dumbledore dort stand sondern auch seine Eltern, die ihn entsetzt anstarrten. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns wie Erwachsene unterhalten."

„Sagen sie das den Erwachsenen hier im Raum Dumbledore." Sagte Harry ihm wütend. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab und wo sind die Tabletten?"

„Bis wir wissen wo du gewesen bist und was du bisher getan hast, wirst du deinen Zauberstab definitiv nicht zurück bekommen." Sagte Dumbledore.

„Und bis ich weiss wofür du die Muggeltabletten nimmst, kann ich keinen Zaubertrank dafür empfehlen oder mischen lassen." Sagte Poppy.

„Seid ihr Taub?" Harry drehte sich um. „Sie haben es mit Zaubertränken versucht. Ohne Erfolg! Diese Tabletten lindern die Schmerzen so das ich mich normal bewegen kann. Und der Einsatz von Magie ist sinnlos, meine Eltern haben das schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, oder wussten sie das nicht? Vielleicht sollten sie mal Dumbledore, James und Lily nach ihrer Lösung fragen?"

„Harry, das reicht." Sagte James.

„Sprich nicht so mit ihm." Sagte Ben knurrend zu seinem Vater, weshalb James und Lily überrascht zurück traten. „Ihr habt diese Rechte aufgegeben, als ihr ihn zum Sterben verstoßen habt."

„Lily?" Fragte Poppy verwirrt.

„Wir hatten keine anderen Ideen mehr." Sagte Lily.

„Also haben sie aufgegeben?" Poppy schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Wir geben NIE auf!"

„Poppy, jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt um das zu diskutieren. Fehler wurden begangen und das können wir auch nicht sofort ändern." Dumbledore überging das entstehende Gespräch einfach. „Mr. Potter. Wie kommt es das sie ihre Krankheit so lange überlebt haben?"

„Wieso sollte ich auf etwas antworten das sie fragen?" Sagte Harry genervt. „Die einzigsten Personen in dieser Welt die mich interessieren sind Ben, Damien, Acacia und Crisanta."

„Sie sind vor ihrer Geburt verschwunden." Sagte Dumbledore.

„Das heißt aber nicht das ich nicht ihr älterer Bruder bin." Sagte Harry knurrend. „Der einzigste Grund wieso sie hier sind ist, weil ich das unmögliche geschafft habe und das überlebt habe, was sie für unmöglich hielten. Der einzigste Grund wieso es sie interessiert ist, weil ich ihren Planungen entkommen bin. Wenn es sie zufrieden stellt, sie Monster, ja, ich sterbe noch immer, also wieso lassen sie mich nicht in ruhe sterben und nehmen diese... Leute... mit sich." Harry spie den letzten Teil des Satzes regelrecht hinaus und deutete dabei auf Sirius, Remus und seine Eltern.

Lily hatte Tränen in den Augen und lief aus dem Zimmer, da sie es nicht länger aushielt. James folgte ihr und Sirius und Remus gingen ebenfalls, da sie Harry nicht länger in die Augen sehen konnten. „Mr. Potter. Sie müssen lernen ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Die Gegenwart ist wichtig, nicht die Vergangenheit." Sagte Dumbledore.

„Umfasst die Gegenwart auch die fünf Jahre die ich in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt war und in denen meine Eltern mich ignorierten und für die ich nicht vorhanden war und welche meinen Zwilling aufforderten, mich sofort zu vergessen?" Harry war wütend und er würde den alten Magier am liebsten sofort verfluchen. „Verschwinden sie."

„Ich werde später mit ihnen ihren Verbleib in Hogwarts besprechen Mr. Potter." Sagte Dumbledore und ging. Snape folgte ihm kurz darauf und Harry drehte sich zu Ben um und fiel weinend auf dessen Bauch, wobei er die Tatsache ignorierte, das Poppy ihn geschockt beobachtete.

„Ich lasse nicht zu das sie dir wehtun Harry." Versprach Ben ihm. „Ich würde mit dir davon laufen wenn sie es versuchen."

„Mr. Potter. Bitte setzen sie sich auf das Bett. Sie sind noch nicht wieder gesund und definitiv noch nicht stark genug." Sagte Poppy.

Harry sah sie nun ernst an. „Ich werde sicher nicht stärker werden." Sagte Harry. „Was ist mit meinen Tabletten geschehen?"

„Dumbledore hat Snape befohlen sie sofort zu vernichten. Es gibt Schulregeln die den Einsatz anderer Medizin als der aus der Schule selbst verbieten." Sagte Poppy.

„Dann Aphets als Schmerzmittel?" Fragte Harry.

„Wir haben nur wenig davon." Sagte Poppy zögernd.

„Ich habe starke Schmerzattacken in meinem Rücken. Ich brauche meine Medizin um sie zu bekämpfen, aber Aphets wird übergangsweise helfen." Sagte Harry.

„Nun Mr. Potter. Vielleicht sollte ich meine eigene Diagnose stellen?" Fragte Poppy.

„Dumbledore hat mich allerdings nicht ohne einen Kampf aufgegeben." Sagte Harry wütend. „Er wollte nicht das seine ach so wichtigen Waffen direkt vor ihm sterben könnten, und mich hat jeder noch so bekannte Arzt in Großbritannien untersucht und das ohne Resultat, und seit meiner Flucht wurde ich von dem größten Zaubertränkemeister seit Jahrhunderten und der besten bekannten Heilerin behandelt, die eine Heilmethode suchten, also versuchen sie es besser nicht, es bringt nichts."

„Mr. Potter. Ich habe ihnen nichts getan also seien sie nicht so unfreundlich." Sagte Poppy wütend.

„Harry, bitte lass sie dich untersuchen." Sagte Ben.

„Ben, es wird uns nichts nützen. Sie werden nur wieder alle möglichen Dinge versuchen, und es wird mir noch mehr wehtun als jetzt schon." Sagte Harry.

„Sie wird nichts versuchen." Sagte Ben, und starrte sie ernst an. „Es sind nur ein paar Tests."

„Wir holen Cacia und Crissy wenn du es tust?" Sagte Damien grinsend.

„Netter Versuch Damy, aber du würdest sie so oder so für mich holen gehen." Harry grinste leicht, lehnte sich aber wieder zurück. Ben küsste ihn kurz und Damy umarmte ihn bevor beide ihre Schwestern suchen gingen.

„Was meinst du das du bei den Versuchen verletzt wurdest?" Fragte Poppy.

„Die Magie reagiert negativ auf die Krankheit. Wann auch immer jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen möchte oder ich zaubere, erleide ich massive Schmerzen im Nervensystem." Sagte Harry ernst. „Wieso glauben sich wurde ich entdeckt? Ich habe zu viel Magie verwendet beim Versuch Ben und Damien zu beschützen und fiel in Ohnmacht."

„Das klingt nach keiner Krankheit die ich kenne." Sagte Poppy.

„Und das ist das Problem." Murmelte Harry. „Bevor sie anfangen habe ich noch eine Frage."

„Welche?" Fragte sie irritiert.

„Was ist das für ein Ding?" Fragte Harry. „Außer natürlich gesetzt den Fall, das es ohne ihr Wissen angelegt wurde."

„Es ist nur ein Überwachungsinstrument." Sagte Poppy. „Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen um deine Gesundheit wenn du wieder weg läufst. Ohne unsere Hilfe kannst du nicht alleine überleben."

„Es ist mehr als nur ein Armband zur Überwachung." Murmelte Harry.

„Was war das?" Fragte sie.

„Nichts." Harry seufzte. Sehen wir zu das wir hier durchkommen, damit es weiter gehen kann. Ich möchte meine Schwestern sehen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An diesem Abend

„Wieso sind sie hier?" Fragte Harry Damien und sah dabei gezielt nicht zur Tür des Raumes. Er lehnte sich gegen das Bett denn er weigerte sich Poppys Anweisungen folge zu leisten, im Bett zu bleiben, und er konnte die Tür sehr genau erkennen, welche sich gerade öffnete und es traten Acacia und Crisanta sowie Sirius, Remus und sein Vater ein. Ben und Damien waren knapp eine Stunde nachdem sie gegangen waren wieder zurück gekommen, wobei ihre Eltern zugestimmt hatten, das ihre Schwestern Harry sehen durften.

„Mum und Dad hielten es nicht für Sicher genug, das sie alleine bei dir sind." Sagte Ben.

„Diese..." fluchte Harry, und die in den letzten Monaten sich aufbauenden positiven Gefühle für seine Eltern wurden umgehend vernichtet. Man konnte den Schock über einen wieder aufgetauchten Sohn auch übertreiben. Acacia und Crisanta traten nun näher an die drei Brüder heran, während James und Remus in der Nähe der Tür blieben, während Sirius näher kam. Sie hatten eindeutig erkannt, über wen sich Harry deutlich mehr aufregte. Damien saß auf einem Bett genau gegenüber von Harry, genau zwischen der Tür und ihm, während Ben sich neben Harry befand und ihm eine Art Stütze bot, und ihn gleichzeitig von seinen Eltern und seinem Paten abschirmte.

Die beiden Mädchen hielten kurz vor Harry an und sahen fragend zu Ben, weshalb Harry doch zusammen zuckte, obwohl er es ihnen nicht verübeln konnte. „Cacia, Crissy? Dies ist euer älterer Bruder, Harry. Erinnert ihr euch an das was ich euch über ihn erzählte?"

Harry konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten während er zu seinen beiden Schwestern sah, die er nie hatte Kennenlernen dürfen. „Mum sagte, er sei Tod." Sagte Acacia zu Ben und wich etwas zurück. Damien hob sie auf, weshalb sie vor Schreck aufschrie. Er setzte sie nun auf seinen Schoss.

„Sie dachten er sei Tod." Sagte Damien sanft. „Wir würden euch niemals anlügen."

„Ja das würdet ihr." Sagte Crisanta ernst zu Ben.

Harry konnte nicht mehr anders und musste nun Lachen. Es war ein raues Lachen aber dadurch sahen seine Schwestern zwischen ihm und Ben hin und her. „Du siehst ihm wirklich ähnlich." Meinte Acacia. „Aber ihr seht nicht gleich aus wie Crissy und ich."

„Wir hätten auch gleich aussehen sollen." Sagte Ben seufzend. „Aber Harrys war solange ich mich erinnern kann schon immer krank, weshalb er etwas kleiner ist als ich."

„Ich kann dich trotzdem noch immer besiegen, großer Bruder." Murmelte Harry und grinste nun Acacia an, von der er wusste das sie die etwas vorsichtigere von beiden war. Acacia lächelte nun ebenfalls leicht und sprang von Damiens Schoss. Beide Mädchen würden wohl die Größe ihres Vaters erreichen, genauso wie Ben. Auf Harry wäre dies wohl auch zugetroffen, wenn er nicht krank geworden wäre, weshalb er wohl die Größe ihrer Mutter erreichen würde. Beide Mädchen, obwohl sie gut sechs Jahre jünger waren, waren jetzt bereits erst knapp 2 Fuss kleiner als er. Er kniete sich nun auf Gesichtshöhe hin und reichte Acacia reichte Harry langsam die Hand. Harry kicherte und ergriff sie, hob sie dann an seine Lippen und küsste sie leicht. „Prinzessin Acacia." Sagte Harry. „Es ist eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen."

Acacia kicherte und Harry drehte sich um, ergriff die Hand von Crisanta und wiederholte den Vorgang. „Wie kannst du uns auseinander halten?" Fragte Acacia.

„Das solltest du wissen Cacia." Harry lächelte nun. „Ich bin Bens Zwilling, genauso wie du der von Crissys bist."

„Wo bist du gewesen?" Fragte Crisanta vorsichtig und kroch langsam auf ihren neu entdeckten Bruder zu.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis." Harry lehnte sich nun hinüber als wenn es niemand hören sollte. „Ich habe gegen Drachen gekämpft und Jungfrauen beschützt."

„Wir sind keine sechs Jahre mehr alt." Sagte Acacia nun ernst. Harry musste nun leicht grinsen bevor er fort fuhr.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht als euer großer Bruder für euch da sein konnte, aber ich konnte leider nicht bei Benji bleiben, so sehr ich es auch wollte." Sagte Harry sanft und man hörte die Trauer sehr deutlich in seiner Stimme. „Könnt ihr eurem älteren Bruder vergeben?"

Crisanta sprang nun vor und umarmte ihn. Harry war anfangs geschockt, aber er umarmte sie mit dem rechten Arm, bevor Acacia ihn von der anderen Seite her Angriff. Er umarmte beide solange wie es ihm möglich war und weinte leise, bevor er die Augen vor dem Rest der Welt schloss und im stillen darum flehte, fast alles ungeschehen machen zu können, insbesondere seine Erkrankung.

„Wirst du wieder verschwinden?" Fragte Acacia nun.

„Das weiss ich nicht meine Prinzessin. Ich wünschte ich müsste euch vier nicht wieder verlassen, aber ich gehöre nicht in die magische Welt." Sagte Harry.

„Kannst du nicht zaubern?" Fragte Crisanta zögernd und leicht verwirrt.

„Doch und auch besser als Ben." Flüsterte er grinsend. „Es ist nur so das sie nicht wissen was mit mir los ist und deshalb muss ich fort."

„Was ist los? Wird es dir wehtun?" Fragte Acacia aufgeregt.

„Mache dir darum keine Sorgen, Cacia." Sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich habe meinen älteren Bruder der auf mich achtet."

„Das ist korrekt." Sagte Ben und hob Crisanta vom Boden auf bevor er aufstand. „Harry, Dad wird gleich mit Remus hier sein."

Harry setzte sich nun auf, und als Acacia seine Hand ergriff hob er sie auf und hielt sie genauso wie es Ben bei Crisanta tat. Er war allerdings nicht so stark wie Ben und Acacia war bereits 9 Jahre alt. Er saß auf dem Bett und setzte Acacia auf seinen Schoss. „Was möchtet ihr?" Fragte Harry die beiden.

„Daddy? Bist du nicht froh Harry zu sehen?" Fragte Crisanta und wandte sich aus Bens Griff, so das James sie aufheben konnte. Es war eindeutig korrekt, das junge Kinder die Spannungen zwischen anderen erkennen konnten und versuchten sie abzubauen, und Harry wusste aus dem Kinderheim, das es ihnen sehr oft auch gelang.

„Natürlich bin ich das." Sagte James und Harry bemerkte wieder einmal, das James und Lily die beiden nicht auseinander halten konnten, aber das traf auch auf Ben und Damien zu, solange die beiden nicht sprachen. Solange er Eridanus war, konnte er hingegen die beiden problemlos auseinander halten. „Eure Mutter und ich sind nur im Moment etwas mit der Situation überfordert."

„Ich kümmere mich um sie." Sagte Ben ihm ernst.

„Ben, nicht." „Aber Harry." „Ich bin Müde und ich möchte keinen weiteren Streit. Sagt Dumbledore das ich umgehend hier heraus will und das dieses Armband SOFORT entfernt wird."

„Es ist nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Wenn du alleine zusammenbrichst sind wir wenigstens in der Lage dich zu finden und dir zu helfen." Sagte Sirius.

„Ich rette eure Kinder vor Todessern und als Gegenleistung klaut ihr mir meinen Zauberstab und fesselt mich?" Sagte Harry wütend. „Lasst mich einfach wie früher auch in ruhe."

„Harry..." begann Remus, hielt aber inne als Harry zusammen zuckte und mit den Schultern rollte, und in diesem Moment trat Ben hinzu.

„Entschuldige, Cacia." Flüsterte Harry bevor er sie an Ben weiter gab, der bereits dank ihrer Verbindung ahnte was los war. Es gelang Harry sie an Ben zu übergeben, bevor der Schmerz wirklich begann, und ihn zum Zittern bringen würde. Instinktiv versuchte er, sich in Eridanus zu verwandeln, bevor ihm einfiel, das er dank des Armbandes in die menschliche Form gezwungen wurde. Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich, das er keine Medizin bei sich hatte. „Damien, bring die Mädchen bitte hinaus."

Damien zuckte zusammen aber nahm Ben Acacia ab und setzte sie auf den Boden. „Kommt ihr beiden." Sagte Damien, und nahm James Crisanta ab.

„Können wir nicht bei Harry bleiben?" Fragte Crisanta und sah zu Harry der sie leicht anlächelte.

„Später." Versprach Damien. „Harry braucht seine Ruhe, erinnert euch als Mum die Erkältung hatte und während des Tages so oft schlief..." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser während die drei den Raum verließen. Sobald sie fort waren, atmete Harry ein und schrie vor Schmerz.

Ben ergriff ihn und drückte ihn wieder in das Bett, wobei er seine eigenen Schmerzen ignorierte. „HOLT POPPY!" Schrie Ben die drei Erwachsenen an die ihn geschockt ansahen. James lief zum Büro während Remus und Sirius hinzu traten und zu helfen versuchten. Harry wich ihnen aber aus. „Ihr beiden habt schon genug Schmerz verursacht, also versucht es gar nicht erst. VERSCHWINDET!"

Bens Temperament kam nun zum Vorschein und er schrie sie an, während seine Magie sichtbar wurde. Beide Männer starrten ihn an, traten aber mit panischen Blicken zurück während Harry auf dem Bett unter eindeutigen Schmerzen litt, da er seine Medizin nicht hatte. „Ich brauche meine..."

„Ich weiss Harry." Ben drückte seine Stirn an die von Harry. „Dad holt gerade Madam Pomfrey, sie hat die Alternative dort."

Der Schmerz fuhr Harry durch die gesamte Wirbelsäule bevor Poppy gefolgt von James sowie einem Zaubertrank neben ihm war. Sie drückte es ihm an die Lippen und Harry trank ihn. Er schien seinen Gaumen zu verbrennen, während er hinab floss, während Ben ihn festhielt. Der Trank schien aber recht schnell seine Arbeit aufzunehmen wodurch der Schmerz verschwand, allerdings wirkte er deutlich langsamer als seine Medizin. Ben saß auf dem Bett und Harry rollte sich neben ihm zusammen während sein Zittern nachließ und er sich entspannte.

„Das REICHT, also nun ihr drei." Poppy deutete auf James, Sirius und Remus. „RAUS AUS DER KRANKENSTATION."

„Ich bin sein Vater." Protestierte James.

„Wohl eher nicht." Sagte Harry leise und bemerkte sie James zusammen zuckte.

„Das trifft es fast genau." Sagte Poppy zu James. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, das sie hier bleiben wenn sie meinen Patienten unnötigen Stress bereiten."

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit Dumbledore sprechen?" Sagte Remus um James abzulenken. Harry ignorierte das Flüstern während sie hinaus gingen, und seufzte sobald die Tür geschlossen war.

„Wie oft haben sie diese Attacken Mr. Potter?" Fragte Poppy.

„Etwa einmal am Tag aber die Stärke ist verschieden." Sagte Harry seufzend. „Normalerweise verhindert die Medizin die ich habe, das sie stärker als ein Kitzeln werden."

„Ich kann dir zwar Aphets für den Notfall geben aber ..." begann Poppy.

„Sie machen süchtig und sie schädigen das Herz, das weiss ich." Harry seufzte. „Nick hat es mir erklärt."

„Nick?" Fragte Poppy. „Wer ist das?"

„Er meint Nicolas Flamel." Sagte Ben. „Er hat die letzten Jahre bei ihm gelebt. Harry schrieb mir einen Brief als er von dem dritten Teil des Turniers im letzten Jahr hörte, kurz nach ihrem Tod und ich habe mich in den Ferien mit ihm getroffen."

„Weiss der Direktor davon?" Fragte Poppy.

„Er dachte ich sei Tod." Stellte Harry fest.

Poppy seufzte und legte den Beutel zur Seite. „Hier sind zehn Einheiten Aphets drin. Ich gebe dir nicht gern diese Menge. Es könnte dein Herz angreifen und schädigen..."

„Ich weiss." Sagte Harry seufzend. „Bei einer Einheit pro Tag könnte ich binnen weniger Monate Tod sein. Deshalb brauche ich meine Medikamente."

„Ich werde alles mir mögliche tun um dir welche davon zu besorgen und zwar mit Zustimmung der Schulleitung. Aber wie ich schon sagte, es verstößt gegen die Schulregeln, das Medizin von Außerhalb angewendet wird und erst Recht Muggelmedikamente." Sagte Poppy.

„Es interessiert mich einen Scheissdreck was sie davon halten." Sagte Ben wütend, allerdings nicht gezielt zu ihr sondern allgemein. „Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht meinen Bruder riskieren, nur weil sie solche dämlichen Arschlöcher sind."

„Ich werde einige Gespräche führen müssen um deine Medizin zu besorgen, bevor die Schule beginnt. Vielleicht solltest du etwas schlafen?" Schlug Poppy vor.

„Wenn sie Cacia, Crissy und Damy wieder herein holen, werde ich etwas schlafen." Sagte Harry.

„Ich bezweifele es aber bitte." Poppy seufzte und Harry wusste das sie die beiden nicht von einander trennen konnte.

Sie verschwand und Ben drehte sich zu Harry um. „Wieso hast du es getan, Harry?"

„Was getan?" Fragte Harry und sah zu ihm auf.

„Dich in einen Menschen verwandeln und gefangen zu werden." Sagte Ben seufzend.

„Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Sie wären vielleicht rechtzeitig dort gewesen, aber ich wollte dir so viel Zeit wie irgend möglich geben." Harry seufzte.

„Oh, Harry." Ben seufzte und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Bist du bereit von hier zu verschwinden?"

„Hier hinaus?" Fragte Harry.

„Verwandel dich einfach in Eri. Sie wissen nicht das ihr ein- und die selbe Person seid und jetzt, da Cacia und Crissy von dir wissen..." Ben murmelte noch etwas weiter vor sich hin, bis Harry ihn mit einem traurigen Blick unterbrach.

„Das kann ich nicht." Harry seufzte und hob den linken Arm mit dem Armband. „Es ist nicht nur eine Art Armband. Ich denke nicht das sie es erkannt haben, aber sie haben auch meine Animagusform blockiert."

„Harry..." Ben starrte ihn nur an. „Nein". Er schüttelte den Kopf und weigerte sich es einzusehen. „NEIN".

Harry seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf den Bauch von Ben und weigerte sich, sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. Ben kroch vorsichtig unter ihm hervor und legte ihn sanft der Länge nach auf das Bett, während er sich selbst die Jacke, die Schuhe, die Socken und seine Jeans auszog, damit er besser schlafen konnte. „Wir werden einen Weg finden um das Ding von dir zu entfernen, das verspreche ich dir, kleiner Bruder." Ben schwor sich dies, aber Harry sah ihn an, während er so tat, als wäre er eingenickt, während sie auf Damien und ihre jüngeren Geschwister warteten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	12. Kapitel 12: Rebellierende Teenager

Kapitel 12; Rebellierende Teenager

Hogwarts

Harry wachte abrupt auf als er die Emotionen verspürte, die er durch seine Verbindung mit Benjamin bekam. Allerdings waren sie normalerweise nicht so stark. Normalerweise spürte er sie nur, wenn Ben wirklich wütend war und insbesondere, wenn er Eridanus war. Jetzt allerdings trafen Harry fast alle noch so kleinen Emotionen. Er setzte sich auf und ignorierte das Schwindelgefühl, das ihn umfing, weil er sich zu schnell bewegte und drehte sich dann in der Dunkelheit nach Rechts zu Ben er im Bett gegenüber schlief und einen Albtraum zu haben schien.

Harry kletterte aus dem Bett, ging hinüber und ergriff die Schultern seines älteren Bruders, welche dann mehrmals schüttelte, um ihn aus dem Albtraum zu holen und als dies nicht gelang, ging er dazu über, heftiger zu schütteln und schließlich seinen Namen zu rufen. Nichts schien zu funktionieren, selbst Schläge auf die Schulter oder das Ziehen an dem Ohrläppchen, und Harry war physisch zu schwach um ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen, obwohl er bezweifelte das dies funktionieren würde. Es waren bereits fünf Minuten seiner Versuche vergangen, als Ben aufstöhnend endlich erwachte. Harry gelang es mit Mühe, einen frontalen Zusammenstoß ihrer beider Köpfe zu vermeiden.

"Harry?" fragte Ben irritiert. "Was...?"

"Du hattest einen Albtraum." sagte Harry und lehnte sich auf das Bett. Ben erkannte seine Schwäche, weshalb er die Decke zurück schlug und sich auf die Bettkante setzte, bevor er Harry sanft umarmte, so dass dessen Gewicht auf ihm lastete. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ich weiss nicht." sagte Ben zögernd. "Er war so..."

"Real?" fragte Harry bevor Ben zusammen zuckte und nickte.

"Oh mein Gott, Mr. Weasley!" rief Ben nun. "Ich habe ihn angegriffen. Ich meine irgend etwas hat ihn angegriffen."

Harry war nun erst überrascht, dann besorgt und dann nachdenklich, bevor er sich so drehte, das er Ben ansehen konnte. "Glaubst du das wir es irgend jemand sagen müssen?"

"Sie werden glauben..."

"Das du wahnsinnig bist?" fragte Harry als Ben inne hielt. "Wen stört das?"

"Du hast Recht." sagte Ben und nickte, bevor er Harry aufhalf und selbst aufstand. Die Art, wie Ben fast schon unwillkürlich sicherstellte, das Harry sich im Gleichgewicht befand und sicher stand, führte dazu das Harry lächeln musste, der dies sah und ihm sanft einen Kuss gab, wodurch Harry wieder daran erinnert wurde, das er deutlich kleiner war als Ben. "Wir müssen es Dumbledore sagen." sagte Ben und nickte, bevor er sich anzog.

Harry zog sich ebenfalls an, aber während er dies tat, sagte er noch etwas. "Dir ist klar, das die Tür verschlossen ist damit ich nicht fliehen kann?" Ben zögerte und seufzte dann. "Und Mum und Dad haben es dir nur erlaubt, hier zu schlafen, weil du ihnen deinen Zauberstab gegeben hast."

"Wie bist du heute Morgen aus dem Raum gekommen?" fragte Ben.

"Ich denke ich schaffe es auch jetzt." sagte Harry nickend und zog sich seine Jacke und die Schuhe an und schloss die Jacke um eine Auskühlung zu vermeiden. Das er sich permanent kalt fühlte und das Zittern seiner Hände waren die deutlichsten Zeichen seiner Krankheit.

"Lass uns losgehen." sagte Ben und ergriff seine Hand um ihn mehr oder weniger zur Tür zu ziehen. Harry konzentrierte sich kurz und eine Flammenkugel erschien vor ihm, welche Ben's Hand umkreiste, ohne ihm zu schaden, da sie ihn als seinen Zwilling, seine andere Hälfte sozusagen, zu erkennen schien. Er griff nach der Tür und obwohl es nicht so leicht war wie zuvor, so gab die Magie, welche die Tür verschloss doch kurz darauf nach und Ben griff nach dem Türknauf und öffnete sie, bevor er Harry angrinste.

Sie gingen nun zum Büro des Schulleiters und zwar so schnell wie möglich, und dort flüsterte Ben das Passwort damit der Gargoyle den Weg freigab. Nun zog Ben Harry fast die Treppen hinauf, obwohl Harry sich nicht darüber beschweren konnte, das Ben jemanden warnen wollte. Harry sah sich im Büro um, während Ben nach dem Direktor rief und er erblickte Fawkes, welcher ihn beobachtete. Harry wandte sich kurz darauf wieder ab und setzte sich auf eine gepolsterte Fensterbank um sich nach den vielen Treppen und Gängen ausruhen konnte.

Ben sah kurz zu ihm, bevor er um den Schreibtisch herum lief und dann die Treppen zum Schlafbereich von Dumbledore hinauf rannte. Harry hörte das flattern von Federn und sah zu Fawkes der gerade zu ihm herüber geflogen kam. Harry lehnte sich zurück und Fawkes landete auf seinem Schoss, wobei er sein linkes Bein als Landeplatz wählte. Harry legte fast schon automatisch seine linke Hand auf den Rücken von Fawkes und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln, denn er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wo ein Phönix es genoss, gestreichelt zu werden.

"Weiss Dumbledore was das Armband mir antut?" flüsterte Harry, denn er wusste, das der Phönix ihn durchaus verstand. Fawkes sah ihn an und nickte.

"Er weiss das es meine Animagusform blockiert?" fragte Harry zögernd, und Fawkes nickte erneut.

"Aber wozu der Block? Was ist der Grund dazu?" sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Es wird mich umbringen."

Fawkes streckte seinen Kopf unter den von Harry und schon dessen Kopf sanft wieder nach oben, bevor er ihm in die Augen sah und den Kopf schüttelte. "Was?" fragte Harry zögernd, bevor es ihm klar wurde. "Er weiss, das dieses Armband die Animagusform blockiert, aber er weiss nicht das es mir Probleme bereitet." Fawkes nickte nun sehr deutlich und Harry seufzte. "Also tötet er mich unabsichtlich."

Fawkes versuchte ihn durch ein Trillern aufzumuntern, aber Harry wusste einfach nicht weshalb und konnte ihn auch derzeit nicht danach fragen, denn in diesem Moment kam Ben die Treppen, gefolgt von Dumbledore wieder herunter. Ben erzählte Dumbledore gerade von seinem Albtraum, und war gerade fertig geworden, als Dumbledore Harry und Fawkes erblickte.

"Ah, Harry, wie ich sehe hast du Fawkes entdeckt." Sagte Dumbledore mit glitzernden Augen, aber Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und begann Fawkes wieder zu streicheln. Dumbledore akzeptierte sein Verhalten und ging zu seinem Kamin hinüber, wo er etwas Pulver nahm und es ins Feuer warf, bevor er den Kopf hinein steckte. Ben lief auf und ab, bis Harry seine Hand hob und Ben seufzend herüber kam und sich neben ihn setzte. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Ben's Schulter und schloss, während er Fawkes weiter streichelte, die Augen, als wenn er gleich einschlafen würde.

Dumbledore nahm kurz darauf den Kopf wieder aus dem Feuer und drehte sich um, als Harry seine Augen öffnete, obwohl er seinen Kopf nicht anhob. "Vielleicht sollten wir dich wieder ins Bett bringen, Harry, du bist müde."

"Vergessen sie es." sagte Ben direkt heraus, und Fawkes gab ein zustimmendes Trillern von sich.

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen das du die Aufmerksamkeit bekommst, die du brauchst." sagte Dumbledore.

"Bei allem Respekt, Direktor. Sie hatten ihre Chance auf Harry zu achten, und sie und meine Eltern haben dabei massiv versagt." sagte Ben. "Und jetzt werde ich mich um ihn kümmern und sie halten sich heraus!"

Harry hob nur seinen Kopf und sah Ben überrascht an. Es überraschte ihn nicht was er gesagt hatte, sonder nur die Wut in seiner Stimme. Diese war deutlicher zu hören gewesen als eigentlich nötig, aber Ben begann so oder so langsam die Nerven zu verlieren, genauer gesagt seit dem er im September wieder in die Schule zurückgekehrt war. Dumbledore schaute beide irritiert an, bevor er sich wieder setzte. "Ich denke es ist das beste wenn du für den Rest der Ferien nach Hause zurückkehrst, Ben. Ich habe bereits mit deinen Eltern gesprochen und sie warten auf dich. Es ist ja eindeutig, das Harry im Krankenflügel bleiben muss bis wir einen Zaubertrank finden, der seine Anfälle ohne Schäden für ihn unterbindet."

"Es gibt keinen." sagte Ben. "Das hat er bereits mehrmals gesagt, deshalb benötigt er seine Muggelmedizin!"

"Und das wird derzeit mit dem Schulrat geklärt." sagte Dumbledore.

"Und abgesehen davon wird Harry mich definitiv begleiten." sagte Ben.

"Ich denke nicht das dies in seinem Interesse wäre." meinte Dumbledore. "Wenn er hier bleibt, dann befindet sich unter permanenter Kontrolle von Madam Pomfrey und er kann sich schon vor Schulbeginn an die Schule gewöhnen."

Harry drückte Fawkes leicht mit der Hand und der Phönix erhob sich in die Luft und flog zu seiner Stange zurück, während Harry aufstand und Ben es ihm gleich tat. Er sah Dumbledore mit eindeutiger Wut in den Augen an. "ENTFERNEN SIE ES!" sprach Harry das erste mal, seit Dumbledore eingetroffen war, und es überraschte Dumbledore, wie schwach Harry doch klang. Harry war so voller Wut gewesen als sie ihn gefangen hatten das diese ihm eine gewisse Stärke verliehen hatte. Jetzt allerdings war er so müde, das seine Stimme sehr schwach klang. Ben und Damien hatten sich daran gewöhnt, aber es überraschte noch immer alle anderen.

"Das kann ich nicht mein Junge. Es dient nur deiner Sicherheit!" sagte Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, als wenn dies das offensichtlichste der Welt wäre.

"Ich werde Ben begleiten und ich möchte sie erst wiedersehen, wenn sie mir die Erlaubnis für meine Medizin bringen wollen!" sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und drehte sich zur Tür um. Ben folgte ihm direkt und hielt ihn im Flur auf, wo er ihn umarmte und Harry spürte die Tränen auf seinen Wangen, die von Ben stammten und ergriff dessen Hände kurz. "Es wird schon gut gehen Benji."

"Woher weisst du das so genau?" fragte Ben.

"Denn egal wie lange ich noch habe, so weiss ich doch das ich die Zeit mit dir verbringen kann und mehr wollte ich nie." sagte Harry.

Sie gingen in den Krankenflügel zurück wo Poppy bereits aufgeregt herum lief. Sie war scheinbar gekommen um nach ihm zu sehen und hatte bemerkt das er fort war und hatte den Direktor informiert. "Albus sagte mir das du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, nach Hause zu gehen." sagte Poppy und Harry nickte nur. "Ich wüsste nicht das es dir dort besser ginge als hier."

"Ich bin aber dort bei Cacia und Crissy." sagte Harry direkt heraus und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich direkt. "Ich werde sie nur noch sehr selten sehen wenn ich wieder den Rest des Jahres hier gefangen bin. Also bitte!"

"Das verstehe ich." sagte sie nickend. "Ich froh das du gehen kannst, aber nur unter der Bedingung, das jemand mir sofort Bescheid gibt, wenn du eine Attacke hast und mir derjenige umgehend mögliche Veränderungen mitteilt."

Poppy stellte noch sicher, das Harry genügend Tränke bei sich hatte, damit sie bis zum Ferienende reichten und versprach weiterhin sich um seine Medizin zu bemühen, bevor sie ihnen das Flohpulver gab und beide über den Kamin auf der Krankenstation nach Potter Manor reisten.

Harry kam direkt nach Ben aus dem Kamin gestolpert und wäre dabei beinahe gestürzt, wenn Ben ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf und Ben half ihm dabei, während sich Harry umsah. Es war das erstaunlich gut reparierte Wohnzimmer. Überall im Raum waren Anzeichen für die Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten verteilt, aber Harry wusste, das Ben nur wenig Zeit hier verbracht hatte und statt dessen die meiste Zeit des Tages gemeinsam mit Damien bei Harry gewesen war.

"Ben." sagte James und Harry wandte sich den beiden Erwachsenen zu. "Harry. Weiss Dumbledore das du nicht im Krankenflügel bist?"

"Seit wann entscheidet Dumbledore was mit meinem Leben geschieht?" sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. "Das war früher eure Aufgabe, aber jetzt ist es einzig und alleine meine. Ich habe mich gegen Hogwarts entschieden, aber ich werde es tun, damit ich bei Ben und Damy sein kann, aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht die Woche damit verbringen dort in der Krankenstation zu versauern."

"Vielleicht wäre es das beste gewesen damit du dich erholen kannst?" fragte Lily. "Poppy kann sich am besten um dich kümmern."

"Seit wann ist es euch so wichtig, nach mir zu sehen?" fragte Harry nun. "Bisher war es doch eure wichtigste Aufgabe Ben zu beschützen. Ihr habt mich aufgegeben und ihr habt den Schaden zu begrenzen versucht. Und das hat damals nicht funktioniert und wird es auch jetzt nicht!"

"Und wenn ihr uns wieder zu trennen versucht, werden wir das verhindern." sagte Ben leise. "Versucht es, Mum und Dad, und ich würde mit Harry verschwinden."

"Ihr würdet fortlaufen?" fragte James geschockt.

"Harry ist mein Zwillingsbruder und ich liebe ihn von ganzem Herzen. Er ist mir immer wichtiger als meine Eltern." sagte Ben und Harry konnte die erkennen wie er immer wütender wurde, weshalb er seinen Bruder sanft am Arm berührte, um ihn auch erfolgreich zu beruhigen.

"Ich verstehe das ihr den Versuch aufgegeben habt, mich zu heilen." sagte Harry nun. "Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso ihr es aufgegeben habt, euch mich zu kümmern und zu sorgen. Wenn ich sterben würde, dann hättet ihr mir wenigstens zeigen können, das es euch berührt."

Lily schnappte bei Harry's Worten geschockt nach Luft und Harry sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Gleiches traf auch auf James zu. "Harry..." begann sie. "Wir wollten nur das Beste für..."

"Ben und Damy?" beendete Harry den Satz. "Dachtet ihr wirklich das es irgend etwas gebracht hätte? Ihr hättet akzeptieren sollen, das Ben so viel Zeit wie nur irgend möglich mit mir verbringen wollte, bevor ich sterbe."

"Wir wussten was geschehen würde, wenn ein Zwilling stirbt, insbesondere in Folge einer Krankheit wie deiner." sagte James. "Wir mussten Ben so gut wie irgend möglich davor beschützen."

"Keiner von euch hat einen Zwilling." sagte Ben nun. "Ihr werdet es niemals verstehen."

"Nein das werden wir wohl nicht und wir waren noch sehr jung." sagte James zu seinen ältesten Söhnen. "Heute wissen wir es besser."

"Ihr wollt mich also wirklich wie euren Sohn behandeln?" fragte Harry.

"Natürlich wollen wir das." sagte Lily. "Du warst immer unser Sohn und wird es auch immer bleiben."

"Aber ich erkenne es in euren Augen!" schrie Harry nun fast. "Ihr verschließt wieder eure Augen davor wie schwach ich bin. Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen und das wisst ihr. Ich werde sterben, aber ich möchte mein eigenes Leben wieder zurück, und das bedeutet mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern, und ich werde nicht zulassen, das ihr, oder sie, Dumbledore dies zu verhindern versuchen!"

"Harry du musst dich beruhigen." sagte James als wenn Harry einfach nur wütend sei.

Harry starrte ihn nur wütend an und seine Aura wurde derart deutlich sichtbar, das drei der Tische im Raum zu schweben begannen und durch den Raum wirbelten. "Ich bin kein Kind das du herum befehligen kannst, James." knurrte Harry, und erkannte nun den Schock, als er den Vornamen seines Vaters verwendete. "Behandelt mich so wie ihr Ben behandeln würdet, oder sprecht mich nicht mehr an."

"Harry..." sagte Ben flüsternd und berührte ihn trotz der Aura sanft, was seine Eltern doch überraschte. Harry sah ihn an und beruhigte sich, so das auch seine Aura wieder verschwand.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Harry seinen Bruder, der nickte und beide verließen den Raum und gingen hinauf in Ben's Zimmer. Es sah genauso aus wie vor seinem Besuch in Hogwarts und Harry saß auf dem Bett, mit Tränen im Gesicht.

"Harry?" fragte Ben und kniete sich vor Harry. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Wieso kann ich nicht normal sein?" fragte Harry seinen Bruder.

Ben umarmte ihn und Harry schüttelte sich während er gegen ihn gelehnt weinte. "Ich denke, wenn du normal wärst, würde ich dich noch immer lieben, aber es wäre etwas komplizierter." sagte Ben und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu kichern.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry nun, und hatte Probleme seine Augen offen zu halten.

"Knapp sechs Uhr morgens." sagte Ben. "Ich kann aber nicht mehr schlafen."

Harry sah zum Bett, aber wenn Ben nicht schlafen würde, dann würde er auch Harry nur wach halten. "Ich werde mich dann wohl etwas in Damy's Raum schlafen legen."

"Ich könnte mich hinlegen und ruhig liegen bleiben." sagte Ben.

"Aber das würde dir nicht gelingen." sagte Harry seufzend und stand mühsam auf. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, Ben. Es stört mich nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ergriff Harry seine Jacke, die Schuhe, die Socken und das T-Shirt sowie die Jeans und ging durch das Badezimmer in Damy's Zimmer. Sein CD-Player war auf Bereitschaft und das schwache Leuchten an der Vorderseite reichte Harry um das Bett zu finden, auf dem auch Damien lag. Harry kletterte unter die Bettdecke, wobei er versuchte ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte sich dann um und legte den Arm um seinen schlafenden Bruder, bevor er seinen Kopf auf dessen Bauch legte. Damien atmete tief ein, als er wach wurde und erblickte Harry. "Benji?" fragte Damien bevor er erkannte, das Ben deutlich grösser war als Harry. "Harry?" Harry nickte und Damien umarmte ihn sanft, sodass sich Harry etwas entspannte.

"Benji geht einfach nicht schlafen und ich bin einfach nur müde." sagte Harry. Damien kicherte leicht, legte sich dann aber wieder hin, und beide schliefen bald darauf ein.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zwei Tage später

Nachdem Harry's Anwesenheit deutlich geworden war, weigerte sich Ben, seine Freunde zu besuchen und obwohl Harry dieses Ereignis sehr bedauerte, so hatte er wenigstens in diesem Fall einen guten Grund für das Verhalten ihnen gegenüber. Er hatte noch eine Woche die er in Ruhe mit Ben, Damien, Acacia und Crisanta verbringen konnte, und in den nächsten beiden Tagen verbrachte er jede freie Minute bei ihnen.

Es geschah wie so oft, wenn Harry es nicht erwartete. Und wie so oft hatte er es wieder einmal vergessen, aber was schlimmer war, es geschah, als er gerade seinen Schwestern eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlas. Er war mit der Geschichte gut zur Hälfte fertig, wobei beide an einer seiner Seiten saß und das auf Acacia's Bett, als ihm auf einmal die Luft weg zubleiben schien und ihm schwindlig wurde. Nach wenigen Sekunden traf ihn der Schmerz und das Buch das er hielt glitt ihm aus den Händen.

Er konnte es nicht zulassen, das Acacia und Crisanta ihn während einer solchen Attacke sahen. Sie konnten ihren älteren Bruder einfach nicht dabei sehen, jemanden den sie erst kurze Zeit kannten, wie er solche Schmerzen erlitt. Er krabbelte zur Kante des Bettes hinüber und überraschte beide damit, aber er ignorierte sie und ging so schnell wie möglich in den Flur hinaus. Es gelang ihm noch die Tür zu schließen, bevor der Schmerz einsetzte und er nach Luft schnappen musste.

"Ben!" sagte er schwach stöhnend, aber wusste, das Ben und Damien in Ben's Zimmer waren und er lehnte sich an die Wand und suchte nach den Aphet-Zaubertränken in seiner Tasche. Es gelang ihm eine zu entkorken, aber die Flasche glitt ihm aus den Fingern und fiel zu Boden, so das der Trank sich über selbigen verteilte. Er suchte nach einer zweiten, aber er fand sie nicht, bevor der Schmerz ihn übermannte.

Das einzigste woran er denken konnte, während sich seine Sicht verdunkelte, war das wenigstens Acacia und Crisanta in ihrem Zimmer geblieben waren anstatt ihm zu folgen. Er stützte seine zitternden Hände auf den Boden und versuchte aufzustehen, aber er glitt wieder hinab, als der Schmerz erneut zurück kam. Dann spürte er auf einmal, wie ihm jemand aufhalf und er sah, wie ihm jemand der grösser als Ben war half. Er hatte nun seine letzte Energie verbraucht und sein Vater trug ihn in hinüber, während er eine Nachricht per Patronus an seinen ältesten Sohn schickte.

Er musste nicht weit gehen, genauer gesagt nur um eine Ecke, bevor Ben in Sicht kam, kurz auf Harry sah und dann geschockt auf seinen Vater zulief, um diesem zu helfen. Ben hatte zwar den Schmerz durch ihre Verbindung gespürt aber dieser war eindeutig heftiger als der normale, weshalb er Damien angewiesen hatte, die Heilerin der Schule zu rufen, während er selbst los lief. James wiederum hatte das Fallen der Ampulle gehört und war in diese Richtung gegangen, nur um seinen vermissten Sohn an der Wand des Zimmers der Mädchen lehnend vorzufinden. Anfangs hatte er nicht gewusst was er tun sollte, aber wenn jemand etwas wusste, dann war es Ben, weshalb er sich dazu entschloss ihn aus dem Zimmer zu tragen, so dass Acacia und Crisanta nichts davon mitbekommen würden.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Fünf Tage später

Harry erwachte und bemerkte das er nicht alleine war. Er lag im Bett von Ben und das Licht auf dem Schreibtisch brannte, allerdings saß dort nicht Ben sondern seine Mutter. Sie ging einige Berichte durch und als Harry herüber sah, blätterte sie gerade um. Er sah zur Seite auf die kleine Digitaluhr auf Ben's Nachttisch und sie zeigte ihm, das es Mittags, am dritten Januar war. Morgen würde er gemeinsam mit Ben und Damien in die Schule zurückkehren, aber er konnte noch immer nur mühsam seinen Kopf heben. Er wusste aber, das er seine Energie relativ schnell wieder zurückgewinnen würde, und er abends wieder alleine Laufen würde können.

"Wieso bist du hier?" fragte Harry plötzlich seine Mutter. Sie schrie fast vor Überraschung auf und drehte sich zu ihm um, und war binnen Sekunden aufgestanden und an seinem Bett, um seine Stirn abzutasten.

"Du frierst." sagte sie.

"Es ist normal, das ich so kalt bin." sagte Harry und bewegte den Kopf damit sie die Hand fort nahm. "Während der Phasen habe ich leichtes Fieber, weshalb ich in der Regel 2 bis 3 Grad geringere Temperatur habe als normal. Wo ist Benji?"

"Er reiste in die Winkelgasse, gemeinsam mit Damien, um sich mit Ron und Hermine zu treffen und die Sachen für das Schuljahr zu besorgen, und um dir deine Ausrüstung und deine Uniform zu besorgen." sagte Lily.

"Ich werde sicher keine Uniform tragen." sagte Harry. "Wenn ich schon dort hin muss, damit Dumbledore mich überwachen kann, dann werde ich das tragen was ich möchte."

Lily seufzte, musste dann aber kichern, und Harry starrte sie an, als wenn sie ihren Verstand verloren hätte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, das du derart wie Ben klingen würdest." Das kichern endete nun und sie seufzte traurig. "Ben sagte das selbe und sagte uns auch, das er dir keine Schuluniform besorgen würde."

"Bekamen Cacia und Crissy den Angriff mit?" fragte Harry und seine Stimme klang ernst genug, um Lily's Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und es schmerzte sie im Herzen, so wie damals als sie eine Trennung zwischen Ben und Harry zu erzwingen versucht hatten, als sie erkannten, das er sterben würde, egal was sie versuchten. Aber es hatte nicht funktioniert und sie hatten aus diesem Fehler vor langer Zeit lernen müssen. Aber sie wusste trotzdem, das Harry sterben würde und es immer noch nichts gab, was sie dagegen tun konnten, und es machte ihr Sorgen was es ihrer Familie antun würde. Wie Harry so lange überlebt hatte, war noch immer ein ungeklärtes Rätsel, insbesondere für Dumbledore, der ihnen befohlen hatte, ihm alles zu sagen, wo Harry sagte, das er gewesen sei und was er getan hatte.

"Sie haben erkannt das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber sie dachten, das du nur wieder Krank würdest, weshalb sie dir nicht gefolgt sind." sagte Lily und griff nach seiner Hand, aber Harry zog sie fort und steckte sie unter die Decke. Sie stand nun auf. "Ich weiss instinktiv, das ich dich nicht um Vergebung bitten kann für das was wir dir angetan haben. Wir dachten, das wir das einzigst beste für Ben und Damien tun würden, aber jetzt ist und klar geworden wie falsch wir damit lagen, aber auch das kann nichts an den Dingen ändern, die passiert sind und die geschehen werden. Aber Harry, es gab keinen Tag, an dem ich mir nicht gewünscht hätte, das die Dinge anders gelaufen wären."

"Ihr wollt das ich alles vergangene vergesse und neu anfange?" fragte Harry direkt heraus, bevor sie durch die Tür gehen konnte. Sie hielt inne, aber sie schien zu ahnen, das sie besser nicht auf die Frage eingehen sollte, so das sie nur mit dem Rücken zu ihm da stand. "Das kann ich nicht und ihr solltet es nicht von mir verlangen." Sie nickte zögernd und Harry war wieder alleine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

King's Cross Station

Harry kam nun aus dem Kamin gestolpert und er spürte wie ihn jemand auffing. Er konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, einen Teil seines Gewichts auf die Person zu verlagern, richtete sich aber nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte wieder richtig auf und er erkannte das ihm sein Vater geholfen hatte. Er murmelte ein leises „Danke" bevor er sich suchend nach Ben um sah, der direkt nach Harry angekommen war und Harry's Koffer bei sich hatte. Ben biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und vermied einen Kommentar auf der noch leeren Plattform. Sie waren früher eingetroffen damit Harry nicht durch die Menge musste. Gemeinsam fanden Ben, Damien und Harry kurz darauf ein Abteil und James half ihnen bei dem Verstauen des Gepäcks, namentlich eines Koffers sowie zweier Taschen, gefolgt von zwei Eulenkäfigen, bevor Ben und Damien ihn umarmten.

Harry saß einfach im Abteil, während James die beiden darauf ein schwor, auf ihn zu achten und ihrem Glauben und Gewissen treu zu bleiben, und wenige Minuten später stiegen Ben und Damien ebenfalls in den Zug und schlossen die Einstiegstür, bevor sie sich setzten. "Dies wird ein sehr langes Schuljahr." sagte Ben seufzend.

"Wenigstens werden wir das Vergnügen haben, alle beobachten zu können, wenn Harry heute Abend eingeteilt wird." sagte Damien lachend.

"Wie witzig." sagte Harry brummend und Damien grinste ihn an, bevor er aufstand und sich neben ihn setzte. Harry entspannte sich nun leicht und lehnte sich vom Fenster abgewandt leicht an ihn, während Ben die eintreffenden Leute beobachtete, und dabei nach Ron und Hermine suchte. "Was werden wir wegen Eridanus sagen?"

"Nun, es ist nicht so als wenn wir ihnen die Wahrheit sagen könnten." sagte Ben. "Wir sagen einfach das wir ihn das letzte Mal bei dem Versuch sahen, die Todesser von uns abzulenken. Wir haben ja Mum und Dad bereits gesagt, das Eri derjenige war, der dich in das Haus brachte in dem Versuch uns zu helfen."

Harry brummte zustimmend, als Ben aufsah und die Tür öffnete. "Ron! 'Mine!" Harry nahm seine Füße vom Boden hoch als Ben anfing zu schreien, und legte sie so das er eher klein wirkte. Damien ergriff helfend seinen Arm da er wusste, was Harry bedrückte, nämlich wie Ron und Hermione auf ihn reagieren würden. Reell gesehen machte sich Harry mehr sorgen darüber, das sie ihn abweisen könnten, und das dies einen Keil zwischen Ben und die beiden treiben würde.

Die beiden bestiegen den Zug und verstauten ihr Gepäck, bevor sie sich auf Ben's Seite der Kabine niederließen und Damien begrüßten, bevor sie ruhig wurden und Harry irritiert anschauten. Harry beobachtete beide sehr genau und bemerkte, das sie seine Kleidung und sein Aussehen betrachteten. Er trug Muggelkleidung, wohlgemerkt neue Sachen, welche Ben in Muggellondon für ihn gekauft hatte. Ausladende, schwarze Jeans und ein einfaches, schwarzes T-shirt sowie einer dunkelroten Kappe. Ben hatte die etwas ausladendere Kleidung gewählt, da diese Harry's Schwäche mit verdecken würde.

Um es noch zu Toppen trug Harry Turnschuhe, wobei diese Damien's Geburtstagsgeschenk waren, das Phönixamulett um den Hals, und er wusste durchaus, das er dadurch überhaupt nicht in die Magische Bevölkerung passte, selbst wenn man die Muggelgeborenen einbezog.

"Es tut uns Leid!" sagte Hermione. "Bist du neu hier? Ich wusste nicht, das die Schule auch im zweiten Halbjahr neue Schüler aufnimmt."

"Hermine!" unterbrach Ben sie, weshalb beide ihn anschauten, und es war am Ende Ron der irritiert zwischen beiden hin und her sah. Er hatte es vermutlich auch zuerst bemerkt, aber Hermine bemerkte sehr schnell die Ähnlichkeit zwischen beiden und beide schnappten nach Luft. "Darf ich euch Harry vorstellen."

"Hey Ben!" begann Ron, und starrte Harry an, als wenn er ähnlich einem Engel aufgetaucht sei. "Das ist dein Zwillingsbruder!"

"Sehr gut beobachtet, Ron." sagte Damien lachend.

"Er ist doch Tod!" sagte Ron Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ron!" Rief sie. "Du kannst nicht einfach solche Dinge sagen."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Ich denke ich werde das noch öfter hören." sagte Harry nun, wodurch sich beide ihm zuwandten. Hermine zögerte nun. "Ihr müsst Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger sein? Ben und Damy haben mir sehr viel über euch erzählt."

"Es ist mir eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Harry." sagte Hermine und lehnte sich vor, um ihm die Hand zu reichen, wobei Harry diese auch ergriff und sie schüttelte. Während des Schüttelns war allerdings das Armband sichtbar und sie zögerte ob des Anblicks, bevor sie los lies. "Deine Hand ist sehr kalt."

"Er ist normalerweise immer etwas kalt." sagte Ben traurig. "Es ist nur..."

"Es ist was?" fragte Ron nun.

"Wir sprechen nicht gerne darüber." sagte Harry und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Hermine erkannte was es bedeutete, und sie wirkte nun sehr nachdenklich, aber sie enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Ron hingegen war nicht so klug.

"Wo ist eigentlich Eri, Ben?" fragte Ron plötzlich, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.

"Er verschwand nach dem Todesserangriff." sagte Damien und die beiden Freunde sahen ihn sofort ernst an. "Bitte?"

"Ich denke wir haben vergessen, dies zu erwähnen." murmelte Ben und wurde von seinen Freunden irritiert angeschaut. Harry kicherte nun.

Damien begann nun eine kurze Erklärung und endete damit, wie Eridanus Harry zu ihrer Hilfe geholt hatte, wobei dieser die Todesser durch sein Auftauchen und eingreifen lange genug abgelenkt hatte damit der Orden ihnen helfen konnte.

"Du kanntest also Eridanus?" fragte Hermione.

"Ich kannte ihn aber ich habe ihm den Namen nicht gegeben." sagte Harry. "Das waren Ben und Damy."

"Woher kennst du ihn?" fragte Ron irritiert.

"Du denkst also nicht das er einfach aus dem Nirgendwo erschien oder?" fragte Harry mit ein wenig Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Es musste doch irgendwo her kommen."

"Aber wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Ron.

"Vermutlich auf irgend einer tropischen Insel." sagte Harry. "Woher soll ich das wissen?"

"Ich frag doch nur." Sagte Ron wütend, aber Ben griff ein, bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Kartenspiel?" fragte Ben.

"Das ist eine gute Idee!" sagte Damien, nahm dann seinen Rucksack auf und holte ein Paket Muggelkarten hervor. Auf Grund von Damien's Bewegung begann Thor mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und hutete.

"Ich denke er möchte hinaus." murmelte Harry, denn er wusste wie Thor und Hedwig reagierten, nachdem er sie sich unterhalten gehört hatte, obwohl dies derzeit unmöglich war. Zum Glück war Pig nicht anwesend, um sie zu ärgern.

"Ich denke wir sollten..." sagte Hermione und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Und nebenbei, ist Eri nicht hier um ihm die Schuld zu geben."

"Und sollte mich das stören?" sagte Harry und stand auf und den verlangsamenden Zauber zu brechen, wobei er froh war, das seine Brüder ihm dieses Mal nicht helfen mussten. Er mochte es nicht, immer als schwach erkennbar zu sein. Er öffnete beide Käfige und streichelte beide Eulen, bevor sie zu ihren Eigentümern flogen.

"Du kannst dafür massive Schwierigkeiten bekommen." sagte Hermione.

"Ich bin aber noch kein Schüler." sagte Harry, und da er ahnte, das sie das Armband als etwas erkennen könnte, das niemand freiwillig tragen würde, setzte er sich wieder und sagte. "und nebenbei, hat Dumbledore sich viel zu viel Mühe gegeben, mich nach Hogwarts zu zwingen. Was solle er tun? Mich der Schule verweisen?"

"Du solltest über so etwas keine Scherze machen!" sagte Hermione geschockt. "Wo würdest du sonst etwas über Magie lernen?"

Harry schnaubte nur, was das Mädchen nur noch wütender machte. "Entschuldige Hermine, aber das stört mich nicht wirklich. Und nebenbei weiss ich vermutlich schon mehr über die Magie als ihr zusammen."

"Und du solltest NICHT so über den Direktor reden." Ron schien endlich zu reagieren, als es gegen Dumbledore ging.

"Ron..." begann Ben. "Ich möchte nicht länger zuhören, wie du den Direktor in höchsten Tönen lobst und nebenbei, Harry würde dich mit Sicherheit verhexen, wenn du Dumbledore weiterhin als eine Art Gott darstellst."

Ron starrte seinen besten Freund irritiert an als wenn dieser ihn verraten hätte, aber Damien reagierte wieder im richtigen Moment und begann damit die Karten zu verteilen. Harry, der wusste, dass das Halten der Karten seine Schwäche nur verdeutlichen würde, entschied sich gegen ein Spiel und nahm dafür Thor auf seinen Schoss, wo er diesen zu streicheln begann. Thor schien dies eindeutig nicht zu stören, sondern schien die Streicheleinheiten von Harry zu genießen und er schien auch den leicht zitternden Körper von Harry beruhigen zu wollen.

Als der Zug nun Er zog sie auch an und ergriff dann Ben's Rucksack, den er sich über die Schulter hing. Damien lachte ihn leicht aus, bevor er die beiden Käfige und seinen eigenen Rucksack ergriff. Die Kälte machte Harry doch sehr zu schaffen und er wünschte sich, das er seine warme Jacke bei sich hätte, aber gleichzeitig konnten die Kutschen nicht sehr weit entfernt sein, welche sie zum Schloss bringen würden. Kurz darauf bestiegen die fünf eine der Kutschen, aber bevor diese abfahren konnte, stieg noch Ron's jüngere Schwester ein und belegte den letzten der sechs Plätze.

"Hey!" Begrüßte sie Ben, Hermine und dann Damien grinsend, bevor sie Harry irritiert anstarrte, der zwischen Ben und Damien saß. "Hm?"

"Gin, darf ich dir Ben's Zwillingsbruder vorstellen." sagte Ron plötzlich, weshalb Harry ihn anschaute. Mochte der Junge ihn wirklich nicht?

Sie starrte ihn kurz an und blinzelte kurz. "Ich denke, du wirst dich an diese Reaktion gewöhnen müssen." sagte Damien scherzhaft zu seinem Bruder.

"Nun, Ron hätte auch freundlicher sein können." sagte Hermine und starrte Ron wütend an.

"Nun, wie erklärt ihr denn den Leuten, das der lange für Tod gehaltene Zwilling von Ben Potter nicht nur noch lebt sondern jetzt auch nach Hogwarts geht?" fragte Ron und sah dabei Ben und Harry an, welche nun ahnten, wieso Ron so wütend war.

"Du bist wirklich beleidigt, weil Ben es dir nicht sagte?" sagte Harry. "Nimm deinen Kopf aus deinem Hintern, Ron, er hielt mich auch bis zum letzten Sommer für Tod!"

Ron zuckte zusammen und Ben starrte seinen Freund ernst an. "Bist du deshalb wütend?"

"Nun, du hättest es uns sagen können." begann Ron. "Wir sind doch deine besten Freunde, und du weisst es schon seit einem halben Jahr!"

"Das ist etwas persönliches, Ron." sagte Ben mit ernster Stimme und zum ersten Mal spürte Harry dessen Wut als Mensch über ihre Verbindung. "Wir sind Zwillinge und ich dachte ich hätte ihn verloren und das vor zehn Jahren. Wenn du mich dafür hasst, das ich ihn für mich haben wollte, und das für ein gutes halbes Jahr, dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

"Ben..." begann Hermine. "Du kannst Ron nicht dafür verantwortlich machen das er beleidigt ist. Das ist etwas sehr ernstes. Die Schule wird durchdrehen."

"Streicht das." flüsterte Ginny. "Die Welt wird ausrasten."

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass das Überleben meines Zwillingsbruders die Welt unterhalten wird." sagte Ben genervt und alle drei sahen ihn überrascht an. "Können wir das Thema bitte beenden?"

"Entschuldige Ben." sagte Hermine und sie ahnte auch, was Ben wirklich belastete. Er wollte nicht, das die Leute Harry anstarrten, insbesondere, wenn er eindeutig noch krank war.

Die Kutsche hielt nun nach ein paar Minuten unruhiger Stille an und die anderen stiegen zuerst aus, gefolgt von Harry, wobei dieser seine Hände in die Taschen steckte, da es sehr kalt war. Er folgte Ben zum Schloss hinauf, gefolgt von den anderen und alle legten ihre Koffer an einer Wand ab, wo sie diese später nach dem Essen abholen würden. Ben sah sich suchend nach etwas um, vermutlich wegen Harry's Koffer.

"Ich denke, ein Hauself wird es in das Zimmer in dem Haus bringen, wo Harry hin eingeteilt wird." sagte Hermione. "Ist er schon eingeteilt?"

"Laut Mum und Dad wird das gleich geschehen." sagte Damien.

"Es ist mir relativ egal. Wenn ich nicht nach Gryffindor komme, werde ich trotzdem bei Ben bleiben und ihn auch zum Unterricht begleiten." sagte Harry schulterzuckend bevor er inne hielt und rief. "Dobby!"

Ben lachte noch immer als der hyperaktive Hauself, den Eri auch mehrmals erleben durfte, vor ihnen erschien. "Master Benjamin's Bruder!" rief der glücklich grinsend. "Wie kann Dobby euch helfen?"

"Kannst du bitte meinen Koffer in Ben's Zimmer bringen?" fragte Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore hat angeordnet, das wir den Koffer sofort in das richtige Zimmer von Master Harry bringen müssen, sobald er eingeteilt ist." sagte Dobby nervös.

"Aber dann müssten sie ihn alleine wieder zurück holen." sagte Damien. "Harry wird definitiv in diesem Jahr bei Ben bleiben, egal, wo er eingeteilt wird."

"Professor Dumbledore wird das nicht mögen." sagte Dobby und zog an seinen Ohren.

"Du musst dir darum keine Sorgen machen, Dobby." sagte Harry. "Ich werde Dumbledore sagen, das du nur das getan hast worum du gebeten wurdest."

"Master Harry ist ein guter Junge." sagte Dobby nickend. "Ich werde es tun. Ich werde außerdem ein weiteres Bett in Master Benjamin's Zimmer erschaffen." Sagte er und nickte erneut, schnippte dann mit den Fingern und der Koffer und der Hauself waren verschwunden.

"Du solltest Dobby nicht derart ausnutzen!" sagte Hermione.

"Glaubst du wirklich das ich den Koffer selbst hätte tragen können?" fragte Harry. "Ich wäre nach gut einem Viertel des Weges zusammen gebrochen."

Hermione schien weiter darüber diskutieren zu wollen, aber bevor sie bemerken konnte, das auch Ben den Koffer hätte tragen können, wurden sie von dem Aufruf für das Fest unterbrochen. Sie betraten die Große Halle und die sechs gingen zum Ende des Gryffindortisches. Dort waren noch sechs neben einander liegende Plätze frei und Ron, Hermione und Ginny setzten sich auf die andere Seite. Obwohl nur wenige Gryffindor Harry bemerkten, und ob seines unbekannten Gesichts und seiner Kleidung zögerten, wurde nichts darüber in der Halle gesagt und es hatte auch niemand bemerkt.

Dumbledore stand nun auf, als er sie eintreten sah und er schien auf sie zu warten. Minerva stand ebenfalls auf und trat mit einem kleinen Hocker sowie dem abgetragenen, alten Sprechenden Hut vor, so dass alle zu flüstern begannen. "In diesem Schuljahr beginnen wir mit einer eher ungewöhnlichen Mitteilung. Der Rückkehr einer Person, welche wir bis vor kurzem für Tod hielten. Er hat zugestimmt die Schule zu besuchen, und zwar gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern und ich bitte euch, ihm den nötigen Platz zu lassen, sich einzuleben." sagte Dumbledore und hob nun eine Hand in Harry's Richtung, so dass alle sich zu ihm umdrehten. "Harry Potter, tritt bitte vor und lass dich in dein Haus einteilen."

"Idiot." murmelte Harry, stand aber auf und trat aus der Sicherheit seines Bruders heraus und ging langsam den Gang zwischen den Tischen hindurch, so dass seine Schwäche nicht direkt auffiel. Die Lautstärke blieb relativ gering, aber mit jedem Schritt gab es immer mehr leise Kommentare in der Halle.

"Wo ist er gewesen?" flüsterte jemand.

"Ich dachte er seit Tod!" sagte einer seiner Nachbarn so laut, das ihn fast alle Tische hören konnten.

"Wirkt er nicht ziemlich krank?" fragte ein Mädchen ihre Freundin.

"Was ist mit der Kleidung?" Mit diesem letzten Kommentar erreichte Harry Minerva und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, während er gleichzeitig seine Kappe abnahm, so dass seine Haare absolut unordentlich lagen. Minerva setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf und Harry seufzte beinahe erleichtert, da er die Gesichter der Schüler nicht mehr sehen musste. Er hörte aber noch immer ihre Stimmen.

"Du bist wirklich einmalig, mein Junge." sagte der Hut nun.

"Es ist mir egal, wofür du dich entscheidest. Ich bleibe auf jedenfall bei Ben." sagte Harry gedanklich zu dem Hut und dieser kicherte nun.

"Dein Verhalten sollte mich eigentlich nicht überraschen, aber ich sehe trotzdem dein bisheriges Leben und deine Geheimnisse, die du verbirgst." sagte der Hut. "Deine Geheimnisse sind allerdings bei mir in sicheren Händen. Und du solltest wissen, das ich bereits einen ähnlichen Fall wie dich erlebt habe. Mein Meister kannte einen Jungen, der die selbe Krankheit hatte."

"Was?" Harry sagte Harry laut, bevor er sich daran erinnerte wo er war. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich fürchte das deine Krankheit nicht dazu bestimmt ist, geheilt zu werden." Erklärte der Hut.

"Und der Junge vor mir? Er starb daran?" fragte Harry ernst.

"Er entdeckte die selbe Art der Handlungsweise wie du um sein Leben zu verlängern, damit er bei seinen Liebsten bleiben konnte, aber am Ende gewann leider die Krankheit." Sagte der Hut. Harry blieb äußerlich sehr ruhig, aber er ahnte, das der Hut seine Vorstellung eines weinenden, trauernden Ben ob seines Todes gesehen hatte. "Der Tod ist nicht immer der letzte Ausweg." Harry sagte hier nichts dazu. "Also dann zur Einteilung? Wie du schon sagtest, es spielt keine Rolle wo ich dich einteile, du wirst so oder so bei deinem Bruder bleiben. Trotzdem werde ich dich der Form halber einteilen. Du bist kalkulierend genug für die Slytherin, mutig genug für Gryffindor, Loyal genug für Hufflepuff und intelligent genug für Ravenclaw, aber das ist es nicht was hier zählt, sondern was deine Ziele sind. Dein Leben wird davon geprägt, das du deine Geschwister beschützen möchtest. Dein eigenes Wohlbefinden ist immer zweitrangig, so das du nicht in Slytherin passt. Du bist definitiv loyal zu deinen Geschwistern, aber dein Antrieb ist nicht nur die Loyalität. Du würdest sofort für sie sterben, aber gleichzeitig hast du auch Angst vor dem Tod, deshalb passt du auch nicht nach Gryffindor, anders als dein Bruder, der durch sein Handeln im Bezug auf deine Krankheit gerade dort hin passt." Der Hut hielt nun inne und schien eine Lösung zu suchen. "Deine eigenen Wünsche zeigen mir, das du auf Grund deiner Probleme mit der Magie sehr stark auf dein Wissen aufbaust, um deinen Geschwistern helfen zu können, und das ist die wahre Stärke meiner Wahl. Du wirst vielleicht nie wirklich ein echter, aber trotzdem gehörst du nach RAVENCLAW!"

Das letzte Wort des Hutes wurde laut gerufen und es herrschte absolute Stille in der Halle, während Minerva den Hut abnahm. Harry sah sofort zu Ben und dieser lächelte. "Setzen sie sich an den Tisch von Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter." sagte McGonagall nun.

"Das werde ich nicht." sagte Harry ihr und ging wieder zu Ben hinüber. Sobald die Anwesenden bemerkten, was er tat, begannen die Diskussionen erneut, und das so laut das fast niemand mehr sein eigenes Wort verstand, und als Harry sich zwischen Ben und Damien setzte, sah er kurz zu Dumbledore auf, welcher mit einer sehr wütenden Umbridge sprach.

"Du bist erst fünf Minuten hier und hast Umbridge bereits verärgert." sagte Damien lachend.

Dumbledore stand nun auf und alle sahen zu ihm. "Nachdem dies erledigt ist, wünsche ich euch ein angenehmes Abendbrot und ich wünsche ich eine gute Nacht und einen guten Wochenanfang."

Das Essen erschien nun auf den Tischen aber Harry war nicht hungrig und aß, abgesehen von etwas Obst nichts, weshalb Ben, Damien und er bald darauf gingen. Sie erreichten gerade die Eingangshalle, als Dumbledore aus einem der Nebenkorridore kam, wobei Harry nicht wusste, wo er so schnell her kam.

"Harry, mein Junge." sagte Dumbledore seufzend.

"Also, als erstes ich bin NICHT ihr Junge." sagte Harry wütend. "und zweitens, wagen sie es ja nicht meine Wahl anzuzweifeln. Der Hut hat sie akzeptiert und deshalb bleibe ich bei Ben."

"So gesehen hast du dir jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Umbridge zugezogen, welche deinen Bruder so oder so schon hasst." sagte Dumbledore. "Es war mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee, sie derart zu behandeln."

"Wenn sie gerade von Aufmerksamkeit erregen reden, denke ich wird mein Wiederauftauchen schon genügend dafür sorgen." sagte Harry. "und es interessiert mich nicht was sie denkt. Sie kann gerne versuchen mich hinaus zu werfen, es würde keinen Unterschied für mich machen. Ich denke im Übrigen, das sie jene Dementoren gegen Ben und Damien aus schickte um sie im letzten Sommer aus der Schule werfen zu können."

"Der Patronus stammte von dir?" Dumbledore war nun wirklich geschockt, vermutlich weil Harry sich so nahe befunden hatte, ohne das er etwas davon geahnt hatte. "Und wenn sie Ben ebenfalls aus der Schule wirft?" Er ging nun auf die ursprüngliche Unterhaltung wieder ein.

"Dann haben wir endlich etwas Ruhe." sagte Ben wütend.

"Das mag ja sein, aber ich bin gezwungen, dich zu überwachen." sagte Dumbledore seufzend.

"Mich überwachen?" sagte Harry lachend. "Als wenn ich so ein Stück am Arm benötigen würde. Ich habe es mit meiner Aura überprüft, und es ist ein Gefängnis und das wissen sie auch sehr genau."

"Es ist zu deinem Schutz." sagte Dumbledore als wenn dies eine unnötige Diskussion sei.

"Es ist als wenn sie jemanden in eine luftdicht verschlossene Kiste sperren würden. Es würde sie eine Zeit lang beschützen, aber sie gleichzeitig auch langsam umbringen." sagte Harry wütend. "Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Sagte er und änderte damit das Thema. "Sie können nicht erwarten das ich auf eine magische Schule gehe ohne über einen Zauberstab zu verfügen, und sobald Voldemort hört, das ich wieder da bin, wird er mich zu töten versuchen und ich weigere mich, das ohne Verteidigungsmöglichkeit hinnehmen zu müssen."

"Ihr Zauberstab ist hier." sagte Dumbledore und holte ihn aus einer seiner Taschen. "Woher stammt der Kern?"

"Sie haben ihn untersucht?" fragte Harry.

"Olivander sagte mir das er ihn nicht herstellte. Wer war es also?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Es sind eine Phönixfeder, Phönixtränen und Blut." sagte Harry obwohl er wusste das Dumbledore dies schon wusste.

"Woher haben sie die Phönixfeder und die Tränen?" sagte Dumbledore.

"Lassen sie mich nachdenken, welchen Phönix kennen sie noch neben Fawkes?" sagte Harry wütend. "Sie glauben doch nicht das Eri einfach so aus dem Nirgendwo erschienen ist um Ben und Damien zu beschützen. Er war in meinem Auftrag dort, denn ich traue ihnen nicht zu sie zu beschützen."

"Harry..." sagte Dumbledore seufzend. "Das mag ja sein, aber du hast menschliches Blut dafür verwendet. Gemäß den Gesetzen muss er eigentlich sofort vernichtet werden."

"Es ist mein Blut also ist das egal und er wurde von Nicolas Flamel erstellt, so das es absolut Legal ist."

"Nicolas Flamel?" sagte Dumbledore und wurde weiss im Gesicht.

"Sie wissen gar nicht wie zu tiefst enttäuscht er von ihnen war, als er heraus fand was sie mir antaten, als ich noch ein Kind war." sagte Harry mit scharfem Tonfall, wobei er Ben's Hand an seinem Arm ignorierte, der ihn zu beruhigen versuchte. "Es tut weh oder Dumbledore, aber wenigstens wissen sie jetzt das jemand die Zeit hatte, bei ihnen zu sein, als sie starben."

Dumbledore einzigste Reaktion schien zu sein, ihn fassungslos anzustarren, während Harry seinen Zauberstab holte. "Musste das sein?" fragte Ben. "Es ist nicht nötig, ihn dir zum Feind zu machen."

"Benji." sagte Harry seufzend. "Die einzigsten Personen in diesem Schloss, mit denen ich etwas zu Tun haben möchte, seid ihr beiden und ich weiss das ihr beiden mich, egal wie ich agiere, nicht verlassen werdet."

Damien musste lachen, bevor er einen Arm und Harry's Taille legte, und ihn dann brüderlich beim Aufstieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor half.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Es herrschte ernste Stille am nächsten Morgen im Schlafraum der Jungen aus dem fünften Schuljahr, denn das Auftauchen des sechsten Bettes, das für Harry gedacht war, war doch sehr ungewohnt, wenn man die normale Enge zwischen Ben und Harry bedachte. Harry war recht früh aufgewacht, hatte geduscht und sich angezogen, bevor er den Raum Verlies, während die anderen fünf Jungen sich noch anzogen. Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und wartete auf Ben und Damien.

Es überraschte ihn das er nicht als erster hier unten war. Dort auf der Couch saßen über ein Pergament gebeugt, die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge, welche Harry bereits als Eridanus kennen gelernt hatte, zuerst im Fuchsbau und dann hier in der Schule. Sie sahen nun auf und ihn an, und sie bekamen große Augen. Harry setzte sich in einen der Stühle neben dem Feuer, aber trotzdem beobachteten ihn die beiden weiter.

"Wir fragen uns..." begann der Eine. Vielleicht war es Fred oder es war George?

"Wieso jemand fortlaufen kann und..." fuhr der andere nun fort.

"Seinen Zwillingsbruder alleine lässt." Beendete der erste den Satz. Harry zögerte kurz aber er wusste das sie dies nicht mit Absicht taten. Acacia und Crisanta taten es ebenfalls gelegentlich.

"Wir haben gehört du seist Tod." Harry hatte sich abgewandt und er war sich nicht sicher, welcher der beiden gesprochen hatte, aber er sah ob der Trauer in der Stimme doch wieder auf.

"Ihr macht mir Vorwürfe, weil ich fort ging?" fragte Harry.

"Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, Fred dies anzutun." sagte der, welcher zuerst gesprochen hatte, der dadurch nun als George erkennbar war.

"Ich ebenfalls nicht." sagte Fred und beide sahen Harry recht interessiert an.

"Ich lag praktisch im Sterben." sagte Harry leise. "Wir waren fünf Jahre alt und Ben opferte jeden Moment seines Lebens um sich um mich zu kümmern. Unsere Eltern..." Harry zuckte zusammen. "Nun sie, gemeinsam mit Remus, Sirius und Dumbledore entschieden, das es am besten sei, sich von mir zu distanzieren, und sie versuchten auch Ben und Damien dazu zu bringen. Ben wäre vor Trauer zusammen gebrochen, wenn er mich weiter so hätte leiden sehen, und deshalb lief ich fort."

"Um ihm den Schmerz zu ersparen." sagte Fred leicht nickend. "Ich weiss nicht ob ich das könnte, wenn George im Sterben läge. Ich brauche..."

"Ihn." Harry nickte nun. "Ich weiss. Und wir brauchten auch einander, aber immerhin spürten wir immer, das der andere noch am Leben war."

"Ich wusste immer, das er dort draußen irgendwo noch lebt. Zumindest ein Teil von mir wusste dies immer." erklang nun Ben's Stimme, wodurch Harry zusammen zuckte und die drei sahen zu der Treppe hinüber, wo Ben stand. Ben kam nun herüber und setzte sich auf eine der Armlehnen von Harry's Stuhl. Harry lehnte sich unwillkürlich an seine Seite, bemerkte aber das Fred und George ihn wieder beobachteten.

"Wie sich herausstellte, war es gerade meine Flucht, die es mir ermöglichte, mein Leben zu verlängern." sagte Harry ernst.

"Verlängern?" fragte George zögernd. "Du meinst...?"

"Wir möchten bitte nicht darüber reden." sagte Ben.

"Aber ja." Harry nickte nun. "Ich werde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mit der Zeit sterben."

"Aber du hast etwas getan um so lange zu überleben." sagte Fred zögernd und Harry wusste, das er und Ben in diesen beiden vielleicht die Leute hatten welche ihnen irgendwie helfen wollten und zwar nur um Harry und Ben's Willen und nicht wegen der magischen Welt. Sie verstanden den Schmerz, den sie empfanden und wollten helfen.

"Dumbledore hat einen Aufspürzauber an mir befestigt." sagte Harry den Weasley Zwillingen und sah zu Ben um ihm zu sagen, das er den beiden Rotschöpfen vertraute. "Aber er verhindert auch meine Möglichkeit, meine Krankheit im Zaum zu halten."

"Warum sagst du das Dumbledore nicht und es wird entfernt?" fragte George.

"Weil Dumbledore dann wüsste, was Harry tut und er würde seine Freiheit verlieren." sagte Ben, während die Mädchen nun ihre Treppe herab kamen und die vier beendeten ihre Unterhaltung.

"Wir werden uns zusammensetzen und uns dieses Armband ansehen." sagte Fred leise und erstaunlich ernst. "Wir haben mit solchen Dingen Erfahrung und vielleicht können wir dir dabei helfen."

"Vielen Dank." sagte Harry lächelnd, während Damien herunter kam, sie zu suchen schien und herüber gelaufen kam. "Du hast wieder zuviel Zucker gehabt oder?" fragte Harry ihn und Ben lachte nun laut.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag war gleichzeitig die am meisten gehasste von Ben, Zaubertränke, und sie begann schon sehr schlecht als Snape sie in den Klassenraum lies und bemerkte, das Harry sich neben Ben setzte. "Dieser Unterricht ist zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins geteilt, Mr. Potter." sagte Snape nun. "Sie mögen die neueste Berühmtheit von Hogwarts' sein, angesichts ihrer Wiederauferstehung, aber das heißt nicht das sie die Schulregeln missachten dürfen."

"Wenn ich mich um die Schulregeln kümmern würde, wäre das durchaus korrekt." sagte Harry direkt und sah wie Snape's Gesicht immer röter wurde. Der Mann hielt seine Wut eindeutig mühsam unter Kontrolle.

"Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Geduld mich um Knilche zu kümmern, welche größenwahnsinnig sind, aber trotzdem werden sie heute Abend um 20 Uhr ihre Strafarbeit absitzen!" sagte Snape bevor er mit dem Unterricht begann.

"Das ist Unfair!" rief Ben bevor Harry ihn aufhalten konnte. "Er hat nichts falsch gemacht!"

"RUHE Mr. Potter." sagte Snape nun. "Halten sie ihren Mund. Sie fallen bereits in dieser Klasse durch also übertreiben sie es nicht." Ben war nun wirklich wütend, aber er hielt sich zurück. "Sie werden heute Abend ihrem lieben Bruder bei der Strafarbeit Gesellschaft leisten."

Ben fluchte beinahe als er dies hörte, aber Harry ergriff nur seinen Arm um ihn zu beruhigen und lehnte sich so vor, das Snape ihn trotz seines Vortrages über den Trank den sie brauen sollten, nicht verstehen konnte. "Er suchte nur nach einem Grund um uns Strafarbeiten geben zu können. Du hättest seine Roben küssen können und er hätte trotzdem einen Grund gefunden. Mum und Dad sagten das er mit dem Okklumentikunterricht für dich beginnen würde, und ich denke er macht es so."

"Trotzdem muss er nicht so ein Arschloch deshalb sein." sagte Ben leise.

Harry seufzte, stand dann aber auf um die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen, welche er für diesen fortgeschrittenen Trank benötigte, den er im übrigen wie im Schlaf brauen konnte. Er musste nicht auf die Anweisungen schauen und er arbeitete nebenbei an seinem Eigenen, während er Ben, Hermine und Ron indirekt half, welche hinter ihnen saßen. Hermine erkannte relativ schnell wie gut Harry wirklich war und begann ihn mit Fragen über fast alle Dinge im Fach Zaubertränke zu befragen. Harry versuchte diese Fragen auch für Ben verständlich zu beantworten, insbesondere was die Zutaten waren und was sie bewirkten und am Ende der zweieinhalb Stunden konnten Hermine, Harry und Ben fast perfekte Tränke vorweisen. Harry's war eindeutig der beste, aber das lag eher an seinem Talent für Zaubertränke. Ron's hatte eine leicht andere Farbe aber es war trotzdem alles korrekt. Harry hatte ihn auch viermal daran hindern können, den Kessel in die Luft zu sprengen.

Nur zwei anderen Schülern gelang es einen funktionierenden Trank herzustellen, während drei weitere ihre Kessel auf ähnliche Weise wie Ron behandelten. Snape ging kurz durch den Raum und beurteilte jeden Trank bevor die Schüler entlassen waren und die Kessel reinigen konnten, und da Ben am hinteren Ende des Raumes saß, waren sie unter den letzten die benotet wurden, während die meisten Schüler bereits ihre Kessel reinigten und aufräumten. Draco Malfoy war der einzigste Schüler bisher, der vom Lehrer gelobt wurde für sein „perfektes Gebräu", und als Snape bei Harry und Ben's Tisch ankam, zeigte sein Gesicht das der Trank korrekt sein musste.

Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Es scheint so als ob ihr Zwilling das gleiche Unterrichtsverhalten an den Tag legt wie sie. Vielleicht sollten sie endlich einmal fleißig lernen?" sagte Snape zu Harry der mühsam die Zähne zusammen biss, während die Slytherin im Raum lachten. "und wieder einmal ein kompletter Fehlschlag!"

"Wieso?" fragte Harry. "Wieso ist es ein Fehlschlag und was sollten wir tun?"

"Harry..." knurrte Ben.

"Nein, ich will wissen was der große Tränkemeister wieder einmal an einem perfekten Trank angeblich falsches findet." Harry stand nun auf und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch. Er hatte bereits zwei Unterrichtsstunden lang gestanden und dies machte sich nun bemerkbar.

"Ich werde es nicht zulassen das sie so mit mir reden!" sagte Snape.

"Dann beantworten sie diese verdammte Frage!" sagte Harry wütend. "Das ist schließlich ihre Aufgabe als Professor."

"Sie haben vergessen die Porcupine Quills vor den Newt Schwänzen hinzuzufügen, dadurch ist der Trank nutzlos." sagte Snape fies grinsend.

"Das würde aber keinen sichtbaren Unterschied machen." sagte Harry grinsend. "Es würde weder die Konsistenz noch die Farbe verändern. Sie hätten im übrigen gezielt nach einem Fehler suchen müssen um ihn zu finden, oder den Trank testen müssen, um etwas zu bemerken."

"SEI RUHIG JUNGE!" sagte Snape nun wütend.

"Wenn dass Problem hier ist, dann testen sie den Trank doch." sagte Harry.

"Ich werde mit Sicherheit keine Zaubertränke testen welche meine Schüler anfertigen versuchen." sagte Snape.

"Aber wenn das der Fehler ist, dann würde es ihnen doch nicht schaden. Wenn er misslungen ist, dann ist es kein Gift und wäre keine Gefahr für sie. Wenn er korrekt ist, dann wird er korrekt eine Stunde lang wirken." fuhr Harry fort. "Aber da sie ja so sicher sind, das er fehlerhaft ist, dann müssen sie sich doch keine Sorgen darüber machen was wir behaupten oder?"

"RAUS!" sagte Snape nun wütend. "Ich lasse mich mit Sicherheit nicht in dieser Form hier im Klassenraum heraus fordern!"

"Dies ist kein Klassenraum sondern nur die Bühne für ihre Voreingenommenheit." sagte Harry aber Ben hatte bereits ihre Taschen ergriffen und zog Harry nun fort von Snape, der nun immer röter im Gesicht wurde. Harry war aber noch nicht fertig und wandte sich an Malfoy. "Stell das nächste Mal sicher das du die richtige Menge von Poxy-Haaren hinzufügst, die Konsistenz ist falsch."

"Harry, sei ruhig." flüsterte Ben in sein Ohr und zog ihn aus dem Raum. "Du..." Ben stöhnte auf, als er im Gang war, bevor er sich anlehnte.

Harry sah ihn ernst an. "Er hat es provoziert. Nebenbei sagte ich nichts was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

"Wir haben heute Abend noch Strafarbeiten bei ihm." erinnerte ihn Ben. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Hilfst du mir dabei zu Verwandlungskunst zu gelangen, damit ich mit McGonagall darüber reden kann?" fragte Harry.

"Wieso musst du es ihr denn sagen?" fragte Ben seufzend.

"Weil er dich bei jeder Gelegenheit durchfallen lassen wird." sagte Harry. Ben seufzte, half Harry dann aber wieder auf und beide gingen zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. "Da wir gerade dabei sind, wir haben jetzt alle Zutaten für den Animagus-Trank. Wir können ihn am Wochenende beginnen wenn ihr möchtet und ihr könnt dann mit dem Training beginnen."

"Glaubst du nicht das wir derzeit genug Probleme haben?" fragte Ben. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich liebe dich, Harry, aber manchmal bist du wirklich nervenaufreibend."

"Du magst es einfach nicht das dein jüngerer Bruder dich erneut gerettet hat." sagte Harry kichernd und drückte seine Schulter gegen die von Ben.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Später am Abend

Harry, Ben und Damien saßen gerade beim Abendbrot, als die Eulen mit der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten herein geflogen kamen. Harry seufzte leicht als eine vor Hermine landete und er den Hauptartikel halbwegs lesen konnte. "Bruder des Jungen-der-Lebt kehrt aus dem Grab zurück." Stand in großen Buchstaben auf der Seite.

"Nun das stimmt nicht wirklich." sagte Harry. "Ich war in keinem Grab."

"Sehr witzig, Harry." sagte Ben augenrollend. "Was steht darin geschrieben, 'Mione?"

"Nichts wirklich erfreuliches." sagte Hermine und sah ihm zögernd in die Augen. "Sie behaupten das er jemand ist der noch stärker nach Aufmerksamkeit sucht als du. Laut dem Artikel wird angenommen, das er niemals wirklich krank war und das es nur ein Versuch der Familie sei, mehr Sympathie der magischen Welt zu ernten, da du nun ja „die Liebe der Bevölkerung" verlieren würdest, und er deshalb wieder zurückgekehrt sei."

"Nun das ist einfach nur Dumm!" sagte Ginny, die direkt daneben saß nun.

"Aber wenn man sich umsieht, glaubt fast alle Schüler in der Schule diese Behauptung." sagte Damien, während er die Schüler beobachtete.

"Nun, wenn ich direkt vor ihnen Tod umfalle, werden die Gerüchte aufhören." sagte Harry doch recht laut und die Leute die sich flüsternd über sie unterhielten, hielten inne. "Nebenbei, interessiert es mich nicht was die Leute denken. Das war noch nie so."

"Harry..." begann Ben.

"Mir ist der Appetit vergangen." sagte Harry zu ihm.

"Du hast noch GAR NICHTS gegessen!" sagte Ben.

"Ben.." begann Harry.

"Harry." sagte Ben bittend.

"Mir wird nur übel, wenn ich irgend etwas esse. Mein Körper kommt mit dem Essen nicht klar." sagte Harry zu seinem Bruder, denn er wollte es vermeiden irgend etwas zu essen, wo er doch wusste, das ihm kurz darauf vor so vielen Leuten schlecht werden würde. "Ich werde mir nachher etwas Obst holen, wirklich."

Ben seufzte, stand dann aber auf und starrte alle an, obwohl er wusste, das niemand den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung gehört hatte. Die Leute begannen sich nun wieder zu unterhalten, während Harry und Ben die Große Halle gemeinsam verließen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zwei Stunden später betraten Ben und Harry den Zaubertränkeklassenraum und sahen Snape, der hinter seinem Tisch saß. "Sir? Sie sagten 20 Uhr." sagte Ben.

"Wie aufmerksam von ihnen, Mr Potter." sagte Snape fies grinsend. "Hinein mit ihnen und schließen sie die Tür."

Harry setzte sich auf einen der Tische da es keine Stühle gab, und ignorierte dabei Snape's Blicke. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich keiner seiner Lehrer über die Abwesenheit einer Uniform beschwert, allerdings hatte seine Mutter Dumbledore vermutlich davor gewarnt, was Harry planen könnte. "Verhaltensweisen wie diese, welche sie ihm Unterricht gezeigt haben, werden hier nicht geduldet, Mr Potter."

"Sie haben es verdient." sagte Harry ernst. "Sie würden ihr Meisterzertifikat verlieren, sobald die Gilde davon erfahren würde, das sie einen Schüler nur deshalb durchfallen lassen, weil sie ihn abgrundtief hassen."

"Achten sie darauf wie sie mit mir sprechen." sagte Snape.

"Snape, mich kümmert diese Schule nicht wirklich, genauso dieser pathetische Krieg oder was Dumbledore für Nötig hält." sagte Harry wütend. "Ich bin nur hier um meine Brüder vor Leuten wie ihnen zu beschützen, welche sie mit allen Mitteln geistig und körperlich zu Krüppeln machen wollen, um sie besser kontrollieren zu können. Und noch etwas, Snape. Sie können niemanden kontrollieren der bereits weiss, das sie in kürze sterben werden."

Snape zuckte zusammen und Harry erkannte das er die Tatsache Absichtlich ignoriert hatte, das Harry sterben würde. "Sie sollten ihre..."

"Halt die Klappe, Snape." fuhr ihm Harry ins Wort. "Ich habe jeglichen Respekt vor Erwachsenen verloren, als sie mich zum Sterben in ein kleines Zimmer einsperrten."

Snape zuckte nun deutlich zusammen, fing sich aber sehr schnell wieder. "Dieser Unterricht dient dazu euch zu lehren, wie ihr euren Geist gegen Eindringlinge abschotten könnt. Ihr werdet alles, ich wieder hole ALLES das tun was ich euch befehle, und ich dulde keinen Widerspruch. Die Kunst der Okklumentik dient dem Schutz eures Geistes gegen Legilimentik, welche Voldemort sehr gut beherrscht. Also, leert euren Geist!"

Harry wollte gerade über ein derartiges Argument diskutieren, als Snape seinen Zauberstab hob und den Legilimentikzauber direkt auf Ben aussprach, der so geschockt war das er nicht ausweichen konnte. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab sofort in der Hand und sprach ebenfalls einen Legilimentikzauber auf seinen Bruder, wobei er gleichzeitig dessen Arm berührte, während sein Geist sehr viel einfacher in den von Ben eindrang als der von Snape.

Ben's Geist passte perfekt zu dem von Harry und lies ihn auch problemlos hinein, während er Snape instinktiv abzuwehren versuchte, allerdings gelang es Snape doch Bilder von Ben's Kindheit zu sehen, selbst als Harry Snape's Geist Angriff und ihn abblockte, wodurch dieser recht unsanft hinaus geworfen wurde. Harry zog sich in dem Moment zurück als er sah wie Snape ins Stolpern kam, während Ben zu Boden sank. Harry sprang vom Tisch hinunter und kroch zu Ben hinüber.

"Dein Bruder kann sicher sich nicht sein gesamtes Leben darauf verlassen, das sie ihn retten werden." sagte Snape einfach nur, obwohl es ihn doch schockierte, wieviel Harry über Legilimentik wusste.

"Wenn sie Bastard wirklich ernsthaft versuchen würden ihn zu unterrichten, dann bräuchte er meine Hilfe nicht!" sagte Harry nun eindeutig wütend zu dem Professor und Ben war sofort aufgestanden als der Schmerz über ihre Verbindung offensichtlich wurde, da Harry's Körper den erneuten Einsatz von Magie zu verhindern versuchte. Sie hatten heute zwar nur wenig Magie im Unterricht verwendet, aber Harry hatte gar nicht an den Schmerz gedacht, bevor er reagierte. Wenn Snape die Wahrheit bezüglich Harry erkannte, wäre es ihrer beider Ende.

"Verwende keine Magie, du Idiot!" knurrte Ben und half Harry aufzustehen.

"Magie?" fragte Snape zögernd, während Harry eine Ampulle mit der Aphet's Potion hervor holte und sie trank. Snape's Augen weiteten sich als er die Ampulle sah und sie als eine von jenen erkannte, welche er Poppy für Harry regelmäßig gab. Harry legte die leere Ampulle in seine Tasche und sah zu Snape welcher seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete, welcher spürte wie die Magie erneut auf ihn eindrang, während Snape einen Legilimentik-Zauber auf ihn sprach. Harry spürte wie er auf seine brennenden mentalen Barrieren traf. Ein Teil der Vorbereitungen um die fortgeschrittene Magie, wie Harry's Aura, zu perfektionieren, war es, seinen Geist mit seiner Magie zu umgeben. Es war aber nicht das selbe wie der Aufbau mentaler Barrieren aber es hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt. Es gab keinerlei Öffnungen, außer derjenige war sehr erschöpft oder jemand war magisch stärker als er.

Snape's Geist traf auf eine Wand aus Flammen welche er nicht berühren konnte. Er zog sich zurück und Harry starrte ihn nur an. "Wer hat ihnen beigebracht, ihren Geist mit ihrer Aura zu beschützen?"

"Die selbe Person, welche mich in Zaubertränke unterrichtet hat." sagte Harry wütend.

"Wie sind sie in der Lage ihre Aura dazu zu verwenden, den Geist ihres Bruders zu beschützen?" fragte Snape.

"Er ist mein Zwillingsbruder." sagte Harry nur.

"Die magische Aura eines Zwillings kann sich nicht mit dem Körper des anderen verbinden." sagte Snape in einem Tonfall der deutlich machte das er Harry für verblödet hielt.

"Sie haben es aber in seinem Geist gesehen." sagte Harry wütend und Snape konnte dies nicht verneinen.

"Ihre Anwesenheit für diese Stunden ist eindeutig unnötig." sagte Snape nun auf einmal. "Sie können gehen. Benjamin hingegen muss hier bleiben, bis er die normale Okklumentik endlich gelernt hat."

"Er wird nicht hier bleiben, wenn ihr Unterricht darin besteht, ihn permanent mit dem Zauber zu traktieren." sagte Harry.

"Und sie glauben das sie es ihm beibringen können?" sagte Snape.

"Nein, Okklumentik nicht." sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Aber ich kann ihm meine Art beibringen."

"Ihr Weg ist hier an der Schule verboten. Er ist zu gefährlich." sagte Snape fies grinsend.

"Und Ben geistig zu vergewaltigen ist sicherer?" sagte Harry wütend und griff nach der Hand seines Bruders, der dieser Diskussion ruhig gefolgt war. Harry zog ihn durch die Tür und mit sich in die Eingangshalle, bevor seine Energie verbraucht war und Ben ihn auffangen musste.

"Du solltest nicht wegen jeder Sache wütend werden." sagte Ben. "Besonders nicht nachdem dein Körper derart auf die Magie reagierte."

"Es ist nicht mein Fehler das ich wütend bin." sagte Harry während Ben ihn seitlich stützte. "Je länger ich ein Mensch bleibe, desto mehr deiner Emotionen erreichen mich. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, meine Wut derart im Zaum halten zu müssen."

"Harry?" fragte Ben schockiert.

"Ich weiss wie wütend du bist." sagte Harry seufzend. "Über alles was sie dir und insbesondere mir angetan haben und antun. Du wirst jedes mal wütender wenn ich es werde und dadurch komme ich nicht dazu, meine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen."

"Es tut mir Leid." sagte Ben seufzend.

"Es ist nicht dein Fehler und es könnte einfacher werden, sobald du deine Animagusform gefunden und erweckt hast." sagte Harry. "Das ist ein weiterer Grund, wieso ich so wütend bin, denn ohne Eri's Temperament als Gegengewicht zu meinem, werde ich zu einem rebellierenden Teenager."

"Ein rebellierender Teenager zu sein, hat mir noch nie geschadet." sagte Ben grinsend.

Sie gingen durch den recht vollen Gemeinschaftsraum und Damien lief voraus, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war, aber bevor sie ihr Zimmer erreichen konnten, stöhnte Ben unter Schmerzen auf und brach zusammen. Harry stolperte nun sehr stark, da nun Ben ihn nicht mehr stützte, sondern dieser direkt in ihn prallte. Als Harry wieder auf die Knie kam, war Damien bereits dabei Ben auf den Rücken zu drehen, um ihn zu überprüfen. Auf Ben's Gesicht war eindeutig ein sehr massiver Schmerzausdruck zu erkennen und kurz darauf verspürte auch Harry teile der Schmerzen durch ihre Verbindung, welche aber einen großen Teil abblocken konnte.

"Voldemort..." sagte Ben durch zusammengebissene Zähne und Harry schnappte nach Luft bevor er auf einmal nach Ben's Gesicht griff. Sein Körper leuchtete nun im Einklang mit seiner Aura auf und Damien wich etwas zurück, da er diese Aura im Gegensatz zu Ben nicht berühren konnte. Seine Aura umgab Ben und Harry nun völlig, während Harry einen Zauberspruch flüsterte, ähnlich wie im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, wodurch er in Ben's Geist eindrang. Er konnte nichts erkennen aber er spürte sofort den Schmerz den Ben erlitt, während sich gleichzeitig euphorische Glücksgefühle auszubreiten schienen. Er überflutete Ben's Geist völlig mit seiner Aura und baute so einen temporären Schild um ihn herum auf, der solange hielt, bis die Schmerzen abklangen.

Er setzte sich nun wieder und rieb seinen Bauch, wobei er allerdings es vorzog, die Schmerzen wegen der Magieanwendung zu ertragen, anstatt, erneut einen Zaubertrank nehmen zu müssen. Ben stöhnte leicht und richtete sich wieder auf, während Damien ob des brennenden Gefühls in seinen Augen aufstöhnte. "Es wird abklingen." sagte Harry zu Damien.

"Was hast du getan?" fragte Damien.

"Voldemort war in deinem Kopf." Ben schnappte nun nach Luft. "Er war scheinbar über etwas sehr erfreut. Er war glücklicher als ich ihn je erlebt habe."

"Ich habe ihn mittels meiner Magie aus Ben's Geist geworfen. Ich muss das nun jedes mal tun, solange, bis er es über seine Aura ebenfalls gelernt hat." sagte Harry seufzend. "Ich werde es dir ebenfalls beibringen Damy. Ich kann dich leider nicht auf die selbe weise schützen."

"Du solltest es wirklich leicht angehen lassen." sagte Ben und half Harry's völlig erschöpften Körper auf. Harry schien nicht einmal mehr die Energie zu haben sich dagegen zu wehren. "Das war zwei mal binnen einer Stunde das du Magie verwendet hast."

"Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." sagte Harry grummelnd, während Ben sich auf das Bett setzte und Harry neben sich platzierte. Harry drehte sich um und benutzte Ben's Bauch als Kissen, während er halbherzig zuhörte wie Ben Damien alles erzählte, was während ihrer „Strafarbeit" geschehen war.

"Du bist doch erst einen Tag hier in der Schule, Harry." sagte Damien seufzend, wobei Harry schon halb eingeschlafen war. "Du bist wirklich schlimmer als Ben."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	13. Kapitel 13: At the lowest

Kapitel 13: At the lowest

Am nächsten Tag – Große Halle

Harry sass noch halb schlafend neben Benjamin beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Damien sass auf seiner anderen Seite, wie bei jeder Mahlzeit, und schützte ihn, während Ron und Her mine auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen. Hermine las derzeit den Tagespropheten, wäh rend Ron sein Frühstück in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit hinab schlang, die dazu führte, das Harry beinahe schlecht wurde. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm gelegt, den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch, und er schob sein Frühstück nur so auf dem Teller herum.

"Du musst etwas essen, Harry." flüsterte Ben.

"Das hätte ich auch, aber beim Anblick von Ronald's Essverhalten ist mir der Appetit vergan gen." sagte Harry brummelnd, weshalb Ron inne hielt und ihn entsetzt ansah als wenn das re gelrechte Einatmen von Essen etwas sein das nicht gesagt werden dürfe. Hermine schnaubte nur amüsiert und Harry sah wie sie nur zu Ben, dann zu Damien und dann zu ihm schaute.

"Ich inhaliere das Essen nicht." sagte Ron und verteilte dabei sein Essen über den Tisch.

"Ron." sagte Hermine genervt bevor sie die Zeitung über den Tisch reichte.

"Vielleicht solltest du dies lesen, Ben." schlug Hermine vor. "Bevor du hörst wie die Leute darüber reden."

"Dieses mal nicht über ihn?" fragte Harry und überraschte sie damit. Harry sprach in der Re gel nur mit seinen Brüdern.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Harry lehnte sich so hinüber das er sehen konnte, was Ben las. Die Schlagzeile besagte „Massenausbruch aus Azkaban". "Nun, das erklärt die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend." sagte Harry.

"Ja, Voldemort schien sehr zufrieden." sagte Ben zögernd, und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch, bevor er sich seinem Essen zuwandte.

"Hier steht, das sie vermuten das einige der ehemaligen Todesser dafür verantwortlich seien." sagte Hermine seufzend. "Natürlich können sie nicht zugeben, das Voldemort... knurr nicht Ronald!... zurück ist."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. "Die Frage ist, wie haben sie die Dementoren umgangen?"

"Nun, ist das nicht eindeutig?" Ron sah sehr selbstgerecht aus. "Sie haben sich auf die Seite von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gestellt!"

"Und wer hat dann Ben und Damien die Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt?" murmelte Harry ziemlich leise.

"Du meinst jene die jemand vertrieben hat?" fragte Hermine. "Wisst ihr schon wer....? Sekun de, das warst du?"

Harry nickte nur während sich nun Ron einmischte. "Nun, ist das nicht ein Zufall. Du wagst es, dich ein halbes Jahr zu verstecken, bevor du es jemanden sagst, und wussten Ben und Da mien überhaupt das du dort warst?"

"Ja das wussten wir, Ron." sagte Ben knurrend. "Also sei einfach STILL."

"Ben." versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.

"Du sagtest ihr wüsstet nicht wer die Dementoren geschickt hätte." sagte Hermine. "Denkt ihr nicht, das es Voldemort war?"

"Voldemort will Ben und Damien Tod sehen, und nicht von der Schule verwiesen." sagte Harry nun.

"Du glaubst nicht das es darum ging sie zu töten?" Hermine zögerte, lehnte sich dann aber vor um Harry's Meinung zu hören.

"Wenn man jemanden umbringen will, sollte man mehr als nur 2 Dementoren verwenden." sagte Harry. "Wenn man aber sie dazu zwingen will Magie außerhalb ihres Hauses anzuwen den, damit sie registriert wird und man sie damit der Schule verweisen kann, dann reicht ein Dementor. Er reicht damit sie Magie zur Selbstverteidigung einsetzen müssen."

"Das klingt logisch, aber wer glaubst du..." fing Hermine an, aber Ben unterbrach sie seuf zend und stand auf.

"Ach kommt, sprechen wir nicht mehr darüber. Mir reichen meine jetzigen Kopfschmerzen."

"Du hast welche?" Harry stand mit Ben's Hilfe auf. "Wie kommt es, das ich sie nicht spüre?"

Ben wurde nun ziemlich rot im Gesicht und Damien lachte. "Also, wer verbirgt hier jetzt sei ne Schmerzen?" fragte Damien amüsiert."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wie gewohnt setzten sich Ben und Harry gerade als die anderen Schüler zum Unterricht in der ersten Stunde nach Weihnachten in Verzauberungskunst eintrafen. Es war im Übrigen eine der wenigen Stunden welche Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gemeinsam hatten, so dass Harry kei ne Probleme mit dem Professor haben würde, weil er anwesend war. Es war eindeutig, das ei nige der Professoren durchaus damit einverstanden waren, das Harry bei Ben war, aber es gab auch wiederum welche die dem widersprachen. Snape hatte ihnen gestern unter anderem des halb Strafarbeiten verpasst, weil Harry sich dessen Verhalten nicht gefallen ließ und weil Sna pe einfach sie mit Freuden mit einer Strafarbeit bestrafen wollte. Anschließend hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei einem eher zurückhaltenden Hagrid der Harry nicht einmal registrierte. Sie hatten zwar auch noch Geschichte für Magie, aber... nun ja, das war halt ein fach Geschichte für Magie.

Ben hatte an diesem Morgen Verzauberungskunst, gefolgt von Verwandlungskunst mit Sly therin anschließend zwei Stunden Verteidigung zusammen mit Ravenclaw, was ein großer Vorteil war, weil Harry dadurch ein Recht hatte im Unterricht zu sein, wenn sie auf Umbridge trafen. Gestern mussten Harry und Ben bereits in einem Geheimgang ausweichen um ihr zu entgehen, da sie das Gespräch noch hinauszögern wollten, das fällig sein würde.

Die Klasse kam nun in Gruppe zu zwei oder drei Schülern herein und Hermine setzte sich auf Ben's andere Seite, während Ron am äußersten Ende sass. Damit blieb Harry zwischen Ben und der Wand, und das war auch ganz im Sinne von Harry. Professor Flitwick betrat als letz ter den Raum und ging zu seinem Stapel Bücher hinüber, den er bestieg, um den Raum besser beobachten zu können. Seine Augen richteten sich nun auf Harry und er lächelte leicht.

"Zuerst möchte ich unseren neuen Schüler hier willkommen heißen." sagte Flitwick und alle sahen zu Harry. Harry betrachtete die Ravenclaw im Raum und während einige davon genervt schienen, das er seine Einteilung in ihr Haus zu ignorieren schien, so schien der Rest sich ent weder nicht daran zu stören, das er einfach strikt an Ben's Seite blieb oder sie ignorierten es schlicht. "Ich werde diese Stunde dazu nutzen, noch einmal das durchzugehen, was wir bisher gelernt haben. Nicht nur damit der junge Mr. Potter sich eingewöhnen kann, sondern um auch noch einmal das Material von vor den Ferien durchzugehen."

Alle im Raum stöhnten nun, aber Harry bemerkte, wie sich Hermine mit einem Lächeln gera de hinsetzte und auf den Beginn wartete. Einige der Ravenclaw verhielten sich ähnlich und er musste leicht lächeln. "Wie wäre es wenn wir mit euch anfangen, Miss Granger?" sagte Flit wick. "Den Aguamenti Zauber bitte? Nur einen kleinen bitte, damit nicht alle durchnässt wer den."

"Aguamenti!" sprach Hermine sehr deutlich und eine kleine Wasserhose erschien an der Spit ze ihres Zauberstabs die auf den Boden floss. Sie wirkte ob des Erfolges sehr zufrieden.

"Nun sie, Miss Patil, bitte mit einem Zauber, der das Wasser wieder entfernt?" sagte er und binnen weniger Sekunden war der jungen Patil aus Ravenclaw dies auch gelungen.

"Was ist mit ihnen Mr. Potter?" Flitwick hielt inne und blinzelte kurz. "Benjamin," sagte er dann. "Den den Zauber zum Verbannen von Dingen bitte."

Ohne Vorwarnung schwang Flitwick seinen Zauberstab über die Schulter und ein Kissen er schien nun vor Ben, als Ben den eigenen Zauberstab verwendete und den Zauber problemlos sprach. "Sehr gut, Mr. Potter." sagte Flitwick, als das Kissen direkt dorthin flog wo es geplant war.

"Vielleicht etwas einfaches für Harry Potter?" bot Flitwick an.

"Professor Flitwick, Sir." sagte Ben nun und schien Harry fast abzuschirmen. "ich denke es ist keine gute Idee für Harry, Magie anzuwenden."

"Wieso nicht, Mr. Potter?" fragte Flitwick.

"Äh..." Ben hielt kurz inne, und Harry berührte seinen Arm, denn keiner von ihnen wollte das die Wahrheit über Harry's Krankheit bekannt würde und wenn er Magie einsetzte könnte ge nau dies geschehen.

"Ich verspreche das es nur ein einfacher Zauber ist." sagte Flitwick.

"Die Schwere ist nicht das Problem, Professor." sagte Harry. "Eigentlich bereiten mir nur fortgeschrittene Zauber des siebten Schuljahres Probleme."

"Der Direktor erwähnte, das sie zuvor schon unterrichtet wurden." sagte Flitwick. "Vielleicht also etwas, das wir dieses Jahr noch nicht hatten? Zum Beispiel indem sie dieses Kissen hier so Hart wie den Stein werden lassen? Aber keine Verwandlung bitte."

Harry zuckte zusammen, da er wusste das dies unangenehm würde, und als das Kissen im Klassenraum schwebte, bewegte er seinen Zauberstab vor ihm, während er den Zauber sprach, wobei er allerdings die Zähne zusammen beißen musste. Sein leise gesprochener Zauber ließ das Kissen so hart wie Granit werden, wobei es noch immer aus Stoff und Federn zu bestehen schien.

"Oh, sehr gut Mr. Potter." sagte Flitwick. "Ein Stiller Zauber und dann auch noch fehlerlos."

"Nicht schlecht für den ersten Versuch." meinte Harry und lehnte sich an Ben's Arm der sich zu ihm umdrehte, während Harry sich an den Bauch fasste, und zu Atem zu kommen versuch te. Ben spürte es ebenfalls und auch Flitwick hatte es eindeutig bemerkt. Harry griff nach ei ner der Flaschen in seiner Tasche und trank sie schnell leer, wobei er die eigentliche Flasche vor den anderen Schülern verbarg. Der Schmerz verschwand bald und an seine Stelle trat das bekannte Gefühl der Enge im Bauch.

"Harry, du darfst das nicht so oft nehmen!" murmelte Ben. Harry hatte gestern Nacht bereits zwei genommen und heute morgen eine weitere, und das war gerade einmal vor einer Stunde gewesen.

"Mr. Potter?" fragte Flitwick. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Professor." sagte Harry. Er überging die Sache nun in der Hoffnung, das er nicht noch einmal Magie anwenden musste. Er hoffte, das er sich nicht an einen der Hauslehrer, oder gar an Minerva McGonagall wenden musste damit sie den anderen Professoren sagte, das er keine Magie verwenden durfte. Er wollte nicht das Dumbledore dachte, das er schwächer war und wurde, denn sonst würde er ihn nie frei geben. Er kratzte sich unter dem Armband während er daran dachte und Ben berührte seine Hand um zu zeigen, das er Harry's Probleme bemerkt hatte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Der Rest des Tages verlief so wie er angefangen hatte. Verwandlungskunst war etwas einfa cher für Harry da McGonagall sie Harry in dieser Klasse nicht sofort aus schloss und in Ver teidigung belästigte Umbridge Harry überraschender weise nicht, vermutlich, weil sie Harry schlicht ignorierte, und das er keine Uniform trug, war ihr scheinbar schlicht egal und obwohl Harry bemerkte, das sie ihn durchaus beobachtete, so sagte sie doch nichts weiter dazu. Ihm war aber durchaus bewusst, das sie ihm nicht alles durchgehen lassen würde, aber während der nächsten Wochen ignorierte sie ihn trotzdem weiter. Vielleicht war sie vom Minister ge warnt worden, ihn zu verärgern. Vielleicht wollte der Minister vermeiden, das Harry, der bis her in den Zeitungen praktisch ignoriert wurde, sich vom Ministerium abwandte. Zugegebe nermaßen gab es immer wieder Geschichten darüber, das Harry's Schicksal nur ein weiterer Versuch der Potter's war, mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber erstaunlicherweise lagen die Gerüchte innerhalb der Schule sehr nahe bei der Wahrheit, nämlich das Harry seine Fami lie verlassen hatte, um ihnen den Schmerz seines Todes zu ersparen, und es sah so aus als würde die Öffentlichkeit mehr oder weniger auf seiner Seite stehen und das war vermutlich der Grund, wieso das Ministerium ihn nicht mehr als unbedingt seelisch verletzen wollte. Die Schüler begannen nicht nur zu akzeptieren das Harry wirklich krank war, was bei seinen Schmerzanfällen im Unterricht sehr deutlich war, sondern das ganze bewirkte, das ihr Verhalten Ben gegenüber sich zum relativ positiven wendete.

Aber insgesamt verbesserte sich die Situation nicht gerade, und Harry und Ben fühlten sich wie die Insassen eines öffentlichen Gefängnisses. Die Lehrer ignorierten die Schüler in den Gängen praktisch, und außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume war es jetzt immer sehr ruhig. Und um die Dinge für Ben noch zu verschlechtern, überwachte Umbridge neuerdings persönlich den Unterricht von Hagrid und Trelawney, und es war deutlich sichtbar, das sie es so lang wie irgend möglich hinaus zögerte, bevor sie sich entschied einen von ihnen zu entlassen. Ben wurde alles außer seinen Brüdern fort genommen. Er konnte es nicht länger riskieren, seinen Eltern Briefe zu schreiben, ebenso wenig Sirius oder Remus. Gleiches galt für seine Schwes tern denn es war sehr wahrscheinlich das Hedwig erneut angegriffen würde und seine Briefe gelesen würden. Er konnte nicht einmal das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, da er wusste, das Um bridge es sehr genau überwachte. Und dann war da noch das Problem mit dem Quidditch, denn obwohl Ben's lebenslange Spielsperre ihn im letzten Jahr nicht weiter gestört hatte, da er dort noch Harry als Ablenkung hatte, so begann es ihm doch Probleme zu bereiten, während Harry mit jedem Tag schwächer wurde.

Harry musste mittlerweile alle paar Tage Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen, da die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch mit jedem Tag schlimmer wurden, an dem das Armband sich an seinem Körper befand und bisher war es auch mit der Hilfe der Weasley-Zwillinge und der zögernden Hilfe von Hermine und Ron nicht gelungen, es zu entfernen. Harry war der Ansicht das jetzt jeder Zauber, der ihm auch nur einfiel, darauf gesprochen worden war, ohne das etwas geschah.

Um die Situation noch zu verschlimmern, verpasste Snape Ben weiterhin dreimal die Woche eine Strafarbeit und er verbot es Harry, Ben auch nur ansatzweise zu helfen. Harry hatte einen permanenten Block um das Wissen um seine Kräfte in Ben's Gedanken gelegt, jenen Teil, der auch ihre persönlichen Geheimnisse enthielt, und obwohl sie sich sicher waren, das Snape dies bemerkt haben dürfte, so konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Er bekam massive Kopfschmer zen sobald er auch nur in die Nähe des Blocks kam. Dumbledore hatte Ben indirekt befohlen, diesen Schutz aufzuheben, damit Snape es „überprüfen" könne und ihm beibringen könne, es auf seine Weise noch besser zu schützen als mit der Magie seines Kernes. Ben war so wütend geworden, das am Ende ein Fenster im Schlafsaal des fünften Schuljahres zu Bruch gegangen war.

Und Harry war sich sicher, das Snape's Stunden Ben überhaupt nicht halfen, denn dieser wachte jede Nacht mit Albträumen auf, entweder mit einem langen, dunklen Korridor oder wegen der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit, welche Snape, vermut lich absichtlich, wieder zum Vorschein gebracht hatte. Jedes mal wenn Harry im Gemein schaftsraum bleiben musste, wenn Ben zu diesen „Stunden" ging, bemerkte er, wie er ob die ser Ungerechtigkeit immer wütender wurde. Ben war sein Zwillingsbruder, sein Geist gehörte Ben und danach Harry genauso wie umgekehrt. Snape hatte keinerlei Recht dazu, Ben's Geist derart zu durchsuchen, aber sie würden nur etwas dagegen tun können, wenn sie sich noch mehr Ärger einhandeln würden. Derzeit musste sich Harry darauf konzentrieren, das er nicht in den permanenten Schmerzen unterging, die er verspürte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

14\. Februar

Harry starrte leicht genervt in den Raum hinein, während er Ben dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich zu dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende am Valentinstag umzog. Jemanden war es doch am Ende gelungen, Ben etwas Sinn einzureden, aber am Ende war es doch nur Cho Chang die er nach Hogsmeade begleitete, und das auch nur, weil sie ihn direkt angesprochen hatte, als Ben, Harry und Damien auf den Gängen unterwegs gewesen waren. Am Anfang hatte Ben nein ge sagt, und sich darauf berufen, das er auf Harry achten müsse, aber Damien hatte eingegriffen und ihm versichert, das er diese Aufgabe für diesen Tag übernehmen könne.

Harry dachte, das Ben nur zugestimmt hatte, weil Harry ihn darum gebeten hatte. Ihm gefiel die Tatsache gar nicht, das Ben wieder einmal sein eigenes Leben hinter das von Harry zu rückstellte, und er war der Ansicht, das Ben zumindest für diesen Tag eine Pause brauchte.

Damien saß in der Zwischenzeit neben Harry auf dem Bett. Er hatte letzte Woche seinen Freunden gegenüber erklärt, das er dieses Wochenende nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, als ihm klar wurde, das es Harry nicht „erlaubt" wurde. Die Gryffindor hatten sich zwischen zeitlich an ihn gewöhnt und ihn akzeptiert und selbst in den Gängen stellten sich die meisten von ihnen jetzt auf seine Seite. Insbesondere, wenn sich Umbridge's „Inquisition" näherte, welchen es Spaß zu machen schien, Harry in den Gängen zu belästigen. Nach dem ersten der artigen Zwischenfall war Harry im Krankenflügel gelandet und Ben hatte eine Woche lang Strafarbeiten bei Umbridge, zusätzlich zu seinen normalen bei Snape zu absolvieren. Das ein zigst gute daran war, das die anderen Lehrer die Belastungen von Ben bemerkt hatten, und hatten daher direkt oder indirekt sich dazu entschlossen, die Anforderungen teilweise bei ihm anzupassen. Dies gelang, weil seine Mitarbeit und seine Hausaufgaben zwar unter den Proble men litten, seine Gesamtleistungen in den Stunden aber konstant gleich blieben. Sie halfen ihm so direkt und seine schulischen Leistungen stiegen auch wieder und Harry war dafür sehr dankbar.

"Es ist so als wenn er zu seinem ersten Date gehen würde." flüsterte Damien zu Harry, aller dings so laut das Ben es hörte. Harry lachte nun leise und hielt Ben dadurch von einer Reakti on ab.

"Ben, du hast schon 20 Minuten Verspätung. Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, verbiete ich dir, mich als Entschuldigung zu verwenden." sagte Harry.

Ben schnaubte nur, bevor er ihn umarmte und aus dem Raum lief, vermutlich um weitere Ne ckereien durch seine Brüder zu vermeiden. "Also, was machen wir heute? Jetzt, wo nur noch wir beide aus meinem Schuljahr hier sind?"

"Wir arbeite an deinem Panther." sagte Harry grinsend. Es war ihnen zwischenzeitlich gelun gen, den Animagus-Trank zu brauen, und sowohl Ben als auch Damien hatten ihn getrunken. Ben hatte es Hermine und Ron erzählt, und obwohl Ron sich darüber beschwert hatte, das er und Hermine nicht diese Chance bekamen, so beruhigte er sich doch, als Ben ihm erklärte, das dies etwas war, das die drei Brüder gemeinsam machen wollten. Ben hatte Ron verspro chen, das er es ihnen später ebenfalls beibringen würde. Hermine konnte überraschenderweise Ben's Gründe verstehen und sie war es am Ende auch, die einen größeren Streit zwischen Ben und Ron verhinderte. Damien hatte seine Form, einen schwarzen Panther bisher nur als die Form von Nicholas und in Form von Harry's Patronus gesehen. Ben hingegen war ein golde ner Adler, woraufhin dieser mehrere Wochenlang breit grinsen musste, sobald er daran dach te, das er gemeinsam mit Harry würde fliegen können, sobald das Armband ab war.

Damien sprach es aber nicht an, während er auf Harry's Bett sass, während dieser gegen sein Kissen gelehnt saß, aber er wusste, dies nicht allein daran lang, das Damien die Übung benö tigte, sondern weil Harry sich heute extrem schwach fühlte und noch kränklicher aussah als normalerweise. Harry hatte allerdings auch nicht erwähnt, das sein Bauch derart schmerzte, das er am liebsten vor Schmerzen weinen würde. Er hatte seine Verbindung zu Ben beinahe komplett schließen müssen, damit er es verbergen konnte, und Ben zu seinem Date ging.

Damien versuchte sich zu entspannen und sich auf die Verwandlung selbst zu konzentrieren, aber auch darauf, wie sein Geist und Körper damit verbunden waren, während Harry eines von Ben's Büchern über die Abwehr fremder Zauber mit Hilfe des magischen Kerns las, als es geschah. Harry spürte wie sein Bauch taub wurde und er spürte auch wie sein Gesicht eis kalt wurde und alles Blut daraus verschwand. Sein Hals verschloss sich kurz, bevor ein fürch terlicher Schmerz durch seinen Oberkörper und insbesondere seinen linken Arm schoss. Er stöhnte auf und Damien wurde aus seiner Meditation gerissen, nur um zu ihm hinüber zu krabbeln, um nach dem Aphet-Trank zu suchen.

"Es ist nicht meine Krankheit!" sagte Harry zu einem in Panik geratenden Damien, bevor er ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft festhielt. "Hol sofort Pomfrey!" sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme, da er wusste, das dies die einzigste Hoffnung war. Damien sprang vom Bett und verließ den Raum, wobei er beinahe frontal in die Wand neben der Tür gerannt wäre. Er schrie die gesam te Zeit laut nach Hilfe, aber Harry bezweifelte, das irgend jemand hier im Turm sein würde. Es war heute ein schöner, schneebedeckter Tag und die meisten erst- und Zweitklässler wür den auf dem Außengelände sein.

Harry wusste, das er diesen Schmerz definitiv nicht vor Ben verbergen konnte, aber er ver suchte eine Zeit lang, jene Welle, die Ben spüren würde, zu mildern, aber während aus Sekun den Minuten wurde, bemerkte er, das es ihm nicht gelang, und es hätte ihn überrascht, wenn Ben ohne Hilfe in das Schloss zurück gekommen wäre.

Damien kam keine halbe Minute, nachdem er hinaus gelaufen war wieder zurück und sprang zu Harry auf das Bett und bat diesen, ihm zu sagen was er tun sollte. Harry drehte sich nur zu ihm um und umarmte ihn, während sich sein Herz bemühte, weiterzuschlagen. Er konnte we gen der Schmerzen nicht sprachen und er sah, das Damien immer mehr in Panik geriet. Er er griff Damien's Hände und bemerkte recht schnell, das Damien aus Verzweiflung weinte. Har ry ahnte, dass das wirkliche Problem für ihn es nicht war, Harry so zu sehen, sondern das er ihm in keinster Weise helfen konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich nun erneut mit einem lauten Knall und Poppy Pomfrey kam herein ge stürzt. Sie versuchte nun Harry dazu zu bringen, sich zurück zu legen. Weitere Personen ka men in den Raum gelaufen, aber das einzigste was Harry sah, war seine Bettdecke und das Kinn von Damien, während er auf dem Bett sass und Harry's Kopf auf dem Schoss hatte.

Harry schlief knapp fünf Minuten nach der Ankunft von Poppy Pomfrey ein, nachdem es ih ren Zaubern gelungen war, den Schmerz auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, und seinen Körper entspannen ließen. Der Schlaf war allerdings der Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber er wusste das er durch Stimme in seinem Zimmer geweckt worden war. Er war noch zu schwach um sich zu bewegen, weshalb sein Er wachen nicht bemerkt wurde, allerdings bemerkte er das ihn jemand im Arm hielt, und als sie sich etwas enger um ihn legten bemerkte er, das es die von Ben waren, und er ahnte, das dieser bemerkt hatte, das er erwacht war.

Harry lag auf seiner rechten Seite und hatte Kissen im Rücken, während sein linker Arm auf Ben's grünem Shirt lag, das er heute getragen hatte. Es lag eine Decke über ihm, aber jemand anders hatte ihn ausgezogen.

"Was er braucht ist ABSOLUTE RUHE!" Er erkannte nun Poppy Pomfrey's ernste Stimme, welche ihr Gegenüber deutlich zurecht stutzte.

"Lily und James haben ein Recht darauf bei ihrem Sohn zu sein, Poppy." dies sagte nun Dumb ledore und Harry bemerkte wie Ben zusammen zuckte, aber Ben sagte nichts, da er wusste, das Harry seine Ruhe brauchte.

"Und wir haben ein Recht darauf zu wissen, was mit ihm geschehen ist." erklang die Stimme seines Vaters. "Ist dies eine neue Phase der Krankheit?"

"Seine Krankheit ist bereits im Endstadium, wenn man sie mit anderen Krankheiten ver gleicht. Sein Körper wird immer schwächer und bald werden ihm auch die Tränke nicht mehr helfen können." sagte Poppy mit ernster Stimme. "Er war bereits zu Weihnachten im Endsta dium!"

"Also, wieso hatte die Krankheit einen derartigen Effekt auf ihn?" fragte seine Mutter besorgt.

"Weil SIE ihm die Medizin weg nahmen!" erklang Damien's wütende Stimme, weshalb Har ry zusammen zuckte und Ben ihn zu beruhigen versuchte. Ben wusste nun definitiv, das er wach war.

"Also Damien." versuchte Dumbledore zu sagen. "Es gibt keinerlei Beweise dafür..."

"Nun, Direktor, es gibt sehr viele Beweise." sagte Poppy mit ernster Stimme. "Damien hat es bereits gesagt. Diese Attacke hat nichts mit seiner Krankheit zu tun. Die Symptome sind an ders. Dies war ein beginnender Herzfehler, ausgelöst durch die Überdosierung mit Aphet. Und ich hatte sie gewarnt, das dies früher oder später passieren würde."

"Sie haben uns versichert, das sein Herz nicht vor April in Gefahr wäre!" sagte James.

"Ich sagte, das gilt nur bei normaler Dosierung!" schrie Poppy nun fast. "Und ich habe diese bereits anpassen müssen, da er bereits höhere Dosen als normal nahm. Ben hat eine sehr ge naue Aufstellung von Harry's Symptomen geführt und was er gegen sie eingenommen hat."

"Und wieso habt ihr nicht dafür gesorgt, das er die Dosen reduziert?" James starrte die Frau wütend an.

"Harry nahm es nur bei den schlimmsten Schmerzen." sagte Damien wütend. "Er hat fast den gesamten letzten Monat unter heftigsten Schmerzen verbracht, aber ihr habt uns einfach igno riert. Er wusste, das er zu viel davon nahm, weshalb er es nur im äußersten Notfall einnahm, da er um die Schäden wusste, die es anrichtet. Er hat euch gleichzeitig deshalb gewarnt und regelrecht angefleht, ihm seine Muggelmedizin zu besorgen, aber wir wissen alle, das ihr es gar nicht erst versucht. Und jetzt seht, was ihr damit erreicht habt!"

"Damien..." versuchte Ben ihn zu unterbrechen, da er wusste, das Harry die Worte seines Bru ders hören konnte.

"Ich werde mich sicher nicht beruhigen!" rief Damien. "Diese drei hier haben ihn beinahe ge tötet, weil sie es nicht für nötig halten und hielten, ihm in irgend einer Weise zu helfen! Sie fesseln ihn an die Schule und kümmern sich nicht weiter um ihn. Harry hätte bereits vor Wo chen sterben können und ich bezweifle das sie es überhaupt bemerkt hätten, außer er oder wir hätten vorher die Schule nieder gebrannt!"

"Damien! Beruhige dich gefälligst!" befahl James nun.

Harry setzte sich nun auf, als er hörte das irgend wo eine Faust einschlug. Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, das James seinen kleinen Bruder geschlagen hätte, aber es war genau anders herum. Damien hatte seinem Vater die Nase gebrochen. "Verschwindet." sagte Ben nur wü tend, wobei seine Aura deutlich um ihn und Harry herum sichtbar war. Harry zuckte zusam men und fühlte sich wieder sehr kalt. Man sollte nicht derart schnell aufsetzen, insbesondere wenn man Herzprobleme hatte.

"Ich denke es ist besser wenn..." begann Dumbledore.

Harry's Magie war nun ebenfalls neben der von Ben sichtbar, und die Flammen umschlossen das blaue Licht und umgaben beide, bevor sie sich im Raum verteilten und dabei Poppy und Damien ignorierten und direkt Dumbledore, Lily und James trafen. Lily und James, die darauf nicht vorbereitet waren, flogen recht unsanft an die nächste Wand, während Dumbledore die Attacke mit Mühe mittels seiner eigenen Magie abwehren konnte.

"Direktor, ich bestehe darauf das sie verschwinden und meine Eltern mit sich nehmen." Pop py drehte sich nun zu dem alten Mann um. "Wenn sie ihn weiter belasten, wird es ihn umbrin gen!"

Dies schien nun Dumbledore, Lily und James aufzuwecken, denn sie verschwanden sehr schnell, wobei Lily und James noch immer geschockt aussahen. Harry sackte erneut zusam men und Ben umarmte ihn, während Poppy zu ihm lief und mehrere Zauber sprach.

"Du hast eine verdammt harte rechte, mein lieber Bruder." sagte Harry leise lachend, und ignorierte dabei die Tatsache, das Damien vor Wut zitterte und gleichzeitig weinte. Ben er ging es nicht besser, aber er beruhigte sich langsam, da Harry ihm indirekt dabei half.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Potter." sagte Poppy seufzend. "Der Direktor hat ihre Eltern direkt nach dem er die Nachricht erhielt informiert und ich konnte sie nicht fort schicken. Mir war klar, das sie in keinster Weise hier helfen würden, allerdings habe ich nicht mit der Reaktion ihres Bruders gerechnet."

"Er war gewarnt." sagte Damien nur.

"Es tut mir außerdem Leid sagen zu müssen, das ich es nicht zulassen kann, das sie weiterhin Aphet nehmen." Sie seufzte nun. "Ich fürchte sie werden die Attacken aushalten müssen, bis sie ihre Muggelmedizin haben."

Harry zögerte. "Was meinte Damien damit, das sie es gar nicht versuchen würden, zu helfen?"

"Der Direktor hat mehrere Freunde, die auch im Schulrat sitzen und für St. Mungo's arbeiten, wo deine Medizin überprüft worden wäre." Sie seufzte nun. "Obwohl St. Mungo's die Medi zin freigegeben hatte, auch weil ich einige Gefallen eingefordert habe, und das Problem dem Schulrat vorgelegt worden ist, hat sich Albus bis jetzt geweigert, auch nur irgend etwas zur Freigabe beizutragen. Es tut mir Leid dir sagen zu müssen, das, hätte er es auch nur versucht, du deine Medizin schon längst hättest und es zu diesem Zwischenfall nie gekommen wäre. Aber so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als dich in den Krankenflügel zu verlegen, um dich zu überwachen, bis du deine Medizin hast. Du wirst außerdem mindestens eine Woche lang nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen können."

"Wenn..." Harry seufzte, denn er kannte die Wahrheit. Sein Körper war zu Schwach und die ser Zwischenfall hatte nicht gerade geholfen. "Sie wissen, das hier irgend wie alles rückstän dig ist oder?"

"Was bitte?" fragte sie.

"Mir kann nichts magisches helfen, um mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden, aber die Mugge lärzte haben etwas gefunden, das zumindest die Symptome mildert." sagte Harry. "Wo könnte die Muggelmedizin der magischen Welt wohl noch helfen, wenn diese die Fortschritte nicht so rigoros ignorieren würde?"

"Du könntest recht haben." sagte sie und nickte. "Aber es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, diese Din ge zu beurteilen, sondern ich muss dich so lange wie möglich am Leben erhalten."

"Dann entfernen sie dieses dämliche Ding." Sagte Harry und schüttelte seine Hand so das der Armreif sichtbar wurde.

"Ich wüsste nicht wie das helfen könnte, Mr. Potter." Sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Aber selbst wenn ich davon überzeugt wäre, es zu tun, so wäre es mir unmöglich. Nur der Direktor kann dies."

"Mein Körper könnte sich selbst heilen und mir mehr Zeit mit meinem Brüdern verschaffen, aber das ist nicht möglich solange ich dieses Ding trage." sagte Harry. "Dieses Ding beschleu nigt nur meinem Tod!"

"Ich wüsste nicht..." begann sie.

"Wieso haben sie ihn angelogen?" fragte Damien nun. "Können sie ihm nicht einfach zuhö ren? Sie sind die einzigste Person die uns wenigstens zuhört. Hören sie bitte nicht damit auf. Bitte, geben sie uns wenigstens diese Gelegenheit."

"Ich werde versuchen den Direktor zu überzeugen, es zu entfernen, aber wir brauchen trotz dem einen Weg sie möglichst schnell zu finden, sollte es einen erneuten Zwischenfall geben." sagte sie.

Harry lachte nun und sie schaute ihn irritiert an. Harry fiel nun auf Ben der sich zurück lehnte, und Harry umarmte, während Damien erklärte, wieso er lachte. "Seit Beginn des Schuljahres haben wir Harry keine Minute aus den Augen gelassen."

"Versuchen sie bitte etwas zu schlafen, Mr. Potter." sagte Poppy. "Wir werden sie heute Abend in die Krankenstation verlegen und ich werde beim Direktor dafür sorgen, das immer mindestens einer ihrer Brüder über Nacht bei ihnen ist."

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Ben's T-Shirt und hörte wie sie den Raum verließ. Er hörte au ßerdem Dumbledore und seine Eltern draußen auf der Treppe. "Wie verlief dein Date?" fragte Harry.

"Äh!" sagte Ben. "Fürchterlich. Alles was sie wollte war zu wissen, was mit Cedric gesche hen war und mehr nicht. Ich befand mich mit Ron und Hermine in den drei Besen, als es be gann. Wir sprachen gerade mit Rita Skeeter über einen Artikel im Quibbler in dem sie über die Geschehnisse berichten sollte. Allerdings dürfte das Geschehen sie leicht irritiert haben, das Ron mich halb zur Schule zurück tragen musste."

"Das tut mir Leid." murmelte Harry, hörte aber nicht mehr wie Ben sagte, er solle sich nicht entschuldigen, denn er war bereits eingeschlafen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Am nächsten Tag

Harry wachte auf und bemerkte, das er nicht länger im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war und jetzt alleine im Krankenflügel lag. Er setzte sich müde auf und merkte, das er sich etwas besser fühlte als am Abend zuvor, aber sein Bauch schmerzte noch immer und es war nicht der normale Schmerz. Die Tür öffnete sich in dem Moment als Harry nach einem Glas Was ser auf dem Tisch greifen wollte. Das öffnen der Tür ließ ihn zusammen zucken und das Glas fiel zu Boden. Er setzte sich wieder seufzend zurück, auch ob der Irritation das er so schwach war.

"Keine Sorge, Harry." erklang nun Ben's Stimme und er sah auf und sah, wie dieser mit Da mien auf ihn zu kam. Überrascht war er, das beide von seinen jüngeren Schwestern begleitet wurden. Harry grinste nun leicht, da er sich freute, die beiden zu sehen. Ben zog seinen Zau berstab und richtete ihn auf den Boden, wo er mit einem Zauber die Überreste entfernte. Ben war wirklich sehr gut in Verwandlungskunst. Sobald Damien die Hände von Acacia und Cri santa losließ, kamen sie herüber gelaufen und sprangen auf das Bett, bevor sie ihn gleichzeitig umarmten.

Harry lachte nun als sie ihn umarmten. "Du weißt schon das du ihr großer Bruder bist, Dami en, und ich habe dies damals als du so klein warst, ebenfalls getan." sagte Harry und grinste Damien an.

"Ich hätte es auch getan, aber 'Cacia und Crissy sind mir zuvor gekommen." sagte Damien la chend. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Benji sagte, du wärst krank." sagte Acacia und sah mit großen Augen zu Harry.

"Mir geht es heute besser, meine kleine Prinzessin." sagte Harry und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Nachdem dies gesagt war, lehnte sich Harry wieder zurück und verbrachte den Sonntag Morgen gemeinsam mit seinen Geschwistern, mit denen er Karten spielte und Späße machte. Pomfrey kam mehrmals herein, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, sondern sie ließ ihnen ihre ge meinsame Zeit in der Harry so glücklich war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zwei Tage später

Harry betrat die Grosse Halle am Dienstag zur Frühstückszeit, nachdem er am Montag noch Unterrichtsfrei hatte, um sich von den Ereignissen vom Samstag zu erholen. Er bekam nun in regelmäßigen Abständen einen leichten Schmerztrank der hoffentlich weitere Attacken lin dern konnte, aber da er nicht permanent hinter einander genommen werden konnte, musste er alle drei Tage einen Tag damit pausieren. So langsam gingen ihnen die Optionen aus, genauso wie es damals als kleines Kind der Fall gewesen war. Es war wirklich eine Schande, das sie so die damalige Lektion erneut lernen mussten, und ihnen ging langsam die Zeit aus. Selbst wenn er einsah, das sein Tod unausweichlich war, so hieß das doch nicht, das er ihn nicht so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollte, damit er jeden möglichen Zeitpunkt bei seinen Ge schwistern verbringen konnte.

Ben und Damien sprangen auf, als sie ihn erblickten und Ben zog ihn auf die Bank hinab und flüsterte. "Du hättest mir Bescheid sagen sollen, das du entlassen wirst!" sagte er.

"Wieso?" fragte Harry. "Es ist nicht so, als wenn du nicht beim Frühstück wärst."

"Du hättest unterwegs zusammenbrechen können oder so." sagte Ben.

"Zur Not hätte eines der Portraits Hilfe holen können." Harry's Logik überraschte Ben.

"Du hättest es mir trotzdem sagen sollen. Was ist der Sinn das ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn ich dir nicht wie ein großer Bruder folgen darf?" beschwerte sich Ben, woraufhin Hermine la chen musste.

"Was ist die erste Stunde?" fragte Harry um ihn abzulenken.

Ben rollte nur mit den Augen. "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

"Sehr gut, ich kann etwas frische Luft gebrauchen." sagte Harry grinsend und stand auf.

"Du hast aber noch nichts gegessen!" beschwerte sich Ben.

"Ich habe in der Krankenstation einen Apfel gegessen." korrigierte Harry ihn. "Madam Pom frey hat das sicher gestellt, bevor sie mich entließ."

"Bist du dir sicher, das du in die Kälte hinaus möchtest?" fragte Damien, während er aufstand. Ron und Hermine schlossen sich ihnen ohne einen Kommentar an und folgten ihnen aus der Halle hinaus.

"Ich werde Hagrid bitte, mir etwas wärmendes zu geben, wie wäre es damit?" fragte Harry.

"Wenn Ben nicht genauso beschützerisch wäre wie ich, dann würde ich dich gar nicht erst hier heraus lassen." sagte Damien bevor er ihn umarmte und die Treppe zur ersten Stunde hin auf ging.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Später

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war nun wirklich langweilig geworden, seit Umbridge den Un terricht im Hintergrund verfolgte und Hagrid dadurch ablenkte und dies mit Absicht. Sobald Harry und Ben eingetroffen waren und Ben Hagrid gefragt hatte, ob er eine Möglichkeit hätte, diese Klasse in Sachen Wärme für Harry angenehmer zu machen, hatte Hagrid gelächelt und Harry verbrachte den Unterricht mit einer dicken, warmen Decke über den Schultern und Fang neben sich, obwohl dies vermutlich auch daran lag, das Fang ihn regelrecht vergötterte.

Umbridge hätte beinahe die Möglichkeit gehabt, Ben eine Strafarbeit zu geben, das diese kalte Klasse nun wirklich nichts für einen sterbenden Jungen sei. Ben war so wütend geworden, da sie Harry's Zustand derart ignorierte, aber nicht nur deshalb sondern weil sie gezielt Hagrid dafür verantwortlich machte, das es so kalt wäre. Harry brauchte zehn Minuten nach Unter richtsschluss, um Hagrid zu versichern, das Harry, selbst wenn Hagrid ihn ins Schloss ge schickt hätte, dort geblieben wäre.

Sie wollten gerade das Schloss verlassen, um in Ruhe zu essen, als sie auf eine große Schüler menge stießen, die sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt hatte. Ben zog Harry vor sich, als mehrere Hufflepuffs an ihnen vorbei liefen. Ben fluchte fast in ihre Richtung, als sie Harry beinahe zu Boden stießen, weshalb Harry beinahe Lachen musste.

In der Mitte des Eingangsbereichs stand Professor Trelawney, umgeben von Taschen mit ih ren Dingen. Sie weinte und knetete ihre Hände durch, während sie zu einer sehr zufrieden dreinschauenden Professor Umbridge sah. "Was für eine Schlampe!" knurrte Ben.

"Wir wussten, das dies geschehen würde, Benji." sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Sie wird nach und nach immer wieder Gründe finden, jene Professoren zu feuern, die nicht mit ihr überein stimmen."

"Und dann wird sie sich die Schüler vornehmen." sagte Ben. "Wenn sie dich auch nur falsch ansieht, werde ich sie ermorden!"

"Sei nicht dumm, Ben." sagte Harry während er sich an ihn lehnte.

"Das ist mein Ernst Harry. Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie dich verletzt." sagte Ben. "Es ist schon schlimm genug, das ich Dumbledore nicht davon abhalten kann. Ich werde es bei ihr definitiv nicht zulassen."

"Dieser Armreif ist NICHT dein Fehler, Ben." sagte Harry leise, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Dumbledore erschien.

"Professor McGonagall?" sagte Dumbledore, während diese Trelawney zu beruhigen ver suchte. "Würden sie bitte Professor Trelawney in ihre Räume bringen?"

"Also wirklich Direktor, laut Ausbildungsbefehl Nummer ..." begann Umbridge.

"Sie können vielleicht die Professoren entlassen, Professor." sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Aber das heisst noch lange nicht das sie diese auch aus dem Schloss werfen dürfen. Das ist noch immer das Recht des Direktors!"

"Das werden wir noch sehen." knurrte Umbridge und bewegte sich mit sanfter Gewalt durch die Menschenmenge, und versuchte dabei die wütenden Rufe der Schüler zu ignorieren. Be vor Ben aber Harry aus der Menge bringen konnte, traf diesen etwas sehr schmerzhaft in die Seite und beide wurden überrascht. Harry landete sehr schmerzhaft auf dem Boden und prallte mit dem Kopf auf diesen.

"Malfoy, du kleines Arschloch!" rief Ben, während die anderen sich teilten, als sie die sich steigernde Wut von Ben bemerkte, als dieser sich zu Malfoy umdrehte. Harry selbst erhob sich auf seine Knie.

"Was soll ich sagen?" Malfoy winkte nur mit der Hand ab. "Er stand mir im Wege. Es dürfte aber nicht mehr lange ein wirkliches Problem sein."

Ben hob nun seinen Zauberstab, aber Malfoy war schneller und sein Zauber flog auf Ben zu. Ben konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, aber womit keiner rechnete war, das Harry derart wütend über das Verhalten von Malfoy im Bezug auf seinen kommenden Tod war, das Har ry's Magie reagierte. Die Magie wurde sowohl um Ben als auch um Harry herum sichtbar und flog einem Flammenball gleich auf Malfoy zu, der diesen direkt in den Bauch traf und ihn in seine Freunde zurück warf.

"Mr. Potter." Erklang eine Stimme und plötzlich erkannten Ben und Harry, das Umbridge hier geblieben war, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Dumbledore stand gemeinsam mit Flitwick in der Nähe und wirkte irritiert. "Angriff auf einen Schüler? Also wirklich." Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wenn Ben ein kleines Kind wäre, das irgend etwas dummes getan hatte.

"Jeder Schüler hat mitbekommen, was Malfoy sagte, Professor." sagte Ben wütend.

"Und ich habe es nicht gehört." sagte Umbridge grinsend. "Sie haben ihn absolut grundlos an gegriffen."

"Wenn sie dort gewesen wären, als es geschah, hätten sie erkannt, das ich es war, der es tat, nicht Ben." sagte Harry und versuchte aufzustehen, musste aber erneut in die Knie gehen.

"Ein Junge der so schwach ist wie sie?" sagte Umbridge. "So ehrenhaft es auch ist, wie sie vermutlich denken, Mr. Potter. Es ist sinnlos ihren dummen, dreist lügenden Bruder zu vertei digen!"

"Ich versuche nicht ihn zu verteidigen. Ich verteidige ihn!" sagte Harry, während er aufstand, und sich nun am Kopf berührte, der leicht schmerzte. Er nahm nun die Hand weg und sah Blut darauf.

"Hoffen wir, das es nicht ansteckend ist." sagte Malfoy grinsend.

"Mr. Malfoy, hören sie bitte auf, Mr. Potter zu reizen." sagte Umbridge lächelnd.

"Natürlich, Professor." sagte Malfoy.

"Also, ich sehe keinen Grund, diese Diskussion fortzuführen." sagte Umbridge und drehte sich zu Ben und Harry um. "Sie sollten ihr Temperament besser zukünftig unter Kontrolle halten, Mr. Potter." sagte sie direkt zu Ben.

"Und vielleicht werde ich das nächste Mal nicht einem Angriff aus dem Wege gehen." sagte Harry zu Umbridge. "Was würden sie dann seinem Vater sagen? Die Leute werden sicher eher ihrer Meinung lauschen als..."

"Mr. Potter." erklang Dumbledore's Stimme.

"Sie beleidigen einen Professor, Mr. Potter?"

"Sie sind kein Prof..." begann Harry, aber Dumbledore's Hand lag nun auf seiner Schulter.

"Mr. Potter muss eindeutig zum Krankenflügel." sagte Dumbledore zu Umbridge. "Professor Flitwick wird ihn dort hin begleiten und über seinen Respekt einem Professor gegenüber re den. Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, dies mitten in einem Gang weiter zu diskutieren. Benjamin, begleite bitte deinen Bruder."

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen und nahm seine Hand fort, als er bemerkte, das diese zu schmerzen begann, bevor er sich zu der Menge umdrehte, wobei seine Aura die Schulter von Dumbledore verletzt hatte. Ben stand neben seiner Schulter und stützte ihn nun.

"Eine letzte Sache noch, Mr. Potter. Harry." Umbridge schnaubte bei dem letzten Wort. "Wir werden sicher nicht diesen Mangel an Respekt akzeptieren. Sie werden diese gesamte Woche über jeden Abend bei mir eine Strafarbeit absolvieren!"

"Verpissen sie sich!" (AN: Sorry für die Aussprache!) fluchte Harry leise und obwohl die meisten Schüler es gehört hatten, traf es auf sie nicht zu. Er ignorierte sie und ging mit Ben's Hilfe hinter Flitwick her. Sie erreichten mit Mühe den ersten Treppenabsatz, bevor Harry's Sicht immer schwummriger wurde und er zu Boden ging. Ben fing ihn auf und Harry musste erneut bei Madam Pomfrey vorstellig werden, so dass sie seine Platzwunde heilen konnte, und er hörte sie immer wieder etwas von „Kinder" murmeln.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Am nächsten Abend

Harry kam wieder durch den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gestolpert und dies um 11 Uhr nachts, und er trug ein Handtuch um seine linke Hand gebunden, während er leise fluchte. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht, das Ben und Damien auf ihn gewartet hatten, je denfalls solange nicht bis sie vom Sofa aufsprangen. Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, Haus aufgaben zu machen und Harry sah, das Ben einen Teil von Harry's Hausaufgaben ebenfalls erledigt hatte. Es fehlten nur Verzauberungskunst und Verwandlungskunst sowie Zauberträn ke, da diese Fächer Harry sehr interessierten. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, sich mit Harry's Arbeiten für Zaubertränke zu beschäftigen, anders als mit denen von Verzauberungs- und Verwandlungskunst, da Harry nie irgend welche Fehler darin machte.

Harry wusste, das es keinen Sinn machte, seine Hand zu verstecken, da das Blut bereits das Handtuch durchdrungen hatte. Ben ergriff nun die Hand, noch bevor Harry irgend etwas sa gen konnte. Er wusste, das Ben und Damien geahnt hatten, das es geschehen würde, aber sie hatten gehofft, das es nicht so schlimm würde.

"Wieso ist es so schlimm geworden?" Ben knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er vorsichtig Harry's Hand ergriff und das blutige Stück Stoff entfernte, so dass die Wunden sichtbar wur den. Es zwar zittrige Schrift, um genau zu sein, Harry's Schrift. Die Folgen von Umbridge's Blutfeder.

"Es waren nur zwanzig Linien." sagte Harry. "Nach der fünfzehnten Linie heilte es nicht mehr." Er zuckte zusammen als er das sagte.

"Wieso hat es so schnell aufgehört zu heilen?" fragte Damien. "Deine heilen doch normal, oder Ben."

"Blutfedern verwenden die Stärke des Opfers, um die Wunde zu heilen und dies erschöpft dich." sagte Harry seufzend.

"Das wird sicher weiter bluten." sagte Damien der die Wunde betrachtete. "Sie ist zu tief."

"Wir bandagieren es." sagte Harry, der einfach nur Schlafen gehen wollte. Er war einfach er schöpft. "Wenn es morgen noch blutet, werde ich Fawkes rufen. Er sollte es heilen können."

"Wieso gehst du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Damien.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meinst du nicht, das ich dort nicht schon genug Zeit ver bringe, kleiner Bruder?" fragte er, bevor er Damien durch die Haare fuhr. Damien umarm te ihn und als Harry zu der Treppe hinüber ging, legte ihm Damien den Arm um seine Hüfte und half ihm dabei.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Am nächsten Morgen

Harry ging langsam neben seinem Zwillingsbruder durch die Gänge und berührte hin und wieder vorsichtig seine Bandage. Er hatte als erstes eine Freistunde und Ben brachte ihn zum Büro des Direktors, damit er Fawkes bitten konnte, die Wunden zu heilen, bevor sie schlim mer würden. Ben nannte dem Gargoyle das Passwort und beide gingen die Treppe hinauf, be vor sie an die Tür klopften, worauf hin sie hinein gebeten wurden.

Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Nase, während er lächelte, als er Ben bemerkte, allerdings zögerte er, als er Harry's Bandage bemerkte. "Jungs, wieso seid ihr hier?"

"Viele Stufen haben uns hier her geführt." sagte Harry sarkastisch und Ben führte ihn zu den Stühlen. Fawkes gab ein trauriges Trillern von sich und flog durch das Büro, bevor er sich auf Harry's Schoss nieder ließ. Harry begann ihn nun vorsichtig mit der bandagierten Hand zu streicheln.

"Du wirkst heute nicht sehr wütend, Harry." sagte Dumbledore.

"Meine Wut über sie ist noch immer in vollem Masse vorhanden, außer sie entfernen dieses Armband." sagte Harry. "Außerdem bin ich erschöpft."

"Er ist zu erschöpft, um die Schäden zu heilen, die durch die Blutfeder entstanden sind, deren Einsatz sie gutheißen." sagte Ben und knurrte Dumbledore fast an.

"Ich habe mich bereits bei der Schulaufsicht über die Feder beschwert, Jungs." Dumbledore seufzte. "Leider stufen diese sie als notwendige Bestrafung ein und es wird noch Zeit brau chen, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Leider ist sie auch so klug genug, sie nicht gegen Kinder von Mitgliedern des Rates oder von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern einzusetzen."

"Das ist nicht unbedingt hilfreich, Harry." Ben kniff seine Augen zusammen. "Er hatte die ge samte Woche über Strafarbeiten bei ihr und nach nur einem Abend und knapp 20 Linien blu tet seine Hand die gesamte Nacht über."

"Darf ich einmal sehen." sagte Dumbledore und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Harry tat es ihm zwar nicht gleich, aber er entfernte den Verband und zeigte ihm dann die Schrift. "Wieviele Linien musstest du schreiben, bevor du dich nicht mehr heilen konntest, Harry?"

"Fünfzehn." sagte Harry. "Ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Kraft mich zu heilen." Harry lehn te sich nun leicht zur Seite. "Ich bin Müde, Direktor. Ich habe nicht einmal mehr die Kraft um auch nur wütend zu sein."

"Dafür bin ich dir dankbar, Harry." sagte Dumbledore seufzend. "Aber es gibt nur wenig was ich tun kann. Es gibt zwar einen Trank der deinem Körper zeitweise genug Stärke geben wür de, um sich zu heilen, aber du musst verstehen, das diese bestimmte Blutfeder von Salazar Slytherin angefertigt wurde und zwar zur gezielten Folter."

"Das weiss ich alles." sagte Harry. "Nick hat es mir erzählt. Ich kann den entsprechenden Heiltrank problemlos anfertigen, aber ich denke nicht, das die Schule die nötigen Zutaten be sitzt."

"Wieso bist du dann zu mir gekommen?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Das bin ich nicht." Harry drehte sich nun zu Fawkes um. "Ich bin wegen Fawkes hier."

Fawkes gab ein Trillern von sich und senkte seinen Kopf über die Schnittwunden, bevor er eine seiner Tränen auf die Haut fallen ließ. Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er dies spürte, denn die Wunden auf der Hand wurden geheilt und der Schmerz im Bauch wurde zumindest teil weise gemildert. Er spürte wie er wieder neue Energie bekam und fast so als wenn er einige Zeit als Eridanus verbracht hätte. Er wusste aber durchaus, das dies nur eine kurzzeitige Lö sung war, die bereits wieder abklang. Fawkes konnte ihn nicht auf lange Sicht heilen, aber das wusste er bereits.

"Was werden sie morgen tun?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Nehmen sie das Ding ab und ich kann hier raus." sagte Harry.

"Das kann ich nicht, Harry." sagte Dumbledore. "Für deine Eigene Sicherheit müssen wir 24 Stunden am Tag wissen wo du bist. Was würde geschehen, wenn du überraschend zusammen brichst."

"Ich habe es doch schon einige Zeit lang geschafft." sagte Harry mit einem wütenden Blick. "Ich werde sie mit Sicherheit nicht anflehen, Dumbledore. Entweder sie entfernen das Ding oder sie sind direkt für meinen Tod verantwortlich!"

"Wieso das Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Können sie ihm nicht einfach vertrauen?" fragte Ben wütend.

"Es gibt jemanden, zu dem ich gehen kann und der mir helfen könnte." sagte Harry.

"Wie macht er das?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

"Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen es nicht zu sagen." sagte Harry.

"Ein Versprechen das deinen Tod bedeuten dürfte, Harry." sagte Dumbledore.

"Wenn sie mich weiter derart behandeln, Dumbledore, dann sind SIE es, die mich umbringen!" sagte Harry. "Und ich werde sicherstellen, das genau diese Tatsache vor meinem Tod in aller Öffentlichkeit bekannt wird!"

Harry streichelte nun Fawkes und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihn, als Fawkes sich umdrehte und ihn ansah. Fawkes rieb seine Wange an der von Harry und konnte nicht anders als sein Gesicht in die Federn von Fawkes zu vergraben. Fawkes drehte sich um und blickte zu Dumb ledore, der zögerte, während er ihn ebenfalls ansah und irgend etwas sagte Harry, das Fawkes und Dumbledore sich telepathisch unterhielten.

"Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge." Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Aber selbst wenn ich es wollte, so wurde es mir doch vom Minister für Magie strengstens Verboten, es zu entfernen. Er glaubt nicht, das ein Kind, das einfach so grundlos fort lief, hier in Hogwarts ohne perma nente Überwachung und Kontrolle verbleiben darf."

"Er lief nicht deshalb davon!" sagte Ben und sprang auf, bevor er sich auf den Schreibtisch lehnte. "Er lief davon, weil er mir den Schmerz ersparen wollte, ihn sterben zu sehen! Und wenn sie so weiter machen werde ich dieses trotzdem erleben müssen, genauso wie Damy, Cacia und Crissy und egal was sie auch sagen, wir werden sie und unsere Eltern dafür bis an unser Lebensende HASSEN! Wenn es sie nicht stört, Harry zu töten, dann hoffe ich doch das es sie auch nicht stört, bis an ihr Lebensende gehasst zu werden."

"Ben." flüsterte Harry und Ben sah ihn an. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fawkes glitt von seinem Schoss so das Harry aufstehen konnte.

"Dumbledore." sagte Ben warnend. "Solange Harry das Armband trägt, oder irgend eine an dere Form dieses Objekts, weigere ich mich, ihnen im Krieg zu helfen. Ich werde nicht länger Okklumentik bei Snape lernen und von keinem von ihnen Magie in irgend einer Form. Sollte Harry sterben, dann werde ich Hogwarts mit meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag verlassen und sie werden mich niemals wiedersehen, und das werden sie auch nicht verhindern können. Wenn Harry nicht an meiner Seite kämpft, so werden sie alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	14. Kapitel 14: Es zu Akzeptieren

Kapitel 14: Akzeptieren

Am nächsten Morgen

Benjamin war seit dem Treffen mit Dumbledore sehr anhänglich gewesen. Sie nahmen zwar am Unterricht teil, aber Harry hatte große Konzentrationsprobleme, und obwohl mehrere Leh rer ihn aufforderten, mehr aufzupassen, so wurde es doch offensichtlich, das es keine Absicht war. Zugegebenermaßen wussten sie nicht, das er noch erschöpfter war, da er unter der Blut feder gelitten hatte, aber sie wussten das er sehr krank war, und es immer schlimmer wurde. Außerdem wussten sie, das er am Wochenende einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, weshalb sie bei ihm etwas Nachsicht walten ließen.

Harry gelang es nur mit Mühe in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen, nach dem der Unterricht been det war, bevor er einschlief, und als Ben ihn wecken kam, sah es so aus, als er nicht aufwa chen wollte, aber Harry musste zur Strafarbeit und er wusste, das eine Weigerung nur noch mehr Probleme verursachen würde. Als Harry wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert kam, brach er beinahe zusammen und Damien und Ben trugen ihn zu Ben's Bett.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen dadurch das sich Ben hinter ihm bewegte, wobei er Har ry's leicht bandagierte Hand fest hielt. Harry hörte, wie die anderen aufstanden, aber er selbst war schlicht zu erschöpft, selbst nachdem er so lange geschlafen hatte, um das warme Bett zu verlassen. So wollte er sterben, in den Armen von Ben. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, denn er wusste zu gut, das er so nicht aufgeben durfte. Er richtete sich auf und öffnete die Vorhän ge von Ben's Bett. Ron zog sich gerade an und hob die Augenbraue, als er Harry sah. Nicht weil Harry sich nicht in seinem eigenen Bett befand, denn daran hatten die anderen Jungen sich mittlerweile gewöhnt, sondern ob des Zustands von Harry.

Ben brummte leicht und richtete sich auf. "Es sind noch zehn Minuten bis zum Frühstück." sagte Ron. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nun Harry und deutete auf seine Hand.

"Wieviele Zeilen konntest du schreiben, bevor die Heilung endete?" fragte Ben.

"Zehn." murmelte Harry und entfernte die Bandage von seiner Hand. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Wunde erneut zu bluten begann. Er musste die selben Linien schreiben wie Ben, 'Ich darf nicht Lügen', und dieser Satz war ihm mittlerweile schlicht egal. Er hatte im Bezug auf seine Krankheit nie gelogen, aber genau das wollte Umbridge erreichen, das alle glaubten, das genau dies der Fall wäre. Das er seine Krankheit schlimmer darstellte, als sie wirklich wäre.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" bot Ron nun an und Ben erhob sich.

"Ich schaffe das schon, Ron!" sagte Ben halb genervt.

"Ben." Harry ergriff seine Hand, bevor Ben sich bewegen konnte. "Er wollte nur helfen. Vie len Dank Ron, aber es wird schon gehen."

Ron nickte knapp und ging hinaus. Ben drehte sich zu Harry herum. "Ich möchte nicht das die Leute denken das du permanent Hilfe benötigst."

"Er ist dein bester Freund, Benji." sagte Harry lächelnd. "Gestatte ihm doch bitte seine Sorge."

Harry gelang es an diesem Morgen zu Duschen und sich selbst anzuziehen, aber Ben blieb trotzdem in der Nähe, was zur Folge hatte, das sie beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen. Die Hand von Harry war erneut bandagiert, aber diese war erneut mit Blut voll gesogen. Her mine hatte verlangt es sich ansehen zu dürfen und sich später darüber beschwert.

"Das nächste Mal nehme ich es auf meine Kappe, Harry. Du lässt es mich das nächste mal bit te ertragen." sagte Ben während sie sich zum Unterricht nieder ließen. "Bei mir heilt es we nigstens."

Harry reagierte aber nicht mehr, denn er wusste, das Ben in diesen Dingen sehr stur sein konnte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Freitag Abend

Am Mittwoch und Donnerstag Abend kehrte Harry wieder zu Umbridge zurück um die 20 Li nien zu schreiben. Am Mittwoch gelangen ihm nur noch sechs Linien, bevor die Heilung en dete und am Donnerstag waren es nur noch drei. Fawkes erschien jeden Tag zum Mittagessen, um den Schaden so gut es ging zu heilen, was auch meist gelang, aber Harry verpasste trotz dem jeden Tag das Frühstück, da er sehr lange benötigte um sich für den Tag vorzubereiten und in vielen Fällen kamen Ben und er zu Spät zum Unterricht, denn auf Grund der Tatsache das Harry sehr langsam war, kamen sie fast nie rechtzeitig zum Unterricht an. Der Freitag ver lief wie in einem Film vor Harry's Augen und bald sass er erneut mit zwei anderen Schülern im Raum und schrieb die Linien, nur das es dieses mal gar nicht mehr heilte und am Ende war Harry nicht mehr in der Lage seine Finger zu bewegen.

Er wusste, das nun die Sehnen geschädigt waren, aber er hoffte, das es Fawkes gelingen wür de, sie zu heilen. Umbridge entließ ihn, nachdem die Linien fertig waren und er ging in Rich tung des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums um sich schlafen zu legen und um den Rest des Wo chenendes nur mit Ben und Damien zu verbringen.

Er ging gerade die letzten Stufen zum siebten Stock hinauf, als ihm schwindlig wurde. Er hat te nur noch weiße Flecken vor den Augen und einen irrsinnigen Schmerz in der Schulter, nachdem er die gesamte Treppe in den sechsten Stock hinab gestürzt war.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Er erwachte davon, das jemand vorsichtig seinen Kopf hielt und er stöhnte nun vor Schmer zen. Ben war hier und hielt seinen Kopf, während jemand etwas um seine Hand befestigte. Er verstand zwar kein Wort, aber Ben schrie etwas und wenige Minuten später spürte er, wie er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder auf magische Weise angehoben wurde. Er wurde nun wieder ohnmächtig und als er wieder aufwachte, lag er im Krankenflügel und Damien starrte ihn von der Seite des Bettes her an.

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es gelang ihm nicht und die Schmerzen kehrten zurück. Er wusste nun, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er litt unter einem seiner kleineren Schmerzanfälle. Er griff nun nach Damien aber seine bandagierte Hand fiel von der Kante des Bettes, während er immer bleicher wurde. Damien sprang nun auf und ergriff vorsichtig seine Hand.

"Madam Pomfrey!" rief Damien nun mehrere Hände zogen ihn erneut auf das Bett zurück, während Ben's fast panisches Gesicht erschien.

"Harry?" rief Ben. Harry richtete sich auf, während der Schmerz durch seinen Körper raste und er presste seine Hand auf den Bauch. "Er hat einen Anfall."

Pomfrey erschien nun mit einer Phiole in der Hand und flößte sie ihm ein, aber sie half in kei ner Weise, und Harry's Mund stand in einem Schmerzensschrei offen. Er griff nach Ben aber Ben's Schmerzen waren genauso schlimm. Eine Person erschien nun und griff nach Ben, be vor er zusammensacken konnte. Es war ihr Vater. Das Bett bewegte sich erneut, als Damien darauf sprang und ihn auf seinen Schoss zog. Harry weinte nun vor Schmerzen und begann zu Zittern, als er schließlich nachließ.

"Es ist..." Ben schnappte nach Luft und richtete sich mit Hilfe ihres Vaters wieder auf und ging zum Bett, um seinen Bruder festhalten zu können. "Er war noch nie so heftig. Jedenfalls kein kleiner."

"Er ist zu schwach." sagte Pomfrey kopfschüttelnd. "Während der Woche hat er jedes mal einen schweren Blutverlust durch die Strafarbeiten und dazu ist er physisch völlig erschöpft."

"Was können sie für ihn tun?" fragte Dumbledore nun.

"FÜR IHN TUN!?" Schrie Pomfrey nun fast. "Für ihn tun? Professor Dumbledore, ich habe ihnen mehr als einmal gesagt, was er benötigt. Verschwinden sie sofort und besorgen sie es ihm, oder ich werde KÜNDIGEN!"

Harry öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, das er Damien ansah, der rot gefärbte Augen hatte und weinte. "Poppy, das ist doch etwas extrem, oder nicht?"

"Albus, ich habe einen Eid geschworen, Leben zu retten. Du reduzierst die Lebenserwartung des Jungen gerade auf drastischste Art und Weise. Ich habe dich beraten und regelrecht ange fleht. Ich muss mittlerweile davon ausgehen das es dir relativ egal ist, wie es ihm geht und sollte es so sein, werde ich es SOFORT dem Schulaufsichtsrat melden." sagte Poppy.

"Ich werde mein möglichstes Versuchen und einige Gefallen einfordern." sagte Dumbledore seufzend. "Ich denke aber nicht das es helfen wird, das wir auf seine Forderung nach Mug geldrogen eingehen, aber wenn es dich beruhigt...."

"Dieser Bastard." fluchte Ben.

"Ben..." sagte sein Vater mit ernster Stimme.

"Sei ruhig." sagte Ben nur direkt heraus.

"Dann geh, Albus." sagte Pomfrey. "Geh und besorge die Freigabe seiner Medikamente, so das St. Mungos sie uns liefern kann. Wenn du bis zum Abend nicht wieder hier bist, werde ich sie selbst besorgen und dir anschließend meine Kündigung übergeben."

Harry hörte nun, wie Dumbledore den Raum verließ und legte kurz darauf seinen Kopf auf den Bauch seines jüngeren Bruders, während Ben ihm sanft den Rücken rieb. "Ich möchte hier weg." flüsterte Harry. "Ich möchte hier weg."

"Wir können uns aber nicht zu Hause um dich kümmern, Harry." sagte sein Vater.

"In diesem Stadium, James, geht es nicht mehr um das Versorgen." sagte Pomfrey seufzend und Harry sah nun wieder auf und bemerkte, das nicht nur Madam Pomfrey und sein Vater hier waren, sondern auch seine Mutter.

"Was meinen sie damit?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Ich werde sterben." murmelte Harry.

"Liebling..." sagte seine Mutter seufzend und Harry zuckte zusammen.

"Nein..." sagte Harry traurig. "Und das sehr bald."

"Sag das bitte nicht!" sagte Ben fast wütend.

"Mr. Potter?" fragte Pomfrey nun. "Möchten sie, das ihre Brüder bei dieser Unterhaltung an wesend sind?"

Harry nickte. "Habe ich recht?"

"Ihr Körper ist in der letzten Woche über die Grenze hinaus belastet worden, bis zu der er es noch verkraftet hätte." Pomfrey wirkte nun sehr wütend. "Erst der Schaden durch die Einnah me von Aphet, deren Auswirkungen nicht heilen konnten und nun noch diese verdammte Blutfeder. Ihr Körper ist nicht mehr länger in der Lage, diese Dinge zu reparieren und auszu gleichen. Es tut mir so Leid."

Harry reagierte hier nicht mehr und versteckte sein Gesicht nur noch am Bauch von Damien. "Wie lange?" fragte Ben nun fast flüsternd.

"Ich gehe davon aus, das ihr Körper spätestens am Monatsende endgültig versagen wird." sag te Pomfrey mit sanfter Stimme. "Vielleicht noch eine Woche oder etwas länger, sollte der Professor die Medikamente bekommen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, mein Junge."

"Kann denn gar nichts getan werden?" Seine Mutter weinte nun frei heraus und Harry sah ein völlig verzweifeltes Gesicht. Ihr schlimmster Albtraum wurde vor ihren Augen Wirklichkeit, und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten.

"Machen sie ihm seine letzten Tage so angenehm wie möglich." sagte Pomfrey seufzend. "ich werde ihn auch vom Unterricht befreien. Ich schlage außerdem vor, das sie ihn mit nach Hau se nehmen."

"Möchtest du dies, Harry?" fragte sein Vater.

"Ich möchte..." begann Harry flüsternd.

"Mit uns zusammen." sagte Ben, der verzweifelt versuchte, in dieser Situation stark zu blei ben. "Wir werden bis zum bitteren Ende bei dir bleiben."

"Ja das möchte ich, solange Damy und Benji bei mir sind." sagte Harry nickend. "Ich möchte auch Cacia und Crissy wiedersehen."

"Können sie das Armband entfernen?" fragte Damien nun.

"Ich werde das mit dem Direktor klären." sagte Pomfrey.

"Es wird bis zum Ende des Tages entfernt sein!" sagte James. "Wir sind schließlich deine El tern."

"Das hättet ihr tun sollen, bevor..." begann Damien.

"Damy." sagte Harry. "Bitte nicht jetzt." sagte er.

Damien sackte nun zusammen als wenn ihm seine gesamte Energie entzogen worden wäre und drehte sich danach zu Harry um, an den er sich anlehnte, um zu vermeiden das man sah, wie schwach er war. Harry rieb ihm nun sanft den Rücken.

"Ben, geh bitte mit Damien und packt eure Sachen zusammen." James klang noch immer ge schockt, aber Harry sah ihn nicht an. "Ihr begleitet uns heute Abend nach Hause. Wir werden euch alle von der Schule beurlauben."

Damien umarmte Harry nun, und wollte ihn nicht mehr los lassen, aber Ben stand auf und ging um das Bett herum, bevor er Damien sanft empor zog und fest hielt, während er Harry sanft auf die Stirn küsste. Harry nickte ihm leicht zu und Ben und Damien verließen den Raum um ihren Freunden zu sagen, was geschah.

"Meine Schulter tut weh." sagte Harry zu Pomfrey.

"Du bist am oberen Ende der Treppe ohnmächtig geworden und bist knapp zwanzig Stufen nach unten gefallen." sagte Pomfrey sanft. "Die Bilder haben mich alarmiert, aber deine Brü der erreichten dich vor mir. Ich habe die Schulter wieder einrenken können, aber der Rest muss von selbst heilen."

"Was nicht geschehen wird." sagte Harry seufzend und legte sich wieder hin. Sein Vater über raschte ihn, als er vor trat und die Decke sanft nach Oben bis zu seinen Schultern zog. Harry sah ihn überrascht an, als auch seine Mutter neben ihn trat. "Was ist mit meiner Hand? Ich kann meine Finger nicht bewegen."

Pomfrey rieb sich nun die Nase. "Die Blutfeder hat bis zu den Sehnen hinab für schwere Schäden gesorgt, aber da dies noch immer als Strafe gilt, kann ich ohne den entsprechenden Zaubertrank, der erst am Montag fertig ist, etwas tun. Professor Snape arbeitet mit Hochdruck an dem Trank."

"Fawkes." sagte Harry nur, und ein Trillern erklang über dem Bett, bevor Fawkes herab geflo gen kam und neben Harry auf dem Bett landete. Harry musste mühsam ein Lachen unter drücken, da er nicht mehr die Energie dafür hatte. "Hallo Fawkes." sagte Harry. "Kannst du dies ein letztes Mal für mich heilen? Es wird das letzte Mal sein, ich verspreche es."

Seine Mutter weinte nun, da sie wusste, das diese Aussage im doppelten Sinne korrekt war. Sein Vater legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und Harry fand keinen Grund dafür, ihr Leben noch schwerer zu machen, in dem er sich ihnen verweigerte.

Fawkes nickte leicht und Harry wünschte sich das er Fawkes so wie als Eridanus verstehen könnte. Harry versuchte nun die Bandage zu entfernen, aber er hatte nicht mehr die Energie dafür. Bevor Pomfrey allerdings reagieren konnte, nahm seine Mutter seine Hand und entfern te vorsichtig die blutige Bandage. Sie musste ihre Tränen mühsam unterdrücken, als sie die Schäden sah und Harry erkannte die mühsam unterdrückte Wut in den Augen seines Vaters. Fawkes lehnte sich vor und eine einzelne Träne fiel auf die Wunde. Harry fühlte sich etwas erleichtert und hatte etwas mehr Energie, während seine Hand ohne eine Narbe wieder ver heilte. Seine Finger schienen sich danach wie von alleine zu bewegen.

Fawkes beobachtete ihn noch kurz, bevor er wieder empor flog und verschwand. Harry be merkte, das seine Hand noch immer von seiner Mutter gehalten wurde und sie schien es eben falls zu bemerken und zog sich zurück. Harry drehte nun den Kopf zu seinen Eltern, während seine Augen sich immer mehr schlossen. Er bewegte seine Hand auf sie zu und seine Mutter erkannte die Bitte, weshalb sie diese wieder ergriff. Sie zog sich nun einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. Sie küsste erneut seine Hand und Harry musste nun doch etwas lä cheln, während er einschlief.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor

"Was ist los?" fragte Hermine als Damien und Ben den Raum eine knappe Stunde nach dem Frühstück betraten. Es waren viele Schüler noch anwesend.

"Wir verschwinden." sagte Ben, laut genug, damit alle ihn verstanden. Er war derzeit einfach auf alles wütend und nur Damien der ihn am Arm hielt, verhinderte, das er es laut hinaus schrie.

"Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Ron.

Ben zuckte zusammen und Damien drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Hier schnappten alle nach Luft, als Damien zusammen brach. Ben sah zu seinen Freunden und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist zwar wieder wach, aber es war zu viel für ihn." sagte Ben leise und doch hörten es alle. "Er ist immer schwächer geworden, aber die Strafarbeiten haben ihm den Rest gegeben, und er hat nun keine Lebenskraft mehr."

"Wie lange noch?" fragte Hermine geschockt, und zuckte bei ihrer Frage zusammen.

"Maximal eine Woche." Ben's Tränen nahmen nun überhand und er bemerkte, wie Hermine ihn in den Arm nahm, aber er konnte seinen jüngeren Bruder einfach nicht los lassen. "Viel leicht auch etwas länger."

"Es tut mir so Leid, Ben. Damien." sagte Hermine als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Alle hörten ihnen jetzt zu aber keiner sagte etwas und alle waren geschockt. Harry war ein sehr freundli cher und umgänglicher Junge gewesen, dessen Sterben alle mitverfolgen konnten.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob wir zurück kehren werden, Hermine. Es tut mir Leid." sagte Ben. "Mum und Dad möchten uns jetzt zu Hause haben. Und..."

"Und..." sagte Hermine sanft.

"Es ist dieser Ort der ihn getötet hat, Hermine." sagte Ben. Es störte ihn nicht, das er vor über dreißig Leuten weinte. "Dieser Ort, Dumbledore, Umbridge. Sie alle. Er hatte noch viel Zeit und sie haben sie ihm gewollt genommen. Uns allen."

"Ben..." Damien zog den Kopf zurück. Er wirkte wirklich krank. "Hör bitte auf. Nicht jetzt."

Ben umarmte ihn nun fester. "Entschuldige." Ben sah sich nun um. Hermine und Ron standen ihnen am nächsten, während Fred, George und Ginny etwas weiter hinter ihnen standen und sehr aufgeregt wirkten, insbesondere die Zwillinge, denen es trotz aller Versuche nicht gelun gen war, das Armband zu entfernen. Aber es war Ben, der Harry's Bitte entsprochen hatte und Dumbledore nichts von Eridanus erzählt hatte.

"Ryan, Andy?" sagte Ben zu Damien's Zimmerkameraden. "Könntet ihr bitte mit Damien hin auf gehen und ihm beim Packen helfen?"

"Natürlich." sagte Andy und trat vor. Damien folgte ihnen nun zögernd hinauf.

"Du gehst wirklich fort?" fragte Neville.

"Ich sollte jetzt bei Harry sein." sagte Ben zu Neville wobei er wusste, das es nicht dessen Fehler war. "Er sollte nicht..."

"Es ist in Ordnung." sagte Hermine. "Wir verstehen das."

Ben packte so schnell wie möglich seine Dinge zusammen, da er so schnell wie möglich wie der zu Harry wollte und dann von hier verschwinden wollte, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sein Koffer und der von Harry gepackt und verkleinert waren. Er betrat nun wieder den Ge meinschaftsraum und bemerkte, das die meisten Schüler fort waren und ging davon aus das der Rest der Schule bald erfahren würde, was geschehen war. "Hermine?" sagte Ben und sah zu Damien, der zwischen seinen Freunden seinem Koffer sass. Er richtete fast unachtsam sei nen Zauberstab auf Damien's Koffer und verkleinerte diesen, bevor dieser zu Ben herüber flog. "Könntest du bitte bald zur Eulerei hinüber gehen und Hedwig und Thor sagen, das wir nach Hause fahren? Ich möchte wieder zu Harry zurück."

"Natürlich." sagte Hermine.

"Wir gehen jetzt besser." sagte Fred hinter ihnen.

"Es tut uns Leid." sagte George zu Ben. Ben sah nur auf seine Füße, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging zu Damien hinüber, dem er auf half. Er wollte nicht er neut zusammen brechen. Er musste für Damien und Harry stark bleiben. Aber auch für Acacia und Crisanta. Zumindest, bis Harry starb, aber Ben wusste nicht, ob man ihn je wieder würde beruhigen können und auch nicht ob man ihm und seinen Geschwistern würde helfen können.

Ben und Damien gingen durch die Schule zum Krankenflügel zurück, und kurz vor ihrem Ziel trat eine Person aus einem Seitengang. "Seht einmal, wen wir hier haben!" sagte Draco la chend und die vier Slytherins lachten ebenfalls.

"Nicht heute, Malfoy." sagte Ben, obwohl er immer wütender wurde. Die war die Person die dafür gesorgt hatte, das Harry permanent Strafarbeiten bekam. Er wusste, das Harry nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, nachdem er zu Aphet greifen musste, aber Malfoy hatte noch einmal drastisch reduziert.

"Also stimmt es, der kleine Zwilling der Potters verschwindet endlich?" sagte Malfoy la chend. "ENDLICH, dann wird hier endlich wieder frische Luft herrschen."

Ben schnaubte nur wütend und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Damien war allerdings genauso schnell und beide Zauberstäbe waren nun auf Malfoy gerichtet, der genau dies hatte provozie ren wollen und der Rest der Slytherins reagierte entsprechend. Aber sie waren nicht alleine. Vier weitere Schüler standen nahe dem Haupteingang und weitere kamen die Treppen herun ter. Es wurden immer mehr.

"Nicht. Heute. Malfoy!" sagte Ben wütend.

Malfoy lachte nur. "Nun, wenigstens passiert dieses Jahr etwas, das es mir wert macht, hier her zu kommen."

Damien reichte es nun und der Fluch, der aus seinem Zauberstab kam, flog durch die Luft. Er verbreiterte sich während des Fluges und prallte von dem schwachen Schild ab, das Malfoy errichtet hatte. Ben trat nun vor Damien, während die anderen Slytherins reagierten und er ab sorbierte dank seines Kerns die Zauber. Er tat es fast schon instinktiv. Ein Strahl erschien nun und zerfetzte den Schild von Malfoy und ließ alle fünf Beteiligten und einige Zuschauer durch die Luft fliegen.

"Potter!" erklang nun Umbridge's Stimme in der Nähe. "Das ist das letzte..."

"HALTEN SIE EINFACH DEN MUND!" rief Ben nur.

"Potter!" Rief sie. "Lernen sie endlich mich zu respektieren..."

"Ich muss sie überhaupt nicht respektieren sie miese Kröte! Sie haben ihn ermordet!" rief Ben. "Sie haben ihn ermordet!"

"Ben, verschwinden wir einfach von hier!" sagte Damien. Ben zitterte zwar heftig, aber er ließ es zu, das Damien ihn in einen der Flure zur Krankenstation führte, während Umbridge ihnen alle möglichen Drohungen nach rief. Ben brach allerdings nach dem Eintreten auf dem Boden zusammen. Damien umarmte ihn, bevor er sich umsah. Er sah zu dem Platz wo seine Mutter neben dem Bett von Harry sass. Sie hielt die Hand seines Bruders.

Sein Vater kam herüber gelaufen und half Damien dabei, seinen Bruder auf den Stuhl neben Harry's Bett zu setzen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Pomfrey, und kam dabei aus ihrem Büro und sah nun Ben und Damien.

"Malfoy." sagte Damien nur, bevor er sich wieder an das Bett von Harry setzte. "Mum? Das ist keine so gute Idee." sagte er und deutete auf ihre Hand.

"Harry nahm ihre Hand." sagte sein Vater. "Kurz bevor er einschlief."

Ben fuhr sich über die Augen und sah seinen Zwillingsbruder an. "Harry hasst es, auf euch wütend zu sein." sagte Ben, bevor er sich im Stuhl umdrehte und die Arme auf das Bett legte. "Er ist jetzt einfach zu erschöpft dafür."

"Von jetzt an zählen nur noch wir sieben." sagte sein Vater. "Alles andere ist unwichtig!"

Pomfrey trat nun an Ben's Seite und legte drei Plastikstreifen neben ihn. "Der Schulrat hat nicht zugestimmt, aber da ihr so oder so abreisen werdet, habe ich sie übergangen. Der Direk tor hat es leider erfolglos versucht und dieses Mal hat er es wirklich versucht."

"Dumbledore hat Harry getötet." flüsterte Ben. "Er und Umbridge. Sie haben ihn solange misshandelt, bis..."

Damien sprang auf und hob Ben vom Bett herunter, bevor er ihn umarmte. Er gab beruhigen de Geräusche von sich, während er ihn zu beruhigen versuchte. "Für diese Sorgen ist es jetzt zu spät, Benji." sagte Damien leise, als wenn Harry sie hören könnte. „Und Harry wird sich nicht in seiner kurzen, verbliebenen Zeit daran erinnern wollen."

"Ja." sagte Ben und nickte.

"Bitte keine Wutausbrüche mehr, ja?" fragte Damien. "Es ist sehr hart dich so zu sehen."

Ben nickte und ließ den Kopf hängen, während Damien ihn erneut umarmte. "Ich möchte nicht, das er geht, Damy." sagte Ben nun und den drei Erwachsenen zerriss es das Herz als sie dies hörten. "Ich brauche ihn doch."

"Ich weiss." flüsterte Damien.

"Ich werde immer bei euch sein." erklang Harry's Stimme leise vom Bett her. Damien stand schnell wieder auf, gefolgt von Ben und lehnte sich vor. Harry griff nach oben und seine linke Hand wurde von etwas zurück gehalten. Er sah hinab und dann zu seiner Mutter. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, das sie es nicht bemerkt hatte und lies sie nun los, bevor sie nach seiner rechten Hand griff. Er legte nun seine linke Handfläche auf Ben's Herz. "Dort drinnen, in Ordnung?"

Ben weinte erneut und seine Tränen liefen Harry's Nacken entlang. "In Ordnung." sagte Ben und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, bevor er sich hinab lehnte und Harry umarmte.

"Mum, Dad, wann können wir los?" fragte Damien.

"Jetzt." sagte sein Vater.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zwei Stunden später

Harry hielt sich an Ben fest, während sie mit dem Portschlüssel reisten, den ihre Mutter vor bereitet hatte, während der Rest der Familie per Flohnetzwerk reiste. Harry war mit Sicherheit nicht in der Lage, auf diese Weise zu reisen und der Portschlüssel war der weniger traumatische Weg der Reise. Beide landeten am Boden aber Ben gelang es, sie aufrecht zu halten, selbst als Harry zusammen sackte, so das Ben das gesamte Gewicht tragen musste.

"Benji!" rief Acacia.

"Harry!" rief Crisanta im selben Moment. Ein Kichern erklang im Hintergrund und Ben be wegte Harry so, das er sich bei ihm abstützen konnte und trotzdem Crisanta umarmen konnte. Acacia umarmte nun Ben bevor sie los ließ, so dass Ben Harry auf das Bett helfen konnte. Acacia sprang nun auf und setzte sich links neben ihn, während Crisanta sich links neben ihn setzte.

Ben kniete sich nieder und ergriff die Hände der beiden. "Hört mir bitte beide zu." sagte Ben. "Ihr müsst bitte bei Harry äußerst vorsichtig sein. Springt ihn bitte nicht an oder rennt auf ihn zu, in Ordnung?"

"Können wir dich trotzdem umarmen?" fragte Crisanta.

"Natürlich könnt ihr das." sagte Harry und umarmte beide. Beide lehnten sich nun an ihn.

"Ist deine Krankheit schlimmer geworden?" fragte Acacia.

"Ja meine Prinzessin." sagte Harry und sah kurz weg, um die Tränen weg zublinzeln. Sie wa ren noch jung, würden in sechs Monaten in Hogwarts eingeschult, aber sie waren nun einmal seine kleinen Schwestern und ihnen zu erklären, das er sterben würde, war fast zu viel für ihn. Er schluchzte bevor er sich zwang wieder hinab zu schauen. Er legte den Kopf auf den von Crisanta und umarmte beide, während Damien im Kamin. "Wir sind nach Hause gekommen um euch wieder zusehen."

Seine Eltern erschienen nun im Kamin und lächelten bei dem Anblick. Damien sah ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen zu. Acacia umarmte ihn nun fester und Harry legte nun seinen Kopf auf ihren Haarschopf. "Wirst du wieder fort gehen?" fragte Acacia.

"Kannst du nicht dieses mal bei uns bleiben? Wir werden auch artig sein, das versprechen wir." sagte Crisanta.

"Oh mein Gott." sagte Harry traurig, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sich abwandte. Er konnte es nicht tun. Er konnte sie nicht anlügen aber er konnte ihnen auch nicht sagen, das er sterben würde. Er konnte es ihnen einfach nicht antun. "Benji, ich kann das nicht." flüsterte er und sah seinen Bruder an. Remus war ebenfalls hier, er stand etwas weiter hinten im Raum. Er hatte sich vermutlich um die Mädchen gekümmert, solange seine Eltern in der Schule waren.

"Mädchen geht euch bitte die Hände waschen." sagte Remus, der ihm damit die Bitte abnahm. Er ging hinüber und beide Mädchen sprangen auf und umarmten Remus während des hinaus gehens. Harry lies sich in den Stuhl fallen und Ben setzte sich ebenfalls. Harry legte sich da nach flach hin und legte den Kopf auf Ben's Schoss, bevor er sich umdrehte, und leise weinte.

"Ich kann es ihnen einfach nicht sagen." sagte Harry traurig. Er spürte nun junge Hände auf seinem Rücken und wusste, das Damien ihm den Rücken rieb.

"Ich werde heute Abend mit ihnen sprechen." sagte ihre Mutter. "Ich verstehe es, Harry. Der Gedanke es ihnen zu sagen..."

Harry nickte und hielt sich verzweifelt an seinem Bruder fest. "Könnt ihr uns kurz alleine las sen?" fragte Ben seine Eltern, die nickten und leise hinaus gingen. Harry spürte nun wie Hän de durch sein Haar fuhren und er drehte sich um und sah zu ihnen hinauf. "Kannst du dich verwandeln?" fragte Ben und in seiner Stimme klang etwas Hoffnung mit.

"Ich habe es versucht, sobald Dumbledore das Armband entfernte." flüsterte Harry traurig. Er wäre beinahe endgültig zusammen gebrochen, als er es versuchte und es nicht gelang. "Ich habe nicht mehr die Stärke die Verwandlung in Eri zu schaffen. Mein Körper ist zu sehr ge schwächt. Eine normale Form wäre vielleicht noch möglich gewesen, aber keine magische. Es tut mir so Leid, Benji. Damy."

"Nein." sagte Damien und umarmte ihn. "Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Du bist wieder zurück gekehrt. Du hast uns das schönste Geschenk gemacht das wir uns je im Leben hätten wün schen können."

Als Damien sich wieder aufsetzte, hob Harry die Hand und legte sie auf seinen Nacken. "Ich bin so froh dich wieder zusehen, Damy." sagte Harry. "Selbst wenn es nur so kurz ist." Dami en begann nun zu weinen. "Ich habe euch alle aufwachsen sehen." Harry hielt nun Inne, und die Tränen liefen seine Wangen hin auf das Genick von Damien. Er sah nun zu Ben der das Gesicht auf das Sofa gelegt hatte. Harry hob nun die Hand und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich heran. "Ich bereue es nicht, Benji." sagte Harry. "Ich wusste schon immer, das du hier warst, aber dich wiederzusehen, bedeutete alles für mich. Damit hatte ich wieder einen Sinn im Leben. Aber es ist mein Ernst, für euch beide mag ich fort sein, aber ich werde euch nie wirklich verlassen. Ich werde über euch wachen, egal wo ich landen werde, und ich werde im mer in euren Träumen und Herzen bleiben, in Ordnung?"

Ben schien dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Er nickte und streichelte sanft das Haar von Harry. "Ich bin froh, das du wieder hier bist, Harry." sagte Ben. "Du hast all die Dinge für mich er träglich gemacht und das Wissen das du über uns wachen wirst, macht es für mich etwas ein facher. Sei es um des Schutzes von Damy, Crissy und Cacia willen. Ich verspreche dir, das ich für dich auf alle acht geben werde."

"Und ich werde für dich auf Ben aufpassen." sagte Damien und legte seinen Kopf auf Harry's Bauch. "Wir werden einander haben, selbst wenn wir dich verlieren sollten. Wir werden ein ander hier durch helfen."

Nun reichte es Ben, und er brach seitlich auf dem Sofa zusammen, während Harry von seinem Schoss rutschte. Harry legte sich vor Ben, während Damien am anderen Ende sass und beide Köpfe auf seinen Schoss gelegt hatte. Ben war nicht zu beruhigen, er weinte und schniefte, murmelte immer wieder das Harry nicht sterben durfte, und das er sich nicht so einsam ohne ihn fühlen wollte. Damien und Harry blieben einzig für Ben so stark denn sie wussten, das er diese Dinge verarbeiten musste.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Am nächsten Tag

Mit Hilfe ihrer Eltern, Remus und des neu hinzugekommenen Sirius gelang es ihnen, Acacia und Crisanta für den Rest des Tages abzulenken, so dass Ben, Damien und Harry sich in ihren Räumen einrichten konnten, ohne das die Schwestern sie ablenkten. Ihr Vater hatte ihnen ihr Essen und etwas Suppe für Harry herauf gebracht, denn sie hatten ihm erklärt, das Harry nichts anderes mehr vertrug.

Die drei schliefen in Ben's Bett, da sie einander nicht alleine lassen wollten, und Harry störte es nicht wirklich, nachdem er so lange in Hogwarts gewesen war. Harry, der noch immer sehr erschöpft war, erwachte als erstes, aber auch nur, weil ihre Mutter eintrat, denn sie hatten nicht abgeschlossen. Ben und Damien waren zu müde um wachzuwerden und sie war wirk lich leise, als sie das Frühstück neben das Bett stellte. Sie ging nun zu den dreien hinüber und bemerkte, das Harry sie im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne beobachtete.

"Ich bin überrascht, das du wach bist." sagte sie sanft. "Wie geht es dir?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, da er ihr nicht sagen wollte, das es ihm genauso ging wie gestern. "Hast du schon mit Cacia und Crissy gesprochen?" fragte er nun.

"Ja." Sie sah nun sehr nachdenklich aus. "Sie verstehen was geschehen wird."

"Sind sie schon wach?" fragte Harry nun.

"Das sind sie meist um diese Uhrzeit. Sie möchten dich auch gerne sehen." sagte sie. "Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher..."

"Ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbringen. Bitte?" fragte Harry, der sich nicht länger mit seinen Eltern streiten wollte.

"Ich schicke sie dann herein, in Ordnung?" fragte sie. "Sie wissen das sie vorsichtig sein müs sen."

Harry nickte lächelnd und seine Mutter lehnte sich leicht vor, vermutlich um ihn ähnlich wie bei Ben und Damien leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen, hielt sich dann aber damit zurück. Harry hustete leicht, nahm dann aber seine Hand unter Ben her hervor und griff nach ihr. Sie lächel te leicht, als er ihr es gestattete und küsste ihn nun sanft auf die Stirn. Als sie gegangen war, sah Harry zu Ben und bemerkte das dieser Harry überrascht ansah. "Ich kann ihnen einfach im Moment nicht wirklich weh tun." sagte Harry sanft.

"Das weiss ich, kleiner Bruder." sagte Ben. "Ich kann ihnen auch im Moment einfach nicht wütend sein. Das ist es im Moment einfach nicht wert."

"Cacia und Crissy kommen gleich herauf." sagte Harry. "Mum hat es ihnen gestern gesagt."

"Ich wecke dann besser Damien." sagte Ben.

"Damien ist schon wach." murmelte Damien, bevor er Harry umarmte und sich an ihn lehnte. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ihre Schwestern kamen herein, bemerkten aber rechtzeitig das sie sich besser ruhig verhielten.

"Können wir auch mit auf das Bett?" fragte Crisanta vorsichtig. Harry zuckte leicht zusam men als er sah, das sie sich selbst überzeugen wollte.

"Kein Problem, meine Prinzessinnen." sagte Harry ohne sich aufzurichten. Damien und Ben bewegten sich nun leicht und halfen den beiden zehnjährigen vorsichtig unter die Bettdecke.

"Mum sagte, das du..." murmelte Acacia bevor sie Harry vorsichtig umarmte. "Wir wollen nicht das du gehst." sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme. Harry bemerkte ihre Tränen und ihm selbst liefen seine die Wangen herab. Er umarmte nun auch Crisanta.

"Es tut mir so Leid meine Prinzessinnen." sagte Harry sanft. "Aber ich bin jetzt schon so lan ge schwer krank. Ich bin einfach nur froh, das ich euch in diesem Alter treffen durfte, denn nun weiss ich, wie hübsch und stark ihr beiden seid. Ihr könnt mir so den Gefallen tun und für mich auf Damien und Benjamin acht geben. Werdet ihr das für mich tun wenn ich fort bin? Gebt auf einander acht. Nur ihr vier?"

Während dieser Worte sah er auch zu Damien und Ben und beide sahen nun zu Harry. "Das versprechen wir dir." sagten die Mädchen gemeinsam. "Wir sind auch froh, das wir dich Ken nenlernen durften, großer Bruder." Harry umarmte sie nun fester. "Du bist genau so wie Benji uns immer erzählte."

"Ich liebe euch alle so sehr." flüsterte Harry.

"Wir lieben dich auch." sagten die Mädchen erneut gemeinsam und küssten ihn sanft auf die Wangen. Harry küsste nun beide auf die Stirn.

"Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?" fragte Ben nun und hob Acacia auf seinen Schoss. Damien stand nun auf und ging zum Frühstückstablett. Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

"Hier ist genug für uns alle." sagte Damien bevor er das Tablett anhob. Harry hatte etwas mühe, aber es gelang ihm, sich aufzurichten und Crisanta half ihm dabei die Kissen entspre chend zu platzieren. Damien stellte das Tablett auf Harry's Schoss und schob Harry die Schüssel mit etwas Suppe und einem Löffel hin. Harry war nicht wirklich hungrig, aber solan ge seine Schwestern hier waren, wusste er, das er essen musste. Mehr um ihretwillen als um seiner selbst willen.

"Bleibst du heute im Bett?" fragte Crisanta und aß ein Stück Pfannkuchen.

"Ich werde wohl später noch aufstehen, Crissy." sagte Harry. "Aber die meiste Zeit werde ich wohl im Bett bleiben, aber ihr könnt mich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit besuchen. Das ver spreche ich euch. Wir werden die Tür mit Sicherheit nicht verschließen."

Harry sah nun zu Ben. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, aber Ben wollte sicherstellen, das dieser in seinem Bett starb. Es war kein schöner Gedanke, aber hatte gerade über diese Dinge nachzudenken, da er nur noch so wenig Zeit hatte. Er würde zum Beispiel mit seinen Eltern über die Beerdigung und die damit zusammenhängenden Dinge sprechen müssen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ein paar Tage später

Harry hatte am nächsten Morgen versucht alleine zu duschen, aber am Ende gab er doch auf und ließ es zu, das Ben ihm half. Eigentlich sollte es ihm peinlich sein, aber Ben musste es ge stattet werden ihm zu helfen, denn sonst würde Ben fast wahnsinnig werden und Harry wollte seine letzten Tage nicht damit verbringen, ohne Körperpflege im Bett zu liegen. Er hatten den vorherigen Tag auf dem Balkon verbracht und wusste, das es viele Besucher im Haus gab, die sich auch auf ihn bezogen, aber keiner von ihnen kam in die Nähe der Geschwister. An die sem Tag allerdings wollte Harry den Raum verlassen und Ben und Damien brachten ihn in das Wohnzimmer. Entweder Ben, Damien, Acacia oder Crisanta hielten ihn zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt fest, aber Harry beschwerte sich nicht und ihm gefiel dieser Kontakt. Er ließ es so gar zu, das seine Eltern ihn vorsichtig umarmten, und er unterhielt sich sogar einige Zeit lang mit Remus, der bei Damien sass. Beide unterhielten sich meist über Damien, dessen Pate Re mus ja auch war.

Remus und seine Eltern, sowie zu einem gewissen Grad auch Sirius, baten Harry nie um Ver gebung, aber Harry wollte auch nicht, das seine Familie auch nach seinem Tod derart zerris sen wurde. Wenn Ben, Damien und die Mädchen den Krieg heil überstehen sollten, so brauchten sie ihre Eltern. Harry nahm den Erwachsenen das Versprechen ab, sicherzustellen, das Ben und Damien wie Erwachsene behandelt würden, da beide vermutlich in kürze eine der schlimmsten Erfahrungen ihres Lebens machen würden, und wenn sie damit klar kamen würden sie auch mit dem Krieg klar kommen. Die vier weinten, aber sie versprachen es Harry ohne zu zögern.

Sein bevorstehender Tod war immer allen im Hinterkopf und Harry war immer im Mittel punkt des Geschehens, selbst wenn Leute die versuchten es zu vermeiden. Ben und Damien befanden sich immer in seiner Nähe und die Mädchen wollten immer wieder mit ihm etwas unternehmen. Das Ereignis wurde aber erst wirklich offensichtlich, als die Zeitungen drei Tage nach ihrer Heimkehr eintrafen. Die Montagsausgabe hatte bereits die massive Ver schlechterung von Harry's Gesundheit bekannt gegeben und das James und Lily Potter ihre drei Söhne von der Schule hatten beurlauben lassen und unbefristeten Urlaub genommen hat ten.

Die Dienstagsausgabe hingegen berichtete über eine ausführlichere, dunklere Geschichte. Sie war von Rita Skeeter geschrieben worden und enthielt, genauso wie der Bericht im Quibbler über die Rückkehr von Voldemort, überraschenderweise die reine Wahrheit, und es wurden mehrere Schüler zitiert und mögliche Beweise vorgebracht. Der Artikel enthielt die gesamte Geschichte von Harry's Rückkehr in die Schule, das Überwachungsarmband des Ministeri ums, Umbridge's Herrschaft und Handlungen den Lehrern gegenüber und der Einsatz der Blutfeder. Er berichtete auch über die rasch schlechter werdende Gesundheit von Harry und es gab auch einen Absatz über das Verhalten von Umbridge im Bezug auf ihre Schülergruppe. Er berichtete auch, das Harry und andere Schüler absichtlich von Umbridge an der Kommuni kation mit seinen Eltern gehindert worden waren.

Ebenfalls wurde in dem Artikel darüber berichtet, wie die langsame ignorante Reaktion des Schulrates dazu geführt hatte, das Harry's Herz immer schwächer wurde, da ein erprobtes Schmerzmittel ihm verwehrt wurde, nur weil die Muggel es entdeckt hatten. Außerdem wurde geschildert, das Umbridge, nur wenige Tage, nachdem sein Herz massiv geschädigt worden war, ihm eine Strafarbeit erteilt hatte, welche seinen Körper noch massiver geschwächt hatte. Es gab auch Zeugenberichte, die besagten das Umbridge durchaus gewusst hatte, das Harry's Körper diese Strafen nicht aushalten würde. Am Ende des Artikels stand noch, das es für sie verständlich wäre, das die Potterfamilie sich aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurückgezogen hät te, um Harry beizustehen, während die Krankheit ihn am Ende besiegen würde. Effektiv wur de keinem ein Vorwurf gemacht, aber am Ende stand noch der Satz dort, das sie sich weigern würden irgend jemanden einen Vorwurf zu machen, während ein Kind darunter litt, das die magische Welt nicht in der Lage war, auf das zu reagieren, was die jüngere Generation ihnen vermitteln wollte.

Dank dem Artikel begannen viele die Potterfamilie besser zu verstehen, bevor die Zeitung die Bevölkerung darum bat, sie in Frieden die letzte Zeit mit ihrem Sohn verbringen zu lassen. Die Bitte, sie nach dem Geschehen für die Trauerzeit in Frieden zu lassen wurde allerdings ausgelassen. Seine Mutter hatte viele Stunden weinen müssen als sie dies gelesen hatte, aber Harry gefiel dieser Artikel. Durch seinen Tod war es sehr wahrscheinlich das Umbridge aus Hogwarts verschwinden würde. Im Endeffekt würde Dumbledore das Ministerium vor die Wahl stellen können: Entweder sie verschwand oder die Potter-Familie würde sie wegen Machtmissbrauchs und anderer Dinge anzeigen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Samstag

Harry wusste, das sein Körper nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Jede Stunde war für ihn eine Herausforderung und er wusste, das selbst die strikte Bettruhe ihm nur noch wenige Tage bringen würde, die er sich aber nicht auf kosten seiner Zeit mit seinen Geschwistern erkaufen wollte. Während Harry immer schwächer wurde, verlor sein Körper immer mehr an Farbe. Er war nun sehr blass und seine Hände zitterten fast permanent, sodass Ben und Damien so oft wie möglich seine Hände hielten, um zu vermeiden das seine Schwestern dies mitbekamen. Am Freitag wusste Harry nun, das er dieses Wochenende nicht überleben würde, und er hatte mit seinen Eltern in einem ruhigen Moment gesprochen, als Damien die Mädchen ablenkte. Er wusste, das er Ben nicht aus dieser Unterhaltung heraushalten konnte. Er hatte ihnen direkt gesagt, das es sein einzigster Wunsch wäre, das die Leute ihn so wie jetzt, also lebendig in Er innerung behalten würden und nicht erst nach seinem Tod. Er wollte vermeiden, das Ben ihn während der Beerdigung direkt ansehen musste.

Seine Mutter hatte nur mit Mühe ruhig bleiben können, aber seine Eltern hatten an seinen Bli cken erkannt, das er dies besprechen musste, um sicherzustellen, das sie darauf vorbereitet waren. Er sagte ihnen auch, das, sollten Acacia und Crisanta zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes an wesend sein, diese bitte nicht hinaus geschickt würden. Wenn sie seine letzten Momente in seiner Gegenwart verbringen wollten, so würde er ihnen dieses nicht verwehren. Außerdem versprachen sie ihm, das sie sowohl Acacia als auch Crisanta, sobald sie alt genug dafür wa ren, bei brachten, Animagi zu werden, denn auch Ben und Damien waren es und es würde ih nen helfen sich zu schützen. Außerdem sollten sie so bald wie möglich lernen, sich auch mit Hilfe ihres magischen Kernes zu schützen. Beide Eltern hatten hier genickt, da sie erkannten, das er nur um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war.

Als Harry am Samstag aufwachte wusste er, das es an der Zeit war, sich zu verabschieden. Ben und Damien waren vor ihm erwacht und hatten sich umgezogen und waren sofort bei ihm. Es war bereits Vormittags. Harry sah zu Ben und begann zu weinen, bevor er eine schwache Hand hob und sich die Augen abwischte. Ben wusste was dies bedeutete und Dami en begriff es auch sehr schnell. Harry würde genau die eine Woche aushalten, wie Pomfrey es vorher gesagt hatte.

"Damy, bitte. Ich möchte bitte alle hier haben." sagte Harry und Damien schniefte leicht, be vor er hinaus lief. "Ben, könntest du bitte die Schachteln holen?"

Ben nickte und öffnete eine Schublade aus der er drei Schachteln nahm. "Ben? Dies..." Er be rührte seinen Bauch wo der Phönixanhänger lag, den Damien ihm geschenkt hatte. "Ich möchte nicht das er entfernt wird, solange ich leben, aber..."

"Du möchtest nicht damit begraben werden?" fragte Ben.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich möchte das Damien ihn bekommt, als Erinnerung an mich, aber bis dahin möchte ich ihn bei mir haben. Ich möchte das er bis zum Ende bei mir ist. Sorge bitte dafür..."

"Ich werde es dir abnehmen und ihm geben." sagte Ben. "Wirst du es ihm sagen?"

"Er wird protestieren." murmelte Harry.

"Er wird es später akzeptieren. Er wird es so wollen." Ben nickte nun und ergriff dann Harry's Hand. Harry bewegte sich so, das er den Finger an Ben's Hand spüren konnte und dieser wusste, das Harry ihn berührte.

"Dies wird dich immer an mich erinnern." sagte Harry. "Egal wo du bist oder welch Dunkle Dinge geschehen mögen. Ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein." Harry berührte nun sanft Ben's Bauch unter dem T-Shirt. "Genau dort in dir."

Ben bewegte sich nun so, das Harry zwischen seinen Beinen sitzen konnte und sich gegen Ben's Bauch lehnen konnte, anstatt gegen die Kissen, so das er ihn halten konnte, aber er noch immer sah, wer eintrat. Er richtete sich nun leicht auf, denn er wusste, das er dies überstehen musste. "Ben?" fragte Harry. "Lass mich bitte nicht alleine, in Ordnung? Ich habe Angst."

"Das Verspreche ich. Ich werde keine Minute fort gehen." sagte Ben und umarmte ihn.

Sie saßen nun eine Weile so still dar, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Damien gemeinsam mit Acacia eintrat, die er auf dem Arm trug. Ihm folgten sein Vater, der Crisanta trug und ihre Mutter. Seine Mutter zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie sah das Harry fast auf Ben's Schoss sass und wie blass er war. Sie trat nun um das Bett herum und fuhr ihm leicht durch die Haare, während sie ihm leicht auf die Stirn küsste. Sah ihr dabei in die Augen und beide schienen sich still zu unterhalten. Beide wussten, das es hier enden würde.

"Kommt her meine Prinzessinnen." bat Harry nun und beide Mädchen kletterten vorsichtig auf das Bett und setzten sich vor ihn. "Es tut mir so Leid euch zu verlassen, das wisst ihr, oder?" fragte vorsichtig und sah zu Damien und seinen Eltern die vor dem Bett standen. Da mien sass mit dem Rücken zu seinem Vater, der ihn vorsichtig festhielt. Damien war völlig durch den Wind, aber Harry machte ihm dafür keinen Vorwurf.

"Das wissen wir." sagte Acacia für beide.

"Ich werde mit Sicherheit über euch wachen, in Ordnung?" sagte Harry unter Tränen. "Ich weiss nicht was danach kommen wird, aber ich weiss, das ich euch stark genug liebe, um euch von überall wo ich sein werden beobachten kann."

Harry ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie so fest wie er konnte, was leider nicht sehr viel war. Ben zögerte kurz, griff dann aber nach den beiden Schachteln auf Harry's Schoss. Harry öff nete eine und schloss sie wieder, bevor er sie Crisanta reichte und die andere danach an Aca cia übergab. "Ich wollte sie euch eigentlich zu eurem Geburtstag übergeben." sagte Harry, während sie diese entgegen nahmen und die Schachteln öffneten.

"Harry?" sagte Crisanta nun.

"Ich habe sie vor langer Zeit für euch hergestellt. Während ich nicht bei euch war." sagte Har ry. "Für den Zeitpunkt wo ich euch wiedersehen würde. Ich möchte das ihr sie bekommt."

Acacia und Crisanta holten beide sehr fein gearbeitete Ketten hervor. Die Anhänger lagen nun in ihren Händen, als sie die Ketten fallen ließen. Jeder Anhänger bestand aus den selben Edel steinen, aber dieser befand sich in einem kleinen Metallkäfig in der Mitte des Anhängers und direkt darunter befand sich eine Blume. "Wisst ihr was im magischen Sinne so besonderes an euren Namen ist?"

Beide Mädchen nickten, da ihre Mutter es ihnen erklärt hatte. Beide Blüten wurden dazu ver wendet, starke, Zaubertrankbasierende Schutzmechanismen herzustellen. "Diese hier werden euch vor Giften schützen." sagte Harry und seine Eltern schnappten nach Luft, als sie erkann ten was es war. "Solltet ihr je glauben, das ihr vergiftet wurdet, so müsst ihr sie nur in ein Ge tränk tippen und schon kann dieses euch von fast allem heilen."

"Harry, es ist fast unmöglich sie herzustellen." sagte seine Mutter.

"Ich hatte Hilfe." sagte Harry lächelnd. "Perenelle hat sie erfunden. Mum kann es dir sicher besser erklären, wenn es dich interessiert."

"Leg sie an." bat Ben, denn Harry wollte sie nicht dazu zwingen, da er nicht wusste, ob sie ih nen gefielen, aber dem war nicht so. Beide Mädchen legten sie an und sahen sie fasziniert an.

"Gefallen sie euch?" fragte Harry.

Beide Mädchen kamen nun herüber und er wurde von beiden eng umarmt. Er küsste beide auf die Stirn, während sie sich wieder setzten, wobei sie aber seine Hände ergriffen hatten. "Wir werden dich nicht vergessen, großer Bruder." sagte Acacia mit trauriger Stimme.

"Großer Bruder..." begann Crisanta nun weinend und Harry strich ihr sanft durch das Haar, bevor er das selbe bei Acacia tat.

Beide wichen nun zurück und umarmten ihre Mutter, welche sie festhielt und Harry griff nach Damien der vorsichtig näher trat und sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte und eine der Hände er griff. "Ach Damy, ich bin so froh, das ich dich wieder gesehen habe. Das ich sehen konnte wie du aufgewachsen bist und bei Mädchen rot geworden bist." Damien musste nun leicht lä cheln. "Verliere nie dein Lächeln, Damy. Ben?"

Ben reichte ihm eine Box und Harry reichte sie an Damien weiter, der sie öffnete und zögerte. Er holte ein metallenes Armband hervor, das so dunkel war, das es fast das Licht zu verschlu cken schien, was auch der Fall war. "Was?" fragte Damien.

"Dad wird es erkennen." sagte Harry lächelnd. "Leg es bitte an."

Damien tat es und sobald der Verschluss geschlossen war, leuchtete es auf. Es schien hol zu sein und jede Seite des Armbands leuchtete in einem rot-weißen Licht. "Was ist das?" fragte Damien.

"Es ist ein Triadam." sagte ihr Vater, und sah zu Harry. "Wie auch die Anhänger basiert es auf Zaubertränken aber die Vorbereitung muss Monate gedauert haben. Alleine die Kosten für die Reagenzien würden meine Einnahmen fast übersteigen."

"Die Flamels gaben mir die Reagenzien." sagte Harry nun. "Genauso wie die Materialien für den Ring den Ben trägt und die Anhänger."

"Was bewirkt es?" fragte Damien nun.

"Es ist eine Art Glücksbringer." Sagte sein Vater. "Es wird über die Zeit hinweg immer etwas von deiner Magie aufnehmen und Speichern, bis es gefüllt ist. Dieses hier ist derart gut herge stellt, das es eine große Menge an Macht wird speichern können."

Harry ergriff nun Damien's Hand und legte die seinige auf das Armband. "Selbst wenn du es ablegst, wird es sich nicht entladen und niemand außer dir wird die Energie verwenden kön nen. Aber wenn du es so wie jetzt trägst, und dir ganz verzweifelt etwas wünschst, wird es versuchen dir dies zu ermögliche. Sei es etwas Wasser wenn du durstig bist oder wenn du vor etwas fliehen musst. In diesem Falle wird es wie ein Portschlüssel wirken."

"Es wird dich schützen und es kann auch Zauber ausführen, wenn du deinen Zauberstab nicht hast." sagte Harry. "Dad kann dir das später genauer erklären, aber in seinem Innern befindet sich eine von Eridanus' Federn. Gleiches gilt für die Anhänger und den Ring. Sie wurden frei willig gegeben. Damit sind sie noch stärker und verbessern die Schutzfähigkeiten."

Harry zuckte zusammen als er erneut schwächer wurde und er bemerkte, wie auch Ben zu sammen zuckte. "Damien..." sagte Harry und griff nach ihm. Damien legte die Box zur Seite und umarmte Harry fest. Ben umarmte nun seinen jüngeren Bruder und streichelte ihm durch das Haar, denn Harry hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Damien lehnte sich etwas zurück, brachte es aber nicht fertig, aufzustehen. Beide Schwestern traten nun wieder zu ihm und Da mien hielt beide fest, während sie Harry beobachteten.

Ihre Eltern saßen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Ihr Vater hielt ihre Mutter eng umschlun gen. "Ich liebe euch beiden." sagte Harry. "Egal was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist, es ist jetzt unwichtig."

"Wir lieben dich auch, Harry." sagte ihr Vater, während ihre Mutter zusammen brach. Harry spürte wie seine Eltern gemeinsam mit Ben seine linke Hand ergriffen, während Damien, Cri santa und Acacia die andere ergriffen. Ben's Körper begann hinter Harry zu Zittern, und seine Arme umschlossen Harry während er sein Gesicht an dessen Hals legte. Harry hörte, wie er alle nur möglichen Wesen anflehte, aber er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft ihn aufzuhalten. Er hat te nicht mehr die Kraft, irgend etwas zu sagen, aber er wusste, das er nur seine Worte wieder holen würde. Er spürte nun wie Tränen seinen Nacken entlang liefen, bevor sein Körper völlig taub und immer schwerer wurde.

Harry's Augen schlossen sich und er war in gewisser Weise froh, das er keinerlei Schmerzen mehr spürte und in Frieden gehen konnte. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern insbesondere für seine Familie, denn so mussten sie nicht miterleben, wie er in seinen letzten Momenten unter Schmerzen litt. Es war als wenn er einschlafen würde, während seine Brüder um seine Fami lie um ihn herum standen.

Ben's Reaktion war das erste Anzeichen für die Familie, das Harry eingeschlafen war. Ben schrie auf und umarmte Harry's Körper noch fester. Damien und ihr Vater sprangen auf, denn sie wussten, das Ben die Symptome des Verlusts genauso spürte wie früher, während Harry's Symptomen. Ihre Mutter lief schnell um das Bett herum, um die weinenden Mädchen zu um armen, während Damien und ihr Vater Ben festhielten und versuchten diesen dazu zu bewe gen, seinen Bruder los zulassen.

"Nein..." rief Ben. "Das kann nicht sein. Es fühlt sich..."

"Shhh..." Ihr Vater versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, und legte sanft eine Hand auf den Kopf, wo sein Gesicht am Nacken von Harry lag. Damien zog sanft die Hände von Ben vom Bauch von Harry und nahm sie in die eigenen.

"Komm bitte, Ben, ich weiss es ist hart." sagte Damien mit tränen erstickter Stimme, da er ge nauso trauerte. "Denk an Cacia und Crissy. Ich weiss das du genauso viel Hilfe brauchst wie die beiden. Gib nicht auf, großer Bruder. Bitte gib nicht auf. Lass ihn in Frieden ruhen. Das verdient er."

Ben sackte wie eine Puppe zusammen, deren Schnüre durchtrennt worden waren, aber er hielt sein Gesicht noch immer an Harry's Nacken gepresst. "Er ist fort, Damy." sagte Ben weinend. "Ich spüre ihn nicht mehr. Er ist wirklich fort."

"Komm schon, Benji, lass ihn bitte los, damit wir ihn hinlegen können." sagte Damien sanft. Er mochte es nicht, seinen Bruder so zu sehen, aber er wusste, das er so nicht zu beruhigen war. Harry hatte dies auch gewusst, aber Ben war sehr sensibel und so half ihr Vater ihm, Harry wieder auf die Kissen zu legen, und die Decke ordentlich auszubreiten, als wenn diese eine Sache irgend etwas ändern würde. Ben setzte sich wieder neben Harry und nahm eine seiner Hände in die seinige und küsste diese sanft, bevor er sie auf den Bauch legte.

"Damien, schau bitte nach deinem Bruder." sagte ihr Vater nun. Damien nickte und fuhr sich über die Augen, bevor er sich neben Harry's Kopf setzte. Er nahm Ben's Kopf in den Schoss und hielt ihn einfach dort, während er ihm sanft durch die Haare fuhr und ihm vermittelte, das er nicht alleine war. Seine eigenen Tränen liefen ihm das Gesicht herab aber er wischte sie nicht erneut fort, selbst als erst ihre Mutter und dann seine kleinen Schwestern eintraten, und Harry dann sanft auf die Stirn küssten, bevor sie von James hinaus geführt wurden.

Ben begann sich nun zu bewegen und richtete sich auf, bevor er an der Kette von Harry zu hantieren begann und sie mit zitternden Händen abnahm. Er drehte sich nun um und sah den verwirrten Damien an, bevor er hart schlucken musste. "Benji, was...?" begann Damien.

"Harry bat mich, sicherzustellen das er nicht hiermit begraben wird." sagte Ben flüsternd, als wenn er vermeiden wollte, das Harry davon gestört würde. "Er möchte das du ihn bekommst. Er bat mich um das Versprechen."

Damien versuchte die Kette mit dem Phönix-Anhänger zu nehmen, aber seine Hände zitterten zu sehr. Ben bewegte sich leicht, und lehnte sich schützend an Damien's Seite, während er ihm die Kette umlegte. Er legte den Anhänger vorsichtig auf den nackten Oberkörper von Da mien und legte seine Hände darüber. "Damien, ich kann das nicht alleine tun." sagte Ben wei nend. Damien legte seinem Bruder die Hände auf die Schultern und lies es zu, das dieser den Kopf auf seinen Bauch legte. Ben hielt noch immer eine der Hände von Harry, aber er schlief irgendwann in dieser Position ein.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zwei Tage später

Ben stand neben Acacia um die er einen Arm gelegt hatte und Damien stand in ähnlicher Weise auf der anderen Seite. Crisanta stand vor Damien und dieser hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt. Sie alle hatten rote Augen und sprachen kein Wort, während sie im Wohnzimmer des Hauses standen, das sich langsam mit Leuten füllte. Sie kannte kaum welche von ihnen, aber die Ordensmitglieder umgingen sie in weitem Bogen. Harry's Sarg stand auf einem blumenbe deckten Tisch am Ende des Raumes und direkt daneben stand das Lieblingsbild von Harry, das Ben, Damien und Harry als kleine Kinder zeigte. Eben jenes, das Damien seit seiner Kindheit neben dem Bett stehen hatte. Neben diesem stand ein Photo, das während der Weih nachtsferien entstanden war und alle fünf Geschwister im Schnee zeigte.

Ben sah immer wieder zu dem Sarg hinüber, während Damien seinen Arm sanft drückte, mit dem er seinen Bruder hielt. Damien fühlte sich wie jemand, dem etwas durch den Bauch ge rammt worden war, aber er wusste, auch das Ben sich in seinem Innern sehr leer fühlte. Ben war solange nicht von Harry's Seite gewichen bis Pomfrey und ein Team aus St. Mungo's er schienen waren um Harry zu untersuchen und alles nötige einzuleiten, bevor Harry kurze Zeit fort gebracht worden war, um für den heutigen Abend im Sarg zurecht gemacht zu werden. Er war eine Zeit lang geöffnet gewesen und Ben und Damien waren die gesamte Nacht nicht von Harry's Seite gewichen, bis am nächsten Tag der Sarg geschlossen und versiegelt worden war.

Damien hatte darüber nachgedacht, etwas zu Harry zu legen, aber Ben hatte sich zum ersten mal zu Wort gemeldet seit sie neben Harry gesessen hatten und dessen Hand bis zum Schluss gehalten hatten und ihm gesagt, das Harry es wünschen würde, wenn Damien all jene Dinge behalten würde, die ihm im Bezug auf Harry wichtig waren. Deshalb hatte Damien sein aller erstes Modellflugzeug doch behalten und Ben behielt den Zauberstab von Harry, der sich in seiner Hose befand. Die Zeitung des Sonntag Vormittag hatte Harry offiziell für Tod erklärt, aber Ben war trotzdem zusammengebrochen, als er dies gesehen hatte und hatte darauf ver zichtet, es zu lesen.

Ben und Damien hatten in dieser Nacht versucht gemeinsam in Damien's Bett zu schlafen, aber es gelang ihnen nicht und sie lagen einander in den Armen und gedachten ihres Verlusts, wobei sie wussten, das sie am Montag ihren Bruder beerdigen würden. Jetzt beobachteten sie in Stille, und voller Trauer wie viele Leute zu Harry's Sarg traten und kurz darauf sich in klei ne Gruppen aufteilten und sich unterhielten. Niemand außer den Geschwistern hatte Harry wirklich gekannt.

"Glaubst du, das er jetzt bei den Flamels ist?" fragte Damien nun flüsternd Ben, während sie sahen wie Dumbledore den Raum betrat.

"Ja." sagte Ben flüsternd. "Sie werden auf ihn acht geben, so wie sie es vor ihrem Tod taten."

"Benji..." sagte Acacia nun. "Glaubst du, das Harry jetzt glücklich ist?"

Ben gewann durch seine Geschwister wieder etwas an Stärke hinzu, während sie ihn sanft be rührten um ihm zu helfen, und er wusste, das, sollte Harry an seiner Stelle sein, er das selbe täte. "Harry hat nicht länger Schmerzen, er ist nicht länger krank, und er kann jetzt glücklich sein. Er wird auf uns acht geben und wisst ihr noch, was er sagte? Wir werden alle gemeinsam auf einander acht geben."

"Und er wird immer bei uns sein." sagte Damien. "In unseren Herzen und in unseren Erinne rungen."

Acacia drehte sich zu Ben um und umarmte ihn fest, genauso wie Ben es bei ihr tat, während er den Sarg anstarrte, in dem der Körper seines Bruders lag. Er hatte noch eine gewisse, aber schöne Zeit mit Harry erleben dürfen und dafür war er unendlich dankbar. Er hatte noch im mer seine Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder in seinem Herzen, und nicht nur jene als kleine Kin der die langsam verblassten, sondern etwas noch sehr lebendiges. Aber für Ben war das schmerzhafte, das er Harry sein gesamtes Leben lang in sich gespürt hatte. Er hatte gewusst, das Harry noch lebte, denn er konnte es in seinem Innern spüren, aber jetzt war dieses Gefühl fort, es war zusammen mit Harry gestorben, und egal wieviele Jahre vergehen würden, so wusste er doch, das er dieses leere Gefühl nie loswerden würde.

Ben und Damien trugen gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater, Remus und Sirius den Sarg. Harry wur de neben seinen Großeltern auf dem Familienfriedhof beerdigt und er erhielt einen wunder schönen Grabstein auf dem Stand: Harry unser geliebter Sohn und Bruder, der nie vergessen wird.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry sah sich die weiße Umgebung irritiert an und fragte sich, ob das Leben nach dem Tod wirklich derart simpel sein sollte. Er spürte erneut die Trauer darüber, seine Brüder und Schwestern verlassen zu haben und wollte nichts mehr als zurück zu kehren. Er wusste aber, das sie eines Tages hier erscheinen würden um ihn zu suchen, wobei er hoffte das dieser Zeit punkt noch lange in der Zukunft liegen würde und er wusste, das er sie vermissen würde, aber er hatte wenigstens die Gelegenheit erhalten sie kennen zu lernen und er wusste, das er sich diese Chance hart erarbeitet hatte. Eridanus hatte ihm diese Gelegenheit gegeben und er war Nick und Perenelle unendlich dankbar dafür, das sie ihm diese ermöglicht hatten. Er wünschte sich aber noch immer, das er seine Geschwister wenigstens beobachten könnte. Er hatte es ih nen versprochen das er auf sie aufpassen würde und er hatte genau dies vor, selbst wenn er dafür jemandem drohen musste.

"Hallo, Harry." Erklang nun eine ihm nur zu bekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich um und er lä chelte glücklich als er die Gesichter erkannte, obwohl sie jetzt jünger wirkten. Er kannte sie aber trotzdem nur zu gut.

"Ich träume nicht?" sagte Harry vorsichtig. "Ihr seid es wirklich, Nick? Peri?"

"Wir sind es wirklich, Harry." sagte Perenelle lächelnd und breitete die Arme aus. Harry lief auf die wie eine dreißigjährige aussehende Frau zu und umarmte sie fest. Er merkte nun wie beide ihn umarmten. "Wir haben dich die gesamte Zeit über beobachtet, Harry. Du hast uns sehr stolz mit deiner Fürsorge gemacht."

Harry sah sie lächelnd an als er wieder auf sah. "Wir können sie von hier aus beobachten?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, Harry." sagte Nick.

"Ich habe euch so vermisst." Harry hatte nun Tränen in den Augen.

"Bitte das jetzt nicht, Harry." sagte Nick lächelnd.

"Ich vermisse sie aber." sagte Harry nun traurig.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Harry." sagte eine fremde Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry drehte sich um und starrte den Fremden an. Er war ihm völlig fremd, schien aber in seinem Alter zu sein.

"Wer seid ihr?" fragte Harry, aber während er dies sagte, veränderte sich das Weiß und Harry spürte das Gras unter seinen Füßen und er sah eine große Grasfläche und in der Fern einen kleinen Wald sowie ein Haus. "Wo sind wir?"

"Wir sind dort, wo du denkst das wir es sind." sagte der Fremde. "Aber die Form ist bei jedem anders."

"So beobachten wir die Welt der Lebenden." sagte Nick. "Du musst nur an jede denken, die du sehen möchtest."

Nick schien sich an dem Fremden nicht zu stören, weshalb Harry nicht weiter darauf einging. Er war immerhin tot, also konnte der Jugendliche ihm nichts antun. Vielleicht waren Nick, Perenelle und er so etwas wie seine Führer oder so. So dauerte es auch nicht lange und Harry dachte an Ben, Damien und seine Schwestern. Er sah nun wie diese auf einem Sofa saßen und im Haus ihrer Eltern Fern sahen. Harry hatte diesen Raum allerdings als Eridanus nur selten betreten, da sie sich meist im Zimmer von Ben aufgehalten hatten. Ben und Damien lehnten an einander und umarmten ihre Schwestern, während sie Shrek sahen, was dazu führte, das Harry lächeln musste.

"Ist dies das jetzt?" fragte Harry.

"Dies ist die Gegenwart." sagte der Fremde. "Die Zeit vergeht hier anders als dort. Aber wäh rend du die Welt der Lebenden hier beobachtest, vergeht die Zeit im Einklang, aber sonst ver geht sie dort deutlich schneller."

"Ich kann Dinge verpassen?" fragte Harry.

"Du wirst es verstehen wenn du über deine Freunde achten musst." sagte der Mann. "Aber in deinem wie auch in meinem Fall ist dies anders."

"Was?" sagte Harry. "Wieso nicht? Ich möchte auf sie achten. Das habe ich versprochen. Bitte nehmt mir diese Möglichkeit nicht!"

"Ich wollte damit nur sagen, das deine Zeit auf der Erde noch nicht vorbei ist." sagte der Fremde.

"Das verstehe ich nicht." sagte Harry. "Ich bin Tod, oder?"

"In gewissem Sinne ja. Dein menschliches Leben ist vorüber." sagte der Jugendliche. "Aber du warst nie ein einfacher Mensch, oder?"

"Wenn sie über Eridanus sprechen weiss ich nicht, wieso meine Animagusform hier einen Unterschied macht." sagte Harry.

"Es ist schlicht unmöglich für einen Menschen, eine magische Kreatur zu werden, insbeson dere ein Phönix." hier lächelte der Jugendliche.

"Mir gelang es aber." sagte Harry.

"Nein tat es nicht." sagte der Mann kopfschüttelnd. "Der Phönix übernahm dich."

"Was?" Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und Nick umarmte ihn sanft.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Wir wissen es bereits, du kannst dich beruhigen. Es ist etwas sehr gutes." versicherte ihm Nick.

"Was genau meinst du damit?" fragte Harry.

"Alle Phönixe werden als Menschen geboren, als der jüngere Teil von Zwillingen. Sie starben alle, die meisten in ihren jungen Jahren und wurden zu dem, was sie eigentlich sind." erklärte der Junge nun. "Ich habe dir aber diesen Teil bereits einmal erzählt."

"Was?" sagte Harry zögernd. "Wer bist du?"

"Mein Name ist Fawkes." sagte der Jugendliche lächelnd. "So sah ich als Mensch aus, bevor ich zu dem wurde, was ich jetzt bin. Als Phönix kann ich frei zwischen dieser Welt und er Welt der Lebenden wechseln. Es war mein Schicksal andere im Laufe der Jahrtausende zu be schützen. Mein erster Partner war damals mein älterer Zwillingsbruder, Godric Gryffindor."

"Der Hut...?" Harry schnappte nach Luft. "Er sagte..."

"Das es noch einen anderen wie dich gäbe?" sagte Fawkes lächelnd. "Ich war bisher der jüngste Phönix dieser Welt, wobei es noch zwei weitere unserer Art gibt. Jetzt allerdings bist du der jüngste unserer Art."

"Ich..." Harry begann zu zittern. "Sag mir bitte das dies bedeutet."

"Du wirst als Eridanus in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren." sagte Fawkes. "Du wirst wie früher als Phönix aussehen, allerdings fehlt dir nun dein menschlicher Teil. Diese Form ist jetzt fort, der Körper ruht nun in seinem Grab. Niemand außer deinen Geschwistern darf je die Wahrheit darüber erfahren, wo die Phönixe her kommen. Godric erfuhr davon und deine Ge schwister werden es ebenfalls erfahren, aber niemand sonst. Es ist ein Geheimnis das genauso gewahrt werden muss wie das Geheimnis dieses Ortes."

"Ich kann zu Benji zurückkehren?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Und zu Damy? Zu Crissy und Cacia?"

"Ja." sagte Fawkes zufrieden nickend. "Solange sie leben wirst du an sie gebunden sein, pri mär an Benjamin aber das schließt deine anderen Geschwister nicht aus. Aber deine Eltern dürfen die Wahrheit nicht kennen. So sind seit Jahrtausenden die Regeln."

"Und ich kann jederzeit hier her kommen?" fragte Harry. "Auch später? Ich kann sie besuchen kommen?"

"Wir können so oft wie wir möchten hier her kommen." sagte Fawkes lächelnd. "Wir sind die Wächter hier. Ich werde dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst, wenn du zurückkehrst, und du wirst bald zurückkehren müssen."

"Wieso?" fragte er.

"Der Übergang ist recht zeitintensiv und bei den Sterblichen ist bereits über ein Monat ver gangen." sagte Fawkes. "Voldemort wird bald gegen Benjamin vorgehen und du musst ihn beschützen."

"Hat er Schmerzen?" fragte Harry nun Fawkes. "Er wusste immer, das ich noch am Leben war. Ist die Verbindung erloschen?"

"Sie ist unterbrochen." sagte Fawkes nickend. "Aber sobald du zurückkehrst, wird eine neue Verbindung entstehen, eine noch stärkere, die eure alte ersetzen wird."

"Ben wird glücklich sein?" fragte Harry.

"So glücklich wie mein Zwilling, als ich zurückkehrte." sagte Fawkes lächelnd. "Du hattest ein hartes Leben, Harry, voller Schmerz, aber dies ist nun vorbei. Jetzt beginnt dein neues als Eridanus und deine Geschwister werden dich für immer als Beschützer haben, obwohl der Rest der Welt dich nur als Phönix kennen wird."

Harry drehte sich nun zu Nick und Perenelle um. "Ich muss zu Ben." sagte er und Perenelle umarmte ihn.

"Du verdienst es, glücklich zu sein, Harry." sagte sie. "Besuch uns aber bitte regelmäßig, ja?"

"Natürlich." sagte Harry lächelnd. "Ich vermisse euch aber beiden sehr."

"Du passt sehr gut auf dich selbst auf." sagte Nick und umarmte ihn. "Aber auch auf deine Geschwister. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden hier oben auf euch acht geben."

"Komm jetzt, Eridanus." rief Fawkes und nahm seine Hand. "Dies wird sich sehr komisch an fühlen, aber ich werde uns beide wieder in die Welt der Lebenden bringen. Ich fürchte unsere Zeit hier ist vorerst abgelaufen."

"Wieso?" fragte Harry.

"Hör auf deine Gefühle, du wirst spüren, das Ben in großer Gefahr ist." sagte Fawkes. "Er braucht dich aber nur du kannst ihn rechtzeitig erreichen."

Flammen erschienen nun um die beiden herum und Harry drückte Fawkes' Hand, nur verlor er kurz darauf den Griff, als er sich zu verändern begann. Er nahm wieder die Form von Erida nus an, bevor er spürte wie wieder auf Phönixart reiste, nur das dies länger als sonst dauerte. Als er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, bemerkte er, das er nach unten fiel und breitete rein instinktiv die Flügel aus. "Es tut so gut, wieder so handeln zu können." sagte er zu sich selbst, aber heraus kam nur ein leises Trillern.

"Du musstest es viel zu lange vermissen." sagte Fawkes trillernd und Harry drehte sich zu dem neben ihm fliegenden, deutlich größeren Phönix um.

"BITTE HILF MIR DOCH JEMAND!" Hörte er einen Schrei in seinem Kopf und er wäre beinahe abgestürzt.

"War das...?" fragte Harry.

"Ben." sagte Fawkes nur. "Er ruft mental um Hilfe. Ich höre es ebenfalls, aber nur du kannst darauf reagieren. Vertraue deinen Sinnen. Du weißt wo er ist, also gehe zu ihm." Gab Harry trillernd einen wütenden Ton von sich der sich gegen jeden Angreifer seines Bruders richtete und verschwand in einer Flammensäule.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ben versuchte sich hinter einem der Bäume im Wald zu verstecken, der sich in der Nahe des Hauses seiner Eltern befand. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, das er so dumm gewesen war. Er hatte Sirius hier draußen gesehen wie er nach ihm rief und er war bereitwillig nach draußen gegangen. Jetzt spielte Voldemort nur mit ihm, während die Todesser ihn zu umzingeln be gannen. Er hatte versucht, das Haus wieder zu erreichen, aber er wusste, das Voldemort ihn erreichen würde, sobald er den Wald verlassen würde. Er benötigte dringend Hilfe, aber Vol demort hatte seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, das er vor zehn Minuten kurz mit ihm gekämpft hatte.

Die Schutzzauber waren ob der Anwesenheit von Voldemort aktiviert worden und er wusste, das seine Eltern und seine Geschwister seine Abwesenheit bemerkt hatten, aber sie würden ihn niemals rechtzeitig erreichen. Der Baum in seinem Rücken wurde immer heißer und Ben gelang es gerade so, sich zu entfernen, bevor er explodierte. Er ergriff Harry's Zauberstab, den er seit über sechs Wochen immer bei sich trug. "Bitte, Irgend jemand, bitte helft mir." flüster te er. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand bewegte sich und Ben drehte sich leicht um, bevor er mittels eines Zaubers die Pflanzen zerteilte. In Folge der daraus resultierenden Verwirrung ge lang es ihm los zulaufen, wobei ihn die Macht von Harry's Zauberstab doch überraschte. Er hatte ihn nie zuvor verwendet aber er schien ihn zu akzeptieren. Als wenn Harry bei ihm wäre.

Er durchbrach nun die Reihe der Bäume aber seine Freiheit war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn ein Zauber schleuderte ihn kurz vor den Schutzzaubern zu Boden. Er konnte sein zu Hause bereits in der Dunkelheit erkennen und er sah die Leute, die hinaus stürzten. Einige Auroren und seine Eltern, und der echte Sirius, und nicht die Imitation, mit der Voldemort ihn aus der Sicherheit der Schutzzauber heraus gelockt hatte. Aber sie waren zu weit entfernt und Volde mort und die Todesser waren zu nahe. Ben kam nun wieder auf die Knie und erhob sich lang sam wieder auf die Füße, als Voldemort erneut mittels eines Zaubers zu Boden warf.

"Vielleicht sehe ich dich früher, als ich gehofft hätte, mein lieber Bruder." flüsterte Ben. "Es tut mir so Leid, Damy..."

Er wurde allerdings bei seiner Entschuldigung dadurch unterbrochen, als am Himmel eine Flammenbahn erschien und das Trillern eines Phönix die Umgebung durchdrang. Er spürte wie seine Energie wieder zurückkehrte, während er den Phönix erblickte, der auf ihn zugerast kam.

"NEEEEEEEIN!" hörte er nun den Schrei von Voldemort, während der Phönix flügelschla gend auf seinem Bauch landete. Dort zerfetzte er die Kleidung mit seinen Krallen und sofort stand Ben's Welt praktisch in Flammen. Ben spürte wie er gut einen Fuß nach unten fiel, be vor er recht unsanft auf seiner weichen Matratze landete, und er wollte schon nach dem Vogel greifen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Das änderte sich aber, als der Phönix sich auf seinem Bauch nieder ließ und den Schnabel sanft in ihm nur zu bekannter Weise an seinem Kinn rieb.

"Harry!" rief er mit tränen erstickter Stimme, bevor er sich aufsetzte und den etwas kleineren Phönix als früher mit den Armen auffing, bevor er ihn umarmte, wobei der Vogel sich zwar etwas aufzurichten versuchte, aber nicht fortfliegen wollte.

"Hallo Benji." Harry's so sehr vermisste Stimme erklang nun in seinem Geist. Ben begann vor Schock, Erstaunen und Panik schneller zu atmen. "Nur um etwas deutlich zu machen, du soll test nicht wirklich alleine um diese Zeit in den Wald gehen."

"Bitte lieber Gott, lass mich nicht träumen..." murmelte Ben nur.

"Nein, du träumst nicht, Benji." sagte Harry.

"Du bist gestorben." sagte Ben geschockt. "Ich habe dich in den Armen gehalten, als du ge storben bist."

"Ja das bin ich auch." sagte Harry und drehte sich soweit um, das er mit seinem Kopf sanft über die Wangen von Ben und mit dem Schnabel durch dessen Haare fahren konnte. "Laut den Erzählungen von Fawkes war dies allerdings nur der Beginn meines Lebens als Erida nus."

"Das verstehe ich nicht." sagte Ben.

"Die Tatsache das ich ein Phönix bin, hat meinen menschlichen Körper getötet." sagte Harry. "Der Körper war nur übergangsweise gedacht, damit ich mit dir zusammen leben konnte, aber am Ende war es so gedacht, das er versagen würde, damit ich endgültig zum Phönix werden konnte."

"Du bist hier." sagte Ben.

"Aber ohne menschlichen Körper." sagte Harry nun. "Aber ja, ich bin wieder hier."

"Ich ich spüre dich in meinem Innern." sagte Ben und deutete auf seinen Bauch. "Es war fort. Du warst fort."

"Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Ich werde dein Phönix sein und ich werde weiter auf dich, Damy, Crissy und Cacia aufpassen." sagte Harry.

"Was sage ich ihm dann also?" sagte Ben bevor er auf die Füße sprang. "Moment, sie könnten denken, das ich verletzt bin. Ich muss es ihnen sagen!"

"Also gut." sagte Harry. "Damy, Cacia und Crissy können die Wahrheit erfahren, aber Mum und Dad müssen mich weiter für Tod halten."

"Aber..." Ben sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ich habe die Regeln nicht aufgestellt, großer Bruder." sagte Harry bevor er sich befreite und auf Ben's Schulter kletterte.

"Wir müssen nach Damien suchen." sagte Ben und fuhr sanft mit der rechten Hand nach oben, um ihn vorsichtig zu streicheln, während ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. "Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben das du hier bist. Ich dachte..."

"Oh, das weiss ich, Benji." Harry rieb nun sein Gesicht an Ben's Ohr, bevor er sanft am Ohr läppchen knabberte und ihm durch das Haar fuhr. "Ich liebe dich so sehr und nun gibt es nichts mehr, das uns trennen kann."

Die Tür flog nun auf, weshalb Harry mit den Flügeln schlug, während Ben nach seinem Zau berstab griff, der auf dem Bett lag. Damien kam in den Raum gestürzt, sah sich um und starrte nun nur noch Eridanus an, der auf Ben's Schulter sass. "Ist das...?" sagte Damien mit tränen erstickter Stimme und griff nach der Kette um seinen Hals.

"Ja, Damy." sagte Ben lächelnd, obwohl ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Harry brei tete seine Flügel aus und flog zu Damien hinüber, bevor er auf dessen Arm landete und zur Schulter hinauf lief. Er fuhr sanft durch Damien's rotes Haar, bevor er in dessen Ohr etwas zu trillern begann.

"Es tut mir so Leid, das ich so sterben musste, Damien." sagte Harry, worauf hin sein jüngerer Bruder auf schluchzte. "Es war aber leider unvermeidlich um es mir zu ermöglichen, von mei ner Krankheit geheilt zu werden."

"Wieso bist du hier?" fragte Damien.

"Es scheint so, als wenn dies Ereignis unvermeidlich war." sagte Harry. "Fawkes sagte mir, das ich sterben müsste, um ein echter Phönix werden zu können."

"Du bist wirklich real?" fragte Damien, während er versuchte sich um zudrehen, um ihn anzu sehen. "Und du bleibst hier?"

"Ich bleibe." sagte Harry ihm gerade heraus. "Für immer."

Damien hielt es nicht länger aus. Er hob Eridanus von seiner Schulter und nahm ihn in die Arme, wobei er ihn vorsichtig umarmte. Harry zuckte leicht, war aber insgesamt äußerst zu frieden und begann nun leicht mit dem Schnabel an Damien's Kinn zu knabbern, während Ben beide vorsichtig umarmte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	15. Kapitel 15: Das Leben nach dem Tod

Diese Geschichte ist definitiv noch nicht zu Ende, obwohl mancher das nach dem letzten Kapitel vielleicht geglaubt haben mag, und ich gebe gerne zu, das es ein passendes Ende gewesen wäre, aber ich (der ursprüngliche Author!) bin noch nicht damit fertig, auch wenn die Zeit nun etwas schneller ablaufen wird, wobei die nächsten Kapitel vielleicht eher einem über mehrere Kapitel gehenden Epilog ähneln mögen.

Ich hoffe, euch wird das folgende Kapitel gefallen.

Kapitel 15; Das Leben nach dem Tod

18\. Juli 1996 - Brecon Beacons

Eridanus ignorierte die lauten Stimmen am Frühstückstisch, während er auf der Fensterbank im Arbeitszimmer sass, denn Lily hatte sich dazu entschlossen, die Familie hier an diesem Morgen zu versammeln. Acacia sass direkt neben Benjamin, ihr gegenüber Crisanta und Damien, während ihre Eltern an den jeweilig anderen Enden des Tisches sassen.

Diese Woche war für sie alle recht ungewohnt gewesen. Lily hatte Ben nach dem Zwischenfall mit Voldemort so gut wie nie aus den Augen und es war selbst für James recht deutlich geworden, das ohne Eridanus' Rückkehr aus seiner Trauerzeit wegen Harry, Ben jetzt vermutlich tod wäre. Dumbledore war kurz nach der Rettung durch Eridanus erschienen und während Auroren die Umgebung nach Todessern durchsucht hatten, hatte Dumbledore versucht mit allen Mitteln Informationen von Ben zu erhalten, nur das dieser ihn ignoriert hatte, weil er sich um Eridanus kümmerte, wobei er ihn aber nur so lange losliess, als das Damien, Crisanta und Acacia ihn begrüssen konnten.

Damien und Benjamin hatten zwar einige Mühe gehabt, es für sich zu behalten, aber im Nachhinein waren sie froh, das Harry wieder Teil ihres Lebens war, auch wenn es Ben weh tat, das er Harry nie wieder würde in den Armen halten können. Eridanus hatte ihre gemeinsame Verbindung seit dem konstant mit Liebe und Zuneigung überflutet um ihnen den Übergang zu vereinfachen. Die Mädchen, die bald in Hogwarts eingeschult würden, waren sich recht schnell im Klaren darüber, was oder besser gesagt, wer Eridanus war. Sie wussten, das Eridanus irgendwie zurück gekehrt war aber es war nicht einfach für sie zu verstehen, das sie ihren "grossen Bruder", den sie gerade erst richtig kennengelernt hatten, wieder verloren hatten. Sie wussten auch, das dies ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis bleiben musste und Eridanus stellte sicher, das er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbrachte, wobei er soweit ging, manche Nacht auch einmal auf einem ihrer Nachttische neben den Betten zu verbringen.

Eridanus war allerdings durchaus klar, das seine Geschwister ihre alten Leben wieder aufnehmen mussten und insbesondere sich daran gewöhnen mussten, einen Phönix neben sich zu haben und nicht ihren Bruder. Er würde immer ihr "grosser Bruder" und Zwillingsbruder bleiben, aber er würde nie wieder ein Mensch sein, und deshalb mussten sie damit beginnen, ihre Sichtweise seiner Person zu ändern, um damit klar zu kommen. Es stand ein Krieg bevor und er würde für sie da sein, egal was geschah, aber ihm war auch durchaus bewusst, das es für sie nicht einfach würde, und sein Tod und seine Wiedergeburt waren hier die ersten grossen Veränderungen gewesen.

Er hob nun während Damien's Überlegungen über die Dinge, die er noch vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts erledigen müsste, den Kopf, als er ein leises Trillern in der Luft hörte. Er breitete die Flügel aus, schlug kurz mit ihnen und antwortete darauf und als wenn er davon in das Arbeitszimmer geleitet würde, spürte er wie ein kurzer, warmer Moment im Raum fühlbar wurde, bevor Fawkes erschien und kurz über den Anwesenden eine Runde drehte.

"Guten Morgen, Fawkes." begrüsste Lily ihn, als der grössere Vogel herein geflogen kam und auf der Rückenlehne von Acacia's Stuhl landete. Eridanus erhob sich nun in die Luft und flog mit ein paar Flügelschlägen zu Damien's Stuhl hinüber, auf dessen Rückenlehne er landete, so das er sich fast Schulter an Schulter mit dem älteren Phönix befand. Er gab ein zufriedenes Trillern von sich, als Damien ihm fast automatisch eine schwarze Johannisbeere aus der Fruchtschale reichte, die während der Mahlzeiten in der Regel für Eridanus auf dem Tisch stand. Auf Lily's Nicken hin bot auch Acacia Fawkes nun eine Brombeere an.

"Heisst das, das Dumbledore unterwegs ist?" fragte Eridanus sanft trillernd, wobei er der Übung halber Ben keine Nachricht zukommen liess.

"Er sollte jetzt an der Haustür sein." sagte Fawkes zu ihm. "Ich habe ihn am Rand der Schutzzauber abgesetzt. Er schien dies für höflicher zu halten."

"Er hat sich selbst zum Frühstück eingeladen. Das ist wirklich höflich." sagte Eridanus trillernd mit sarkastischem, fast unhöflichem Unterton, weshalb Fawkes die Flügel ausbreitete und ihm mit ihnen einen Klapps auf die Rückseite des Schädels verpasste, bevor Eridanus ausweichen konnte.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, das Eridanus gerade etwas eher unhöfliches über den Direktor gesagt hat?" fragte Lily ihre Kinder, bevor sie zu Ben schaute. Es war allen im Orden bekannt, das Eridanus sich an Ben gebundedn hatte, nachdem Harry gestorben war und sie wussten auch, das Ben Eridanus nun verstehen konnte. Es war auch durchaus bekannt, das eine ähnliche Verbindung zu Damien, Crisanta und Acacia bestand.

"Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was die beiden besprechen." sagte Ben.

'Dumbledore kommt gerade die Einfahrt herauf.' sagte Eridanus mittels ihrer neuen Verbindung zu Ben.

"Dann komm mal mit, kleiner Phoenix." sagte Fawkes trillernd. "Wir müssen manche Dinge besprechen, während mein Bindungspartner deine Geschwister trainiert."

"Müssen wir?" Eridanus hätte hier kurz die Stirn kraus gezogen, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Aber anschliessend erklärte er Ben kurz, was genau Fawkes gemeint hatte.

"Das müssen wir." Erklärte Fawkes. "Deine Fähigkeiten sind dir noch nicht vertraut und noch völlig neu für dich. Deshalb musst du sie trainieren."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Drei Stunden später

Eridanus kam durch ein offenes Fenster in den Raum geflogen, wo das Training von Ben und Damien durch Dumbledore statt fand. Beide Jungen sahen recht müde aus, während sie einander gegenüber standen und je einen Schildzauber aktiv hatten. Eridanus erkannte die Machtverhältnisse während beide den Druck auf den Schild des anderen immer mehr erhöhten, wobei sie derzeit den zauberstablosen Angriff auf ein anderes Ziel übten. Eridanus gab ein aufmunternds Trillern von sich, bei dem ihm Fawkes vorhin geholfen hatte, so das die Schildzauber wieder stärker wurden und Ben's hellblauer Schild auf einmal zur Überraschung von Dumbledore von Flammen umgeben war.

"Das ist wirklich interessant." sagte Dumbledore zu ihm, während er sich auf der Rückenlehne des Stuhls neben Dumbledore niederliess. "Not once has my own magic been effected by Fawkes' presence." Eridanus just tilted his head at Dumbledore, playing dumb. "They are not very good at turning their magic on one another." Eridanus trilled at him pointedly. "I understand perfectly that it isn't natural for them. Unfortunately both of them are far too powerful to train against their year mates."

Ben zog nun seine Magie wieder zu sich und Damien tat es ihm gleich, bevor beide sich auf den Boden setzten. Ben lächelte nun seinen jüngeren Bruder. Eridanus erhob sich daraufhin in die Luft und landete auf Damien's Bauch, bevor er sanft etwas trällerte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause einlegen?" fragte Dumbledore nickend. "Ich habe noch etwas gesehen, während ich eure Kerne während des Trainings beobachtete. Wer hat mit euch das Training für die Animagus-Transformation begonnen?"

"Das war Harry." sagte Ben kurz angebunden.

"Wer hat es Harry beigebracht?" fragte Dumbledore nun.

"Sagt es ihm ruhig." sagte Eridanus telepathisch.

"Nicolas Flamel." sagte Damien, als wenn das etwas weltbewegendes wäre.

"Hatte Harry eine Form?" fragte Dumbledore, sah aber gleichzeitig zu Eridanus, denn er wusste, das dieser ursprünglich zu Harry gehört hatte.

"Nein." log Ben nun. "Diese Art der Magie war ihm nicht möglich, ohne das er zu grosse Schmerzen hatte. Er half uns allerdings bei der Theorie."

"Ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Euer Vorgehen ist eine sehr komplexe und seltene Art des Erlernens, aber gleichzeitig wird eure Animagusform an eure Kernenergie gebunden, so das es unmöglich ist, euch als Animagi zu erkennen." sagte Dumbledore. "Dadurch ist das Erlernen aber auch wesentlich schwieriger. Wie weit seid ihr bisher gekommen?"

"Ich denke ihr könnt es ihm zeigen." sagte Eridanus. "Ich denke, ihr könnt ihm auch sagen, das ich die Mädchen auch unterrichte."

Damien stand nun auf und setzte Eridanus auf dem Boden ab, bevor er sich konzentrierte. Er lehnte sich nun in der Hocke leicht nach vorne, bevor er sich ganz nach vorne fallen liess, nur das sich seine Hände, bevor sie den Boden berührten und grosse, schwarze Pfoten verwandelt hatten, während der Rest seines Körpers die Form eines schwarzen Panthers annahm, der mehr oder weniger eindeutig schnurrend zu Ben herüber kam.

"Oh schaut euch die kleine Katze an." sagte Ben grinsend, während Damien auf ihn zusprang und ihn auf die Matratzen warf.

"Wirklich beeindruckend, Damien." gab Dumbledore nun zu. "Eine wirklich problemlose Verwandlung. Bisher habe ich das nur bei Professor McGonagall gesehen. Kannst du dich auch verwandeln, Ben?"

"Das kann ich, aber ich habe noch Probleme mit der Kontrolle." gab Ben zu.

"Oh?" Dumbledore schien nun doch etwas verwirrt. Ben stand nun auf und begann fast umgehend zu schrumpfen und kurz darauf musste er zu Damien's Panther-Form hinauf schauen. Er breitete nun seine dunkelbraunen Flügel aus, auf denen kleine, goldfarbene Flecken zu sehen waren. Der goldene Adler schnappte nun allerdings mit dem Schnabel nach Damien als dieser versuchte ihn zu beschnuppern. Für einen goldenen Adler sah man ihm im übrigen die Magie durchaus an, denn seine Augen waren von der Farbe die selben geblieben und auch die Farbe des Gefieders war stärker und kräftiger. Bei Damieen zum Beispiel schien die Fellfarbe fast die totale Dunkelheit zu repräsentieren anstatt das normale Schwarz eines Panthers.

Damien setzte sich wieder hin und Eridanus erhob sich in die Luft, bevor er auf Damiens' grossem Kopf landete, was Damien doch etwas zu irritieren schien. Eridanus lehnte sich nun herunter und fuhr sanft mit dem Schnabel durch Damien's Fell, was diesen zu einem zufriedenen grummeln veranlasste. Schliesslich bekam Ben die Flügel wieder unter Kontrolle und flog mit mehreren etwas ungelenken Flügelschlägen zur Arbeitsbank hinüber, auf der er landete, wobei er allerdings beinahe wieder herunter gefallen wäre.

"Ah, ich verstehe!" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Du übst noch das Fliegen?" Ben gab ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich und nickte mit dem Schädel in Richtung von Eridanus. "Ah, ich verstehe, also hilft dir Eridanus?" Ben nickte nun, bevor er sich zurück verwandelte. Er setzte sich nun in seiner menschlichen Form auf die Bank und Eridanus flog hinüber, bevor er sich auf seinem Schoss niederliess, während sich Damien zurück verwandelte.

"Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich davon beeindruckt, was ihr beiden für euer Alter erreicht habt." sagte Dumbledore.

"Harry war ein wirklich guter Lehrer." sagte Ben zu Dumbledore. "Eridanus wird im Übrigen die Mädchen ebenfalls darin unterrichten, nachdem wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Dumbledore sah nun kurz aus dem Fenster. "Vielleicht habt ihr Recht." sagte er dann. "Das einzigste worum ich bitte ist, das ihr es an einem Ort macht, an dem niemand euch beobachten kann, aber auch, das die Mädchen gemeinsam mit euch das ganze für sich behalten. Ich bin mir sicher, das ihr wisst, das es illegal ist, sich nicht als Animagus zu registrieren."

"Sie sagen also, das wir uns nicht registrieren sollen?" fragte Damien verwirrt.

"Sich zu registrieren reduziert den Sinn der Formen als eine Art Schutz." sagte Dumbledore. "Aus Gründen der Sicherheit dürfen die Todesser nie erfahren, das ihr eine Form besitzt."

"Das sagte auch Harry." gab Damien zu.

"Harry war sehr..." begann Dumbledore aber Ben stand nun abrupt auf.

"Mir ist egal, was sie über Harry gedacht haben." sagte Ben nun deutlich wütender, während Eridanus seine Magie in der Luft spürte. Beide Brüder hassten es, wenn Dumbledore über Harry sprach, denn beide machten Dumbledore weiterhin für seinen "Tod" verantwortlich.

"Ich denke das sollte für Heute mit dem Training reichen." sagte Dumbledore als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. "Sirius wird mit euch morgen einige Duelltechniken durchgehen."

Bevor er aber noch etwas sagen konnte, waren Ben und Damien bereits zur Tür hinaus gegangen, während Eridanus auf Ben's Schulter sass und durch sein Haar fuhr.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

1\. September

Ben und Damien hielten kurz inne, als sie den Kamin verliessen, was nun deutlich ruhiger von Statten ging, als früher. Jetzt, wo sie ihre Kerne besser unter Kontrolle hatten, bereitete ihnen das Reisen per Flohnetzwerk keine grösseren Probleme mehr. Hinzu kam, das Damien's Körper einige Aspekte seiner Animagusform als Panther übernommen hatte, während Ben es bei seiner Adlerform ähnlich ging. Er war nun deutlich flexibler und schneller.

Sie drehten sich nun gemeinsam um, als zwei kleinere Körper stolpernd aus dem Kamin kamen. Beide fingen nun ihre kleineren Schwestern auf und halfen ihnen auf die Beine. Beide Mädchen taten so, als wenn das ganze regelmässig so ablief und ergriffen nun ihre Koffer, die Eridanus hier hin teleportiert hatte, nachdem Ben und Damien durch den Kamin gegangen waren. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor auf der Plattform absolutel Stille herrschte.

"Machen sie das jedesmal?" fragte Acacia etwas lauter als nötig. "Man könnte meinen, das sie in einem Gewinnspiel gewonnen hätten oder so."

"Es ist also kein Wunder, das Damien eine Art Komplex bekommen hat." sagte Crisanta nachdenklich und Eridanus lachte mental, während die Leute aus lauter Peinlichkeit hochrot wurden, da sie hier von zwei Erstklässlerinnen vorgeführt wurden.

Eridanus flog nun zu Acacia's Schulter hinüber und ihm war bewusst, das ihn alle beobachteten, während Ben und Damien ihre Koffer ergriffen und so taten, als wenn sie nicht bemerken würden, das alle sie anstarrten. Er bliebt auch dann noch auf ihrer Schulter, als Acacia und Crisanta zum Zug gingen und er beobachtete mit einem leicht geneigten Kopf, wie Ben einen Siebtklässler anstarrte, der ihn blöd anschaute und ihm den Weg zum Zug versperrte.

"Sollen wir mit ihnen gehen?" sagte Crisanta flüsternd zu ihrer Schwester.

"Damit wir einfach nur als seine kleineren Schwestern bekannt werden?" Acacia schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiss, das Mum sagte, das..."

"Aber Eridanus wird auf uns aufpassen." beendete Crisanta den Satz und Eridanus führte ein gutes Mass an Stolz als sie das so eindeutig sagten. Es gefiehl ihm sehr gut. Er lehnte sich nun hinunter dun knabberte an Acacia's Ohr, um ihr zu zeigen, das er ihr zustimmte.

"Als wenn wir einen Aufpasser benötigen würden." Acacia nickte nun und schob ihren Koffer durch eine Tür in ein leeres Abteil, bevor sie erschrocken auffuhr, als Eridanus ein überraschendes Geräusch von sich gab und fast herunter fiel. Acacia hielt nun inne, während er versuchte, wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen, bevor sie ihn sanft und mit Worten der Entschuldigung streichelte. "Entschuldige. Ich habe glatt vergessen, das du dort oben warst."

"Nur du konntest vergessen, das ein Phönix auf deiner Schulter sitzt." sagte Crisanta kichernd, während Eridanus ein leises, protestierendes Trillern von sich gab, während sie ihren Koffer nach oben schob und selbst hinauf kletterte. "Ist ja gut, grosser Bruder." Sie rollte nur mit den Augen, während Eridanus zu den Stühlen hinüber glitt. In der Zwischenzeit mühten sich die beiden Mädchen damit ab, ihre Koffer auf die Ablagen zu heben. Anschliessend liess er sich auf Crisanta's Schoss nieder und sie begann ihn unter dem Schnabel zu streicheln, weshalb er ein eindeutig zufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab.

"Werden sich Damien und Ben Sorgen um uns machen?" fragte Acacia nun Eridanus. Eridanus schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er sich telepathisch an seine kleinen Schwestrn wandte, da er wusste, das seine Verbindung zu ihnen stark genug war.

"Sie wissen schon wie ihr euch entschieden habt." sagte Eridanus mit sanfter Stimme. "Ben hat zwar seine Zweifel, aber Damien hat es ihm deutlich machen können."

"Hey!" sagte Ben nun, denn Eridanus hatte ihn nicht aus der Verbindung ausgeschlössen. Er gab nun ein amüsiertes Trillern von sich, bevor er sich für die lange Fahrt niederliess. Er horchte allerdings auf, als ein paar Erstklässler in das Abteil kamen und sich vorstellten, wobei er interessiert der Erklärung von Acacia über die Anwesenheit von Harry's Phoenix lauschte, denn er war ja zuvor bis zu dessen "Tod" Harry's Phönix gewesen, bevor er sich an Ben gebunden hatte, wobei er aber die Zugfahrt scheinbar bei Acacia und Crisanta verbrachte. Allerdings wagte es niemand, die Entscheidung eines Phönix in Frage zu stellen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Später

Acacia und Crisanta hatten unter den Erstklässlern ein paar Freundschaften geschlossen, darunter übrigens auch ein Junge, der ihnen vorgestellt worden war, bevor er mit hocherhobener Nase das Abteil wieder verliess. Eridanus war der Meinung das er eine gute Imitation von Malfoy abgab, obwohl sein Verhalten Eridanus doch irritierte. Der Rest der Zugfart verlief eher problemlos, abgesehen davon, das Acacia versuchte, ihn mit Schokolade zu füttern. Eridanus hatte anfangs gezögert sich aber dann aus begreiflichen Gründen dagegen entschieden.

Eridanus folgte den Mädchen bis zu dem Punkt wo sie gemeinsam mit Hagrid den See überqueren würden, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder begab. Er flog durch eines der Fenster für die Eulen und gab ein sanftes Trillern von sich, bevor er zu seinem Bruder hinab flog und auf dessen Schulter landete. Damien sass ein Stück weiter den Tisch hinunter bei seinen Zimmerkameraden, während Benjamin bei Ron, Hermine, Neville, Dean und Seamus sass. Die einzigsten Sechstklässler, die nicht hier sassen waren Lavender und Parvati, die bei mehreren Mädchen des fünften Jahrgangs sassen.

"Hallo Eri." flüsterte Benji und küsste kurz die Stirn von Harry. Eridanus lehnte sich leicht vor und fuhr ihm über das Kinn, ohne das er etwas sagte, bevor er sich wieder in die Luft erhob und dann in Richtung der Leuchter empor flog, von wo er alles problemlos beobachten konnte. Der Raum füllte sich nun recht schnell und bald darauf führte McGonagall die neuen Erstklässler herein. Eridanus entdeckte die beiden Mädchen fast sofort, als sie neben einander herein kamen und beobachtete beide interessiert, wie die anderen vor ihnen eingeteilt wurden.

Als Acacia schliesslich aufgerufen wurde, wurde es still im Raum, bevor das Gemurmel wieder begann. Eridanus' hörte im Übrigen mehrfach seinen eigenen Namen innerhalb der Gespräche, während Acacia dies alles ignorierte und sich auf dem Hocker niederliess, bevor der Hut auf ihr platziert wurde. Eridanus sah nun zu Benjamin und dann zu Damien die beide inne hielten. Das würde nicht einfach. Beide Jungen bestanden darauf, das die Mädchen rein um ihrer Sicherheit wegen nach Gryffindor kamen, während Eridanus durchaus wusste, das dieses Haus definitiv nicht zu ihnen passen würde.

Es dauerte knapp drei Minuten bevor sich die Öffnung bildete und mit "Slytherin! Ihr weiteres "Schicksal" entschieden wurde.

Die Aufregung im Raum wuchs fast ins unermässliche und Eridanus sah zu seinen Brüdern, die beiden geschockt waren. Eridanus war allerdings durchaus bewusst gewesen, das es bei beiden Mädchen. Ihr Charakter passte einfach perfekt zu Slytherin. Acacia hielt anfangs ihre Augen geschlossen während sie dort stand, aber nun sah sie direkt zu Eridanus, allerdings tat sie das nicht wegen ihrer Einteilung, sondern wegen etwas, das der Hut zu ihr gesagt hatte.

McGonagall war genauso geschockt wie der Rest der Schule, aber sie rief nun Crisanta als nächstes auf, und es dauerte keine Minute, bevor der Hut zu dem selben Ergebnis kam wie bei ihrer Schwester. Sie sah nun zu Eridanus, während sie zu dem einen Ende des Slytherin-Tisches ging, wo ihre Schwester sass, während die Einteilung weiter ging.

"Eridanus?" Crisanta war es nun, die ihn etwas fragen wollte. Abgesehen von Benjamin mussten sie ihn alle direkt ansprechen, bevor er sie registrierte, aber alle konnten das in leisem Tonfall, denn er konnte sie auch aus grösserer Entfernung hören. Er sah nun zu den beiden Zwillingen, die ihn ansahen, und aktivierte die mentale Verbindung zu ihnen.

"Ja, Crisanta?" fragte er und er wusste, das Ben und Damien ihm über die Verbindung zuhörten und so auch die Frage verstanden.

"Sind Benji und Damien wütend auf uns?" fragte Crisanta sehr besorgt.

"Nein!" Beide Stimmen erklangen nun sehr laut, so das Eridanus ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich gab, was doch manchen zu ihm schauen liess. Both boys sounded so shocked that the girls could even think about that.

"Würdet ihr beiden bitte versuchen, meinen Kopf nicht schier zum explodieren zu bringen?" sagte Eridanus, bevor er sich wieder den Mädchen zuwandte, wobei er aber die beiden Jungen in der Verbindung behielt. "Sie machen sich nur Sorgen um eure Sicherheit. Wir wissen doch alle, wie ihr beiden euch verhalten könnt. Das ihr in Slytherin seid, heisst aber nur, das ihr vom Charakter am besten dort hin gepasst habt. Nicht jeder muss so dumm und couragiert sein, in eine präparierte Arena zu rennen um einen Hasen zu retten. Bedenkt, auch ich war in Ravenclaw."

"Was wird Dad wohl sagen?" Acacia klang besorgt.

"Er wird schon damit klar kommen, Cacia." versicherte Ben ihr. "Ich weiss das er den gesamten gestrigen Tag und den heutigen morgen damit verbracht hat, sich vorzustellen wie es sein wird, wenn wir vier in Gryffindor sind, aber Dad neigt leider dazu, solche Dinge als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen."

"Und Mum wusste durchaus, das dies passieren konnte." sagte Damien. "Sie hat jedesmal versucht, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen."

"Schreibt einfach einen Brief und ich werde heute ausnahmsweise einmal eine Posteule, oder besser gesagt einen Post-"Phönix" spielen." bot Eridanus nun an. "Ich möchte nur zu gerne sehen, wie Dad reagiert und der Tagesprophet soll nicht als erstes dort sein."

"Eri!" Crisanta schnappte nach Luft, aber als Eridanus zu ihnen hinab sah, mussten sie alle lachen.

"Also... wer füttert mich heute?" verlangte Eridanus. "Und dieses mal keine Schokolade, Acacia."

"Du hast versucht, ihm Schokolade zu geben!" Ben schnappte nach Luft. "Wag es ja nicht! Es war schon schlimm genug beim letzten Mal!" Eridanus gab ein lautes, amüsiertes Trillern von sich, während das Essen erschien. Sämtliche Schüler schienen sich daraufhin etwas zu entspannen, als seine "Stimme" ertönte, bevor er nach einer unausgesprochenen Absprache zu den Mädchen hinüber glitt um zu sehen, welche der Schüler in ihrer Nähe eine Gefahr sein könnten.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Später am Abend – Potter Manor

Eridanus gab ein lautes Trillern von sich als er mit einem so hellen Feuerball im Wohnzimmer erschien, das der Raum erhellt wurde. Seine Eltern sassen auf einem Sofa und seine Mutter lehnte am Bauch seines Vaters. Eridanus störte das nicht weiter, aber beide schienen durchaus mit der Möglichkeit eines Briefes gerechnet zu haben und waren weitestgehend angezogen. Er gab ein amüsiertes Trillern von sich, als sie zu ihm sahen und Lily bewegte kurz ihren Zauberstab, wodurch die Sitzstange für Eulen herüber geschossen kam und direkt vor dem Sofa zum Stehen kam. Eridanus flog nun hinüber und landete vorsichtig darauf, bevor er ihr sein Bein hin hielt.

Sie setzte sich auf und nahm Eridanus schnell den Brief ab, während dieser seinen Vater misstrauisch beobachtete, was diesen irritierte. Seine Mutter las den Brief und schnapte nach Luft, als sie zum wichtigen Teil kam. Das wiederum erregte fast umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters, der nun versuchte ihr den Brief abzunehmen, nur das sie es tatkräftig verhinderte. "Was ist?" sagte er.

"Acacia und Crisanta wurden nach Slytherin eingeteilt." sagte sie ihm sanft. "Sie dachten, das wir es wissen sollten, bevor es die Zeitungen erfahren oder wir von anderen Leuten deshalb Post bekommen."

"Slytherin!" Rief sein Dad und war sofort aufgesprungen, bevor er auf und ab zu laufen begann. "Wie konnte es dazu kommen! Kein Potter sollte je in..."

Hier wurde er von Eridanus unterbrochen, als dieser sich in die Luft erhob und ein wütendes Trillern von sich gab, bevor er sehr unsanft mit seinen Klauen auf der Schulter landete. James schnappte nach Luft und fuchtelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum, aber Eridanus umkreiste ihn nun nur und landete dann auf der anderen Schulter, die er mit seinen scharfen Krallen so stark drückte, das es eindeutig war, was er tun würde, sollte sein Dad noch etwas anderes negatives dazu sagen.

"James, uns war bewusst, das dies geschehen konnte." sagte seine Mum nun. "Die Mädchen hatten schon von jeher die Charakteristiken von wahren Slytherins."

"Genauso wie der Dunkle Lord!" sagte James. Eridanus verstärkte nun warnend den Druck seiner Krallen.

"Der Dunkle Lord hatte nichts mit unseren Töchtern auch nur ansatzweise gemeinsam!" sagte seine Mum und stand auf, bevor sie ihn wütend anstarrte. "Wage es nie wieder etwas derartiges über sie zu sagen. "Es wird für sie so oder so nicht einfach werden."

Sein Dad seufzte nun und liess den Kopf hängen. Eridanus lockerte nun seinen Halt auf der Schulter leicht und lehnte sich vor, um sanft am Ohr seines Vaters zu knabbern, bevor er ihm durch das Haar fuhr, das seinem eigenen sehr stark geähnelt hatte. Sein Dad fuhr nun mit der Hand nach oben und streichelte ihn nun entschuldigend. "Es tut mir Leid." murmelte er nachdenklich. "Bisher war jeder Potter in Gryffindor."

"Harry war aber in Ravenclaw." sagte seine mum nun. "Unsere Kinder sind mit weit schlimmerem klar gekommen und das wird sich nur zu ihrem besseren auswirken. Nur weil die Mädchen nun einmal eher den Slytherin vom Verhalten her ähneln, heisst das nicht, das sie keine Gryffindor im Herzen sind. Ihre Slytherin-Seiten sind einfach dominanter als die Gryffindor-Seiten. Harry sagte mir einmal, das der Sprechende Hut ihm gesagt hätte, das er in jedes Haus gepasst hätte. Benjamin hat mir im Sommer auch gesagt, das er die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor hatte."

"Es ist für keinen von ihnen sicher in Slytherin." sagte sein Dad nun, nachdem er über die Informationen seiner Frau hinweg gekommen war. "Fast alle Sechst- und Siebtklässler sind vielleicht schon Teil dieses Krieges."

"Und vielleicht führt ihre Anwesenheit dazu, das die jüngeren Jahrgänge ihm folgen." Meinte seine Mutter nun.

"Und wer beschützt sie vor den Leuten, die sie gegen Benjamin oder uns verwenden wollen?" Sagte er nun und Eridanus war geschockt, als er Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Er erhob sich nun in die Luft und sein Vater fiel in den Stuhl zurück. Eridanus glitt nun zu seinem Schoss hinunter und liess sich nieder, bevor er sich zum ersten Mal überhaupt leicht gegen den Bauch seines Vaters lehnte. Sein sanftes Trillern half seinem Vater nun, sich etwas zu beruhigen.

"Die Regeln gelten genauso für Slytherin wie für die anderen Häuser. Kein Junge darf die Zimmer der Mädchen betreten." Sagte sie nun. "Damit sind sie während der Nacht vor den älteren Jungen sicher und ich denke nicht, das Severus zulassen wird, das ihnen etwas geschieht."

Eridanus gab ein leises Trillern von sich, das sie wieder an ihn erinnerte, weshalb sie nun zu ihm sahen. "Ausserdem kann Eridanus sie hören, sollten sie ihn rufen, und er kann praktisch ohne Zeitverlust bei ihnen sein, egal wo sie sind und sie notfalls problemlos dort weg holen." Sein Vater nickte nun und streichelte Eridanus mit beiden Händen, während er sanft lächelte.

"Schreib bitte den Mädchen das sie wissen sollen, das es für uns keine Rolle spielt, in welchem Haus sie sind. Sag ihnen bitte auch, das sie Eridanus rufen sollen, sollten sie jemals in Problemen stecken." Verlangte seine Mum nun.

"Was machst du in der Zeit?" fragte er irritiert.

"Ich werde Severus einen Brief schreiben und ihn fragen, wie er die Problematik mit ihrer Sicherheit sieht." sagte sie. "Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich das mache als du."

Sein Vater kicherte nun kurz, aber er schien mit dem Brief zu zögern, da er Eridanus noch auf seinem Schoss behalten wollte. "Interessanterweise fühlte ich mich besser, wenn Harry..." Er hielt inne und liess den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken.

"Harry würde jede nur erdenkliche Regel brechen um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten." sagte sie nickend. "Und ich vermisse ihn wirklich."

"Wir haben definitiv zu viele Fehler begangen, Lils." Sein Vater schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wir dürfen keine weiteren machen. Und sollten wir es doch tun, bin ich mir sicher, das Harry einen Weg finden würde, es uns sehr deutlich zu sagen."

Eridanus gab ein leichtes Trillern von sich und bewegte sich nun zur Rückenlehne des Sofas hinüber. Er fuhr leicht durch das Haar seines Vaters, bevor er das selbe bei seiner Mutter machte. Er wartete kurz, bis beide ihre Briefe fertig hatten, bevor er nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hogwarts

Er erschien nun in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherin, wo er mehrere ältere Slytherin in einem Gespräch vorfand. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, das die Mädchen sich vermutlich hier aufhalten würden, aber er hatte nicht versucht, sie direkt zu "Orten", denn es konnte nicht schaden, die anderen Slytherins daran zu erinnern, das Eridanus den Mädchen "zur Verfügung" stand, insbesondere nach dem, was er Draco Malfoy im letzten Jahr angetan hatte, denn so war ihnen recht deutlich vor Augen geführt worden, wie ernst er ihren Schutz nahm.

"Gehört er dem Direktor?" fragte ein Zweitklässler seine Freunde.

"Er ist zu klein." sagte ein Viertklässler kopfschüttelnd. "Es ist der von Ben Potter."

"Also der, der früher Harry gehörte?" Der Zweitklässler starrte nun zu Eridanus hinauf, der sich auf einer Verzierung niedergelassen hatte, die an der Decke um den Raum herum lief. Eridanus hatte den Zweitklässler inzwischen als Dominique Pascal erkannt. Eridanus hatte ihn mehrmals getroffen, als er noch ein Mensch war. Er hatte die Ravenclaw mehrmals davon abgehalten, den Slytherin zu traktieren, denn dieser war deutlich kleiner gewachsen, als die meisten Zweitklässler.

"Behalt deine Meinung über den toten Idioten für dich." Rief nun ein Siebtklässler und Dominique zuckte zusammen, bevor er den Kopf senkte. Eridanus konnte nicht anders, als ein wütendes Trillern von sich zu geben und durch den Raum zu fliegen, bevor er sich auf der Armlehne des Sessels niederliess, in dem Dominique sass. Er blieb zwar nicht lange dort, sondern nur solange um warnend den Siebtklässler anzustarren, der sich mit seinen Freunden in der Ecke versammelt hatte. Er würde dieses Jahr definitiv für seine Zwecke nutzen, entschied er. Es gab definitiv Slytherins die definitiv nicht zu den Todesser-Sympathisanten gehörten und er würde sie finden und sicherstellen, das sie beobachtet und beschützt würden.

Eridanus erhob sich nun wieder in die Luft und teleportierte sich in einer Stichflamme zum Zimmer der Mädchen, das er über ihre Verbindung nun gefunden hatte, am Ende eines Korridors. Sie befanden sich in einem der abgelegeneren Zimmer und als er erschien sah er vier Betten und ein Fenster, durch das eine angenehme Brise herein wehte. Er landete auf dem Fensterbrett und legte seinen Kopf neugierig schief, denn er wusste, das sie sich definitiv unter der Erde befanden. Er berührte die Öffnung mit seinem Schnabel und gab ein irritiertes Geräusch von sich, als sein Schnabel auf solides Gestein traf.

"Das ist doch gemein!" Beschwerte er sich bei den Mädchen, die nun kicherten, bevor ihn Acacia auf den Arm nahm und leicht umarmte.

"Wir wussten nicht, ob du runter kommen würdest." sagte Acacia flüsternd und Eridanus sah nun zu den beiden anderen Mädchen im Zimmer. Eine sah Eridanus sehr interessiert an, während die andere seinem Blick auszuweichen versuchte.

"Elizabeth, Penny, darf ich euch Eridanus vorstellen." sagte Crisanta, bevor sie sich an Eridanus wandte. "Eri, das hier sind Elizabeth Petcher und Penelope Searen."

"Du denkst, das er dich verstehen kann?" fragte Elizabeth, die seinem Blick ausgewichen war, leicht lachend.

"Er versteht uns weit besser als mancher unter uns vermuten würde." sagte Acacia und setzte ihn nun auf dem Fussteil ihres Bettes ab, bevor sie zu ihrem offenen Koffer auf ihrem Bett hinüber ging. "Er hat einen bisweilen recht fiesen Sinn für Humor, also seid besser vorsichtig, was ihr über ihn und insbesondere Ben sagt."

"Du verstehst ihn aber nicht, oder?" fragte Penny noch immer sehr neugierig. "Das kann nur Ben, oder?"

"Ja." sagte Acacia. "Aber meist ist es recht einfach zu verstehen was er möchte oder sagen will und er würde dich so oder so so lange nerven, bis du es verstehst."

"Ist das ein Brief?" Crisanta sass auf der Bettkante des Bettes ihrer Schwester und griff nach den beiden Briefen, die an Eridanus' Beinen befestigt waren. Sie erkannte den Brief für Severus Snape, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, während sie den anderen abmachte und ihn öffnete. Eridanus bewegte sich nun vorsichtig auf ihren Schoss und gab ein beruhigendes Geräusch von sich, also ihre Hände zu Zittern begannen.

"Er war anfangs sehr geschockt, als er es erfuhr, aber er liebt euch noch immer. Er macht sich einfach Sorgen darüber, wie seine kleinen Mädchen behandelt werden." sagte Eridanus zu seinen Schwestern. "Ich muss aber jetzt noch einen anderen Brief abgeben und komme danach wieder zurück. Die Jungen können diesen Teil der Schlafräume nicht betreten, ohne das ein riesen Aufstand durch die Alarme entstehen würde und Ben und Damien wären ebenfalls umgehend hier unten. Der einzigste "kritische" Bereich ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Passt dort bitte gut auf, denn nicht alle waren wirklich von den Ereignissen beeindruckt."

Crisanta streichelte ihn nun sanft, während sie den Brief an ihre Schwester weiter reichte. Kurz darauf erhob er sich in die Luft und verschwand in einem Flammenball. Er erschien ausserhalb des Turmes und begann diesen zu umkreisen, während er nach Severus Snape suchte. Das Problem dabei war, das er nicht wusste, wo sich dessen Räumlichkeiten befanden oder wo er jemanden finden konnte, der es wusste und nicht zur Familie gehörte. Er wollte gerade Fawkes um Hilfe bitten, als er einen anderen Einfall hatte. Er wendete in der Luft und flog zur Eulerei. Er flog durch die Türen und hörte umgehend sehr überraschte Geräusche von den Eulen die sich hier befanden.

"Ach, haltet doch bitte einfach alle einmal euren Schnabel!" Rief nun eine wohlbekannte Stimme und eine braune Eule erhob sich in die Luft, so das Eridanus ihm folgen konnte, und beide erreichten kurz darauf den Sitzplatz, den Thor sich gesichert hatte. Eridanus wusste, das die Chancen durchaus hoch waren, das Hedwig ebenfalls diesen Sitzplatz benutzte.

Thor wandte sich nun zu ihm und lehnte sich leicht hinüber, bevor er mit seinem Schnabel einige der Federn in Eridanus' Nacken wieder gerade machte, was ein dankbares Trillern von Eridanus zur Folge hatte, bevor er es Thor gleich tat. "Diese verdammten Idioten diskutieren seit unserer Ankunft nur das Thema "Eridanus"."

"Wo ist eigentlich Hedwig?" fragte Eridanus.

"Sie ist wie ein Feigling geflohen." sagte Thor lachend. "Naja, sie besucht Hagrid."

"Ich brauche etwas Hilfe." sagte Eridanus nun.

"Oh! Etwas, das eine einfache Eule tun kann?" sagte Thor leicht amüsiert. "Bist du es endlich Leid, ihre Mail zu transportieren?"

"Du weisst, das Damien dich liebt, oder?" sagte Eridanus nachdenklich trillernd und Thor gab ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich. Eridanus lehnte sich nun etwas hinüber und schnappte spielerisch nach Thor's Nacken. "Ich muss Snape einen Brief bringen, der von Mum im Bezug auf die Zwillinge stammt."

"Unten im Bereich der Schlangen wo wir nicht fliegen können?" fragte Thor nun wegen den Mädchen.

"Ihre Fenster sind fürchterlich. Es kommt ein frischer Windzug durch und auch Licht, aber sie sind definitiv nicht dort." beschwerte sich Eridanus und Thor kicherte.

"Ich musste bisher noch keinen Brief dort hin bringen. Ich denke, die Eulen für Slytherin müssen bis zu den Mahlzeiten warten." Thor reagierte so, wie es nur eine Eule konnte. "Wir sollen eigentlich zu keiner anderen Zeit Post abliefern aber Hedwig und mich interessiert das nicht wirklich."

"In der Tat." sagte Eridanus lachend. "Wie finde ich also Snape am besten?"

"Nutze die Magie deines "Eigentümers", um den Empfänger zu finden. Wir konzentrieren uns auf die Aufgabe und die Magie weist uns den Weg." sagte Thor. "So funktioniert es jedenfalls für die Eulen."

"Ich habe meine eigene Magie. Mit dieser kann ich auch Leute finden, aber das ich weiss derzeit nur, wie ich Ben, Damien, Mum, Dad und die Mädchen finde. Sicher, ich könnte zur Not auch Sirius und Remus finden, gefolgt von Fawkes, Hedwig und dir." sagte Eridanus nun. "Kannst du ihn vielleicht finden und mir sagen, wo er ist?"

Thor schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er ihn wieder ansah. "Nein. Ein Magier müsste mir einen Brief für ihn geben. Damy zum Beispiel oder jemand der ihm vorher schon einmal geschrieben hat. Ansonsten kann ich nur Damien oder dich finden."

"Das ist so süss." sagte Eridanus amüsiert trillernd und fragte sich, ob Thor die Sache wirklich so unangenehm war, wie es schien. "Was wäre, wenn ich dir den Brief gäbe?"

"Ich brauche aber immernoch die Magie." sagte Thor kopfschüttelnd.

"Nutze doch einfach etwas von meiner Magie." sagte Eridanus trillernd. "Du erinnerst dich ja an mich als Mensch."

"Du warst ein netter Mensch. Du bist aber eindeutig ein besserer Vogel." sagte Thor und kam etwas näher. Thor berührte ihn leicht und Eridanus spürte wie seine eigene Magie darauf reagierte und schliesslich sagte Thor zufrieden. "Das hat geklappt. Ich kann den Brief jetzt übernehmen oder dir den Weg zu ihm zeigen."

"Du kannst mir nicht sagen wo es ist?" fragte Eridanus irritiert.

"Nur wenn ich den Ort kenne. Ich war aber noch nie dort." sagte Thor. "Also los gehts."

Thor erhob sich nun in die Luft und Eridanus folgte ihm kurz darauf, wobei er recht froh war, den eindeutig zu neugierigen Eulen zu entkommen, die ihn einfach nur anstarrten. Er folgte Thor, während dieser um die Türme des Schlosses herum flog und kurz darauf Kurs auf ein Fenster nahm, das Eridanus als das zum Büro des Direktors erkannte. Es überraschte ihn doch, das Snape so spät noch hier war, wenn er doch neue Schüler hatte, die er einweisen müsste. Er folgte nun Thor direkt durch das Fenster und liess den Brief auf den Schoss von Snape fallen. Er wollte es um jeden Preis vermeiden, das Snape ihn berührte. Es war schon schlimm genug, das er den Brief überbringen sollte. Thor landete auf der anderen Seite von Fawkes' Stange und betrachtete den grösseren Vogel skeptisch. Eridanus landete auf der Fensterbank und sah nun zu den beiden Magiern.

"Es sieht so aus, als hätte es eine Invasion gegeben, Severus." sagte der Direktor kichernd.

"Es geht um die jüngsten Potters." sagte Snape, während er den Brief las.

"Ich hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, das sie bereits davon gehört haben. Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nachher noch einen Brief schreiben." Der Direktor schien kurz nachzudenken, bevor er Eridanus eher nebenbei einen seiner Zitronenbonbons anbot, der nun seinen Kopf schief legte, bevor er auf dem Schreibtisch hinüber hüpfte und den Bonbon neugierig betrachtete. Ben hatte ihm zwar davon erzählt, aber er hatte sie nie probiert.

"Ich würde es vermeiden." warnte Fawkes ihn nun. "Sie sind etwas scharf im Geschmack."

"Ich nehme aber gerne einen!" sagte Thor nun und glitt zum Tisch hinunter, bevor er sich einen aus der Schale nahm, etwas das den Direktor ziemlich zu amüsieren schien. Eridanus zuckte nur innerlich mit den Schultern und nahm ihm dann doch das angebotene ab, da er sich entschloss, es zumindest einmal zu probieren. Er probierte erst einmal kurz, bevor er es herunter schluckte und dann nach Luft schnappte, da er recht scharf war. Es war aber einfach nur ungewohnt und Thor schien den Geschmack am meisten von ihnen beiden zu mögen. Anschliessend kehrten beide auf die Sitzstange zurück.

"Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob Phoenixe sich mit Eulen unterhalten können. Fawkes scheint die Idee immer sehr amüsant zu finden." sagte der Direktor lächelnd. "Aber zurück zu dem wichtigeren Thema."

"Ich denke nicht, das es klug wäre, die Mädchen in den Schlafsälen zu lassen." sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. "Es fordert das Schicksal nur heraus. Wie ein Potter in ein anderes Haus als Gryffindor kommen konnte, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel."

"Denk bitte daran, das Harry ein Ravenclaw war." sagte der Direktor nun.

"Und dann..." begann Snape, hielt aber inne. Er wollte vermutlich gerade etwas böses über Harry und seine Zeit im Gyffindorturm sagen, obwohl er garnicht zu dem Haus gehört hatte aber er schien sich doch dagegen zu entscheiden.

"Es scheint so als wenn Eridanus sich sehr dafür interessiert." sagte der Direktor. "Und es gibt keinen Schutzzauber im Slytherin-Bereich, der ihn dort fern halten könnte, und keiner der Schüler beherrscht einen entsprechenden Zauber."

"Es gibt ein paar jüngere Schüler bei denen ich glaube, das sie gut mit ihnen auskommen werden." sagte Eridanus zu Fawkes. "Ein paar der älteren Schüler könnten allerdings die Gelegenheit nutzen, Voldemort einen Gefallen zu tun."

"Ich werde dir immer zur Seite stehen." versprach Fawkes ihm. "Aber bedenke bitte auch, das selbst die älteren Schüler sich nicht immer freiwillig für eine Seite entschieden haben sondern es nur taten um zu überleben."

Eridanus gab ein zustimmendes Trillern von sich und erhob sich wieder in die Luft, bevor er ihm aus dem Fenster hinaus folgte. "Ich werde mich ein wenig von "Meinem Damy" verwöhnen lassen, so das ich die Eulen nicht länger als nötig ertragen muss." sagte Thor.

"Ich werde ein wenig hier bleiben." sagte Eridanus und folgte Thor durch das Fenster in Damien's Schlafsaal, wobei er die sich dort befindlichen Jungen ziemlich überraschte. Thor landete nun einfach auf Damien und verlangte dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit, was Eridanus zu einem amüsierten Trillern veranlasste.

"Eri? Thor?" fragte Damien nun, während er sich nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet auf das Bett setzte und Thor bedeutete, auf seinem Schoss Platz zu nehmen. Thor kam nun herüber geglitten und landete auf Damien's Bein, bevor er sanft auf die Stirn geküsst wurde.

"Er wollte von "Seinem his Damy" verwöhnt werden." sagte Eridanus in Ruhe.

"Ich bin "Sein Damy"?" sagte Damien lachend und fuhr Thor sanft durch die Federn, während dieser ein eher indigniertes Geräusch von sich gab. Eridanus liess sich auf dem Kopfteil von Damien's Bett nieder und beugte sich dann herunter, bevor er ihm sanft am Ohr knabberte.

"Ich musste einen Brief zu Snape bringen und ich brauchte Thor's Hilfe um ihn zu finden. Er wollte ausserdem nicht zurück zu den anderen Eulen, die ihn die ganze Zeit wegen des "Hell leuchtenden Vogels" nervten." sagte Eridanus. "Thor und Hedwig sind deutlich klüger als manche andere Eule."

"Ich weiss." sagte Damien flüsternd und küsste seine Eule erneut. "Gehst du zu den Mädchen zurück?" Eridanus nickte nun und erhob sich in die Luft. "Thor wird dann bei mir bleiben?"

Thor gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und liess sich zu einer kleinen Ruhepause nieder, während Damien leise lachte, bevor er sich so hinlegte, das Thor an seinem Bauch lag. Eridanus gab ein leises Trillern von sich und reiste zu seinen kleinen Schwestern zurück. Es war an der Zeit sich für das kommende Jahr in Hogwarts einzurichten. Er ging davon aus, das es ein sehr interessantes, letztes Jahr sein würde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ende des Kapitels und vorletztes Kapitel!


	16. Kapitel 16: Das Ende und ein Neuanfang

A/N; Also gut, das ist nun das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte und ich hoffe, das sie euch genauso gut gefallen hat wie es mir Spass machte, sie zu schreiben, auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, das ich so viele Kommentare bekam, das sie weinen mussten. Es war sehr emotional und für jene, denen diese emotionale Tiefe der Geschichte gefallen hat, habe ich eine weitere Geschichte, die ähnliche Tiefe aufweisst, in Vorbereitung, obwohl es weniger Tode und mehr Geschichte nach dem Höhepunkt geben wird.

Aber nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass bei dem letzten Kapitel von “Birth of a Phoenix”.

Chapter 16; Epilogue

Eridanus hörte den Ruf, als er sich gerade bei Benjamin, Damien, Acacia und Crisanta befand. Es war sein Vater der seinen Namen rief und das war etwas, das er bisher nie getan hatte und das konnte nur bedeuten, das er in grossen Problemen steckte. Er verliess seine vier Geschwister, die gerade einen Film sahen und reiste auf der Suche nach seinem Vater quer über das Land.

Er erschien schliesslich direkt über einer regelrechten, aber sehr einseitigen Schlacht in der Luft. Es befanden sich ein halbes Dutzend Auroren, darunter Sirius und sein Vater, vor Ort, die zwar Schilde errichtet hatten, aber von über zwei Dutzend Todessern umzingelt waren, wobei sich auch einige Dementoren, aber auch, und das war am schlimmsten, Voldemort selbst dort befanden. Eridanus legte seine Flügel an und setzte zur Landung direkt hinter dem Schild seines Vaters an, bevor er sich mit einem Tschirpen bemerkbar machte.

"Gott sei Dank." sagte James. "Er hat unsere Portschlüssel blockiert. Die Zivilisten sind zwar fort, aber wir kommen nicht weg."

Eridanus breitete seine Flügel aus und gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. "Wir können nicht jeder einzeln fliehen." Rief Sirius nun. Eridanus sprang nun regelrecht nach vorne und pickte nach Sirius' Hand, während er die von James ebenfalls ergriff. "Kannst du uns alle auf einmal transportieren?" fragte Sirius. Eridanus gab nun ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

"ALSO GUT, JEDER HÄLT SICH SOFORT AN EINEM DER ANDEREN FEST!" rief James nun, während eine Salve von Zaubern die Todesser vorerst zurück hielt, während die anderen einander umarmten oder ähnliches und Eridanus anschliessend auf die Schulter seines Vaters sprang und sie alle mittels Flammen abtransportierte, wobei er auf einen Ort zielte, den er gut genug kannte, um sich über das Ziel keine Sorgen zu machen. Und so erreichten sie die Grosse Halle von Hogwarts, wobei die zwölf anderen recht unsanft knapp einen Fuss nach unten auf den Boden fielen. Eridanus schwankte kurz und fiel dann um, als James sehr unsanft auf Sirius landete, wobei es James aber gelang, Eridanus vorher abzufangen, bevor er unter irgend jemanden landete. Er erhob sich nun, während die anderen nach dem Aufprall erst einmal aufstöhnten.

"Entschuldigt bitte. Er ist noch ein Baby." rief James nun laut, woraufhin einige lachen mussten. "Er kann die Höhe noch nicht richtig abschätzen."

Eridanus gab nun ein wütendes Trillern von sich. "Nun ja, ich glaube durchaus das er sie richtig abschätzte." meinte Sirius nun, während er sich unter James hervor arbeitete. "Die Höhe ist nur an die für Ben und Damien angepasst." Es war schliesslich nicht der Fehler von Eridanus, das sie sich in gebückter Haltung befunden hatten.

"Das ist wohl wahr." sagte James und setzte sich auf, während Eridanus zu seiner Schulter empor flog und sich umsah. "Ist irgend jemand verletzt?"

"Nein, es sind nur kleinere Verletzungen." sagte nun jemand, während die Türen aufgestossen wurden und Dumbledore sich besorgt umschauend erschien. Sie standen nun alle auf, während Dumbledore sie sich genauer ansah.

"James, mein Junge." sagte Dumbledore. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ein Todesserüberfall in Windsor." sagte James. "Wir wurden überrannt. Die Zivilisten konnten wir hinaus bringen, aber anschliessend sassen wir fest. Eridanus konnte uns dann retten."

"Er arbeitet noch immer an der Landung?" sagte Dumbledore amüsiert, was ihm ein warnendes Trillern einbrachte.

"Also gut, dann mal alle ab in die Krankenstation." sagte James und Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

"Ich werde die Küche darum bitten, etwas zu Essen für euch vorzubereiten." sagte Dumbledore zufrieden, als wenn das Erscheinen von Auroren in der Schule etwas alltägliches wäre. James liess sich selbst kurz überprüfen und wartete dann darauf, das auch Sirius von Poppy untersucht wurde, bevor er sich an Eridanus wandte. Sirius nahm ihn nun ebenfalls am Arm und Eridanus brachte beide zu seinen Geschwistern nach Hause, die sich Sorgen machten, als Eridanus plötzlich verschwunden war.

Eridanus landete auf Ben's Schoss und beobachtete amüsiert, wie James nun erneut von Lily auf das genaueste untersucht wurde. Sirius musste ebenfalls lachen, aber das war ein Fehler, denn nun wandte sie sich auch ihm zu. Dies war der Sommer nach Ben's sechstem Schuljahr, beziehungsweise Damien's viertem, aber auch dem ersten Schuljahr der Zwillinge. Das Schuljahr selbst war erstaunlich ruhig für die Schule verlaufen, abgesehen von der letzten Nacht des Schuljahres. Die Situation in der magischen Welt hatten sich nur bedingt zum guten für Voldemort entwickelt. Der Grossteil der Bevölkerung schien zu verängstigt, um nach Draussen zu gehen und viele Kinder hatten Hogwarts verlassen und wurden zu Hause unterrichtet. Es wurde vermutet, das es noch schlimmer würde, nachdem Draco Malfoy eine Horde von Todessern den Zugang zur Schule ermöglicht hatte. Ihr eigentliches Ziel war zwar Dumbledore gewesen, aber sobald sie die Grosse Halle angegriffen hatten, hatten Fawkes und Eridanus die Initiative ergriffen und waren sofort zum Büro der Auroren gereist und beide hatten immer mehr Auroren zum Schutz der Schüler in die Schule gebracht.

Draco Malfoy hatte versucht, Ben anzugreifen und er hatte auch kurz den idealen Angriffspunkt auf ihn, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, jemanden zu töten. Direkt danach hatte Ben seinen gesamten magischen Kern eingesetzt und Draco war binnen weniger Sekunden unter dem Druck zusammen gebrochen. Draco befand sich derzeit in Isolationshaft in einem unbekannten Muggelgefängnis, wobei er ein Amulett trug, das ihm den Einsatz von Magie unmöglich machte. Dies war eine Idee gewesen, die seit kurzem zum Einsatz kam, nachdem deutlich wurde, das Voldemort seine Leute jederzeit problemlos aus Azkaban befreien konnte.

Ben war allerdings hin und her gerissen. Er wurde noch immer von Dumbledore, James, Remus und Sirius trainiert, aber er erinnerte sich auch noch sehr gut an das, was er einst zu Dumbledore sagte. Nämlich, das, sollte Harry sterben, er sich weigern würde, in irgend einer Weise zu helfen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm klar, das Voldemort dies mit Sicherheit nicht zulassen würde und er in dem Fall seine jüngeren Geschwister zu Zielen machen würde um ihm zu Schaden. Aus diesem Grund war Ben bereit, zu trainieren und ihm war klar, das er sich irgendwann Voldemort stellen musste. So oder so wäre er zumindest bereit, wenn Voldemort ihn stellen würde.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ein Jahr später

Eridanus flog immer wieder Kreise über der Schlacht, während er versuchte, alles im Blick zu behalten. Nun ja, um genau zu sein, um Damien und Ben im Blick zu behalten. Sie befanden sich auf der Grasfläche vor der Schule und es war etwa zur Hälfte ihrer Prüfungen als die Schutzzauber massiv angegriffen wurden. Die finale Schlacht begann und jeder wusste es. Sie konnten die Leute zwar nicht durch die Schutzzauber hinaus bringen, aber sehr wohl war es möglich, das Hunderte von Auroren und Eltern sowie alle, die gewillt waren sich zum Schutz der Kinder vor den Todessern in die Schlacht zu stürzen, konnten hinein kommen.

Er vesuchte in der Zwischenzeit, seine gesamte Familie im Auge zu behalten und das war nur möglich, weil James, Ben und Damien versuchten, mit allen Mitteln zusammen zu bleiben, trotz des ganzen Chaos um sie herum. Sirius und Remus befanden sich ebenfalls bei ihnen und bildeten eine Art Ruhepunkt in der See der Kämpfenden. Ihre Mutter befand sich in der Nähe des Schlosses und sorgte dafür, das jene, die verletzt waren, aus dem Kampf heraus geholt wurden, um von den Heilern behandelt zu werden. Ihr zur Seite standen mehrere Professoren sowie fast alle Sechst- und Siebtklässler, während die Fünftklässler für die Sicherheit der jüngeren Jahrgänge verantwortlich waren.

Ein Grossteil des Kampfes schien darin zu bestehen, das die Auroren die Menge an Todessern abwehrten, während gelegentlich Gruppen von Eltern und verbündeten Magiern versuchten, das Blatt zu wenden. Erst nach gut einer halben Stunde des Kampfes erschien nun Voldemort in der Gruppe der Todesser und begann sich mit James zu duellieren, wobei dieses Duell sehr heftig war. Die Auroren rund um James nahmen sofort Abstand und James griff nun zu den stärksten ihm bekannten Zaubern, um Voldemort auszuschalten, bevor dieser seine Söhne erreichte. Die Todesser versuchten in der Zwischenzeit Sirius, Remus, Ben und Damien daran zu hindern, einzugreifen, aber als ein Zauber auf James zuflog, den er nicht hätte abblocken können, griff Ben mit dem Aufblitzen von hellblauem Licht in das Duell ein, das Voldemort's Zauber abwehrte. Eridanus glitt nun tiefer und machte sich bereit, seinen Bruder zu beschützen, egal was dafür nötig war und sobald Voldemort Ben in die Defensive gedrängt hatte, stiess er nach unten und versuchte Voldemort von ihm abzulenken, wobei er diesem dabei einige sehr heftige Wunden am Zauberstabarm und der Hand mit dem Zauberstab zufügte, bevor er gezwungen war, wieder auf Abstand zu gehen.

Ben richtete sich nun wieder auf, aber er bemerkte leider Voldemort's nächste Aktion bis es zu spät war. Voldemort hatte Ben's grösste Schwäche erkannt und sofort darauf reagiert. Sein Todesfluch verliess fast umgehend seinen Zauberstab, aber er richtete sich nicht auf Ben sondern auf Damien, der ihn aber aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah. Seine kurzzeitige Ablenkung kosteten ihn aber beinahe das Leben, denn ein Fluch des Todessers, mit dem er sich duellierte, durchschlug nun seine Verteidigung. Ein tiefer Schnitt erschien quer über seinem Bauch, noch während er sich umdrehte und den Todesfluch anstarrte, der auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Aber plötzlich erschienen Flammen zwischen ihm und dem Todesfluch, der die Flammen frontal traf. Es gab einen grünen Blitz und die Flammen erloschen und es fiel Asche zu Boden.

"Eri!" rief Ben während Sirius Damien auffing und Remus einen massiven Zauber gegen jenen Todesser ausschickte, der Damien verletzt hatte. Ben drehte sich nun wieder zu Voldemort um und blaue Flammen umgaben ihn, als er instinktiv auf die Kräfte von Eridanus zugriff, auch wenn sie weiter von einander entfernt waren. Die durchsichtige Sphäre, die diese Flammen bisher immer im Zaum gehalten hatte, zerbrach nun und mit einem lauten Geräusch schossen die blauen Flammen gen Himmel bevor sie in direkter Linie auf Voldemort zuschossen. Der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser erschufen in Panik Schutzschilde aber diese Zauber zerbrachen fast augenblicklich unter dem Ansturm des Feuers. Die Todesser schrien nun auf, bevor die Flammen erloschen. Überall vor Ben lagen Körper, die aussahen als wenn jemand mit einem Schrotgewehr auf sie Geschossen hätte. Direkt in der Mitte allerdings lag der halb verbrannte Körper von Voldemort.

Das gesamte Kampfgeschehen kam als Folge des Geschehens zum Stillstand, etwas, das Ben in diesem Moment egal war, denn er drehte sich sofort um und brach neben einem Haufen Asche zusammen. In den zwei Jahren, die Eridanus bei ihm war, hatte Eridanus noch nie einen Tag der Wiedergeburt miterlebt, aber der Anblick eines Haufens Asche, an dem sich eigentlich Eridanus, sein Bruder, befinden sollte, zerriss ihm fast das Herz.

"Ben…" erklang nun eine schwache Stimme und Ben fiel fast hin als er versuchte, Damien zu finden. Sein Vater hielt ihn fast an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt, und sein Anblick war fürchterlich. Sein Bauch war zu sehen und es befand sich ein tiefer Schnitt darauf. Ben vergass Eri für einen Moment, während er zu Damien hinüber krabbelte und dessen Hand ergriff.

"Nein, Damy." Ben begannen die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter zu laufen.

"Ich bin in Ordnung." sagte Damien schwach lächelnd. "Nur sehr müde…"

"Die Wunde sieht eher oberflächlich aus." sagte Sirius und versuchte Ben damit zu beruhigen, aber dessen Hände bewegten sich noch immer geschockt über den blutenden Bauch von Damien. Er ignorierte die Auroren, welche die überlebenden Todesser verhafteten, aber er ignorierte auch die vielen Verwundeten, die nach Hilfe riefen. Ebenfalls ignoriert wurde Remus, der verzweifelt nach einem verfügbaren Arzt suchte. Ben legte seine Hände auf Damien's Bauch und legte seinen Kopf auf den von Damien.

"Versprich mir das." sagte er weinend. "Verlass du mich nicht auch noch."

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, Benji." sagte Damien nickend. "Eri?"

Ein leises Trillern erklang nun von Ben's Seite und er drehte den Kopf so das er einen kleinen Baby-Phönix sehen konnte, der versuchte zu Damien's Seite zu hüpfen. Dies gelang auch kurz darauf und mit seinen Klauen und seinem Schnabel gelang es ihm, auf den Bauch zu klettern und dort breitete er seine Flügel aus. "Er ist in Ordnung." sagte Ben erleichtert.

"Er hat mich gerettet." flüsterte Damien.

"Natürlich hat er das." Ben lachte kurz bevor er aufsah, als sich jemand neben ihnen hinkniete. Es war Madam Pomfrey und ihre Mutter stand direkt hinter ihr und rieb sich nervös die Hände. Sie hatten jetzt eine kleine Menschenmenge angezogen, auch wenn die Auroren derzeit den Körper von Voldemort untersuchten. Ben lehnte sich etwas zurück, hielt aber weiter Damien's Hände in den seinen, während Pomfrey Damien's Bauch untersuchte. "Madam Pomfrey? Er wird es schaffen oder?" fragte Ben.

"Es ist eine eher oberflächliche Verletzung." sagte sie nickend, bevor sie sich kurz umsah. "Ich werde sie jetzt notdürftig verarzten und danach reist ihr am Besten direkt nach Hause, um dem Chaos zu entgehen." sagte sie dann. "Damien muss sich sehr viel ausruhen und schonen."

"Sirius, Remus?" fragte James nun, während er weiter Damien hoch hielt und für einen Moment erinnerte sich Eridanus daran, wie ähnlich die Situation doch war, als damals Ben ihn das letzte Mal gehalten hatte, als er noch ein Mensch war.

"Was brauchst du?" fragte Remus.

"Schaut ihr bitte nach den Mädchen und bringt sie nach Hause?" fragte James.

"Wir werden daraus einen Feiertag machen." sagte Sirius und nickte. "Ich werde die Mädchen holen, während Remus Tonks sucht und dann Teddy holt."

"Teddy kann Damien unterhalten solange er ans Bett gefesselt ist." Ben musste nun leicht lachen, während er die Hand seines Bruders hielt. Damien begnn langsam das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und Ben schniefte leicht, bevor er sich selbst daran hindern konnte.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Ben." sagte James beruhigend. "Er wird nur schlafen. Es passiert nicht noch einmal, Ben. Er wird wieder gesund."

Damien nickte nur müde und drückte dann Ben's Hände um ihn zu beruhigen, aber Ben wollte ihn trotzdem am liebsten nicht loslassen, während er sich noch immer an die frühere Szene erinnerte.

"Also gut." sagte Pomfrey und stand auf, bevor sie einige Phiolen hervor holte und sie ihrer Mutter reichte. "Sobald er wach wird, muss er diese beiden trinken, und ich werde später dann noch einmal nach ihm schauen."

"Vielen Dank, Poppy." sagte ihre Mutter lächelnd und kurz darauf eilte Pomfrey Sirius und Remus hinter her. "James? Kannst du mit Damien apparieren?"

"Sicher." sagte James nickend.

"Ben?" fragte sie sicherheitshalber. Ben lies Damien zögernd los und mit einem leisen Plop verschwand sein Vater mit ihm durch die geschädigten Schutzzauber von Hogwarts. Ben stand auf und nahm vorsichtig den kleinen Eridanus in seine Hände. Er nickte kurz und verschwand nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögern ähnlich wie sein Vater und sein Bruder, nur das er hier Eridanus bei sich hatte. Seine Mutter folgte ihm fast sofort danach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mehrere Dekaden später

"Tante Acacia und Tante Crisanta werden nicht mehr lange leben." sagte Teddy leise zu Joshua Potter, als er in den Raum kam. Sein eigener Patensohn drehte sich um und nickte ihm zu, bevor er zum Bett von Joshua's Vater trat. Damien drehte seinen Kopf mit müdem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herum. "Du siehst heute besser aus." sagte Teddy leise.

"Mein Gehör funktioniert auch noch." sagte Damien leicht lächelnd. "Sie schaffen es nicht?"

"Tante Crisanta leidet an Pneumonie." sagte Teddy zu seinem “Cousin”, obwohl er ihn immer nur Onkel nannte, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Teddy war jetzt Ende 50, während Damien fast 80 Jahre alt war, aber er wurde immer schwächer. Die Heiler gingen davon aus, das er diesen Abend nicht überleben würde, aber er würde in Frieden und Würde von dieser Erde gehen. "Und Tante Acacia muss bei Onkel Lewie bleiben."

"Es ist in Ordnung." sagte Damien und nickte leicht, bevor er sich nach seinem Sohn umsah.

"Michelle ist bei den Kindern." erklärte Joshua die Abwesenheit seiner Frau. Damien wollte eigentlich eine grosse Menschenmenge vermeiden, ähnlich wie Benjamin. Damien hatte vor drei Jahren die Nacht an der Seite seines älteren Bruders verbracht und Teddy und Joshua hatten versprochen, genau das selbe bei ihm zu tun. Sie hatten jetzt alle ihre eigenen Leben und Familien, während Eridanus sie mit seiner immerwährenden Liebe und Wärme an einander band.

"Eri?" fragte Damien, da er wusste, das sein grosser Bruder diese Zeit um nichts verpassen würde, und er wusste auch, das Eridanus auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten würde, wo er auch Benjamin wiedersehen würde.

"Er versucht Michael aufzumuntern." sagte Joshua. Michael war sein Sohn und nachdem Benjamin vor wenigen Jahren gestorben war, hatte sich Eridanus kurz darauf an Michael gebunden. Joshua hatte zwar auch zwei jüngere Töchter, aber Michael hatte die engste Beziehung zu seinem Grossvater Damien. "Michael ist sehr unglücklich."

Damien legte den Kopf schief und sah zu seinem ältesten Sohn. "Er ist noch sehr jung." flüsterte Damien.

"Das ist er." sagte Joshua nickend und rieb sich die Augen. "Aber Eridanus wird genauso auf ihn aufpassen wie er es bei uns tut."

Damien war stolz auf seine Familie. Auf Joshua und seine Frau Michelle, sowie ihre drei Kinder, auch wenn die Dinge für ihn und seine Frau nicht so gut gelaufen waren. Dann war da natürlich noch Benjamin's Familie. Ben's Frau war bei einem Unfall gestorben, als ihr Sohn zehn Jahre alt war. Dieser Sohn hatte nun selbst Zwillinge, die derzeit in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen. Acacia und Crisanta hatten ebenfalls Familien gegründet, allerdings waren sie später in die USA gegangen. Eridanus hatte immer wieder regelmässig Briefe zwischen den Familien transportiert, aber in den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich leider nur sehr selten sehen können.

"Michael wird auf Eridanus aufpassen." sagte Damien nickend, aber weder Teddy noch Joshua kannten die Wahrheit über Eridanus und das galt auch für Michael und so würde es auch bleiben, wenn es nach Harry ging.

"Und Onkel Ben und Onkel Harry werden auf dich aufpassen." sagte Teddy lächelnd und lehnte sich vor um seinen Onkel leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen. Damien musste nun lächeln. Er erinnerte sich, das er genau das selbe zu seinem älteren Bruder gesagt hatte, bevor er starb. Damien spürte wie seine Augenlider schwerer wurden und lächelte, als er Wärme spürte und schliesslich auch Federn, die gegen seine Wange strichen, als Eridanus erschien und ihn leicht über die Wange strich.

"Ich liebe euch beide." flüsterte Damien zu seinem Neffen unds einem Sohn.

"Wir lieben dich auch, Dad." sagte Joshua mit ruhiger stimme, und Damien schlief kurz darauf zum Letzten Mal ein.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Es ist in Ordnung, Damy." sagte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. Sie aber in realität zu hören anstatt auf mentaler Ebene machte die Geschehnisse für ihn erst wieder real. Es war so hell und so perfekt.

"Harry?" fragte Damien und er hörte ein leises Lachen.

"Du kannst ruhig deine Augen öffnen, kleinre Bruder." Damien's Augen öffneten sich fas sofort, als er Benjamin's Stimme hörte und er sah sich nun einem Harry gegenüber, der genauso aussah, wie er ihn zuletzt in Erinnerung hatte, nur das er nicht mehr schwachc war. Ben stand neben Harry und hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt, wobei er das selbe Alter hatte wie Harry. Damien betrachtete nun sich selbst und erkannte, das er auch wieder ein Teenager war. Er war wieder so alt wie damals, als er Harry in den Armen halten konnte. Damien sprang nun auf und lief auf seine Brüder zu, bevor er sie eng umarmte.

"Harry!" sagte Damien weinend, während Ben beide aufrecht hielt.

"Ich habe dich doch vorhin noch gesehen, bevor du eingeschlafen bist." sagte Harry.

"Das war aber nicht das selbe." sagte Damien lachend laughed und drehte sich nun leicht zu Ben um. "Ich habe dich die letzten Jahre wirklich sehr vermisst."

Ben lächelte ihn sanft an. "Ich habe dich eigentlich nie verlassen. Ich habe dich immer beobachtet."

"Ich weiss." sagte Damien lächelnd. "Oh Gott, ich habe euch beide so vermisst."

"Das wissen wir, kleiner Bruder." sagte Harry nun lächelnd.

"Ich bin also wirklich gestorben?" fragte Damien nun Harry.

"Dein Körper ja." sagte nickend. "Dein Seele aber kann nicht sterben und an diesem Ort bekommt deine Seele wieder eine Form."

"Ist es immer so hell?" fragte Damien lachend.

"Es sieht immer so aus, wie du es wünscht." sagte Ben. "Du kannst mit allen zusammen sein, die du dir wünscht. Manchmal bin ich bei Catherine und manchmal bei Mum und Dad, aber Harry ist praktisch immer bei mir. Unsere Seelen können nur mit einander existieren."

"Und Mum und Dad?" fragte Damien nun.

"Du musst nur an sie denken und sie werden dich hören und sie werden auch bald hier sein." sagte Harry lächelnd. Damien drehte sich nun in Ben's Armen um und lehnte sich rücklings an seinen älteren Bruder und als wenn sie aus einem Nebel hervor kämen, erschienen nun seine Eltern. Damien sprang regelrecht aus den Armen seines Bruders und umarmte seine Eltern. Sie sahen genauso aus wie zu seiner Zeit als Teenager. Damien begann nun alles, was ihm irgendwie in den Sinn kam auszusprechen, wurde aber kurz darauf von Harry unterbrochen, als dieser ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. "Ich muss gehen. Michael braucht mich."

"Er braucht dich?" fragte Damien irritiert, denn er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Enkel.

"Es ist deine Beerdigung." sagte Harry sanft. "Die Zeit vergeht hier anders als in der realen Welt, aber das wirst du auch bemerken, wenn du etwas beobachten möchtest. Michael ist aufgeregt und hat sich versteckt. Jacob und Luke suchen nach ihm, aber er spielt leider unfair." sagte Harry leicht lächelnd.

"Mum und Dad wissen bescheid?" Damien sah zu beiden.

"Sie wissen alles." sagte Harry lächelnd, bevor er zurück trat. Er sah Damien nun liebevoll an, bevor der Nebel ihn zu umgeben schien und er verschwand, um Michael beizustehen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Knapp 500 Jahre später

Eridanus flog über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg und sorgte dafür, das mehrere hundert Menschen ihn anstarrten, während er auf Noah Potter zuflog. Er hatte seinen “Partner” nicht wirklich ausgewählt. Als sein vorheriger Bindungspartner gestorben war, verbrachte er einige Zeit mit ihnen in dem Leben nach dem Tod, bevor er eine beginnenden Bindung zu jemand neuem verspürte. Er hatte sich fast sofort zu Noah hingezogen gefühlt, als dessen Eltern getötet wurden, wobei Noah's Vater sein vorheriger Bindungspartner gewesen war. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren nie mit jemand anderes als einem Potter gebunden und wurde als so etwas wie das Familienmaskottchen der Potter-Familie angesehen, wobei dies aber niemand wirklich sagen konnte, da er nicht der einzigste Phönix war, den es gab und keiner ihn näher kannte.

Er entdeckte Noah, der bei seinen Freunden vom College stand und glitt durch die Menschenmenge hindurch zu ihm. Er gab ein Trillern von sich und Noah drehte sich zu ihm um. Der achtzehnjährige musste nun Lächeln und er hob einen Arm, so das Eridanus darauf landen konnte. "WOW!" sagte Noah's neuester Freund nun. Noah's Freunde waren zwar nicht-magisch aber es waren jahrhunderte vergangen seitdem Menschen nach ihren Fähigkeiten wie der Magie beurteilt wurden. Ein Luftkissenschiff flog fast lautlos über sie hinweg, während Noah Eridanus dabei half, auf seine Schulter zu gelangen, während seine neue Freunde ihn interessiert beobachteten. Er breitete seine Flügel aus, als Noah's neuester Freund seine Brustfedern streichelte, wobei es weder Noah noch dem anderen Jungen klar war, das sie für einander bestimmt waren. Beiden waren erst seit drei Wochen am College, so das man es ihnen nicht vorwerfen konnte, aber Eridanus hatte bei dem Jungen ein gutes Gefühl.

In den fünfhundert Jahren seit Benjamin gestorben war, hatte er einige Bindungspartner gehabt, bevor er zu Noah kam und es war immer ein Potter gewesen, obwohl es mittlerweile hunderte von ihnen gab. Sie wussten alle von Eridanus aber die Magie ansich war in den letzten Jahrhunderten immer mehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden, insbesondere nachdem die Menschen andere Welten kolonisiert hatten und die Galaxie zu erkunden begannen. Es war ihm aber problemlos möglich, zwischen den Welten hin und her zu reisen, wobei dies ähnlich seinen Reisen in die Welt der Toten geschah, wobei die Entfernung keine Rolle spielte. Die Ursache lag darin, das alle Personen an dem selben Ort landeten wenn sie starben, egal wo dies geschah.

Noah's Freunde in der Schule wussten, das er ein Magier war, aber die Magie wurde nicht mehr in der ursprünglichen Form unterrichtet. Magier und Hexen wurden auch nicht mehr als solche bezeichnet. Sie waren einfach Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Telekinese, Telepathie, verbesserte Heilung und grössere Intelligenz. Sie wurden gemeinsam mit Menschen ohne Magie unterrichtet und sie arbeiteten auch mit ihnen zusammen. Die Magie hatte sich praktisch weiterentwickelt, als sie von der fortschrittlichen Technologie praktisch “überholt” wurde. Als sich die magische und die normale Welt praktisch vereinigt hatten, waren auch die magischen Wesen, wie zum Beispiel die Phönixe, auch Teil der normalen Welt geworden und ihr Einfluss auf die Umwelt bewirkte, das sie nun auch auf anderen Kolonien zu finden waren, die gegründet wurden. Es war auch keine Seltenheit mehr, wenn man einem Zentauren auf der Strasse begegnete, oder wenn eine Goblin-Familie ein Grundstück auf dem terraformten Mars kaufte. Aber einen Phönix zu sehen, der durch die Strassen flog, war doch etwas sehr seltenes und selbst jetzt nach 10 Jahren musste Noah noch grinsen, wenn Eridanus erschien.

"Er ist niedlich. Ich mag ihn." sagte Eridanus keck zu Noah während dessen heimliche Liebe ihn streichelte. "Du kannst ihn gern mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich werde mich nicht beschweren."

"Eri!" sagte Noah und wurde hoch rot, bevor ihm klar wurde, das seine Freunde neugierig wurden. "Eridanus hat mich nur ein wenig geärgert."

"Dein rotes Gesicht sagt alles." sagte Eridanus lachend. "Es ist schon in ordnung. Er mag dich auch. Du solltest ihn zu einem Date bitten. Ich könnte euch nach Rissen Paradise Islands bringen! Ihr könntet dort nackt in der Sonne liegen. Ich würde euch sogar über Nacht alleine lassen."

Noah vergrub nun sein Gesicht in Eridanus' Federn, denn ihm war klar, das er erst wieder seine Ruhe hätte, wenn sie ein Date hatten. Eridanus würde ihn solange nicht in Ruhe lassen und das war vielleicht auch gut so. Eridanus würde zwar nie zugeben, das er sich geirrt hatte, aber Noah musste zugeben, das sein Phönix in diesen Dingen fast immer Recht hatte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The end.


End file.
